Pour Lily
by r.Lily
Summary: Lors de la première année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, Rogue décide de le protéger de l'influence d'Albus Dumbledore avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle histoire

Rogue et Harry Potter

Relation père/fils

Corrigé par **Circae** (encore un énorme MERCI)

Chapitre premier

C'était une journée ensoleillée pour un mois de janvier, le temps en était presque doux. Une petite foule s'était formée autour de la dernière demeure de madame Meyer, une pierre blanche où se reflétait les couleurs harmonieuses de l'hiver. Les visages étaient graves et les mines sombres, tandis que le curé commençait un discours d'une voie usée.

Severus Rogue se trouvait parmi ces moldus, le visage ne laissant filtrer aucune de ses émotions. Droit et impassible, il fixait la pierre tombale sans esquiver le moindre mouvement. Il n'aimait pas les enterrements, se retrouver au milieu de toutes ces émotions l'ennuyaient profondément. Margaret Meyer était une très veille femme qui avait bien vécu, la mort étant juste la dernière chose qui manquait à sa vie plus que comblée. Elle n'avait pas été arrachée à la vie de façon brutale laissant derrière elle tristesse et regrets, non, la mort était venue la chercher naturellement et la veille dame l'avait accueillie comme une veille amie.

Madame Meyer était une veille femme qui habitait près de son quartier lorsqu'il était enfant, à quelques maisons des Evans. Elle avait inondé sa jeunesse de tartes aux pommes et d'anecdote des plus croustillantes qui faisaient souvent rire Lily, les dimanches après-midi dans son petit jardin tapissé de violettes. Severus ne l'avait jamais revu depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et sa dernière tarte aux pommes partagée avec la veille dame datait de l'été précédent sa cinquième année, juste avant sa dispute avec Lily. Le jardin couvert de violettes et la délicieuse odeur de pommes caramélisés lui avait manqué mais il n'avait jamais osé franchir la porte de la veille dame sans Lily.

Il devait être là, rendre un dernier hommage à cette personne qu'il avait appréciée, celle qui avait été témoin de son amitié avec sa Lily et voyait en lui plus qu'un garçon perturbé ''de l'Impasse du Tisseur''.

Le discours s'arrêta et la famille s'approcha lentement de la pierre tombale, le visage baissé et un peu trop solennel. Il y avait peu de monde, surtout de la famille et quelque personnes du quartier dont les visages, en particulier les plus vieux, n'étaient pas inconnus à Severus.

Pétunia Dursley était une femme mince et crispée qui possédait un cou bien plus long que la moyenne. Se tenant bien droite dans sa longue veste beige, elle était fière de l'image parfaitement solennelle qu'elle renvoyait, affichant un petit air attristé pour parfaire son cliché d'ancienne voisine modèle. Elle représentait parfaitement bien sa famille qui était absolument normale et respectable.

Mais alors que la cérémonie touchait à sa fin, Madame Dursley remarqua un détail insolite : un homme vêtu d'une longue veste noire, grand et mince avec des cheveux tout aussi noirs qui retombaient sur ses épaules larges. Elle devint aussitôt livide lorsqu'elle reconnut l'ancien ami de sa soeur, Severus Rogue. Comme si ce dernier sentit son regard, il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction et haussa aussitôt les sourcils, aussi étonné qu'elle. Un petit sourire moqueur s'empara des lèvres de l'homme avant qu'il se dirigea vers elle. Pétunia jeta des petits regards angoissés aux autres personnes présentes, que diraient les gens de la voir en compagnie de cet homme?

« Pétunia Evans... »

« C'est Dursley maintenant », siffla t-elle entre ses lèvres pincées.

Ils ne se regardèrent pas, observant la tombe se faire inonder de fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes. Le sorcier se demanda immédiatement si les fleurs qu'il avait déposées sur la tombe de Lily étaient toujours aussi belles, des lys blancs aux pétales délicats.

« Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'as rien à faire avec des gens normaux. »

« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé Pétunia », répondit simplement Rogue de sa voix froide.

« Et toi non plus, toujours aussi... aussi bizarre et peu fréquentable », dit-elle sèchement tout en observant discrètement les alentours.

Le cercueil commença sa descente sous terre à l'aide d'un mécanisme bien complexe pour une personne connaissant la facilité de la magie.

« Tu devrais partir avant qu'on remarque trop ta présence, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit parler avec toi. J'ai une famille désormais et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vos anomalies », dit-elle avec raideur.

« Toujours une grande estime pour les sorciers », poursuivit Severus tandis que Pétunia devenait livide et qu'elle observait avec inquiétude les personnes les plus proches. « Moi qui pensait que la mort de ta soeur t'avait fait oublier ta jalousie et ta rancune... toujours aussi lamentable ».

« Je n'ai jamais été jalouse de ma soeur et de sa monstruosité. J'étais bien tranquille même, sans elle, jusqu'au jour où elle a explosé et que j'ai hérité de son fils, un autre monstre sous mon toit! Qu'elle... »

Elle se stoppa soudainement lorsqu'elle découvrit le regard venimeux de Rogue. Tremblant de tout ses membres, elle s'empressa de vérifier qu'il y avait toujours du monde autour d'elle.

« Dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu désirais devenir un... ''monstre'' toi aussi? Écrire à Albus Dumbledore dans l'espoir de nous accompagner... tu es pathétique Evans. Ta propre soeur... »

Sans rajouter un seul mot, il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui une Pétunia Dursley encore tremblante.

.

.

Enfin à Poudlard, Severus Rogue se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir usé, un air las sur son visage. Il était revenu à l'école dès la fin de l'enterrement et sa conversation avec Pétunia Dursley raisonnait encore dans sa tête.

Harry Potter était un de ses élèves de première année, la copie parfaite de son père. Rogue savait que le môme Potter avait été confié à sa dernière famille, les Dursley, par Dumbledore. Il connaissait aussi l'animosité qui existait entre les deux soeurs Evans, Pétunia détestant sa soeur et le monde magique. Mais Rogue avait pensé que la mort brutale de sa petite soeur aurait ramené à la raison l'ainée, lui faisant oublier sa jalousie et sa rancune. Elle élevait le fils Potter, et il pensait qu'elle rattraperait le temps perdu avec sa soeur en prenant soin de son unique enfant. Apparemment il s'était trompé. « Un autre monstre sous mon toit ». Les paroles acides de Pétunia raisonnèrent de plus en plus fort. Comment avait-elle traité et élevé le gosse Potter?

Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu Potter, le jour de sa répartition. Le gamin était un peu maigre et petit pour son age. Il détestait Potter, alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper? C'était quand même le fils de James Potter!

Soudain une phrase de Minerva McGonagall lui revint. « c'est surement la pire famille moldue, on ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous ».

Un début de migraine commença à naitre dans sa pauvre tête qu'il massa avec peu d'énergie. Pourquoi se soucier de tout cela? Il était venu juste pour assister à l'enterrement d'une veille dame. Mais pour toute réponse il vit clairement le visage de sa belle Lily le supplier. Il le savait, son ancienne meilleure amie n'aurait pas supporté de savoir son fils maltraité par sa propre soeur comme elle l'avait été enfant.

La directrice des Gryffondors était assise derrière son bureau, une tasse de thé fumante devant elle. Lorsque Severus Rogue entra, elle était occupée a griffonner avec agacement la copie d'un pauvre élève qui ne devait surement pas espérer une bonne note. Rogue s'installa sur le fauteuil en face du bureau, impassible.

-Severus ? Demanda-telle en levant à peine les yeux de la copie, un problème avec un de mes élèves ?

Rogue ne put retenir un petit ricanement. Comme s'il avait besoin d'aller voir la directrice de Gryffondor pour régler un différent avec un élève !

Mais en y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort puisqu'il s'agissait encore de l'insupportable Potter.

« Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais bien la famille de Potter? Les Dursley », dit-il de sa voix habituellement froide.

Minerva s'arrêta aussitôt d'écrire fixant Rogue longuement, elle paraissait à la fois stupéfaite et méfiante.

« Pourquoi cela? » questionna t-elle sèchement.

« Car j'ai rencontré la femme Dursley, la soeur de Lily Ev... _P__otter_, aujourd'hui », répondit simplement le professeur de Potion.

Le professeur McGonagall fronça du nez en l'observant.

«Ce sont des moldus », répondit-elle.

« Mais encore ? »

« Ecoute Severus, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop le fils Potter et je ne veux pas te donner des détails sur sa famille pour qu'ensuite tu t'en serves contre lui. »

Rogue semblait stupéfait par les paroles de sa veille ami. Le voyait-elle vraiment ainsi? Considérant le regard sévère que lui adressa la sorcière il lui sembla que oui.

« Je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'en servir contre Potter, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez une aussi mauvaise opinion de moi Minerva. »

« J'en suis désolée », répondit-elle légèrement gênée, « mais lorsqu'il s'agit de James Potter et de ses amis, vous réagissez toujours comme un imbécile. »

Un étrange sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Rogue.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, c'est juste que Pétunia Dursley ne semblait pas très heureuse d'avoir la garde de son neveu, je voulais savoir comme était cette famille, vous semblez en savoir beaucoup... »

« C'est une famille horrible pour tout vous dire. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi le directeur a confié Harry Potter à ces gens, famille ou pas. Je me suis opposée à cela à l'époque, mais Albus ne voulait rien savoir, la protection de l'enfant primait sur son bien être selon lui. Quand on voit ou ils faisaient dormir leur neveu avant qu'il reçoive sa lettre pour Poudlard, c'est honteux ! »

Rogue leva un sourcil incrédule.

« Où le faisaient-ils dormir ? » Demanda t-il réellement curieux.

« Je suis chargée d'envoyer les lettres de Poudlard aux élèves. Lorsque j'ai vu l'adresse sur celle de Potter j'ai d'abord cru à une erreur. J'ai demandé des explications à Dumbledore bien sûr, mais il reste convaincu qu' Harry n'est pas négligé. Je suis heureuse que la garçon soit ici, loin de ses moldus. »

« Mais cela m'explique pas où il dormait ? » insista Rogue.

Miverva posa sur lui un regard désolé, elle semblait soudainement fatiguée.

« Ce n'est pas à moi à vous le dire, je connais les relations que vous avez avec Potter et je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous voulez savoir tout cela. »

Elle n'en dira pas plus, il le savait.

_._

_._

_Quelques mois plus tard._

Harry Potter observait avec gourmandise la petite table à droite de son lit couverte d'une quantité de friandises impressionnante. Cela faisait quelques heures que le directeur était parti, ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal mais les bons soins de madame Pomfresh faisaient des miracles, et il savait qu'il serait complétement rétabli pour le banquet de fin d'année qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

« Je pense pas que cela soit vraiment raisonnable Mr Potter », dit d'une voix stricte le professeur McGonagall qui venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie et avait suivi le regard d'Harry.

« Bonjour Professeur », salua timidement le petit Gryffondor.

La sorcière s'empara d'une chaise pour s'installer près de son élève qu'elle examina les lèvres pincées.

« Et dire que vous avez essayé de me prévenir », commença t-elle le regard soucieux. « J'espère que vous êtes conscient de la dangerosité de votre petit aventure ? »

« Oui professeur », répondit un Harry pas très à l'aise.

« J'admire beaucoup votre courage Monsieur Potter. J'aimerais vous poser quelques petites questions. »

« Oui ? »

« Comment étiez-vous au courant de l'existence de la pierre philosophale ? »

McGonagall l'observait avec un regard perçant mais ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire rassurant qui mit en confiance son jeune élève.

Alors Harry raconta les grandes lignes de son histoire : le jour où Hagrid avait récupéré la pierre avec lui, lorsqu'il avait rencontré le chien à trois têtes, ses recherches à la bibliothèque... Il évita néanmoins de parler de la cape et de ses promenades nocturnes, déjà que le professeur avait froncé du nez lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son escapade dans le couloir interdit où il avait découvert le chien d'Hagrid.

« Je vois Potter que vous avez fait un excellent travail pour protéger cette pierre avec vos amis, mais promettez moi une chose: à l'avenir je vous écouterais plus attentivement je vous le promet, et vous en revanche vous viendrez me parler directement au lieu de risquer votre vie, d'accord ? »

Harry lui répondit par l'affirmatif et le professeur lui attribua un de ses rares sourires.

« Maintenant Potter je voudrais vous parler d'un sujet beaucoup plus personnel », repris le professeur d'une voix grave.

Etonné et curieux, Harry écouta attentivement son professeur.

« J'aimerais savoir comment vous vous sentez chez votre famille, les Dursley. »

Son jeune élève lui fit les yeux rond ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question avant de devenir écarlate.

« Mon oncle et ma tante ? » demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix, évitant la sorcière du regard.

« Oui », dit le professeur d'une voix étrangement douce.

« Heu..bien. »

« Potter, j'aimerais que vous me parliez en toute franchise, je ne dirais rien. »

« Vous savez... professeur...heu... mon oncle et ma tante sont des moldus... et, heu... » répondit Harry, vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Beaucoup d' élèves ont des origines moldues Potter, continuez. »

Visiblement Harry ne pensait pas continuer donc le professeur décida de l'aider.

« Où dormiez-vous avant de recevoir votre lettre pour Poudlard ? »

Harry blêmit aussitôt tandis que McGanagall l'observait intensément. Le petit sorcier chercha désespérément une échappatoire, ne voulant pas évoquer sa vie chez son oncle et sa tante. Il avait peur des conséquences, ou tout simplement qu'on se moque de lui, le grand Harry Potter, négligé par sa famille moldue...

« Je voudrais que vous m'éclaircissiez sur cette histoire de placard », l'aida la directrice de Gryffondor.

Elle semblait très différente. Elle lui posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un deuxième sourire rassurant.

« Heu...ben... »

Harry la regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis la mention des Dursley. C'était comme si une connexion s'était établie entre eux, juste par le regard sans avoir besoin de parole. McGonagall vit de la peur, de l'hésitation et de la tristesse dans ses yeux verts émeraudes mais surtout un appel à l'aide silencieux.

« Reposez-vous Potter, vous avez grand besoin de reprendre des forces. »

« Oui professeur et heu... merci. »

McGonagall leva un sourcil.

« Merci pour quoi, Harry ? »

« Tout simplement merci. »

Et elle comprit, merci d'avoir demandé, merci de s'inquiéter pour moi, ce genre de choses. Alors elle lui lança un sourire triste.

« Je ne vous laisserai plus tomber Potter. »

Harry ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de la phrase de son professeur mais celle-ci avait déjà quitté l'infirmerie, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

.

.

« Dumbledore a laissé fouiner Potter en sachant le danger qu'il courait ? » S'énerva Severus Rogue.

« Je ne pense pas que le directeur était au courant », répondit sèchement la directrice de Gryffondor.

« Il ne paraissait même pas étonné de découvrir Potter avec Quirrel. Voyons Minerva, réveillez-vous ! Il le manipule! »

La directrice de Gryffondor était allée voir Rogue dans son bureau après sa conversation avec Potter. Elle avait remarqué que le maitre des potions avait passé son année à surveiller le jeune homme et Quirrel. Elle lui devait bien la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Elle lui avait raconté alors comment Potter et sa bande avait découvert l'existence de la pierre.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que vous allez un peu trop loin Severus ? Le directeur, manipulateur... »

Elle se stoppa, ouvrant de grand yeux.

« Et oui Minerva... moi aussi je trouve étrange la façon dont Potter a pu être au courant de toute cette histoire. Un élève de première année ne pouvait pas savoir sans que quelqu'un l'aide discrètement... »

Les deux professeurs restèrent un moment silencieux. Rogue commençait vraiment à bien connaître Dumbledore et il devenait de plus en plus méfiant. Potter ne pouvait pas avoir tout découvert sans aide, c'était impossible. De plus le directeur semblait être informé de ce qui se passait dans le château lorsqu'il était venu secourir Potter, nullement étonné de découvrir des premières années dans des salles interdites et dangereuses.

« Où dormait Potter ? » demanda soudainement Rogue.

Minerva le regarda d'un air méfiant.

« Pourquoi insistez-vous ? »

Rogue pensa aussitôt à Lily, elle qui avait donné sa vie pour voir son fils heureux...

« Cela a t-il un rapport avec Lily Potter ? » demanda prudemment Minerva.

Le teint jaunâtre de Rogue vira au blanc.

« Pardon ? » demanda t-il d'une voix glaciale, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Je me souviens que Lily Potter et vous étiez amis lors de vos premières années à Poudlard. Vous n'en avez jamais parlé donc j'ai préféré ne rien dire. »

« C'est sans rapport. »

Minerva leva les yeux aux ciels tout en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

« Si je me confie à vous Severus, c'est parce que ma confiance envers Dumbledore s'effrite. Je veux le bien-être de ce garçon et vous avez passé cette année à le rabaisser. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous en préoccupez maintenant? J'ai bien vu que vous le surveillez... »

« On était amis il y a bien longtemps avec Lily Evans, le reste ne vous regarde pas. Où dormait-il ?

« Dans un placard », dit brutalement Minerva, « une horrible famille... Mon dieu, que diraient James et Lily s'ils voyaient comment nous nous sommes occupé de leur fils ! »

Les derniers mots de McGonagall rendirent Rogue livide, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Lily une troisième fois.

Lily Evans avait été dans un premier temps sa meilleure amie avant de devenir son unique amour. Son souvenir était douloureux, lui lacérant le coeur et lui broyant le ventre. Elle avait ensoleillé son enfance, redonnant des couleurs à son monde gris et terne. Elle était morte pour son enfant, son fils. Mais aujourd'hui son sacrifice se trouvait menacé. Potter avait eu une enfance malheureuse selon les dires de la directrice de Gryffondor et maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, il se retrouvait sous la coupe dangereuse de Dumbledore qui semblait lui avoir attribué une destinée tracée d'avance, tout ce que Lily aurait détesté.

Elle aurait voulu que son fils grandisse normalement sans avoir besoin de se retrouver si tôt face à Lord Voldemort. Un étudiant ordinaire qui n'aurait pas eu besoin de se préoccuper des problèmes des adultes, de la sécurité de tous.

Il en avait parlé avec McGonagall. Il faisait confiance à la sorcière qui se révélait être une véritable alliée. Elle lui avait raconté tout se qu'elle savait sur l'enfance de l'insupportable gamin, c'est-à-dire très peu de choses, mais pas des moindres. Dans un placard ! Pétunia avait osé ! Sa colère fut vite remplacée par une nouvelle résolution que Minerva avait approuvée bien qu'elle eut été un peu réticente au début.

Rogue avait rejoint Dumbledore dans l'unique but de racheter ses erreurs, pour Lily. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement le directeur qui profitait de son service et non son amie disparue. Il devait agir pour elle et non pour le vieil homme. Il prit donc une décision importante qui ne l'enchantait guère, mais il le faisait uniquement pour elle. Pour Lily, pour espérer se faire pardonner, pour sa mémoire, il allait prendre soin de son fils. Et la première chose qu'il devait faire était de l'éloigner de l'influence d'Albus Dumbledore et de l'ascendant de Pétunia Evans.

McGonagall lui avait procuré les papiers nécessaires pour avoir la garde du gamin, le plus discrètement possible. Tout s'était fait très vite et dans le plus grand secret. Dumbledore devait tout ignorer dans un premier temps.

Lorsque Pétunia découvrit à sa porte Severus Rogue, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Ayant peur de la réaction des voisins, elle fit vite rentrer le sorcier, les mains tremblantes, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil alarmé dans la rue.

« Que viens-tu faire chez moi ? Tu as de la chance que mon mari soit au travail, il n'aime pas les gens de... »

« Je n'ai pas le temps Pétunia », dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale « j'ai besoin que tu signes des papiers. »

Etonnée, Pétunia s'empara des documents que lui tendit Rogue tout en le dévisageant avec méfiance.

« C'est pour que tu renonces à la garde de Potter. »

Madame Drusley jeta un rapide regard aux papiers, abasourdie.

« Et c'est toi qui deviendrais son tuteur ? » demanda t-elle avec une grimace stupéfaite.

« Tu t'en préoccupe maintenant ? »

Voyant le regard mauvais de Rogue, elle signa les papiers sans hésitation.

« Entre monstre... » murmura t-elle tout en griffonnant les papiers officiels « tranquille! »

Elle tendit les documents signés dubitative mais Rogue s'en empara avant qu'elle ne put changer d'avis.

« Te voilà heureuse Pétunia, je t'enlève la dernier chose qui te rattache à ta soeur. Tu pourras maintenant vivre définitivement sans elle. »

Pétunia ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Une dernière chose Pétunia. Si ton fils s'était retrouvé sans parents, sache que Lily en aurait pris soin comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant, l'aimant pour deux et lui offrant une enfance heureuse. Tout ce que tu as refusé au sien. Le monstre sans coeur en fin de compte, il est juste devant moi. »

Avec un dernier sourire mauvais, Rogue laissa une Pétunia blême qui paraissait incapable de bouger.

Rogue observa les papiers, ils étaient en règle et il était désormais le gardien de Potter. Il ne voulait pas le rester longtemps, juste le temps de trouver une famille sorcière qui accepterait de l'élever tout en le protégeant. Demain les élèves partiront du château et Potter sera donc mis au courant. Se massant les tempes, Rogue pensa à Rémus Lupin. McGonagall lui avait confié que le maraudeur avait essayé de nombreuses fois d'adopter l'enfant de James Potter mais son statut de loup-garou n'avait jamais joué en sa faveur.

Rogue décida de prendre contact avec Lupin. Officiellement Severus Rogue sera le tuteur légal d'Harry Potter mais officieusement le maitre des potions confira le garde du gamin à Lupin. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour Lily. Il ne voulait pas supporter le môme trop longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous pour vos messages_

Corrigé par **Circae**

Le bureau d' Albus Dumbledore était une vaste pièce circulaire dont les murs étaient couverts de portraits représentant les anciens directeurs de l'établissement.

Le vieil homme, installé derrière son bureau en bois massif, une tasse de thé fumante posée en évidence devant lui, jaugeait du regard son jeune professeur de potions. Severus Rogue semblait fatigué et soucieux pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

« Alors Severus, que vouliez-vous me dire d'aussi urgent ? » demanda le directeur d'une voix bienveillante, tout en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

« J'ai adopté Harry Potter », annonça Rogue, sans ménagement.

Dumbledore en avala de travers, manquant de s'étouffer et renversant au passage le contenu de sa tasse. Il attrapa rapidement sa baguette, et d'un mouvement souple du poignet, il fit disparaître le thé qui se répandait dangereusement sur sa table de travail, menaçant ainsi les nombreux parchemins qui y étaient étalés. Rogue n'avait pas cillé, imperturbable.

« Co... comment? »

« J'ai adopté Harry Potter », répéta calmement le maitre des potions, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation tout à fait banale.

Son mentor lui lança un regard perçant par dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune, le visage plus que sérieux.

« Je suis un peu perdu Severus, expliquez -moi ! »

« Je fais cela pour Lily Evans. Elle n'aurait pas souhaité que son fils ait une telle vie. »

Rogue resta impassible malgré la sensation d'être transpercé par le regard bleu pâle de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier semblait déstabilisé et abasourdi.

« Cette vie ? » interrogea-t-il, incertain.

« La vie que vous lui avez imposée chez les Dursley, malgré les mises en garde de certaines personnes. »

« Il était en sécurité là-bas ! » s'exclama immédiatement le directeur. « Je n'avais pas le choix ! C'était sa seule famille et la soeur de sa mère... »

« Mais vous saviez qu'il était négligé, non désiré... »

« Je l'ignorais jusqu'au jour où Minerva m'annonça le contraire. Je pensais que Pétunia oublierait sa rancune et s'occuperait convenablement de son neveu. Il est tout ce qu'il lui reste de sa soeur après tout. Et en raison de la protection du sang, il ne pouvait pas être plus en sécurité ailleurs. »

« D'autres sorciers auraient pu s'occuper de lui », insista sèchement Rogue.

« Voldemort venait de tomber et ses Mangemorts étaient encore libres, et nous ignorions encore l'identité de certains. On ne savait pas exactement à qui l'on pouvait faire confiance, qui étaient les traitres... Vous n'avez pas oublié ? La panique, les arrestations massives... Prenez pour exemple les Longdubat! Parmi leurs agresseurs se trouvaient des gens issus de familles tout à fait respectables, que l'on n'aurait jamais soupçonnés d'être à la solde de Voldemort. Je ne pouvais pas confier Harry Potter à une famille sorcière tout de suite. Les Dursley m'apparaissaient comme le meilleur choix. Il pouvait grandir loin de toute cette panique, et bénéficiait ainsi de la protection du sang. »

Dumbledore soupira, son visage, si serein d'ordinaire, affichait une culpabilité évidente.

« Pétunia m'apparaissait comme quelqu'un de juste. Elle était jalouse de sa soeur, certes, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle en arriverait au point d'en faire pâtir son neveu. De son vivant, Lily m'en parlait peu. Le seul souvenir de Pétunia Dursley que j'avais était une lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyée petite fille. Pleine de politesse et d'ambition. Lorsque Madame Figg, qui habite près de chez les Dursley, puis Minerva m'ont appris toutes deux à quel point je me suis trompé... »

Le directeur passa une main sur son visage, les épaules abattues et les yeux ternes, Severus ne reconnut pas le grand sorcier d'habitude d'un calme olympien. Il paraissait plus vieux, fatigué, plus fragile aussi.

« Vous pouviez encore le retirer de cette famille », dit calmement Rogue, le visage froid.

« Je l'aurais pu, oui, mais pour aller où ? Il était en sécurité chez sa tante et son oncle, personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Il ne s'agissait que de deux mois l'été. »

« Il avait besoin d'une famille, c'est la raison pour laquelle Lily s'était donnée autant de mal pour le protéger. Elle voulait qu'il vive et non qu'il survive. »

« Je suis content de voir à quel point vous vous investissez pour le bien-être de Harry, mais l'adopter... Vous n'avez toujours montré que de l'animosité à son égard. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il trouvera une famille chez l'homme qui a passé son année à le rabaisser ? Voyons Severus... »

« Je souhaite le protéger de l'influence de Pétunia et de la votre », déclara Rogue d'une voix glaciale qui étonna beaucoup Dumbledore.

« Mon influence ? »

« Albus, je vous fais confiance pour cette guerre, je vous donnerez ma vie sans aucune hésitation. Je vous dois déjà beaucoup. Mais pour ce gamin, je ne vous suis plus. J'ai la désagréable impression que vous avez l'intention de le jeter dans cette guerre sans lui laisser le choix. »

« Severus », soupira Dumbledore peiné, « Harry est bien plus concerné que vous le croyez. Vous mieux que quiconque pouvez le comprendre, vous connaissez une partie de la prophétie... »

Rogue pâlit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son erreur, celle qui avait été fatale pour Lily. Il lança un regard furieux au directeur.

« Les prophéties n'ont de l'importance que si on leur en donne. »

« Voldemort lui a donné de l'importance, la cicatrice d'Harry le prouve », répondit le directeur le visage grave.

« Et vous, vous persistez à montrer qu'il n'avait pas tort en plongeant Potter dans des histoires qui ne lui concernent pas. La pierre Philosophale... Laissez-le donc en dehors de tout cela. »

Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent durement. Dumbledore était un peu déstabilisé, ne s'attendant pas à avoir ce genre de conversation avec Rogue. L'ancien espion lui avait toujours donné une confiance aveugle, sans jamais trouver à redire sur ses agissements. Un lien puissant s'était formé entre eux, un lien fondé sur la confiance, l'honnêteté, le dévouement et la loyauté. Mais il restait une faiblesse de taille : Lily. Pour elle, Rogue serait capable de tout, y compris d'adopter le fils de son ennemi d'enfance. Pour cette jolie rousse, Rogue pourrait même laisser tomber Dumbledore, et cela, le vieux sorcier le savait.

Dans un sens, il fut heureux de voir Rogue si investi, mais Harry ne pouvait pas être épargné par la guerre. Il faisait parti des points les plus importants. Le directeur aimait beaucoup James Potter, énormément même. Il s'était promis de veiller sur son fils. A trop vouloir Harry en sécurité il en avait oublié le principal : son bien être et son innocence. Il s'était trompé pour les Dursley et la culpabilité ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que Minerva McGonagall lui avait parlé de cette histoire de placard. Il aurait donné cher pour qu'Harry put rester insouciant le plus longtemps possible, mais il le savait, le jour où Voldemort reviendrait, le petit Gryffondor devra s'entrainer pour sa survie. Vivre ou mourir.

« Harry est obligé de prendre part à cette guerre », énonça tristement Dumbledore.

Rogue ne répondit rien.

« Comment avez-vous procédé pour une adoption si rapide ? »

Un rictus s'empara des lèvres du maitre des potions.

« Adopter Harry Potter chez les sorciers est bien trop complexe. »

« Méthode moldue ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Beaucoup plus simple. Pas de célébrité. Ils posent pas de problèmes lorsque la famille accepte l'adoption d'elle-même ».

« Vous êtes allé voir les Dursley ? » s'étonna Dumbledore.

« Pétunia semblait ravie », confirma Rogue avec un sourire mauvais, « et avec l'aide de quelques sortilèges de confusions pour les moldus de l'administration, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'attendre les délais réglementaires. »

« Ce n'est pas très légal. Je suppose que si vous m'en parlez, c'est que les papiers sont déjà en règles. »

« Oui. Du moment que Pétunia a accepté, les choses se font automatiquement. »

« Severus, vous rendez-vous compte des complications dans lesquelles vous vous engagez ? Les risques... Je ne peux pas lai... »

« Potter sera plus en sécurité chez des sorciers que dans sa famille moldue. » coupa abruptement Rogue. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas garder votre précieux Gryffondor bien longtemps. Il me semble que Lupin a toujours désiré prendre soin de la progéniture de Potter. »

« Rémus ? »

Rogue confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Cessez de voir Potter comme un petit génie, ce n'est qu'un insupportable gamin de onze ans qui devrait se préoccuper pour l'essentiel de ses cours et de ses amis et non pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou je ne sais quoi encore. Je suis son tuteur désormais, c'est à moi de décider de cela. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple », dit Dumbledore attristé. « Nous n'avons guère le choix. »

« Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus, si. Cette guerre est entre vous et Vous-Savez-Qui. Potter choisira le rôle qu'il lui conviendra de jouer dans cette guerre lorsqu'il sera assez âgé et réfléchi. Je ne vous laisserai pas choisir pour lui. »

Rogue se leva rapidement, suivi par Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier ne semblait pas déçu par le comportement de son ami, simplement chagriné de voir qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Vous avez donc de l'affection pour lui, Severus. Avez-vous enfin laissé de côté vos préjugés ? » demanda Dumbledore étonné.

« Pour lui ? Non. Mais pour Lily, toujours. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta le bureau du directeur, laissant un Albus Dumbledore surpris et contrarié derrière lui.

…...

« Oh Harry, cesse de t'inquiéter ! Ce n'est surement rien », lui dit gentiment Hermione par dessus son livre.

Elle observait son ami discrètement depuis quelques minutes et le trouvait plus que soucieux. Ils étaient dans le Poudlard express qui les conduisait à Londres, marquant définitivement la fin de cette année plus que mouvementée.

« Toi la tour, prends lui son cavalier », ordonna Ron au petit échiquier qui se trouvait entre lui et Harry.

Avec une grimace, Harry vit la tour de Ron démolir sans pitié son cavalier et s'approcher ainsi dangereusement de son roi.

« T'inquiète pas Hermione, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué », lui répondit Harry sans quitter le jeu du regard.

Mais Hermione vit bien l'appréhension qui recouvrait son visage. Dans sa main droite, Harry tenait toujours le petit parchemin qu'une chouette lui avait amené au début du voyage. A force d'être compressé et tripoté, le papier commençait à se déchirer mais on pouvait toujours clairement lire l'écriture sèche du professeur McGonagall.

.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Lorsque vous arriverez à Londres, je viendrais vous chercher à la place_

_de votre famille. Je dois m'entretenir avec vous avant de vous laisser_

_partir pour vos vacances bien mérités._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur McGonagall._

_._

Les trois Gryffondors avaient été très étonnés. Il était rare qu'un professeur se déplace pour parler avec un élève, surtout lorsque celui-ci venait de quitter Poudlard. Harry se souvenait de son étrange conversation avec sa directrice à l'infirmerie et il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Elle lui avait parlé des Dursley, et Harry ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle l'accompagne chez sa famille. Que dirait son oncle en voyant le professeur McGonagall ? Allait-elle se plaindre de la manière dont il avait été traité ? Il ne le fallait pas, cela compliquerait bien plus les choses.

Harry n'avait pas raconté cette partie de la conversation à ses deux meilleurs amis et les deux Gryffondors avaient donc passé un long moment à émettre diverses hypothèses au sujet de cet entretient. Ils avaient finalement laissé tombé, voyant qu'ils inquiétaient leur ami plus qu'autre chose. Puis Fred et George avaient débarqué, et l'atmosphère fut aussitôt détendue, bien qu'Hermione surveillait discrètement Harry, soucieuse.

Harry hasarda une piètre tentative pour protéger son roi. Fred et George avaient bien essayé de l'aider, car les jumeaux ne supportaient pas l'assurance qu'avait prit leur petit frère depuis qu'il avait battu l'échiquier géant de McGonagall, mais Ron se montrait se montrait fin et stratégique. Percy entra dans leur compartiment et les conseils tactiques qu'il donna à Harry marquèrent l'anéantissement définitif de son roi. Le jeune Gryffondor lança un regard noir au préfet tandis que les jumeaux se jetèrent sur lui tout en criant _« traitrise et sabotage ! »_ sous les rires des trois petits Gryffondors. Le reste du voyage se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, si bien qu'Harry en oublia la lettre.

Puis le voyage toucha à sa fin, et ils s'empressèrent d'enlever leurs robes de sorciers pour revêtir jeans et vestes moldus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, Harry retrouva son anxiété.

Il salua timidement les nombreux élèves qui se bousculaient pour lui souhaiter de très bonnes vacances avant de se diriger avec difficulté vers les parents de Ron et d'Hermione. Il avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'il vit le professeur McGonagall en pleine discution avec Madame Weasley.

« Le voilà, M'man, regarde, il est la ! » dit une petite fille rousse qui se tenait aux cotés de Mrs Weasley.

Les adultes cessèrent aussitôt leur conversation pour se tourner vers les enfants.

« Harry Potter ! C'est lui ! » s'écria la petite rousse, « je le vois ! »

« Calme toi un peu Ginny s'il te plait ! », s'exclama la mère de Ron avant de leur adresser un large sourire.

Tandis que les enfants Weasley se bousculaient pour saluer leur mère et leur petite soeur, Hermione alla rejoindre ses parents qui semblaient intimidés par les sorciers. Harry se tourna vers sa directrice de maison qui l'observait.

« Potter, avez-vous bien reçu ma lettre ? »

« Oui professeur. »

« Je suis ravie de te revoir, Harry », les coupa Madame Weasley.

Derrière elle se cachait la petite soeur de Ron qui lui lança un petit sourire timide.

« Merci beaucoup pour le pull, Madame Weasley. »

« Ce n'est rien mon chéri, cela m'a fait très plaisir. »

« Harry et Hermione pourront venir, hein maman ? » demanda Ron avec enthousiasme.

« Bien sur, avec grand plaisir », répondit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione et sa famille.

« Potter », appela d'une voix autoritaire le professeur McGonagall.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers sa directrice, une boule d'appréhension au creux du ventre. Ron et Hermione les observaient avec curiosité tandis que madame Weasley discutait avec les Granger.

« Etes-vous prêt ? »

« Heu... oui », répondit Harry, un peu perdu.

« Nous allons y aller alors. »

« Tu nous expliqueras tout ? » demanda Ron à voix basse pour que seul Harry et Hermione puissent l'entendre, McGonagall étant occupée avec Madame Weasley.

« Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi ? Tu crois que c'est au sujet de la pierre ? » demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

« Je vous écris dès que je peux, promis ! Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas comme si c'était Rogue ! »

Les trois amis se mirent à rire avant de faire leurs adieux. Harry suivit sa directrice lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'observer. Il se tourna pour découvrir la jeune soeur de Ron qui le fixait avec curiosité. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle rougit aussitôt avant de vite rattraper sa famille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, oubliant son angoisse temporairement.

…...

Albus Dumbledore se sentait fatigué et terriblement las. Il fixait la photographie qu'il avait ressortie d'un vieux tiroir, elle était jaunie par le temps. Un James Potter souriant lui faisait de grands signes, une coupe de Quidditch entre les mains. Son insigne de capitaine d'équipe brillait sur sa poitrine et ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés. Le reste de l'équipe se tenait derrière lui, riant et sautant les uns sur les autres, fiers de leur victoire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait gardé cette photo à part. James Potter était jeune, il devait être en sixième année. Il avait beaucoup apprécié les Maraudeurs à l'époque, particulièrement James et Rémus.

Que dirait James s'il apprenait où il avait laissé son fils ?

Mais pire encore, il allait plonger son fils au coeur d'une guerre, lui assurant un avenir dangereux et noir.

Tuer ou mourir.

Severus Rogue avait peut-être raison, il pouvait l'épargner. Mais comment ? La prophétie était claire.

Tant que les Dursley étaient les gardiens de Harry, Dumbledore l'était également. En effet, les moldus ne se préoccupaient pas de leur neveu et ainsi seul Dumbledore pouvait veiller sur lui.

Mais maintenant ? Avec Rogue, et bientôt Lupin...

Pourra t-il encore décider pour Harry?

Pouvait-il vraiment l'épargner ? Il le souhaitait plus que tout... Mais il n'était pas le seul décideur. Voldemort et la Prophétie tenaient également une place importante dans l'équation.

…...

Le petit Gryffondor était assis sur une banquette en velours bordeaux des plus inconfortables dans un salon de thé londonien réservé aux sorciers. Il était intimidé par la présence de son professeur de Métamorphose. Celle-ci servait le thé qu'une serveuse venait d'apporter, la mine toujours aussi sévère.

« Excusez-moi Professeur, mais où sont mon oncle et ma tante ? » demanda Harry qui ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Chez eux Potter », lui répondit McGonagall d'une voix sèche.

Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé fumante qui dégageait une agréable odeur de caramel et de noisettes.

« Vous savez Potter, j'ai bien connu vos parents. »

Le petit sorcier lui lança aussitôt un regard intéressé.

« Et je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas du tout approuvé la manière dont les Dursley se sont occupés de vous. »

« Vous allez leur parler ? » interrogea Harry, soudainement méfiant.

McGonagall leva un sourcil.

« A votre famille ? C'est déjà fait. Ils ne possèdent plus votre garde. »

Toute une série d'émotions défila aussitôt sur le visage du petit sorcier : l'étonnement, la joie, l'incertitude...

« Co.. comment ? Je n'irais plus chez les Dursley ? »

« Oui Potter. »

« Sûr ? » demanda naïvement l'enfant.

« Certaine. »

Et comme pour le rassurer, elle lui attribua l'un de ses rares sourires.

« Mais alors qui ? » reprit le sorcier. « Je veux dire, j'irais où ? »

Harry vit tout de suite que sa question mit Minerva McGonagall mal à l'aise, chose rare chez la veille sorcière.

« Je sais que dans le passé un vieil ami de votre père a essayé plusieurs fois de vous adopter, mais cela lui a été refusé. »

« Pourquoi on lui a refusé ? » demanda aussitôt Harry.

Il avait écouté attentivement la sorcière, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Un ami de son père ? Un ami qui voulait le récupérer pour l'arracher aux Dursley ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ?

« C'est très compliqué Potter », reprit le professeur en lui jetant un regard sévère, « il vous en parlera le moment venu. Il ne peut pas vous adopter légalement donc une autre personne s'en est chargé pour lui. »

« Qui est-ce ? » questionna Harry, la curiosité piquée au vif.

« Le professeur Rogue », répondit McGonagall en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Harry resta immobile, il était comme assommé, incapable du moindre mouvement.

« Co.. Comment ? »

« Le professeur Rogue, Potter », répéta-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Mais... mais... c'est pas possible ! »

« Sachez Potter que c'est le professeur Rogue qui a pris toutes les initiatives pour que vous ne retourniez pas chez vos moldus. Vous resterez avec lui le temps que je prenne contact avec l'ami de votre père. »

« Mais Rogue me déteste... on peut pas... c'est pas... »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, encore sous l'effet de la stupéfaction.

« Ressaisissez-vous Potter. Je vais vous conduire chez le _professeur_ Rogue et... »

« Mais l'ami de mon père, il m'attends la-bas ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore pris contact avec lui. Vous irez chez le professeur Rogue le temps que je fasse le nécessaire. »

« Et s'il ne veut plus ? » demanda soucieusement Harry. « Je ne le connais pas et depuis le temps... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Potter, il ne changerait d'avis pour rien au monde », lui répondit la sorcière d'un ton vif.

Elle but quelques gorgées de son thé tandis qu'une multitude de questions fleurissaient dans la tête de Harry. Rogue ne pouvait pas être son tuteur, il le détestait. Cette situation lui paraissait illogique, irréelle.

« Excusez moi Professeur, mais le Directeur m'a dit que Rogue ne m'aimait pas parce qu'il détestait mon père. Pourquoi alors fait-il tout ça ? Il a passé tout l'année à me ridiculiser... »

Minerva l'observa longuement avant de soupirer. Elle en avait parlé avec Rogue. Si le garçon demandait des explications sur ses agissements, il devrait s'en tenir à la vérité. Rogue avait dans un premier temps refusé, les yeux furieux. Il était hors de question pour lui que le gamin sache qu'une grande amitié existait autrefois entre la mère du garçon et lui-même. Mais la sorcière était arrivée à un compromis : elle pouvait n'exprimer qu'une partie de la vérité.

« Le professeur Rogue était dans la même année que votre mère. Il fait cela pour elle. »

« Ma mère et Rogue se connaissaient ? » demanda Harry, abasourdi, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Oui Potter, ils étaient dans la même classe de Potion. Mais ils ne se parlaient plus et le _professeur_ Rogue n'aime pas en parler. Donc Potter, je vais vous emmener chez Severus, où j'espère que vous vous conduirez bien. Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque j'aurais pris contact avec Remus Lupin. »

« Remus Lupin ? »

« L'ami de votre père. »

…...

Harry venait de découvrir la désagréable sensation du transplanage, mais le professeur McGonagall ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre. Elle l'entraina dans un quartier aux maisons bien droites et aux immenses jardins bien entretenues, un quartier moldu. Avant que Harry ne put en examiner davantage, elle se stoppa devant une maison aux briques sombres. Ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin et Harry en déglutit longuement d'appréhension. Ils se stoppèrent devant une porte imposante et McGonagall sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand et mince, habillé de noir.

« Minerva. »

« Severus », salua le professeur de métamorphose.

Rogue s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser entrer.

« Et Potter », ajouta le maitre des potions en fixant Harry, ses lèvres minces se recourbant en un sourire moqueur.

Harry entra avec la désagréable impression qu'il se jetait lui même dans la gueule du loup. Son malaise augmenta lorsque Rogue referma la porte d'un coup sec.

« Suivez-moi. »

Ils entrèrent dans un salon sombre aux boiseries anciennes. Deux canapés d'un velours rouge passé encadraient une cheminée en pierres brutes et les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères en bois épais, elles-mêmes recouvertes de livres reliés de cuir. Une grande fenêtre ornait un mur, apportant un peu de lumière et de fraicheur. McGonagall s'installa sur un des canapé, vite imitée par son élève.

« Que voulez-vous boire Minerva ? » demanda Rogue tout en s'installant en face de la directrice.

« Rien, merci. Je suis assez pressée Severus. J'ai encore des affaires à régler à Poudlard avant ce soir. »

Elle sortit de sa poche la valise de Harry qu'elle avait rétrécie à l'aide d'un sortilège.

« Puis il me faut trouver à contacter Remus Lupin au plus vite. »

« Toujours aucune nouvelle ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton cassant.

« Non, il n'était pas chez lui. Sa voisine m'a informé qu'il était parti en voyage mais elle a été incapable de m'en donner la destination. »

D'un mouvement rapide du poignet, elle agita sa baguette sur la minuscule valise qui retrouva bien vite sa taille normale.

« J'espère que vous parviendrez vite à le trouver », dit Rogue d'un ton railleur.

La sorcière se leva, rajusta sa cape avant de se tourner vers le petit Gryffondor.

« Ne faites pas cette tête Potter, on dirait que vous venez de rencontrer un Détraqueur », plaisanta Minerva.

Harry ignorait ce qu'était un _détracteur,_ mais préféra ne rien dire. Se retrouver seul avec Rogue si vite ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il en regrettait presque son oncle et sa tante.

Il vit Rogue ricaner discrètement tout en se levant.

« Je vais vous raccompagner », proposa le maitre des potions.

« Merci bien Severus. »

Avant de sortir, Minerva se tourna vers son protégé.

« Potter, si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas, vous avez une chouette, elle saura ou me trouver en cas de besoin. »

« Oui Professeur. »

« Donc à bientôt. »

« Merci pour tout madame, et à bientôt. »

Minerva lui attribua un bref sourire avant de se tourner vers Rogue qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête.

« Je vous fais confiance Severus. »

« Cessez de vous inquiéter », répondit son collègue d'une voix agacée.

Harry observa tristement sa directrice s'éloigner de la maison, le coeur lourd.

Lorsque Rogue eut fermé la porte, il se tourna vers son élève qu'il observa avec son habituelle expression dédaigneuse.

« Suivez-moi Potter. »

Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette pour faire léviter la valise de Harry. Ils empruntèrent un couloir étroit et sombre qui débouchait sur un escalier raide. Harry suivit docilement son _tuteur_ à l'étage où ils s'arrêtèrent devant la première porte du couloir. Rogue l'ouvrit et fit entrer la valise de Harry. C'était une chambre simple de taille moyenne, composée d'un lit simple à baldaquin, d'une grande armoire en bois foncée et d'un petit bureau qui faisait face à une fenêtre.

« Voilà votre chambre », annonça Rogue en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Harry fut content de voir qu'elle était un peu plus grande que celle qu'il possédait à Privet Drive. Il fut également agréablement surpris de découvrir Hedwige perchée sur le haut de l'armoire, qui l'accueillit avec un doux hululement. Sa directrice de maison avait libéré sa chouette à la gare tout en lui disant qu'il la retrouverait plus tard.

« Installez-vous et n'abimez rien », lui dit Rogue d'une voix sèche, « je ne veux pas vous voir non plus fouiner partout. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose appelez l'elfe. »

Et sur ses paroles Rogue referma la porte, laissant un Harry quelque peu perdu.

Harry ignorait ce que signifiait _appeler l'elfe_. Il ouvrit sa valise et commença à ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire tout en priant qu'il allait vite pouvoir les remettre dans sa valise. Puis il tria ses affaires scolaires, classant ses livres sur le bureau. Une fois tout cela terminé, il s'empara de l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait offert et il l'ouvrit avec un sourire peiné. Il vit ses parents lui sourire tout en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Il regarda chaque photo, étudiant leurs visages, caressant du bout des doigts le papier glacé. Il chercha le fameux Rémus Lupin, l'ami de son père. Il trouva vite une photo où son père était encadré par trois hommes. Un petit grassouillet au nez pointu qui souriait timidement, un autre au visage sage qui se faisait taquiner par un homme plus grand aux cheveux soignés.. Son père riait à leurs cotés, se chamaillant avec eux, insouciant. Qui était Rémus Lupin parmi eux ?

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry savait que ce n'était pas le plus petit aux yeux larmoyants. Il tourna les pages et découvrit d'autres photos avec les trois inconnus.

Il trouva dans sa valise un cadre en argent, le seul objet non abimé qui se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de son cousin et qu'il avait emmené à Poudlard. Il prit une photographie représentant ses parents, une où James tenait Lily par la taille et il la plaça sous le verre froid du cadre. Il l'observa un moment avant de la poser sur la petite table de nuit.

« Non... non... NON ! »

Un hurlement désespéré, une lumière d'un vert aveuglant, puis un rire. Un rire glacial et effrayant, dépourvu d'humanité.

« Monsieur Potter ? » couina une petite voix.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le visage moite. Il vit une forme floue s'agiter en face de lui tout en l'appelant. Le garçon s'empara vite de ses lunettes et découvrit une étrange créature au yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et aux oreilles incroyablement pointues.

« _Qu-est-ce-qui-se-passe _? » demanda Harry d'une voie ensommeillé.

Lorsqu'il avait fini de déballer sa valise, il avait décidé de s'allonger quelques minutes sur son lit, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre pour s'occuper. Le sommeil avait eu raison de lui.

« Je suis Wonka, Monsieur Potter, l'elfe de maison de Maitre Rogue. »

Harry observa la créature, abasourdi, son esprit encore un peu endormi.

« Elfe de maison ? »

« Je vous expliquerez en chemin, venez ! Il est l'heure de manger, et Maitre Rogue m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. »

La salle à manger était petite et des plus impersonnelle qu'il soit. Rogue était installé devant une longue table en bois, un livre devant lui. L'elfe de maison fit assoir Harry face au professeur avant de s'incliner légèrement et de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Harry observa son assiette vide tandis que son enseignant tournait les pages de son livre, indiffèrent. L'elfe revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes copieusement remplies qui dégageaient une odeur appétissante. Rogue ferma son ouvrage et commença à manger sans un regard pour son élève. Harry picora plus qu'il ne mangea, le stress lui coupant l'appétit. Il espérait sincèrement que le professeur McGonagall arriverait rapidement à retrouver ce fameux Remus Lupin. Mais soudain un doute horrible le submergea : et si ce Lupin ne voulait pas de lui ?

« Mangez Potter », ordonna Rogue, faisant sursauter son élève.

Harry s'exécuta, souhaitant retourner au plus vite dans sa chambre. Le repas était bon, mais la faim lui manquait.

« Pendant tout le temps que vous passerez ici Potter », expliqua Rogue avec son habituel rictus méprisant, « la seule chose que je vous demande est de ne pas trainer dans mes quartiers - Wonka vous les indiquera - et de ne rien toucher aux affaires qui ne vous appartiennent pas, compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Même si nous sommes pas à Poudlard Potter, les bonnes habitudes restent et vous êtes donc toujours prié de m'appeler _Monsieur_ ou _Professeur_. »

« Oui... Monsieur », répondit doucement Harry.

« Si vous avez fini de manger, vous pouvez disposer. »

Ces vacances allaient être très particulières, c'était une certitude.


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à tous pour vos messages

Correction: **Circae**

Harry découvrit que cette étrange et nouvelle vie chez Rogue n'était pas si désagréable. Comme les Dursley, Rogue ne se préoccupait jamais de lui. Il le voyait uniquement pour le repas du soir, où seul le cliquetis des couvercles s'entrechoquant brisait le silence.

Le reste de la journée, Harry disposait d'une étonnante liberté. Il pouvait se lever à n'importe quelle heure et Wonka se démenait toujours pour lui faire ce qu'il lui plaisait le plus à manger, malgré ses protestations gênées.

Rogue habitait dans un petit village isolé, encerclé par les prairies et les bosquets. Harry passa des journées ensoleillées à sillonner le petit village ou à observer des familles bien vivantes se divertir dans l'unique parc, où les rires des adultes se mêlaient aux cries de joie des enfants qui jouaient avec insouciance.

Malgré un sentiment de solitude cuisant, Harry passait des journées plaisantes. Mais lorsque la nuit arrivait, un sentiment de panique submergeait l'enfant.

Il faisait régulièrement le même cauchemar. Un cri désespéré et ce rire... un rire glacial et cruel, le rire de Lord Voldemort.

….

Tous les rêves paraissaient ordinaires au premier abord. Harry était parfois avec Ron et Hermione, d'autres fois il faisait du Quidditch. Puis soudainement, les couleurs s'estompaient pour laisser place aux ténèbres...

Seul dans le noir oppressant, Harry entendit quelqu'un pousser un hurlement désespéré. Une lumière d'un vert aveuglant déchira les ténèbres une fraction de seconde, juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux rouges vifs puis un rire. Un rire effrayant dépourvu de chaleur. Un rire démentiel qui le transperçait de toute part...

Harry laissa échapper un cri strident tout en se redressant brusquement. Il resta quelques instants immobile, le souffle court et le visage moite, incapable d'émettre la moindre pensée cohérente. Puis lentement, les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent avec une netteté effrayante. Ne voulant pas en supporter davantage, il sauta du lit, attrapa ses lunettes et quitta rapidement sa chambre.

Il était sept heures du matin et il ne voulait pas risquer d'entendre à nouveau le rire dément de Voldemort en tentant de se rendormir. Il décida donc qu'une tasse de thé serait le meilleur des réconfortants.

La demeure était encore plongée dans l'obscurité, silencieuse. Harry descendit doucement l'escalier raide en prenant soin d'éviter la dernière marche qui avait toujours tendance à grincer. Il passa devant le bureau de Rogue avant de pénétrer dans la petite cuisine.

Il pensait qu'elle serait vide à cette heure-ci mais il découvrit Wonka, l'elfe de Rogue, s'activant derrière la cuisinière. Wonka se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Déjà levé monsieur Potter ! Petit déjeuner alors ! Thé, café ou chocolat ? »

« Heu... thé s'il te plait. »

Harry se lassa tomber sur la première chaise et observa l'elfe lui verser une dose généreuse de thé.

« Du porridge ? Des oeufs ? Du bacon ? Du jambon ? »

« Non, juste du thé, merci. »

« Etes vous sur Mr Potter ? Wonka peut vous faire des crêpes aussi... »

« Non merci, vraiment, le thé suffira. »

Wonka l'observa curieusement comme si il était malade avant de secouer la tête.

« D'accord, mais n'hésitez surtout pas, Mr Potter. »

Il posa le thé devant Harry avant de retourner à ses oeufs. Son cauchemar lui avait coupé l'appétit et lui nouait encore le ventre.

« Vous avez au moins l'avantage de ne pas nous coûter cher en nourriture Potter. »

Harry sursauta. Une main sur son pauvre coeur, il se retourna pour découvrir Rogue sortir de l'ombre, son habituel rictus aux lèvres. Il était déjà habillé malgré l'heure et Harry comprit aussitôt pourquoi il ne le voyait jamais le matin au petit-déjeuner : Rogue était un lève tôt contrairement à lui.

Rogue s'installa tandis qu'Harry se plongeait dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé, la trouvant soudainement fascinante.

Wonka apporta une copieuse collation à son maitre, indifférent au lourd silence qui s'était installé.

Finalement Harry aurait préféré ruminer dans son lit qu'affronter un petit-déjeuner avec Rogue. Il avala une gorgée de son thé mais le liquide encore trop chaud lui brûla la gorge, le faisant ainsi grimacer douloureusement. Reposant la tasse fumante devant lui, il sentit le regard de Rogue sur lui, le rendant encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Arrivez-vous à dormir Mr Potter ? » demanda soudainement Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Le petit Gryffondor lui jeta un bref regard avant de vite retourner à la contemplation de son thé, comme si la réponse allait apparaître au fond de la tasse.

« Heu..oui. »

« Je vais reformuler ma question, dormez-vous bien ? »

« Très bien, _monsieur _», répondit rapidement Harry.

Il avait la désagréable sensation que Rogue pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Se tortillant sur sa chaise, il essaya d'éviter le regard sceptique de son professeur.

« J'ai de forts doutes à ce sujet » ajouta Rogue sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Désolé monsieur mais je vois pas trop en quoi cela vous regarde », rétorqua Harry agacé.

Il ne voulait pas lui donner davantage d'armes pour l'humilier, et encore moins parler de son cauchemar avec Rogue. Cela lui semblait inconcevable.

« Sur un autre ton Potter », siffla le maitre des potions. Son visage cireux était crispé d'une colère difficilement contenue.

Harry devint écarlate mais n'ajouta rien. Enerver Rogue ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

« Vous devez savoir Potter, qu'à partir du moment où vos insupportables hurlements me réveillent, cela me regarde parfaitement. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt. Incapable de parler, il se contenta de fixer Rogue, le visage blême.

« Cessez de faire cette tête Potter, vous paraissez encore plus idiot ainsi. »

Rogue se désintéressa aussitôt de lui, se contentant de manger sans un bruit. Harry en profita pour vite terminer son thé, puis il se précipita hors de la cuisine, décidé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le maître des potions et lui.

….

Pétunia Dursley lava avec énergie la poêle du petit-déjeuner où le bacon avait sévèrement brûlé. Elle se sentait étourdie et d'une humeur maussade dernièrement, ignorant pourquoi. Se frottant le front du revers de la main, elle jeta un regard mauvais à la poêle endommagée avant de décider de l'abandonner pour le moment. Elle avait grand besoin de repos. Elle retira ses gants qu'elle jeta dans l'évier, puis sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre. Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant le placard sous l'escalier elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, son malaise s'accentuant.

_« Je t'enlève la dernière chose qui te rattache à ta soeur. Tu pourras maintenant vivre définitivement sans elle »_.

Oui, elle pouvait maintenant renier pour de bon Lily Potter. Dans cette maison, il n'y avait plus rien qui la rattachait à elle, et elle pouvait désormais agir comme bon lui semblait, sans plus se soucier du souvenir de sa soeur. Et pourtant il y avait ces échos indistincts qui raisonnaient en elle :

_« Tunie ! Regarde le beau dessin que je t'ai fait ! » faisait d'une voix fluette une petite fille rousse qui la vénérait, le regard émerveillé devant sa grande soeur._

Secouant furieusement la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ces voix lointaines, Pétunia se dépêcha de regagner son lit. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos.

….

Les heures avaient défilé à tout vitesse et la journée s'était achevée sans préavis. Et bien trop vite à son goût, Harry s'était retrouvé face à Rogue pour partager le repas du soir. Un silence chargé de ressentiment réciproque régnait sans que rien ne pût le rompre, pas même le bruit des fourchettes qui faisaient crisser la porcelaine blanche des assiettes.

Harry avait donc mangé le plus rapidement possible, en essayant de se montrer indifférent aux regards appuyés de son professeur. D'habitude, Rogue l'ignorait royalement, si bien qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié une quelconque bêtise qui aurait pu susciter tant d'attention de la part de ce dernier.

Harry ne dormit presque pas cette nuit là, ruminant sans cesse entre ses couvertures. Il le savait, son cauchemar attendrait patiemment qu'il ferme les yeux pour pouvoir l'entrainer dans son antre où le rire sonore de Lord Voldemort allait resurgir. Le jeune homme s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui pouvaient provoquer d'aussi mauvais rêves avec autant de régularité. Il en faisait de temps à autre chez les Dursley mais jamais d'une telle intensité et encore moins à cette fréquence. Peut-être cela venait-il de sa récente rencontre avec Voldemort ? Ou du fait qu'il se sentit horriblement seul...

….

« Entrez. »

Harry pénétra timidement dans le bureau de Rogue avec la désagréable sensation qu'il se condamnait lui même.

« Vous voulez me voir, monsieur ? » demanda t-il, hésitant.

« Entrez et fermez la porte derrière vous Potter. »

Harry obéit à contre-coeur tandis que Rogue lui désignait du doigt une chaise qui faisait face à son bureau.

Il s'assit silencieusement en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son professeur. Lorsqu'il était descendu à la cuisine ce matin, Wonka lui avait signalé que Rogue voulait lui parler après son petit déjeuner, lui coupant aussitôt tout appétit.

Rogue le fixait à présent de ses yeux noirs et froids. Un long moment passa avant qu'il ne se décida à parler.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de votre directrice de maison ce matin... »

« Elle a retrouvé monsieur Lupin ? » s'enquit aussitôt Harry avec précipitation, le coeur battant .

« Ne m'interrompez pas Potter », ordonna Rogue d'une voix sévère. « J'ai donc reçu une lettre de votre professeur ce matin m'informant que vos... petits camarades s'inquiétaient pour vous. »

L'antipathie manifeste à l'égard d'Harry qu'affichait Rogue déformait son visage en une grimace dédaigneuse.

« Ils s'inquiètent pour moi ? » demanda Harry, étonné par cette nouvelle.

« Je trouve cela très touchant que votre fan-club se préoccupe autant de votre bien-être Potter », reprit sarcastiquement Rogue, « mais j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire que de me soucier de vos fans écervelés. Le professeur McGonagall a informé madame Weasley de votre situation le jour de votre arrivée. Mais vos stupides amis n'ayant pas reçu de nouvelles de vous depuis pensent désormais que je vous... _maltraite. _Donc je sais que le grand Harry Potter à des occupations passionnantes, mais vous pourriez au moins prendre la peine de répondre à leurs lettres... »

« Leurs lettres ? »

Harry était de plus en plus perdu. Il avait déjà écrit à Ron et Hermione, leur expliquant sa nouvelle condition, mais ses deux amis ne lui avaient pas encore répondu. Dans un sens cela ne faisait guère qu'une semaine qu'il était ici.

« Oui, leurs lettres, Potter. Ils vous ont envoyé des lettres que vous avez visiblement ignoré. Je me fiche éperdument de votre petite vie pathétique, mais je ne tolérerait pas de voir débarquer Weasley et Granger chez moi pour vérifier que vous êtes toujours en un seul morceau », gronda le sorcier tout en affichant une expression exaspérée.

« J'ai écris à Ron et Hermione il y a maintenant une semaine, et je n'ai reçu aucune réponse de leur part. »

Rogue le fixa longuement avant de reprendre d'une voix neutre.

« Vous n'avez reçu aucune lettre ? »

« Oui, aucune... »

Le maitre des potions le dévisagea sévèrement, semblant soudainement soucieux.

« Wonka m'a dit que vous trainiez je ne sais où toute la journée », fit remarquer brusquement l'homme.

« Heu... oui, et ? »

Harry ne voyait pas du tout le rapport avec les lettres manquantes.

« Sans prendre la peine de lui dire ou vous alliez... »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait que je prévienne... »

« Taisez-vous Potter », siffla Rogue d'une voix menaçante. « Un gamin de onze ans ne se promène pas n'importe où sans prévenir. »

« Je le faisais bien chez mon oncle ! » s'agaça Harry, ne comprenant plus la direction que prenait cette conversation.

« Je me moque de la façon dont vous procédiez chez Pétunia, sachez qu'ici... »

Rogue se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit le regard stupéfait de son pupille. Harry l'observa, les yeux aussi rond que des soucoupes.

« Vous connaissez ma tante ? » demanda t-il, ahuri.

Le teint jaunâtre de Rogue vira aussitôt au blanc.

« Vous n'irez pas dehors aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposer. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Vous connaissez ma tante ? Vous l'avez appelée par son.. ».

« Potter ! DEHORS ! »

« NON ! »

Il y eut un long silence, et tous deux se défièrent du regard. Harry se mordit la lèvre, conscient qu'énerver Rogue n'apporterait rien de bon mais il devait savoir.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

« Dans ce cas », dit il d'une voix douce.

Il se leva et contourna son bureau avant de se précipiter vers le petit Gryffondor. S'emparant de son bras, il le traina avec fermeté jusqu'à la porte. D'abord surpris, Harry se débâtit mais la poigne de Rogue était ferme.

Il sortit sa baguette et la l'orienta vers la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt avant de pousser le garçon à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Vous allez vite apprendre à m'obéir Potter. »

Harry allait répliquer mais le maitre des potions lui claqua la porte au nez.

…..

Harry avait passé tout l'après-midi coincé à l'intérieur de la maison de Rogue à gamberger, furieux après son hôte et les nouveaux mystères qui s'accumulaient. D'abord il lui semblait que le maitre des potions connaissait – ou avait connu – sa tante, puis cette histoire de lettre le laissait dubitatif au possible...

Ron et Hermione lui avaient écrit, et pas qu'une seule fois, s'il en croyait Rogue. Harry sourit à cette constatation : ses amis l'oubliaient pas. Ils avaient même averti McGonagall !

_Petunia_. Rogue avait prononcé le prénom de sa tante sans la moindre hésitation. Harry se rappela alors que son professeur de Métamorphose lui avait signalé que Rogue et sa mère assistaient au même cours de potions. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient pu un jour être amis ?

Il avait envisagé de poser ses questions au repas du soir, mais Rogue ne s'y été pas présenté. Ses questions resteraient sans réponses dans l'immédiat.

….

Rogue reposa le cadre d'argent qu'il avait caché au fond d'un tiroir avant l'arrivé du gamin. Il observa pensivement la photo moldue où Lily lui souriait tendrement. Ce cliché avait été pris par Madame Meyer, juste avant leur première année à Poudlard. Il y remarqua un détail qui lui parut insolite puisqu'il l'avait complètement oublié : Lily possédait deux adorables petites fossettes qui accompagnaient son sourire. L'évidence le frappa alors. Le gamin avait exactement les mêmes. Le maitre des potions avait pu le constater une fois, alors que Wonka avait déclenché par une remarque quelconque le rire de Potter. Il avait le sourire de sa mère.

….

Harry était allongé sur son lit, feuilletant un livre de Quidditch lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Songeant qu'il s'agissait de Wonka, il lança un « Entrez » poli, puis jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son réveil. Vingt-deux heures. Décidément cette journée avait été d'un ennui terrible jusqu'au bout.

« Oui Wonka ? » demanda t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Vous êtes plus myope que je ne le pensais Potter », ricana Rogue d'une voix froide.

Harry sursauta avant de relever maladroitement la tête. Il n'avait pas revu son professeur depuis leur conversation du matin et fut étonné de le voir devant sa porte, à l'observer sans son habituel expression dédaigneuse.

« Oui monsieur ? » demanda t-il, incertain.

Rogue l'examina curieusement et Harry se rendit compte qu'il portait un ancien pyjama de son cousin. Il devint écarlate mais Rogue ne se permit aucun commentaire.

« Vous allez boire ça Potter », annonça Rogue d'un ton neutre en lui tendant une fiole.

Surpris, Harry s'empara de la potion, l'examinant avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves », répondit sèchement Rogue.

« Oh ! »

Harry était tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia d'en fermer la bouche.

« Je compte bien dormir sans être dérangé », se justifia Rogue.

« Vous pouvez lancer un sort d'insonorisation. »

Rogue lui lança un regard perçant.

« Vous avez une sale tête Potter », dit il d'un ton sec. « Vous avez vraiment besoin de dormir. Je ne voudrais pas voir débarquer sans préavis une McGonagall furieuse. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire, imaginant sa directrice de maison passant un sermon à Rogue. L'idée était tordante.

« Merci monsieur. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Rogue continuait de le fixer pensivement. Harry baissa alors sa tête, contemplant ses pieds comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il les voyait.

« N'avez-vous donc aucun vêtement à votre taille ? s'enquit soudainement Rogue.

Harry lui lança un bref regard, étonné par la question.

« Heu... Et bien... C'est les affaires de mon cousin, il est beaucoup plus gros que moi, donc c'est normal que... »

« Vous ne possédez aucune affaire personnelle ? »

« Bien sur que si, mes affaires scolaires », répondit naïvement Harry.

« Elle ne vous achetait jamais rien ? » demanda Rogue, la voix légèrement teintée de colère.

« Qui ? »

« Votre tante Potter, qui d'autre ! »

« Oh... »

Le regard fuyant, Harry se demanda pourquoi Rogue lui parlait de tout ça.

« C'est juste que... »

Il leva les yeux vers Rogue, ignorant quoi répondre. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait demandé un cadeau à sa tante, comme tous les petits garçons de son âge.

Pétunia l'avait observé méchamment comme si il venait de prononcer une injure avant de s'exclamer, furieuse :

« Les horribles monstres dans ton genre n'ont pas le droit de réclamer des cadeaux pour Noël ! » Il n'avait que cinq ans. C'était la seul fois qu'il avait demandé quelque chose, et aussi la dernière. Le lendemain il avait regardé son cousin déballer ses cadeaux avec envie, serrant entre ses petites mains l'unique cadeau qu'il avait reçu : une paire de chaussettes trouées.

Harry avait souvent l'abominable impression que Rogue lisait ses pensées, impression qui augmenta plus encore lorsqu'il entrevit l'expression de pure colère de l'homme.

« Buvez cette potion Potter », siffla t-il entre ses lèvres minces.

Sans réfléchir, Harry s'exécuta. Son professeur semblait furieux et le Gryffondor ne voulait surtout pas le contrarier davantage.

« Allez-vous coucher, la potion fait vite de l'effet. »

En effet, Harry sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes et ses gestes lents. Il enleva ses lunettes et les laissa tomber sur son lit. Rogue était toujours là, ce qui ne lui plaisait guère : il n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable en face de Rogue. Mais avant qu'il ne put s'en plaindre, le sommeil l'emporta.

Il avait simplement suffit à Severus de regarder droit dans les yeux le gamin pour y lire tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Sa haine pour Pétunia s'accentua tandis que le si beau visage de Lily s'empara de ses pensées, le regard accusateur.

Furieux il allait partir lorsque un mouvement l'attira l'oeil. Levant un sourcil, il se dirigea vers la table de nuit de Harry, où il aperçut la photo de ses parents.

James Potter tenait Lily par la taille tout en souriant. De temps à autre il murmurait quelque chose à la jolie rousse qui riait à chaque fois.

Mais Rogue ne prêta aucune attention à son ancien ennemi, son regard restait braqué sur la jeune femme. Il n'avait point de photographie d'elle adulte, et celle-ci lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur. _Sa Lily... si belle, si vivante..._

Merci de votre passage.


	4. Chapter 4

_Une suite un peu tard, je sais. J'ai essayé de bien me relire pour corriger le maximum de faute. _

_Mais malgré mes efforts je sais qu'il en reste des terribles que vous allez surement apercevoir._

_Je vous imagine très bien en train de grimacer tout en disant « c'est pas possible, elle n'a pas pu se relire la! » et bien si! Mais j'ai un sérieux problème avec ça. Je vais reprendre les trois premiers chapitres pour en corriger un maximum et n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les plus scandaleuses._

_Un grand merci pour vos messages qui motivent toujours. _

_Emmy: tes messages sont toujours aussi plaisant à lire. Pas de Pétunia dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que cette suite te plaira. _

_Merci à Lulu et adenoide: je sais que la relation entre harry et Rogue n'est pas encore top mais elle évolue petit à petit. _

_Et un grand merci à tout le monde_

_bonne lecture_

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, son corps semblait parfaitement reposé. Aucun cauchemar n'était venu chambouler son sommeil, aucun rire glacial ni de lumière verte. Juste l'agréable sensation d'avoir eu une nuit récupératrice. Le soleil s'était levé, éblouissant dans un ciel parfaitement bleu. Une belle journée. Harry avait l'impression de renaitre. Un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres tandis qu'il descendit prendre son déjeuner.

L'elfe de maison lui apprit que Rogue avait placé des sortilèges pour protéger son courrier et qu'il pouvait ainsi envoyer ses lettres à ses amis. Oui s'était décidément une très belle journée.

…

Dumbledore, le visage tiré, observa vaguement monsieur Milles qui était installé sur le fauteuil faisant face à son bureau. Monsieur Milles travaillait au ministère de la magie, il était rattaché aux affaires familiales. La raie de ses cheveux était impeccable, sa barbe parfaitement taillée et sa robe de sorcier faisait très autoritaire. Il représentait admirablement bien le ministère avec son petit air coincé mais rassurant. Il le représentait encore mieux lorsqu'il s'était montré incompétent pour sa requête.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur Dumbledore, mais tout est en règle. Je ne peux m'opposer à ces papiers...

-Je peux faire jouer mon influence, tenta le directeur.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayé mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne change rien.

Il fixa les feuilles qu'il avait étalé sur le bureau du directeur quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme pour bien faire, il en reprit une entre ses mains et fit mine de la lire. Il alla même jusqu'à froncer les sourcils, jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout.

-Harry Potter fut adopté dans les règles. De plus la famille du garçon, les...

Il s'empara d'une autre feuille, la parcourant rapidement des yeux.

-Les Dursley ont accepté l'adoption.

Dumbledore se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil tout en soupirant. Il se massa les tempes comme pour aider ses idées à se remettre en place sous le regard toujours aussi solennel de Milles.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, on ne peut rien faire pour attaquer cette adoption?

-J'en suis navré monsieur le directeur.

Et pour accompagner ses mots, Milles lui attribua son regard le plus compatissant destiné à ce genre de situation. Il était peut être un piètre agent du ministère mais un excellent acteur.

...

Tassé sur sa chaise, une main soutenant sa tête, Harry s'amusa à faire tournoyer sa fourchette avec un air absent. En vérité, il était accablé d'ennui. Rogue ne voulait toujours pas le laisser sortir, pas avant d'avoir résolu l'histoire des lettres disparues. Condamné ainsi à la solitude, Harry voyait ses journées s'étirer en longueur, impuissant.

Suite à un mauvais mouvement, sa fourchette tomba et Harry en souffla d'ennuis. Il accorda un vague regard à la fenêtre de la cuisine ou un soleil éblouissant l'invitait à sortir. Chez les Dursley il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde mais avec Rogue... lui désobéir reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort.

Ron, à la gare, lui avait proposé de venir au terrier. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, il allait recevoir une lettre l'invitant à passer quelques jours avec les Weasley. Vivre au sein d'une famille sorcière dans un milieu beaucoup plus vivant et joyeux. Et pour parfaire le tout, Rémus Lupin viendrait le chercher la-bas, l'arrachant définitivement à cette maison. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, oui se serait parfait.

-Potter! Cessez de vous s'amuser avec cette maudite fourchette!

Harry avait presque oublié la présence de Rogue. L'homme était installé juste en face de lui, occupé à lire le journal. C'était surement la deuxième fois que Rogue était venu manger avec lui pour midi.

-Je peux sortir aujourd'hui? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Non, répondit simplement Rogue en tournant une page de son journal.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je dois resté enfermé.

Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, concentré sur sa lecture. Harry se demanda si il pouvait planter sa fourchette entre les deux yeux de l'homme, juste histoire de calmer ses nerfs. Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, le soleil semblait l'appeler.

-Et n'essayez même pas de sortir en cachette Potter, je le saurais...

Harry sursauta. Comment faisait-il pour lire aussi facilement en lui?

-Vous avez des nouvelles du professeur McGonagall? Demanda aussitôt Harry pour vite changé de sujet.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas me poser cette question tous les jours?

Trois fois. C'était le nombre de fois qu'il avait posé cette question à Rogue depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici mais il préféra ne rien dire, inutile de l'énerver pour si peu.

-Je veux juste savoir, c'est tout.

Rogue le regarda brièvement avant de retourné à son journal.

-Croyez moi Potter, vous en seriez vite averti. Je ne compte pas vous garder plus que nécessaire.

« et moi je ne compte pas rester plus que nécessaire » pensa Harry.

-Pourquoi est-ce vous?

Rogue leva un regard interrogateur vers lui, il paraissait fortement agacé.

-Pourquoi je suis ici? Je veux dire que... je suis surement pas le personne que vous appréciez le plus. J'airais pu aller chez quelqu'un d'autre, non?

Cette question le démangeait depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais osé la poser. McGonagall ne lui avait pas vraiment fourni une bonne explication et il voulait savoir. Rogue le détestait, alors pourquoi lui rendre ce service?

Rogue l'observa un moment avant de lui répondre d'une voix froide.

-Sachiez Potter que pour votre cas le choix est assez... limité (il sourit). Même inexistant. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui voudrait s'encombrer d'une telle responsabilité pour vous?

Une claque. C'était la sensation que lui faisait ces paroles. Devant son manque de réaction, les lèvres de Rogue se courbèrent en un horrible sourire.

-Je vois que vous avez compris. A part votre oncle et votre tante et encore... il semblerait que la célébrité ne fasse pas tout Potter. Croyez-moi, si je pourrais vite me débarrasser de cette corvée... je ne vous cacherez pour rien au monde le retour de Lupin.

Harry sentit aussitôt un picotement dans ses yeux, il refoula ses larmes en battant furieusement des paupières. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Rogue, montrer ses faiblesses à cet homme tant détesté. En effet Rogue possédait assez d'arme pour le ridiculiser toute une année, transformer ses cours de potions en véritable cauchemar.

Et pourtant il avait raison. Un atroce sentiment de solitude l'étreignait, l'oppressait. Ses parents étaient morts et son unique famille encore vivante haïssait les monstres de son genre.

Rogue lui jeta un regard étrange mais Harry essaya de contenir son trouble. Il était accablé et il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir été rejeté, d'être un fardeau pour toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. La vérité le frappa en pleine face, l'assommant presque. Il était seul. Horriblement seul. A cette constatation les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et cette fois-ci Harry eut du mal à les refouler. Il fallait qu'il parte et vite. Il se leva brusquement, les yeux de plus en plus brillants.

-Vous avez raison professeur, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme, je suis seul merci de me le rappeler.

Et avant même que Rogue puisse réagir, Harry tourna les talons et se précipita hors de la pièce.

…

Seul dans sa chambre, Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur, terriblement lasse. Il se couvrit le visage de ses mains et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Il pleura un bon moment, ignorant le temps qui s'écroulé. Il devait s'incliner devant l'évidence: Il était seul, sans famille. Personne pour lui, condamné à vivre dans un premier temps avec son oncle et sa tante qui le détestaient. Et maintenant qu'on l'arrachait à son horrible famille il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir sauf Rogue, qui le méprisait.

Il était un fardeau, sans famille. Sans personne pour l'aimer. Seul.

Essayant de retrouver son calme, il se leva doucement pour se diriger sur son lit. Il se laissa tomber dans les couvertures et observa la photo de ses parents

James et Lily souriaient, indifférents au chagrin dont était victime leur enfant. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, si vivant si heureux et cela lui serrait le coeur. Ses parents lui manquaient, terriblement. Il s'allongea sans lâcher des yeux la photo, laissant la fatigue l'envahir.

…

Rogue resta immobile, observant la chaise vide ou se tenait Harry avant de vite disparaître. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude du gamin, c'était la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi. Passant une main lasse sur son visage, il préféra ne pas suivre Potter. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le môme, il était arrivé à briser ses défenses. D'habitude Potter était beaucoup plus coriace, ses critiques glissées sur lui comme de l'eau, l'atteignant jamais en plein coeur. Mais cette fois-ci, pour la première fois, il avait touché une corde sensible. Pourtant c'était pas son but aujourd'hui. Ses sarcasmes envers le môme étaient devenus habituels, il les sortait sans réfléchir comme un vieux réflex.

-Vous exagérez maitre Rogue, lui dit Wonka de sa petite voix fluette, se tenant à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Rogue posa lentement son regard vers la petite créature qui se tortillait les mains nerveusement.

-Pardon? Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil perplexe.

-Si je peux me permettre, maitre Rogue, vous avez... un peu... été dur...

L'elfe détourna aussitôt les yeux, tripotant fébrilement le vieux morceau de tissu qui lui servait de gilet.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, dit lentement Rogue tout en observant pensivement Wonka, non?

-C'est juste que... sans peut être l'avoir fait volontairement... vous lui avez dit à quel point il était seul et non désiré...

L'elfe s'inclina respectueusement comme pour se faire pardonner pour sa franchise avant de vite disparaître, laissant un Rogue songeur.

Faire du mal au fils de James Potter pour se venger, c'était son but. Voir les yeux de Lily s'imprégner de larmes... mais surtout découvrir un Potter triste et fragile, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux brillants, c'était le plus déroutant. Potter lui était apparu soudainement comme un gamin perdu et non comme cet élève insolent. Et cette dernière vision lui arracha une grimace. Pour la première fois il avait réagi comme James Potter, attaquant et blessant avec la force des mots sans réfléchir.. sans savoir.

…

Ce soir la, la lune était radieuse. Presque hypnotisante. Luisante, elle dégageait une douce mélodie envoutante, berçant quiconque qui prenait la peine de l'écouter. Tout était abandonné à la nuit et Severus Rogue s'en réjouissait. Il aimait ce calme mélodieux, ce silence réconfortant.

Pourtant, malgré cette nuit éclatante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tourmenté. Le gamin n'était pas dans sa chambre et les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcé raisonnèrent encore lui:

« Vous avez raison professeur, je suis seul, merci de me le rappeler ».

La solitude était un sentiment oppressant qu'il avait connu. Seul, dans son ancienne maison, l'impasse du tisseur. C'était une jolie rousse qui était venue le secourir. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire grand chose, juste un sourire. Un sourire rayonnant sur un visage si doux.

Et aujourd'hui son fils souffrait du même symptôme. Il ne l'appréciait pas, il y avait trop de mauvais souvenir. Et pourtant, il était la. La contradiction de ses sentiments lui donnait le tournis. Il ne savait plus si c 'était pour elle ou... pour lui. Aujourd'hui, alors que Potter l'avait fixé de ses yeux larmoyants, « je suis seul merci de me le rappeler », il avait revu le petit garçon de l'impasse du tisseur en lui. Seul, terriblement seul.

Dans un bruissement de cape, il se dirigea vers son salon. Le gamin était la, assis sur un des canapés. Les coudes plantés sur ses cuisses, son menton calé sur ses mains, il fixait un jeu d'échec version sorcier posé sur la table basse. Les différentes pièces étaient au garde à vous, luisantes sous la douce lumière de la lune. Elles avaient presque un aspect irréel. Silencieusement, Rogue s'installa sur le canapé faisant face à Potter. Le garçon leva à peine le regard, l'air visiblement ailleurs.

Rogue regarda le jeu d'échec, il en avait presque oublié son existence. Le gamin l'avait surement trouvé sur une des étagères qui ornaient les murs, étouffé entre deux épais ouvrages poussiéreux. Un cadeau de Dumbledore ou d'un autre professeur. Surement McGonagall, elle aimait les échecs. Les pièces étaient en bois et semblaient impatientes de suivre les ordres, trop longtemps figées.

-Ce jeu demande beaucoup de concentration et de patience Potter. Savez-vous joué?

-Bien sur que oui!

Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux verts qui se voulaient furieux. Le garçon semblait toujours fâché.

-Vous jouez?

-Avec qui? Demanda t-il bêtement.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

-Avec moi.

Nouveau silence. Le garçon semblait stupéfait, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds. Rogue ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur franchir ses lèvres.

-Avec vous? Dit-il avec méfiance, son regard ne quittant pas le maitre des potions.

-Oui, répondit simplement Rogue, le visage de nouveau impassible.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, son regard allant de Rogue au jeu d'échec, incertain.

-Si vous n'avez pas peur de m'affronter...

Ses lèvres minces s'étirèrent en un sourire goguenard, mettant ainsi au défis l'enfant. Harry le fixa longuement avec un air prudent avant de lui dire lentement « d'accord ».

-Alors à vous de commencer.

Harry semblait encore suspicieux, examinant attentivement le maitre des potions comme si il espérait trouver quelque chose de louche. Mais l'homme restait imperturbable alors l'enfant décida enfin de commencer. Un de ses points s'avança d'une case, fier et droit. Sans même poser un regard sur le jeu, Rogue ordonna à un de ses points d'avancer également d'une case. Harry ne se laissa pas intimidé, les yeux rivés sur l'échiquier, la détermination se lisait sur son visage enfantin. Enfin un domaine ou il avait peut être une chance de remettre Rogue en place.

Le silence régnait, seulement entrecoupé par les ordres qu'adressaient les deux joueurs aux points. Harry semblait même moins crispé, totalement concentré sur sa parti.

A sa grande surprise, Potter était doué. Il esquivait ses attaques avec aisance, protégeant toujours ses points avec d'autre, laissant même à son roi une liberté de mouvement le mettant à l'abri de toute embuscade. Dans un sens il jouait avec Weasley, qui avait royalement triomphé contre l'échiquier géant de McGonagall.

Dommage que Potter était trop prévisible dans ses attaques, sauf si une stratégie très élaborée et vicieuse se cachait derrière.

-Le cavalier, en D5, ordonna Potter.

Le cavalier qui se positionnait en F6 se dirigeait avec assurance vers la tour de Rogue. Il se stoppa devant elle et la détruisit avec agilité. Il traina les restes au bord du plateau, sous le sourire narquois d'Harry. Mais cela ne sembla pas perturbé le maitre des potions qui resta indéchiffrable.

-Le cavalier, s'exclama Rogue sans hésitation, en D5.

L'avantage des cavaliers était qu'ils pouvaient se camoufler facilement entre les pièces. On faisait beaucoup plus attention à un fou ou une reine dont le champ d'attaque était clairement visible. Son cavalier, discrètement positionnait derrière son fou, alla venger sa tour. Mais à la surprise de Rogue, le sourire d'Harry s'accentua. Fièrement, il ordonna à son fou, caché à l'autre bout de l'échiquier, de détruire le cavalier vengeur.

Le môme avait bien joué. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la perte de sa tour et de son cavalier n'allait pas perturber sa stratégie.

La partie se poursuivit, seulement interrompue par Wonka qui apportait des tisanes. L'elfe semblait ravi pour une raison inconnu.

Les différentes pièces continuèrent à s'affronter loyalement, attentives aux ordres des deux joueurs. Harry fixa le roi de Rogue avec hargne, bien décidait à l'abattre. Il avait été étonné que Rogue lui propose une partie, même stupéfait. L'homme agissait parfois curieusement.

-La reine, en B7.

Harry grimaça en voyant la reine de Rogue détruire son dernier fou. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'abattre car elle se dirigeait trop dangereusement sur son roi. Battre Rogue aux échecs sera sa petite vengeance personnelle.

Un bâillement franchit ses lèvres malgré ses efforts pour le refouler.

-Fatigué? Demanda Rogue en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Non!

Mais sa réponse fut accompagnée par un deuxième bâillement.

-Vraiment? S'amusa Rogue.

Harry se remit droit, désireux de montrer que sa fougue était toujours la.

-Dans ce cas... passons aux choses sérieuses, reprit Rogue avec un horrible sourire qui présageait rien de bon pour le petit Gryffondor.

Et il avait raison. Malgré ses faibles tentatives pour protéger son roi, Rogue avait fini par le battre en trois tours. Grognon, Harry regarda avec impuissance la reine du maitre des potions éliminer son roi. Ses points restant s'inclinèrent face au vainqueur faisant ainsi grimacer Harry.

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue remit de l'ordre sur l'échiquier qui devint aussitôt silencieux, les pièces à nouveau aux gardes à vous comme si elles n'avaient jamais bougé.

-Je suis étonné Potter, dit soudain Rogue, jamais je vous aurais cru capable d'une tel concentration pour jouer une partie d'échec.

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment si s'était un compliment ou pas.

-Une qualité qui vous manque cruellement lorsque vous êtes en potions.

Harry du se retenir pour ne pas lâcher un « en potion vous le cherchiez bien ». Il préféra répondre:

-C'est pas pareil.

Rogue caressa ses lèvres du bout de ses longs doigt fins, ses yeux noirs rivés sur Harry.

-La préparation de potion demande beaucoup de concentration. Et de patience également.

-Je le suis mais...

Harry se stoppa. Il ne pouvait pas dire « mais vous prenez plaisir à venir me déconcentrer » ou alors « vous passez votre temps à me ridiculiser, comment voulez-vous que je reste concentré? ». Non, sinon la trêve entre Rogue et lui exploserait. Soudain Harry se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de la situation, il avait joué aux échecs avec Rogue! Cela semblait irréel.

-Mais?

-Vous me déconcentrez, lâcha prudemment Harry.

Rogue leva les sourcils tandis qu'Harry se mit à rougir.

-Je vous déconcentre? Répéta Rogue d'une voix trop douce.

-Vous le savez très bien. Il faut pas vous étonnez après de mon niveau en potion, dit Harry en évitant Rogue du regard.

Il préféra être franc. Il n'attendait rien de Rogue, alors pourquoi se montrer hypocrite?

-Je vois, dit Rogue le regard impénétrable, vous mettez votre incapacité à préparer une potion correct sur mon compte?

Décidément, Rogue était pro pour lire dans les pensées.

-Vous me ridiculisez dans tout vos cours... et vous...non rien.

Il préféra ne rien ajouté. Il était seul avec Rogue dans sa maison et sous sa garde, il n'était pas suicidaire après tout.

-Je vois, dit Rogue tout en l'observant.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, voulant partir au plus vite. Un autre bâillement franchit ses lèvres.

-Vous devez aller vous couchez Potter.

Surpris, Harry ne se laissa pas le dire deux fois. Rogue se leva en même temps que lui. Il le suivit silencieusement jusqu'au premier étage, mais au lieu de continuer jusqu'au deuxième, il se stoppa tout en se tournant vers le petit Gryffondor.

-Sachiez Potter que...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait l'homme, Harry le vit hésiter. Rogue se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre d'une voix froide.

-Vous n'êtes pas seul. Le professeur McGonagall fait beaucoup pour vous et Lupin sera ravi de vous voir. Sans compter vos.. camarades.

Une grimace s'empara de ses lèvres tandis qu'Harry semblait stupéfait. Il fixa bêtement Rogue sans bouger. Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Harry finit par sourire timidement.

-Oui. Merci professeur.

Rogue retrouva aussitôt son regard sévère, il tourna les talons mais lâcha par dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres de l'escalier.

-Demain 10 heures dans mon bureau Potter. Je vais vous prouver que votre déplorable niveau en potion vient uniquement de vous.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry sourit.

…

_Merci pour votre passage. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Cher Ron,_

_Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin correspondre avec toi. Comme je te l'avais promis à la gare, je t'avais écris rapidement mais pour une raison étrange mon courrier disparaissait. Inutile d'en dire davantage, le professeur Mcgonagall a déjà surement tout expliqué à ta mère. Je suis juste désolé pour le souci que j'ai dû te causer._

_Comme tu le sais, je suis chez Rogue. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, en tout cas dans une lettre mais rassures toi, tout se passe bien. Aussi impressionnant que cela puisse l'être, la vie chez Rogue n'est pas si horrible. Comme chez ma famille, Rogue ne se préoccupe jamais de moi donc tout va bien. Je t'expliquerais mieux la prochaine fois qu'on se voit._

_J'ai également écris à Hermione, j'espère qu'elle ne sait pas trop inquiétée. Les journées sont horriblement longues ici, donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles !_

_A bientôt._

_Harry._

Pour le première fois depuis le début des vacances, Ron Weasley fut soulagé pour son ami. Certes, une lettre restait une lettre, pouvait-il donc vraiment s'y fier?

-C'est Harry Potter? Demanda Ginny tout en lui désignant la lettre d'un signe de tête, les joues anormalement rouges.

Ron sursauta avant de se tourner vers sa jeune soeur. Elle débarquait souvent comme ça, apparaissant lorsqu'il s'y entendait le moins.

-Arrête de l'appeler Harry Potter, grogna t-il tout en s'empressant de ranger sa lettre, il n'aimerait pas. Tu ne peux pas l'appeler juste Harry?

Pour toute réponse Ginny rougit davantage.

...

Devant le bureau de Rogue, Harry prit une grande inspiration et toqua, l'air résolu. Il entendit un faible « entrez » et il s'exécuta.

La pièce était sombre et humide, manquant cruellement de fraicheur. Les murs étaient de couleur taupe et un tapis beige recouvrait un parquet usé mais toutes ces couleurs se ressemblaient dans cette ambiance sinistre, n'arrivant point à apporter un peu de gaieté.

-Ah... Potter

Rogue sortit de l'ombre, laissant la faible lumière d'une lampe éclairer son visage pâle. Il indiqua d'un mouvement du menton la chaise faisant face à son bureau. Harry s'installa silencieusement tandis que l'homme s'empara d'un livre.

Harry était nerveux, il se tassait dans son fauteuil tout en jetant des regards timides sur les divers objets qui garnissaient une étagère. Des bocaux poisseux, des livres reliés de cuivre. . .

-Bon... Potter, dit Rogue, Comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir, nous allons tenter de faire le point sur vos connaissances en Potions. . . ( il hésita un moment avant d'ajouter d'une voix moelleuse) je dois avouer que je suis impatient de mettre en avant votre pitoyable niveau.

Harry se mordit la langue pour éviter de répondre tandis que Rogue s'approcha de lui tout en examinant son livre.

-Sauf cas contraire...

Harry leva enfin les yeux sur Rogue pour étudier son visage. Il ne vit aucun mépris sur ses traits, juste une façade lisse et froide. Cette constatation lui fit lever les sourcils. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait très bien que la trêve d'y hier soir n'était qu'une exception. L'aversion que Rogue lui vouait été beaucoup plus forte, elle semblait même encrée profondément en lui. Pourtant, l'expression de Rogue semblait différente aujourd'hui, aucune répulsion s'y lisait. Il abordait un visage neutre qu'il destinait d'habitude à la majorité des élèves sauf à lui.

-Les potions sont un art vigoureux Potter, reprit lentement Rogue en l'observant avec attention, elles demandent une grande vivacité d'esprit et exigent un travail minutieux. Pour être un préparateur de potion correct, il faut comprendre la finesse de cet art, son raffinement...

Il s'exprimait d'une voix douce et posée, insistant sur chaque mot. Il était dans son élément et cela se voyait clairement. Ses yeux étaient vifs, comme si l'évocation de l'art délicat des potions leur avaient redonné vie. Harry ne pouvait que l'écouter, hypnotisé par cette soudaine ardeur. L'homme s'installa derrière son bureau, posa son livre devant lui avant de fixer Harry de ses yeux noirs.

-Dites-moi Potter, combien de fois avez-vous lu votre livre de potions juste avant mon cours? Dit-il soudainement.

-Lire mon livre de potions avant votre cours? répéta un Harry déconcerté par cette question aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

-Combien? Répéta Rogue.

-Je ne sais pas...

Regard sévère du sorcier, il était donc impossible de lui mentir?

-Jamais, admit Harry les joues rouges, mais je ne...

-Combien de fois êtes-vous allé à la bibliothèque pour approfondir vos cours? Du moins les chapitres qui vous posaient problème.

-Heu... je prenais des notes en classes. . .

-Combien de fois avez-vous pris la peine de relire mon cours le soir même après une potion ratée?

-Je ne voulais pas dire...

Nouveau regard sévère qui le stoppa net.

-Jamais mais. . .

-Avez-vous déjà ouvert votre livre de Potions hors de ma classe? Demanda aussitôt Rogue.

-Oui! S'exclama vivement Harry, heureux de pouvoir enfin répondre positivement.

Rogue l'observa avec un horrible rictus satisfait.

-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes aussi lamentable en potion, dit-il d'une voix moelleuse, les yeux étincelants. Harry lui adressa un regard noir.

-Je vous parlais des cours, _monsieur_, répondit Harry en prenant soin de prononcer le dernier mot avec agacement.

-C'est un tout Potter, reprit calmement Rogue, indifférent.

-Si vous ne passez pas votre temps à me ridiculiser ou à me rabaisser dans vos classes... vos cours seraient beaucoup moins angoissants.

Les fines lèvres de Rogue se retroussèrent en un sourire goguenard.

-Mes cours vous font si peur Potter? S'amusa-t-il.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça! S'empressa de rectifier Harry, les joues flamboyantes.

Rogue n'ajouta rien. Il ouvrit le livre, le feuilletant rapidement sous les yeux inquiets du jeune sorcier. Harry ne s'était pas du tout attendu à un tel questionnaire. Il avait plus imaginé Rogue lui poser des questions complexes sur des ingrédients variés dont la plupart ne seraient même pas au programme de première année, un peu comme son premier cours à Poudlard. Et devant son incapacité à répondre correctement, Rogue aurait ponctué le tout avec une remarque sarcastique dont il avait le secret.

A la place, le Serpentard venait de mettre en avant toutes ses lacunes et Harry devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait raison pour une fois.

Rogue releva la tête, le fixant pensivement tout en caressant ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Harry lui préféra étudier ses pieds, les joues encore beaucoup trop rouge.

-Nous allons passer un accord Potter, reprit lentement Rogue.

Harry releva aussitôt les yeux, étonné. Le maitre des potions fixait un point imaginaire tout en continuant à caresser ses lèvres.

-Je vais m'arranger pour que votre niveau déplorable soit... comment dire... correct? (il posa un regard froid sur Harry). Vous avez grand besoin de cours supplémentaires. Voyez cela comme une sorte... de remise en question. Mais sachez que je ne tolérais aucune passivité de votre part ! Je veux vous voir concentré et studieux, ai-je été clair?

-Très... monsieur.

Harry soutint le regard de l'homme comme pour lui prouver sa détermination. Il était un peu perdu, hier encore Rogue se moquait de lui en mettant en avant sa solitude, le considérant comme une corvée indésirable qu'il voulait vite refiler à Lupin. Et maintenant, après une partie d'échec des plus curieuse, l'homme lui proposait des cours de potion. Voulait-il enterrer une partie de son dédain?

Harry passa le reste de la journée à y réfléchir. Rogue agissait bizarrement parfois. Des questions fleurissaient dans sa tête, lui brûlant les lèvres mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de les poser. La trêve entre Rogue et lui était fragile, pouvant se briser à la moindre contrariété. Peut-être un autre jour...

…

Installé dans un canapé du salon, Harry observait d'un air pensif le soleil qui descendait lentement vers l'horizon où il disparaîtrait dans un dernier rayon lumineux. Chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps d'observer le couché du soleil, ni les douces nuances que prenait le ciel. C'était à Poudlard, sur les hautes tours du château, qu'il avait réellement observé ce spectacle fascinant.

Ce soir-là, le ciel nocturne était chargé d'étoiles qui éloignaient l'obscurité. Harry s'amusa un moment à repérer les différentes constellations qu'il avait étudié à Poudlard, mais la fenêtre était beaucoup trop étroite et il en trouva très peu. La nuit faisait toujours naitre en lui un sentiment de solitude cuisant qu'il essayait vainement d'ignorer.

Harry délaissa le ciel nocturne pour observer le jardin, chose beaucoup plus proche et moins mystérieux. Le jardin de Rogue n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Pas de pelouse d'un vert parfait ni de fleurs disciplinées et de haie implacablement taillée. Non, tout était à l'état sauvage. L'herbe était irrégulière, la haie libre de ses mouvements et les fleurs, insolentes, poussaient librement sans aucune contrainte. Harry le trouva magnifique, contrairement à celui de sa tante qu'il trouvait un peu trop ordonné et impersonnel.

Soudain Harry fut attiré par un détail insolite. La haie. Croyant rêver, il cligna des yeux. La haie l'observait ou plutôt quelque chose dans la haie l'observait. Deux yeux jaunes, semblables à des balles de tennis, le fixaient avec insistance. Harry se leva et les yeux disparurent aussitôt.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il abandonna le salon pour se diriger dans le couloir. La porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clé et Harry n'hésita pas longtemps. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort lorsqu'il sentit la fraicheur de la nuit caresser son visage. Rogue l'avait interdit de quitter la maison, mais il avait un besoin urgent de briser toute cette monotonie. Une bonne poussée d'adrénaline pour le réveiller.

Il se dirigea aussitôt sur le côté droit de la maison. Il aperçut la grande fenêtre du salon et la haie qui lui faisait face. Les yeux jaunes avaient disparu. Harry s'approcha prudemment, son regard fixé sur les arbustes mais aucune créature semblait s'y cacher. Un petit sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres, il devenait peut-être un peu fou à force de rester enfermé.

Un faible craquement sur sa gauche le fit sursauter. La chose était là, un terrible présentement le lui murmurait tout en le défiant de se retourner. Il pouvait presque sentir les horribles yeux le fixer intensément, lui brûlant le dos. Il se tourna vivement, le cœur battant, et découvrit une autre haie agréablement vide de monstre. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot avant de sourire comme pour se prouver qu'il n'était point effrayé. Il était tant de rentrer avant que Rogue ne remarque quelque chose. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il les vit. Deux énormes yeux globuleux qui le fixèrent, semblables à des balles de tennis. Incapable de bouger, pétrifié par la peur, Harry se contenta de les fixer. Mais curieusement, la créature qui se cachait derrière la haie ( ces yeux ne pouvaient pas être humain pensa Harry) semblait aussi effrayée que lui. S'emparant d'une branche sans briser le contact visuel, Harry s'avança prudemment, le coeur battant. Mais avant qu'il puisse réellement s'approcher, la chose disparut brusquement. La peur s'envola et l'enfant se précipita vers la haie, écartant les branches à l'aide de son morceau de bois, ne voulant y glisser ses doigts. Rien. Oubliant ses précautions, la curiosité plus forte que la prudence, il allait carrément y plonger son bras lorsqu'il sentit des longs doigts fins se refermer sur son poignet. Il eut l'impression que son cœur manqua un battement. Il sursauta violemment avant de découvrir un Rogue furieux.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'il vit Wonka juste derrière Rogue. L'elfe le regardait avec inquiétude, il semblait un peu embarrassé mais Harry ne vit que ses yeux. Des yeux jaunes et gonflés. . .

Les mêmes yeux saillant qui se cachaient dans la haie !

-Wonka! C'était toi? Hein? Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante tout en indiquant les arbustes d'un geste de la main.

L'elfe de maison regarda Harry puis la haie et finalement Rogue, l'air complètement perdu. Rogue tira Harry hors de la proximité de la haie tout en jetant un bref regard aux arbustes.

-Potter! S'énerva-t-il, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquez...

-C'étaient les mêmes yeux! Continua Harry s'en tenir compte de Rogue, là! Dans les arbustes...

-Il n'y a rien dans cette haie Potter...

-Pourtant je les ai vu! Des yeux jaunes, les mêmes que Wonka. . .

Mais Rogue ne l'écouta pas. Il examinait la haie sans lâcher Harry avant de se tourner vers Wonka. Sous le regard perplexe d'Harry, le sorcier et l'elfe semblaient partager une discussion silencieuse, les yeux noirs de Rogue encrés dans ceux de l'elfe. Wonka devint septique et Rogue haussa les sourcils.

-Potter, claqua soudainement la voix de Rogue, qu'avez-vous vu exactement ?

-Des yeux! Répéta l'enfant, ils étaient là, dans ces arbustes ! Je les ai vu du salon, ils me fixaient. . .

-Et vous êtes sorti ?

Rogue était étrangement calme, beaucoup trop calme. Il fixa de nouveau l'elfe, lui indiqua les buissons d'un mouvement de tête avant de tirer Harry jusqu'à la maison. Il ouvra la porte et poussa le Gryffondor à l'intérieure.

-Allez dans votre chambre, ordonna-t-il froidement.

-Mais il. . .

-Potter! Si j'étais vous, j'irais vite me faire oublier. Allez dans votre chambre avant que je vous y traine par la peau du coup !

…

-Alors ? Demanda Rogue tout en s'arrêtant devant la haie que l'elfe examinait minutieusement.

-C'était un elfe.

-Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agit bien d'un elfe? Demanda Rogue après un bref silence.

-Certain, maitre Rogue, je sais bien reconnaître notre magie.

Le maitre des potions scruta la haie silencieusement, il semblait soucieux.

-Il a dû transplaner malgré les barrières. Les elfes peuvent le faire.

-Je sais, dit Rogue. Je veux que tu surveilles quand même les alentours. Je veux savoir pourquoi un elfe est venu chez moi.

-L'enfant va bien? S'inquiéta Wonka.

-Oh pour l'instant il va très bien...

Rogue tourna les talons, sa longue cape noire tourbillonnante dans son sillage, avant de se diriger activement vers la maison.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Potter était devant la fenêtre, ses mains agrippaient le rebord tandis que sa tête était penchée au dehors, essayant surement de les apercevoir. Il fit claquer la porte et l'enfant sursauta aussitôt. Il avait toujours été amusé de voir l'effet qu'il faisait sur les élèves plus particulièrement à Potter. Le môme le dévisageait, incertain, tout en triturant les longues manches de son pyjama.

-Potter, avez-vous des amis qui possèdent un elfe de maison?

Commencer par le plus facile. Le môme semblait étonné par la question.

-C'était un elfe? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Je vous ai posé une question Potter!

-Je ne sais pas.. je ne connaissais pas l'existence des elfes avant. Peut-être que oui, j'en sais rien.

-Weasley? Insista Rogue.

-Je ne pense pas, il m'en a jamais parlé en tout cas. C'était donc un elfe?

Rogue l'observa sévèrement, ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir. Le gosse l'avait désobéi et s'était jeté sans réfléchir dans les ennuis. Certes, il s'agissait juste d'un elfe mais il l'ignorait. En temps normal, il aurait été ravi ! Ravi de punir Potter, le remettre en place, prenant un malin plaisir à lui imposer des corvées rébarbatifs, fatigantes et inutiles. Quelque chose avait changé, peut-être le fait d'avoir vu Potter comme un gamin perdu ou alors tout simplement d'avoir découvert que sa vie chez ses moldus était très différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Pour la première fois, punir le môme le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes sorti au lieu de me prévenir? Demanda-t-il.

Potter essaya de soutenir son regard mais il vit bien qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-Je. . . je ne sais pas. Je croyais rêvé, je voulais juste vérifier... et...

-Oh je vois, s'exclama aussitôt Rogue d'une voix faussement surprise, vous vous êtes dit « voilà enfin une nouvelle mission pour Harry Potter !» Au diable les règles et les précautions !

Potter baissa les yeux et Rogue soupira. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il allait vraiment finir par étrangler le môme.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez avant d'observer le garçon pensivement. Il était un peu petit pour son âge mais surtout pas très épais. Ses habits, beaucoup trop grand, lui donnaient une apparence chétif. Où était James Potter avec son air insolent et suffisant ? C'était beaucoup plus simple de voir le gamin comme son père, la haine ne demandait aucun effort.

Une brise fraiche s'engouffra dans la chambre, Potter frissonna tout en fixant ses pieds. Rogue leva les yeux sur la fenêtre grande ouverte. Le môme lui faisait vraiment perdre son temps ! En colère, il s'avança brusquement vers la fenêtre mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit Potter sursauter violemment avant de reculer d'un bond contre le mur, le visage terrifié. Il avait levé un bras au-dessus de son visage et fixait Rogue avec crainte. La seconde d'après, il se tenait à nouveau droit et défia le Serpentard du regard.

-J'ai pas peur de vous! Dit-il d'un ton féroce, s'efforçant visiblement d'adopter un comportement indifférent.

Il jeta un regard noir à Rogue, le défiant de dire le contraire.

-Evidemment, répondu un Rogue surpris.

Ils se dévisagèrent silencieusement, Potter semblait agité et confus.

-J'allais juste vous pousser pour fermer la fenêtre, se justifia malgré-lui Rogue.

Potter jeta un rapide regard à la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Il devint aussitôt écarlate.

-Oui, je sais ! dit-il précipitamment tout en fuyant le regard de Rogue.

-Je n'allais pas vous frapper, continua lentement le Serpentard tout en l'observant avec attention.

Le môme se raidit. Rogue connaissait ces vieux reflex, sa mère possédait les mêmes. Potter avait-il mal interprété son geste?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que vous allez me frapper ! Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! Répéta Potter d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais Rogue percevait très bien les tremblements qu'il l'agitaient.

Nouveau silence. Le gamin était gêné et lui perdu. La question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il ne la posa pas. Pétunia. Peut-être l'oncle aussi. Il tourna les talons et quitta aussitôt la chambre tout en lançant par-dessus son épaule un « allez vous coucher » des plus froid.

...

Harry était dans une forêt épaisse, désespérément silencieuse d'humanité. Il marcha entre les arbres, refoulant dans un coin de sa tête la petite voix moqueuse qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était perdu. Il scruta les alentours à la recherche d'une piste ou pourquoi pas d'un panneau indiquant « sorti, suivez cette direction ». Mais il n'y avait uniquement des arbres imposants, des feuilles mortes formant un tapis humide ou des arbustes broussailleux qu'il valait mieux éviter.

Harry tendit l'oreille, se concentrant sur le moindre son que lui offrait la forêt. Il entendit le bruissement des branches, une brise légère qui agitait les feuilles et des voix. Des voix! Il se concentra davantage, le coeur battant. Elles étaient faibles mais bien présentes. L'enfant se hissa sur ses pieds et tendit l'oreille pour essayer de mieux les capter. Elles s'approchaient.

Il se précipita dans leur direction, heureux. Il n'était pas seul, il n'était pas perdu. Il contourna un grand chêne imposant et se retrouva aussitôt dans une petite clairière. Deux hommes discutaient. Harry s'approcha prudemment tout en disant d'une voix intimidé « s'il vous plait, hé! ».

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et Harry les reconnut aussitôt. Deux des amis de son père. Ils s'étaient semblables à la photo ou presque. Ils avaient une mine beaucoup plus sombre et leurs yeux étaient vide de chaleur.

-Je suis Harry. Harry Potter, dit-il.

Un des hommes, celui au visage sage et aux yeux couleurs miels, se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis Rémus Lupin.

Harry sourit, heureux de mettre un visage sur un nom. Mais le deuxième homme, aux cheveux noir et soigneux, se tourna également vers lui et de la même voix plate lui dit « Je suis Rémus Lupin ».

Harry les regarda avec inquiétude. Les deux hommes étaient anormalement figés, les yeux vides et froid.

-Heu... ou sommes nous?

Ils ne répondirent pas.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide... j'ai besoin de vous.

-Nous, nous avons pas besoin de toi, Harry Potter.

Sa gorge se noua.

-S'il vous plait... murmura t-il désespéré.

Sa voix se mit à trembler et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Un des hommes leva lentement le doigt, lui indiquant un point derrière lui. Il se retourna et sentit aussitôt son sang se glacer. Les deux yeux globuleux étaient la, le fixant sans aucune retenu, beaucoup plus férocement...

Puis les deux Rémus Lupin se mirent à rire, un rire froid et sonore et tout s'assombrit. Harry cria, hurla mais il n'y avait plus que les ténèbres oppressants, les rires démoniaques et le terrible vide laissé dans son coeur.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, Harry Potter », « NOUS N'AVONS PAS BESOIN DE TOI HARRY POTTER ».

…

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, Harry comprit que c'était lui qui crié. Il se redressa rapidement, attrapa ses lunettes et observa sa chambre, méfiant. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel et il se sentit aussitôt stupide. Que croyait-il, qu'un monstre allait surgir de son placard? _Ou voir la silhouette de Rémus Lupin rire méchamment à ses dépends, _lui susurra son esprit. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, il fallait absolument qu'il se réveille !

Il se leva, jeta un dernier regard hébété autour de lui et quitta vite la petite pièce.

Tout était calme dans la maison, si bien qu'Harry pria pour que son hurlement n'avait point réveillé Rogue. Il descendit l'escalier et se faufila sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine, il fallait qu'il avale quelque chose.

Il fut surpris d'y découvrir de la lumière et une tasse encore fumante reposant sur la table. Il s'approcha et y jeta un regard curieux.

-Une tisane relaxante.

Harry fit un bon en arrière, une main sur sa poitrine tandis que Rogue sortit de l'ombre, une tasse à la main. L'homme émit un faible sourire face à la réaction de l'enfant.

-Je pense que vous en avez besoin, reprit-il d'une voix froide.

Et sans ajouter un mots, il s'installa sur une chaise. Harry l'imita tout en murmurant un faible merci avant de s'emparer de la tasse où une agréable odeur de menthe s'y échappait. Harry y trempa prudemment les lèvres sans pour autant boire.

-J'espère que l'idée plus que stupide de croire que j'essaye de vous empoisonner ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit.

Ecarlate, Harry but aussitôt une gorgé et fut surpris de découvrir que le goût légèrement sucré lui plaisait beaucoup. Il risqua un rapide regard vers l'homme. Rogue le fixait avec son habituelle expression indéchiffrable, sa tasse entre ses mains.

Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de boire silencieusement. Harry se sentait mieux et son cauchemar commençait à prendre le large. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son sens, d'habitude c'était le rire sonore de Lord Voldemort qui venait chambouler ses nuits. Peut-être que cette histoire d'adoption le tourmentait plus qu'il le pensait.

Distrait, il jouait avec les rainures de la table en bois, les parcourant du bout des doigts. Il sentait bien les regards étranges que lui lançait Rogue mais il préféra les ignorer. L'homme avait été énervé dans la chambre et lui, il avait réagi sans réfléchir. C'était un stupide reflex mais il s'était souvent révélé vital. L'autre Vernon s'énervait fréquemment surtout lorsque son neveu utilisait accidentellement la magie, il avait juste appris à se défendre.

"J'allais pas vous frapper". Rogue avait compris, il savait. Mais les railleries ne sont jamais tombées, juste une vive surprise s'était emparée des traits de l'homme. Allait-il s'en servir contre lui? L'hostilité avait toujours été forte, les remarques humiliantes, des ondes de malveillances irradiaient de lui lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Mais pourtant, ce soir là, Harry avait découvert juste de la stupeur chez l'homme, un profond désarroi qui l'avait presque paralysé.

Une rainure plus profonde, Harry essaya d'y glisser son ongle. Le silence était lourd, chargé d'embarras. Plusieurs fois Harry eut l'impression que son professeur allait parlé. Il frottait ses lèvres entre-elles, le doute faisant apparaître une ride soucieuse sur son front, mais il semblait se raviser à chaque fois, se contentant de boire une nouvelle gorgé de sa tisane, les yeux dans le vague.

-Vous devrez aller vous coucher, lui dit soudainement Rogue lorsque Harry eut fini sa tisane.

Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'impression que son cauchemar l'attendait patiemment dans son lit, près à l'engloutir.

-Et si je ne veux pas? Demanda Harry timidement.

Rogue lui lança un regard perçant tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de la tisane.

-Vous seriez fatigué demain pour votre cour de potion.

Pas si faux. L'enfant jeta un regard à l'homme, il était habillé de ses habituelles robes noirs et aucune trace de fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Ne dormait-il jamais?

Rogue glissa une main dans une de ses poches et en ressortit un flacon au liquide sombre. Il l'ouvrit et désigna la tasse d'Harry du menton. Etonné, l'enfant lui donna et Rogue y versa un peu de potion.

-Buvez.

Mais Harry se contenta d'examiner la substance.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Vous ne pouvez pas boire les choses qu'on vous donne sans discuter?

-C'est vous, professeur, qui nous avez dit de jamais boire une potion inconnue.

Rogue le fixa longuement avant de soupirer.

-Je vois qu'il vous arrive d'écouter en classe, dit-il tout en se massant le front. C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve, en faible quantité .

Harry observa à nouveau le liquide, étonné, avant de le boire d'une traite. Le goût était amer et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

-Merci, dit-il tout en reposant la tasse.

-Il ne faut pas en abuser, Potter. Ne croyez surtout pas que je vais vous en donner tous les soirs.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien compris avant de vite partir se coucher, la fatigue revenue.

…

L'attitude de Rogue avait considérablement changé ces derniers jours. La partie d'échec ou les cours de potions en étaient les preuves. L'homme continuait à lancer ses remarques sarcastiques, ses railleries faisant surement partie de lui. Mais il n'y avait plus de dégout qui venait déformer ses traits, ni d'expression de pure mépris. Son visage était neutre, indéchiffrable même mais pas hostile.

Harry en était le premier étonné. Il ignorait la cause de tout cela, dans un sens tout lui échappait depuis sa conversation avec McGonagall dans le salon de thé. En effet, une série d'évènements, tous aussi incroyables les uns des autres, était venue chambouler sa vie. Il avait été adopté par un homme qu'il avait soupçonné, voir accusé, d'être un voleur puis un partisan de Lord Voldemort. Puis il avait appris qu'un ami de son père avait voulu l'adopter mais pour une raison obscure cela lui avait été refusé. Et enfin, il allait vivre chez Rémus Lupin, sauf si son cauchemar disait vrai: Lupin avait changé d'avis. Sa gorge se noua à cette observation.

Mais le plus incroyable restait quand même sa drôle de constatation: il était beaucoup mieux chez Rogue que chez les Dursley.

Les cours de potions se passèrent relativement bien, encore une grande surprise. Rogue lui demandait de faire des potions déjà travaillées en classe. Il ne lâcha pas de remarque acide ni de critiques injustifiées. Il se contentait de surveiller son travail, le reprenant par moment. Parfois il glissa une petite raillerie mais rien de blessant. Il lui expliqua comment préparer au mieux les différents ingrédients ( Coupez les écailles des serpents jaunes de haut en bas, cela conserve mieux leurs arômes), lui montra comment brasser correctement une potion et lui révéla même quelques astuces pour améliorer sa consistance.

Pour la première fois, Harry comprit pourquoi Rogue était professeur. Ses yeux d'habitudes si froid avaient retrouvé une petite étincèle lorsqu'il expliquait toute la subtilité des potions, prenant un véritable plaisir à enseigner cette matière même si c'était à Harry Potter. Il n'avait peut-être pas la patience mais la passion était bien présente.

…

Lucie Jones savait parfaitement qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'inégale mais sa curiosité était beaucoup plus forte que la raison. Jetant un dernier regard circulaire au quartier, elle poussa le petit portillon du voisin avant de s'engouffrer dans sa cour.

La coeur battant follement, elle referma la grille derrière elle avant de se faufiler jusqu'au perron. Elle avait déjà tenté de découvrir les secrets de cet homme plus qu'étrange, allant jusqu'à l'espionner. Mais sa curiosité ne fut jamais assouvie, bien au contraire. Et cette vieille femme, encore un mystère des plus frustrant ! Elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions, se contentant de la dévisager sévèrement. Et pire que tout, elle avait attisé davantage sa curiosité.

Elle frappa à la porte mais comme elle s'y attendait,personne ne lui répondit. Elle insista, toujours aucune réponse. Alors elle sortit un double des clés de ses poches tout en jetant un regard angoissé autour d'elle. C'était le voisin lui-même qu'il lui avait confié les clés « au cas où il aurait un problème » avait-il dit. Dans un sens, il y avait un problème, non? Le vieille femme semblait vraiment être pressée de le retrouver, Lucie s'en souvenait très bien, peut-être une urgence familiale ? Elle ouvrit la porte, se pencha pour attraper le courrier et referma aussitôt la maison à clé. Elle examina rapidement les enveloppes à la recherche de celle qu'avait laissé la femme. Elle s'en souvenait, elle était marron et ne possédait aucun timbre. Lucie s'était proposée de lui remettre elle-même la lettre mais la femme s'était contentée de lui lancer un regard sévère avant de glisser la missive sous la porte. A sa plus grande surprise, elle ne retrouva pas la lettre mais en découvrit une autre des plus étranges.

L'ahurissement lui donnait une mine comique. L'enveloppe était également marron et ne possédait pas de timbre mais à la place d'y lire _Monsieur Rémus Lupin,_ il était inscris _Pour Lucie Jones, la voisine d'à coté_. relevant les yeux, les mains tremblantes, elle examina le quartier comme si elle espérait trouver l'auteur de cette blague. Personne. Elle remit les autres enveloppes sous la porte et s'empressa de vite retourner chez elle avec sa drôle de missive.

La vieille femme avait dû revenir pour y déposer cette seconde lettre ? Lucie ouvrit enveloppe et fut surprise d'y découvrir les mots « occupez-vous de vos affaires, merci et passez une agréable journée ».

Stupéfaite, elle se dépêcha de jeter la preuve de son indiscrétion, honteuse.

...

Severus Rogue s'empara du petit coffret qu'il gardait caché dans un tiroir de l'étagère. Il le posa sur son bureau précautionneusement, presque avec respect. Il n'aimait pas trop observer son contenu, trop de souvenir, de regret... Mais ce jour là, il en ressentait le besoin.

C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle, pas grand chose.

A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait ce coffret son masque d'indifférence glissait, révélant toute sa peine. Il était réduit à l'essentiel, un homme seul qui souffrait. Tout son orgueil s'envolait, ses certitudes balayaient. Seule Lily Potter pouvait lui faire ressentir toutes ces émotions conflictuelles, la joie et la détresse, les remords...

Il caressa du bout des doigts le coffret, il sentit le bois froid et lisse et il ne put retenir un soupir. L'ouvrir ou ne pas l'ouvrir. Rogue voulait juste entretenir la douleur, se rappeler. Il avait peur que Lily lui échappe, qu'elle devienne de plus en plus flou...

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur le coffret. Il connaissait par coeur son contenu.

Il y avait deux livres scolaires représentant ses matières préférées, gribouillés de toute part. Des petites annotations, des penses-bêtes anodins, un _coucou Lily_ d'une amie qui devait être également sa voisine ce jour-là. Des livres d'une élève adolescente tout simplement, remplis de banalité.

Il y avait également des photos, d'elle principalement. Lily derrière une tarte aux pommes de madame Meyer, Lily devant la forêt interdite de Poudlard, Lily riant sous un arbre du parc...

Lily et lui avec leurs valises à King's cross, souriant fièrement. Aucune photo d'elle adulte...

Puis les lettres ou plutôt des petits mots futiles échangés en cours de potion ou au détour d'un couloir. «_ Sev, Merci, merci et encore merci pour ton aide en potion. Grâce à toi j'ai obtenu un O, tu peux même pas t'imaginer comme j'en suis heureuse. Lily_ ».

Toutes ces babioles étaient la preuve que Lily Potter avait été vivante, qu'elle avait existé. Chaque objet contenait encore son aura, son odeur... Dans un sens, les morts ne nous quittaient jamais, Severus le savait très bien. Ils nous suivaient sans cesse, s'accaparant de nos pensées et de notre sommeil.

Severus soupira tout en poussant le coffret loin de lui, trop lasse pour se replonger davantage dans des souvenirs qui lui laissaient toujours un goût amer.

Il allait fermer les yeux pour une sieste méritée lorsque des coups retentirent derrière la porte. Il soupira avant de grogner un _entrez , _sec.

Comme il le pensait, il s'agissait de Potter. Le gamin se précipita vers lui, les joues rouges. Il était essoufflé et il faillit renverser dans son élan un de ses fauteuils.

-Potter? Dit simplement Rogue en levant les sourcils.

-Monsieur. . . Il. . .était...la...je...ai...vu...essayé..de..l'attraper...maistroprapideiladisparumais m'aparlé...

-Potter! Calmez-vous! je ne comprends rien du tout.

L'enfant se tut, une main sur son cœur, il essaya de reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre d'une voix précipitée:

-l'elfe de maison, vous savez celui qui se cachait derrière la haie.. je l'ai revu et il m'a parlé. Il s'appelle Dobby...

Rogue leva la main pour le faire taire.

-Calmez-vous Potter et reprenez tout du début.

Lorsque Harry raconta son drôle de récit, Rogue était resté imperturbable. Harry lui raconta presque tout. Le drôle de comportement de Dobby, son refus de révéler l'identité de sa famille, ses lettres disparues qu'il avait récupéré, le danger qui se préparait à Poudlard. Il garda sous silence le fait que c'était lui qui courait un grand danger.

Il aurait préféré garder tout cela pour lui, mais si Dobby avait fini par se sauver sans rien tenter c'était simplement grâce à Wonka. L'elfe avait flairé sa magie et il s'était aussitôt précipité dans la chambre d'Harry, faisant fuir son drôle de visiteur. Harry le savait, Wonka répétait tout à Rogue alors il valait mieux qu'il aille lui même voir l'homme que le contraire.

Rogue lui lança un regard perçant, ses yeux noirs vrillant ceux d'Harry. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le petit Gryffondor avait la désagréable impression que l'homme savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-Bien, dit finalement Rogue tout en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Mais j'aimerais connaître la suite?

-Il n'y a pas de suite, lui dit Harry.

-Potter!

Mais Harry n'ajouta rien, se contentant de mordre sa lèvre inférieur.

-Dois-je vous menacer d'une quelconque punition pour vous faire parler? Demanda Rogue, je n'ai rien fait pour votre petite escapade nocturne de l'autre nuit mais si vous tenez tant à...

-D'accord! Finit par capituler Harry, il a juste dit que je devais pas retourner à Poudlard. Que s'était trop dangereux pour moi. Je crois qu'il avait un sacré problème.

Rogue l'observa silencieusement. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitudes et ses joues d'un rouge vif. Un enfant tout simplement.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

L'enfant se précipita hors de la pièce, existé comme une puce.

Il ne connaissait pas d'elfe de maison se prénommant Dobby. Il en était pas inquiet surement une ruse de Dumbledore ou une mauvaise blague d'un camarade de Potter. Ou tout simplement un elfe membre du fan-club de Potter et qui s'était mis dans la tête des idées abracadabrantes. C'était pas la première fois qu'un elfe réagissait ainsi. Il en était même soulagé. Personne n'avait envoyé un elfe pour l'espionner ou tenter quelque chose... non, juste un avertissement des plus stupide. Il restera vigilent évidemment mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Il fixa le coffret. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il lui restait pas uniquement des babioles d'elle, non il y avait son fils. Nouveau soupire.

…

Tout en s'activant derrière ses fourneaux, Madame Weasley surveilla sévèrement ses jumeaux. Fred et Gorges manigançaient quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Les jumeaux s'échangèrent des regards futiles, des sourires douteux aux lèvres. Ils se montraient également anormalement discret.

Peut-être devait-elle en parler avec Arthur?

...

Severus Rogue se sentait confus, ressentant un énorme chamboulement intérieur. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait espéré. Lupin était toujours introuvable aux dires de McGonagall, il devait donc garder le môme plus longtemps que prévu. Mais le plus déroutant dans toute cette histoire, c'était les découvertes qu'il faisait sur le fils Potter. Tout était beaucoup plus facile avant, le voir comme un insupportable clone de son père, un James Potter miniature. Mais maintenant... il ne savait plus. Dans un sens, connaissait-il vraiment James Potter?

Il pénétra dans le salon et comme il s'y attendait, il trouva le gosse sur un des canapés. Potter lisait tranquillement, indifférent à l'heure plus que tardive. Il était recroquevillé sous une lampe, les yeux rivaient sur l'ouvrage, des mèches rebelles lui barrant le front.

Sans faire de bruit, Rogue s'installa en face de lui. Potter leva les yeux et le sorcier lui fit signe de fermer son livre. Harry s'exécuta tout en prenant soin de marquer sa page.

-Il est minuit Potter.

L'enfant haussa simplement des épaules, le sens en était très clair: il se moquait royalement de l'heure.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Vos cernes vous contredisent, répondit simplement Rogue d'un ton sévère.

-Rien à voir. De toute façon les autres soirs je me couchais bien plus tard.

Dans un sens, Harry avait raison. Depuis le début des vacances, Rogue avait passé son temps à l'ignorer, ne se préoccupant nullement de lui. Il pouvait se coucher et se lever à n'importe quelle heure, se balader n'importe où... Rogue lui avait juste ordonné d'être à 19 heures dans la salle à manger pour les repas et de ne pas fouiner dans ses affaires. Pour le reste, Harry était livré à lui même.

-Vous savez Potter, je pense que vous avez grand besoin que je vous soumette à certaines règles.

Harry lui lança un regard méfiant.

-Moi je ne pense pas. C'est très bien comme ça.

-Evidemment. Mais malheureusement pour vous Potter, c'est moi qui décide.

-Et pourquoi maintenant? Demanda Harry.

-Car il semble que vous êtes incapable d'être raisonnable. Vous avez grand besoin... comment dire... de discipline? (un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres).

-Ben moi, je ne pense pas, répondit avec agacement Harry.

Rogue lui lança un regard glacial tout en claquant sa langue pour signifier son mécontentement.

-Sur un autre ton, Potter.

Nouveau silence pendant lequel Harry se tortillait les mains nerveusement. Il sentait le regard de Rogue sur lui mais il préféra l'éviter.

-Il est minuit passé Potter, reprit Rogue de sa voix froide, la prochaine fois je veux vous voir couché au plus tard à 22 heures.

Harry leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, mi-étonné mi-irrité.

-Et sachez que nous sommes pas à Poudlard ici. Si je vous surprends hors de votre lit... c'est pas des misérables points que vous allez perdre...

Rogue laissa sa phrase en suspend, laissant libre court à l'imagination d'Harry.

-Je sais que vous vous baladez dans les couloirs à Poudlard la nuit, lui dit Rogue tout en le fixant intensément, lors des vacances de Noël...

Harry repensa aussitôt au miroir de Rised et de ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Il avait croisé Rogue dans les couloirs...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit lentement Harry, pas très sur de lui.

-Je pense que si. Je pense également que vous avez trouvé un moyen pour pouvoir vous déplacer sans vous faire repérer...

Rogue le fixait avec acuité, les yeux étincelants. Le coeur battant, Harry s'efforça de ne point penser à la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

-Vous avez besoin de sommeil, reprit Rogue de sa voix froide, j'aurais du établir les règles dès le départ. Maintenant vous savez.

Harry s'était mis à se triturer la lèvre nerveusement. L'homme avait raison, la fatigue alourdissait ses yeux mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son récent cauchemar et la douleur qu'il ravivait dans son coeur. Dormir l'effrayait.

Rogue l'observa un long moment avant de reprendre d'une voix froide.

-Où dormiez-vous chez votre tante?

-Vous le savez très bien ! répondit aussitôt Harry avec hargne.

Si McGonagall le savait, Rogue aussi. Harry en était persuadé.

-Vous frappait-elle?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, professeur, répondit-il très lentement et d'une voix mesurée.

-Souvent? Continua Rogue point impressionné par le regard agressive que lui lança son pupille.

Harry allait méchamment l'envoyer paître lorsqu'il se rappela de quelque chose.

-Je vous avais posé une question sur ma tante... vous m'avez jamais répondu.

Rogue a haussé un sourcil.

-Je connaissais votre tante, répondit-il simplement sans lâcher Harry des yeux.

Dire qu'Harry était étonné serait un doux euphémisme. Les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, il fixait Rogue comme si le sorcier venait subitement d'avoir une deuxième tête. Il ne pensait pas du tout que Rogue allait lui répondre.

-Vous... vous... connaissez ma tante? Dit-il abasourdie.

-Oui.

-Ma tante Pétunia?

-Vous avez peut-être d'autre tante? Se moqua Rogue.

Harry pensa à la tante Marge mais il serait idiot de le dire à Rogue.

-D'où? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Sa tante était une moldue, Rogue ne pouvait pas la connaître. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il soit ami avec sa mère, très bon ami...

-Vous frappait-elle, Potter? Redemanda Rogue tout en ignorant la question.

Donc c'était donnant-donnant pensa Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Rogue, mais en même temps l'homme allait répondre à ses questions toutes aussi personnelles.

-Rarement, répondit-il tout en détournant les yeux. Sa tante le giflait fortement parfois mais c'était rare, il mentait donc pas. Il risqua un regard vers l'homme. Rogue était toujours aussi impassible.

-D'où vous connaissez ma tante?

-J'habitais pas loin. Et votre oncle?

-Un peu plus, dit Harry tout en essayant d'adopter un ton nonchalant. Rogue habitait pas loin des Evans, dans un quartier Moldu donc. Cela était si inattendu qu'Harry en fut déstabilisé.

-Vous connaissez donc ma mère? Demanda-t-il en retenant son souffle.

Le coeur battant, il fixa intensément Rogue qui restait anormalement stoïque.

-Oui.

Son coeur s'accéléra et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Rogue et sa mère... cela paraissait irréel.

-Qu'est-ce que vous appelez rarement?

Harry pensa aux gifles injustifiées et à son oncle qui le tirait par les cheveux avant de le jeter sans ménagement dans son placard. Quatres jours, son record. Il sortait seulement pour se laver et ses petits besoins. Ses cris, ses larmes, la faim... rien n'y faisait. Ils l'ignoraient.

Rogue plissa des yeux, les lèvres plus fines que jamais. Pour une raison obscure, l'homme savait, Harry en était sur ! Il lisait en lui, il savait.

-Vous étiez amis? Demanda aussitôt Harry. Cette question le démangeait, le picotant de toute part, engourdissant son esprit.

-Allez vous coucher, maintenant.

Harry allait répliquer mais le regard glacial de Rogue l'en dissuada. Au prix d'un effort considérable, il abandonna. Il se leva, la tête remplit de questions qui se bousculèrent telles des balles rebondissantes, avant de se diriger dans le couloir. Il lança un dernier regard à l'homme avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

_Merci de votre passage..._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions..._

_A bientôt j'espère_


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous pour vos messages.**

_Chapitre corrigé par _**Circae:** Elle s'est chargée de la relecture et de la correction. Merci pour tes conseils et du temps que tu me consacres pour cette fic.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

L'obscurité était épaisse et profonde, presque étouffante. Cerné par ce brouillard ténébreux , où chaque ombre, chaque murmure prenait des proportions terrifiantes, il était condamné à une existence lugubre.

Tout était abandonné aux ténèbres insidieusement enveloppantes qui vous saisissaient de toutes parts, dévorant votre âme avec hargne et se délectant de votre raison en un festin jubilatoire.

Les couloirs constituaient de vastes chemins menant droit à l'enfer, des cellules qui se succédaient à intervalles réguliers de chaque côté. Il y régnait une puanteur à peine imaginable et la folie semblait vous attendre tapie dans chaque recoin, prête à vous sauter dessus sans égards et à vous entrainer dans son antre avec un entrain des plus malsains. Des sons épouvantables s'en échappaient, dépourvus d'humanité. Des rires effrayants, des hurlements corrosifs...

Dans la pénombre qui baignait sa cellule, la noirceur semblait plus terrifiante chaque jour qui passait. Recroquevillé dans un coin, il plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes, essayant de mettre les bruits à distance. Il était encore lucide malgré le froid qui le tailladait de toutes parts, brûlant ses membres transis, et cette angoisse continue qui lui comprimait la poitrine . Il devait resté concentré, ne pas se laisser submerger par la folie. Pour cela, il avait son secret. Un secret que les gardiens ne pouvaient pas lui arracher. Il se résumait en un seul et simple mot, innocent. Rien d' extraordinaire et pourtant, cette pensée, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'aliénation la plus absolue.

Et alors que les autres prisonniers hurlaient leur désarroi, abandonnant toute dignité, lui se retenait à cette pensée comme on s'accrochait à la vie. Parfois même, il parvenait à penser correctement. Alors il se prêtait à un exercice primaire mais qui lui demandait beaucoup de son énergie. Il essayait de répondre à des questions rudimentaires sur lui-même, mais aussi sur son passé.

_Comment s'appelait-il ? _Rien de très compliqué à première vue, néanmoins, lorsque la peur se faisait trop écrasante, il se surprenait à hésiter. Il cherchait donc quelques minutes, se concentrant avec ferveur._Si... Sirius. Oui, Sirius, c'était son prénom. Sirius Black, il y était arrivé !_

La plus difficile des questions, celle pour laquelle il peinait le plus à apporter une réponse consistante, c'était celle qui concernait le lieu où il se trouvait. Les Détraqueurs effaçaient tout repère et faisaient pénétrer un chaos démesuré à l'intérieur de leurs pauvres têtes. Ils étaient l'incarnation la plus tangible de la terreur. Il ferma les yeux et tenta alors de se concentrer davantage. C'était important, il devait le faire s'il ne voulait pas perdre la raison. _Où était-il, bon sang ! _

On sentait l'odeur de la mort. Des hurlements et des rires rauques, abîmés, éclataient de toutes parts, se répercutant le long des couloirs et résonnant dans le moindre espace. La misère, le désespoir, la mort... _Azkaban_ ! La solution était Azkaban.

Il se laissa tomber le long du mur de sa cellule, et un rictus tenant plus de la grimace terrifiante que du sourire étira ses lèvres. Une dernière question venait ensuite, plus complexe encore. _Pourquoi? _

Une ombre passa furtivement devant sa cellule, y rependant un vent glacial. Les Détraqueurs. Il appuya plus fortement ses paumes contre ses oreilles pour faire taire toutes ces voix qui résonnaient en lui. _Ne surtout pas laisser les mauvais souvenirs prendre le dessus_. Il fallait qu'il reste appliqué, qu'il regroupe toutes ses pensées neutres, celles qui n'intéressaient pas les Détraqueurs. Alors, tout en luttant contre l'engourdissement, il répéta inlassablement :

« Innocent... innocent... je suis innocent ».

Il était épuisé, désorienté – et même sûrement un peu cinglé, mais il n'abandonna pas.

« Innocent... innocent...INNOCENT... »

.

…

.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes se balançant négligemment dans le vide, Harry Potter feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch envoyé par son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Il tournait lentement les pages, observant avec intérêt les différentes illustrations tout en lisant les légendes qui les accompagnaient.

Il mourrait d'envie d'enfourcher son balais, de sentir l'air frais s'écraser sur son visage et ébouriffer ses cheveux, tandis qu'il se laisserait griser par l'agréable sensation de liberté qui le submergerait. Mais c'était chose impossible.

Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il posa la revue sur ses genoux et observa la vue qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Le soleil était radieux et le ciel parfaitement bleu, un temps idéal pour voler. Au loin se dressaient de grands arbres dont les pointes semblaient percer le ciel et dont le feuillage ample cachait facilement la vue aux importuns . Harry se demanda s'ils étaient suffisamment abondants pour pouvoir abriter une partie de Quidditch. La hauteur semblait satisfaisante mais il ne pouvait pas s'y fier, la perspective jouait parfois des tours.

« POTTER ! »

Harry sursauta brutalement, perdant instantanément le fil de ses pensées. Avec étonnement, il découvrit son professeur de potions en contrebas. Severus Rogue avait les mains appuyées sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son bureau et le visage levé dans sa direction.

« Descendez immédiatement de cette fenêtre ! »

Levant les yeux aux ciel, Harry replia ses jambes contre son torse avant de se retourner lentement. Une fois face à sa chambre, il sauta. Il entendit le bruit sec d'une fenêtre qu'on refermait, indiquant que Rogue devait être de nouveau cloitré dans son bureau.

Voilà la raison de son isolement : Severus Rogue. L'homme se montrait anormalement neutre ces derniers jours, chose des plus incroyables lorsque l'on connaissait son aversion pour le jeune Potter.

Bien qu'il sembla se montrer impartial avec Harry depuis quelques jours, le jeune garçon ne pouvait ignorer le léger doute qui effleurait son esprit. En effet, il y avait eu trop de ressentiment entre eux pour qu'une telle année d'animosité fut aussi facilement oubliée. Il restait donc sur ses gardes, à l'affut de nouvelles vagues de malveillances.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait bien se l'avouer, Rogue était juste. Il lui donnait chaque matin des cours de potions et ils partageaient désormais les petits déjeuners. Un soir même, Harry avait manifesté l'envie de jouer de nouveau aux échecs, et, à sa grande surprise, Rogue avait accepté. Puis c'était devenu une habitude, et désormais, après chaque repas, ils s'installaient dans le salon pour se plonger ensemble dans une partie silencieuse.

Harry correspondait également beaucoup avec Ron, et les deux amis avaient découvert qu'ils ne devaient pas habiter très loin l'un de l'autre, car les hiboux effectuaient leurs missions rapidement. Lorsqu'il écrivait à Hermione en revanche, le voyage était beaucoup plus long et donc les lettres se faisaient moins abondantes.

Le jeune garçon se redressa pour mieux s'étirer avant de quitter sa petite chambre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors il descendit au salon, la démarche trainante. Les journées s'étiraient toujours en longueur, interminables et sans saveur.

Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans le salon, il entendit des coups secs frapper la porte de l'entrée. Etonné, il se tourna vers le vestibule, indécis. Son hésitation fut de courte durée néanmoins car Rogue surgit derrière lui, l'air visiblement contrarié. Il lui jeta un regard agacé avant de lui asséner froidement :

« Potter, si je vous revois sur cette fenêtre... Croyez moi, vous ne pourrez plus vous assoir nulle part ».

Harry blêmit et Rogue se précipita sur la porte, l'ouvrant sans aucune hésitation.

« Vous êtes en retard », commenta-t-il.

Harry dut se tordre le cou pour apercevoir son professeur de métamorphose qui se tenait raidement devant l'entrée.

« Vous êtes d'une hospitalité remarquable, Severus ! » rétorqua-t-elle tout en réajustant son chapeau.

« C'est vous qui me parliez d'urgence dans votre lettre. »

« Est-ce votre manière de me signifiez que vous étiez inquiet ? »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel tout en s'écartant pour laisser passer sa collègue.

« Allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons mieux pour discuter », lui proposa Rogue tout en jetant un bref regard à Harry.

Minerva acquiesça avant de se tourner vers son élève :

« Potter, vous avez bonne mine. »

« Merci professeur », salua timidement Harry.

« J'ai quelques affaires à régler avec votre professeur mais après nous pourrons boire le thé ».

Harry lui sourit en retour et la sorcière disparut avec Rogue dans le bureau de ce dernier.

.

…

.

Rogue indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau à Minerva MacGonagall, et les deux professeurs s'installèrent silencieusement. La sorcière retira son chapeau et réajusta ses lunettes tout en observant autour d'elle l'oeil curieux. La lumière était tamisée, estompant ainsi tous les détails pour laisser place à un décors d'ombres.

« Et moi qui pensais que chez vous ce serait plus accueillant... », commenta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Rogue balaya sa remarque d'un geste agacé de la main.

« Merci pour cette remarque des plus constructives Minerva, mais parlez-moi plutôt de cette mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda t-il implacable.

La directrice de la maison Gryffondor était une sorcière droite qui exprimait sans artifices ses pensées ou ses sentiments. Elle était authentique, qualité rare mais toujours appréciée à sa juste valeur par le maitre des potions. Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui annonça sans ménagement :

« Les problèmes commencent. »

Rogue haussa simplement un sourcil interrogateur, l'invitant à poursuivre du regard.

« Quelqu'un au Ministère semble vouloir annuler l'adoption. Je le sais de source sûre », insista t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le regard sceptique de son collègue.

« C'est une chose impossible, les papiers sont en règles. »

« Cette personne met en avant que Harry Potter ne peut pas être adopté par le biais de l'administration moldue, que seul le Ministère de la Magie doit disposer de cette prérogative. C'est un argument tout à fait concevable Severus. »

Elle se tut, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que la loi sorcière l'autorise lorsque l'enfant concerné à des origines moldues ? Lily Potter était une Née-Moldue. On peut donc effectuer les démarches aussi bien chez les Moldus que chez les Sorciers », lui dit calmement Rogue.

La sorcière eut un sourire las :

« Je le sais bien Severus, mais il s'agit d'Harry Potter ! L'Enfant-Qui-A-Survécu ! Et les Potter sont une très veille famille sorcière... »

Rogue se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur sa collègue. Rien dans son comportement ou dans son regard ne trahissait une quelconque panique, il était étrangement calme.

« Donc vous pensez que la personne qui essaye d'annuler cette adoption peut y arriver ? » demanda-t-il avec flegme.

Elle détourna les yeux, soucieuse:

« Ses arguments sont excellents. Et il doit avoir une grande influence pour avoir pu faire naître le doute au sein des affaires familiales de cette manière. Donc je pense que... je pense qu'il a ses chances. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres à nouveau et une drôle expression traversa son visage. Puis elle secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? » s'impatienta Rogue.

« Peu de sorciers sont au courant pour cette adoption. Nous avons été très discrets. Je ne vois pas du tout Molly ou Arthur agir ainsi. Et l'idée que ce soit le Directeur semble encore plus grotesque. »

Rogue lui lança un regard perçant avant de lui dire d'une voix particulièrement posée :

« Lui seul peut en tirer avantage. »

« Je le sais bien Severus ! Mais peut-être y aurait-il d'autres personnes au courant... »

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même Minerva, nous avons été très discrets et l'adoption est encore trop récente pour que le sujet se soit ébruité. »

« Je sais, mais peut-être que... Potter par exemple ! En aurait-il parlé à l'un de ses camarades ? Nous ne lui avons pas dit de garder le secret et ce n'est qu'un enfant… »

« Cessez de vous voiler la face ! » s'emporta Rogue. « Vous savez très bien que cela est impossible. Potter ne pouvait pas correspondre avec ses amis avec cette histoire abracadabrante d'elfe de maison. La personne qui fait pression aux affaires familiales est au courant de toute cette histoire depuis le début. Il s'agit donc soit des Weasley, soit du Directeur de Poudlard en personne. »

La directrice tritura nerveusement son chapeau tout en jetant un regard embarrassé au maître des potions.

« Donc vous êtes certain qu'il s'agirait de Dumbledore ? »

« Oui. »

Il s'était exprimé sur un ton neutre comme s'il s'était agi d'une question des plus banales, qui ne remettrait nullement en cause l'un des plus grands sorciers.

« Merlin, j'espérais tellement... me tromper. »

Elle cilla plusieurs fois à une vitesse impressionnante. Rogue haussa simplement les épaules puis elle lâcha un long soupir.

« Tout se complique alors. Le Directeur a énormément d'influence au sein du Ministère et il est surtout très apprécié. Adopter Harry Potter chez les Moldus peut être facilement contestable si on trouve les bons arguments. Chose aisée pour Dumbledore. »

« Il suffit de demander une confirmation de l' adoption valide selon la juridiction sorcière », résolut calmement Rogue. « Une fois que l'on aura fait les démarches dans les deux mondes, plus de risque... »

« Oui, mais il faut énormément de temps pour que les affaires familiales traitent le dossier, le Directeur pourra facilement trouver une dérogation. Le temps, nous l'avons pas. » le coupa Miverva.

« Je connais quelqu'un au sein du Ministère qui pourrait éventuellement faire en sorte que notre dossier passe en priorité. Avec bien sur toute la discrétion que nous exigerons. »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle méfiante quant à la nature des connaissances probablement douteuses que pourrait vouloir faire intervenir son jeune collègue.

« Lucius Malefoy. » répondit Rogue, l'air triomphant.

« Mal...Malefoy ? » balbutia Minerva. « Etes-vous certain que cela soit une bonne idée Severus ? »

« Lucius adore particulièrement mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore, il suffit juste de mettre en avant les bons arguments. De plus, savoir que Harry Potter sera élevé par un sorcier qui selon lui partage ses idées... Il en sera ravi. » termina-t-il avec une grimace.

Elle resta silencieuse, méditant sur les dernières paroles de son ami. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se frotta l'arête du nez et Rogue attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé. Lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau, une détermination nouvelle éclairait son regard sévère.

« Avons-nous réellement le choix ? J'ai bien peur que ce soit la meilleur solution qui s'offre à nous. Même si, je le reconnais, je n'aime pas trop l'idée que Malefoy s'immisce dans cette histoire. »

Le maitre des potions avait hoché la tête, son visage lisse de toute expression.

« De toute façon il finira par être au courant. Autant que cela soit par moi. Lucius peut se montrer particulièrement susceptible. »

La sorcière acquiesça avant de se lever puis de suggérer :

« Un bon thé me fera le plus grand bien. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose... Potter semble être en bonne forme. »

« Evidemment ! Que croyiez-vous Minerva ? Que j'allais le_ maltraiter _? » demanda sarcastiquement le maitre des potions, légèrement agacé de voir que sa nouvelle amie était toujours soupçonneuse à son égard.

« Potter a besoin de nous Severus », répondit-elle d'un ton soudainement grave, « nous sommes les premiers adultes qui se soucient véritablement de lui. Si nous échouons, il ne fera sans doute plus jamais confiance aux autres adultes. »

Rogue resta silencieux, son regard se portant machinalement vers le portrait de Lily, prisonnière de son cadre d'argent.

« Vous venez vous joindre à nous ? » proposa Minerva.

« J'ai des choses à faire », éluda Severus sur la défensive.

La sorcière l'observa intensément avant de secouer la tête.

« Vous devriez un peu sortir de votre bureau Severus. Vous avez plus que besoin de vous rafraichir les idées, de vivre un peu. Toute cette obscurité va finir par vous étouffer. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle quitta la pièce sombre.

Il fixa la porte un moment, encore intrigué par les paroles de la sorcière, avant de pousser un soupir mi-agacé mi-fatigué. Puis son regard tomba sur les papiers qu'avait apporté Minerva. Toutes les nouvelles complications qui mettaient en évidence à quel point son plan était encore loin d'être parfait. En même temps, le chemin de la perfection était parsemé d'obstacles redoutables mettant au défi la meilleure des déterminations. Les obstacles ici revêtaient l'image manipulatrice d'Albus Dumbledore. Encore une fois, il se demanda pourquoi il faisait tout cela, faisant ainsi chavirer sa tranquillité mais également sa neutralité dans les affaires du Directeur.

La réponse se trouvait sur son bureau, fièrement dressée au milieu des parchemins et des livres. Lily était un peu trop figée sur ce cliché moldu.

D'une certaine manière, depuis sa disparition, tout ce qu'il entreprenait avait été uniquement mis en oeuvre pour sauvegarder sa mémoire. La douleur était toujours aussi vive et les regrets insoutenables. Mais depuis que le gamin était ici, une routine s'était installée. Et il le faisait également pour lui, pour se prouver qu'il pouvait encore faire de bons choix.

Il balaya du regard son bureau. Minerva avait raison, il se noyait dans ses propres ténèbres. Mais cette obscurité lui était rassurante. Bienveillante, elle lui faisait aussi oublier toutes les peines endurées, le berçant d'illusions. Il pouvait peut-être tout abandonner, laisser place à la facilité.

Mais la photographie de Lily, témoin de ses égarements, agissait sur lui comme un rappel à l'ordre. Son sourire immobile suffisait à lui faire regagner ses esprits en toutes circonstances. Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle, et c'est en soupirant qu'il s'arma d'une plume et d'un parchemin, et qu'il commença à noircir le papier d'une fine écriture aux lettres élégantes.

Il enverrait dès ce soir ce courrier à Lucius, lui expliquant qu'il avait besoin de ses services. Et ensuite, pourquoi pas, il écouterait peut-être également les conseils de son estimée collègue.

Alors qu'il sortait de son bureau pour se diriger vers le salon, Severus entendit indistinctement des rires et des exclamations bruyantes s'en échapper. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte laissée entrouverte et il aperçut Minerva installée sur un des canapés rouges du salon, discutant joyeusement avec Potter, des tasses de thé entamées reposant entre eux.

La sorcière avait sûrement dû raconter quelque chose de particulièrement drôle car le môme attrapa un fou rire, s'abandonnant à une gaité sincère. Jamais le gamin n'avait manifesté en sa présence autant d'exubérance, et il regretta presque de ne pas avoir pu entrevoir plus tôt un Potter manquant autant de retenue.

Il allait signaler sa présence lorsque le garçon de nouveau calme s'exclama:

« Vous avez raison professeur, Rémus Lupin semble être quelqu'un de vraiment cool, je suis impatient de le rencontrer ! »

Severus serait entré s'il n'avait pas entendu cette phrase qui l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. _Je suis impatient de le rencontrer_. Il renonça à ces mots à pousser la porte, et retourna à ses parchemins en trainant lourdement les pieds. _Au diable les conseils de Minerva !_

.

…

.

Lucius Malefoy répondit rapidement à son ami. Il avait prit soin de lui envoyer une missive dès le lendemain, lui donnant rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour suivant dans l'après midi. Severus ne put retenir une grimace, n'aimant pas l'idée de se rendre dans un lieu aussi fréquenté.

Mais il connaissait Lucius, il ne fallait pas trop le froisser, surtout lorsque l'on avait un service des plus importants à lui demander. Il accepta donc, confirmant qu'il serait présent d'un rapide gribouillis au dos de la lettre qu'il s'empressa de rendre au hibou Grand Duc.

Il avait été surpris de recevoir une réponse aussi rapidement. D'ordinaire Lucius marquait un point d'honneur à se faire désirer. Il se plaisait à donner l'image d'un homme affairé, à l'emplois du temps digne d'un ministre. Des manières pitoyables qui horripilaient Rogue. Par chance, il avait attisé la curiosité de l'ancien Mangemort, balayant ainsi tous ses principes grotesques.

Après une longue réflexion et de nombreuses hésitations, le maitre des potions avait convenu qu'il prendrait avec lui le môme. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter seul toute une après midi, craignant que le gamin profite de son absence pour accomplir une quelconque sottise. Chose qu'il regretta bien vite lorsqu'il découvrit la frénésie de l'enfant suite à la nouvelle.

Enthousiasmé par l'idée de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, c'est un Potter des plus dissipé que Rogue dut supporter. Souriant, il n'arrêtait pas d'évoquer sa dernière visite, oubliant toute retenue ou méfiance vis-à-vis de son professeur. Rogue dut même le menacer de changer d'avis pour calmer ses ardeurs, voulant à tout pris retrouver un peu de calme pour dîner tranquillement. Potter avait donc cessé de s'agiter mais un sourire rayonnant continuait d'illuminer son visage. Et lorsqu'il partit dans sa chambre pour se doucher, Severus cessa de masquer l'expression de profonde satisfaction qu'il avait retenue tout le temps du repas.

.

…

.

Le menton reposant mollement sur ses mains entrelacées, Harry fixait le jeu d'échecs sorciers sans grande conviction. Ce soir là, Rogue se montrait particulièrement redoutable, éliminant ses pions avec une facilité déconcertante. Maugréant discrètement, le jeune sorcier essaya de camoufler son agacement lorsque son professeur s'empara de sa reine.

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout concentré, Potter », conclut Rogue sans même lever les yeux de l'échiquier.

Harry ronchonna de plus belle. Il n'aimait pas perdre aussi facilement. Demain, il serait sur le Chemin de Traverse et cette simple pensée suffisait à troubler sa concentration. Perdu pour perdu, il décida de tenter une action désespérée. Il envoya sa tour chez l'ennemi, ce qui fit froncer du nez le maitre des potions. Il menaçait sa reine, mais Rogue ne semblait pas se soucier de son pion. La partie se poursuivit encore quelques minutes avant que Rogue donne l'assaut final.

Il sortit sa baguette pour remettre de l'ordre sur l'échiquier avant d'observer son pupille.

« Est-ce notre visite au Chemin de Traverse qui vous perturbe autant ? » demanda t-il.

« Je ne suis pas perturbé ! » se défendit Harry, mais malgré ses efforts pour le retenir, un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de leur sortie à venir.

Rogue se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant de reprendre d'une voix sévère.

« N'oubliez pas Potter, je vous veux irréprochable. »

Son élève leva les yeux au ciel malgré lui.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant ! »

« J'insiste Potter ».

Severus se rehaussa sur son siège et croisa les jambes pour se donner une certaine contenance. Puis il caressa pensivement son menton, indécis sur ce qu'il allait dire avant de déclarer, son regard noir vrillé dans celui de Harry:

« Vous savez, je vois bien comment agissent mes élèves à Poudlard. Selon la maison à laquelle ils appartiennent ou leurs origines, certains ont d'ores et déjà des opinions toutes prêtes, solidement ancrées en eux et pas toujours des plus avenantes. Néanmoins, je veux vous voir courtois, quelques soient les sorciers à qui vous vous adresserez. Sans en faire trop, évidemment. C'est important. »

Harry se rencogna au fond de son fauteuil sans lâcher son professeur des yeux.

« Allons-nous voir une personne qui ne me plaira pas ? »

« Non. Je vous laisserai gambader librement. Loin de mes affaires. Mais vous êtes prévenu Potter. Montrez-vous mature pour une fois. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il était surpris d'entendre cette leçon de vie de la part Rogue. Cela paraissait presque incongru.

« N'avez-vous rien de plus décent à vous mettre pour demain ? » lui demanda soudain Rogue tout en désignant d'un doigt ses vêtements beaucoup trop grands.

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues s'enflammer tandis qu'il baissa ses yeux sur son tee-shirt d'un blanc défraichi.

« Comment ça ? » dit-il en essayant d'adopter un ton détaché.

« Votre tante avait-elle si mauvais goût lorsqu'elle habillait votre cousin ? »

Malgré le sarcasme évident contenue dans cette remarque, Harry s'autorisa un sourire ravi qui fit apparaître ses deux fossettes. Entendre quelqu'un se moquer de sa tante était particulièrement agréable, même si cette personne était Rogue.

« Sûrement. Il y avait même pire parfois », confia-t-il en se remémorant un horrible pull vert à pompons.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre au Chemin de Traverse dans un tel accoutrement. Vous faites négligé. Ces habits son beaucoup trop usés et sont bien trop larges pour vous. »

« J'en choisirai de plus corrects pour demain », répondit vivement Harry.

Rogue le gratifia d'un étrange regard avant d'annoncer :

« Il est bientôt 22 heures Potter. »

Saisissant l'ordre muet, Harry se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit à son professeur qui ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude.

.

…

.

Lorsque le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla, le temps était pluvieux. Il accueillit cette mâtinée brumeuse avec une grimace désapprobatrice tout en s'étirant longuement. Puis, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, collant son front contre le verre froid tout en soupirant. Ce n'était pas le temps rêvé pour une balade sur le chemin de traverse.

Mais sa mauvaise humeur disparut bien vite lorsqu'il découvrit le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. De minuscules gouttelettes recouvraient l'herbes, les fleurs et les branches des arbres et, sous les faibles rayons du soleil, elles étincelaient comme des milliers de petits diamants.

Le bruit de coups secs frappés contre la porte le ramena à la réalité. Perplexe, il lâcha un _entrez_ des plus hésitants tout en jetant un bref regard au réveil.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son professeur qui arborait son habituel air froid. Harry se redressa aussitôt tout en réajustant son pyjama maladroitement. C'était la deuxième fois que Rogue pénétrait dans sa chambre depuis qu'il avait aménagé, et comme pour la première fois il se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Professeur ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

L'homme examina son pyjama avec un sourire moqueur avant de parcourir rapidement la chambre des yeux.

« Je vous ai apporté des habits décents », expliqua-il lentement tout en observant la pile de magazine qui s'entassait dans un coin.

Harry haussa les sourcils en un mouvement de surprise tandis que l'homme lui tendit un sac en toile gris.

« Pardon ? »

Rogue tourna les yeux vers lui, le jaugeant sévèrement.

« Vous trouverez dans ce sac des vêtements corrects. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici habillé de vos torchons habituels », développa-t-il d'une voix froide.

L'enfant glissa sa main dans le sac et sentit aussitôt la douceur d'un tissu entre ses doigts. Il retira un sweat noir tout simple.

« Pour... pour moi ? »

Le sorcier leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Evidemment », confirma-t-il, exaspéré.

Harry ne répondit rien, frappé de stupeur. Son regard alla du sac à Rogue, de Rogue au sac.

« Vous me prêtez des... des vêtements pour cet après midi ? »

« Potter, vous êtes vraiment idiot parfois. »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il lâcha par dessus son épaule :

« Pas de cours de potions ce matin, je vais devoir vous supporter une grande partie de l'après midi déjà, c'est bien suffisant. Nous partirons après le déjeuner. »

Et il disparut dans un claquement de porte, laissant un Harry abasourdi.

Le jeune garçon examina le contenu du sac : un jean et un sweat, le tout en noir. Puis, soudain, un éclair de lucidité le frappa et il se précipita vers la porte. Il rattrapa Rogue dans les escaliers.

« Professeur ! »

L'homme, qui était déjà descendu, leva les yeux dans sa direction.

« Merci », lui dit sincèrement Harry.

Une gratitude sincère éclairait son regard. Rogue se contenta de hocher la tête avant de disparaître dans le couloir sans un mot.

.

...

.

L'air était humide et le froid oppressant. C'était peut-être le jour, ou la nuit... il l'ignorait. Dans son enfer, le temps n'était plus qu'une notion vague ayant perdue de sa valeur. Plus rien n'avait de sens, pas même cette peur étouffante qui ne le lâchait plus.

Le sang battait contre ses tempes tandis que de nouveaux cris s'élevaient dans les ténèbres avoisinantes. Les Détraqueurs arrivaient, les hurlements l'annonçaient tout en accompagnant leur marche. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Il se précipita dans un coin de se cellule, soulagé de se sentir encadré par les deux murs en pierre.

Une brume opaque se forma dans son esprit, très vite suivie par la perte des sensations et l'engourdissement. Puis des voix explosèrent dans sa tête malgré ses efforts pour les repousser, en un concert assourdissant. Des voix qui provenaient de lui. Celle désapprobatrice de son père, les cris injustifiés de sa mère et des voix accusatrices. Les pires. James et Lily, mais également Rémus. Il secoua furieusement la tête dans l'espoir de les chasser. Mais des ombres cauchemardesques noyèrent sa raison et il ploya sous le désespoir.

Les Détraqueurs étaient en forme aujourd'hui.

.

…

.

Le Chemin de Traverse offrait un spectacle fascinant qui étonnait toujours Harry. Le ciel s'était dégagé et le soleil brillait timidement. Suivant Rogue de prêt pour ne pas se laisser avaler par la foule, il jeta des regards émerveillés de toutes parts. Les boutiques aux allures étranges débordaient de vie, rependant des flots de magie dans les allées animées. Leurs vitrines dégoulinaient de produits extravagants et leurs devantures attiraient les regards avec leurs couleurs chatoyantes.

Rogue l'entraina chez un apothicaire pour refaire son stock de fournitures de potion. Harry déambula entre les étagères, observant avec intérêt les différents ingrédients, s'arrêtant devant les vitrines poussiéreuses des reptiles dont les écailles scintillaient sous le faible éclairage. Dès qu'il apercevait son reflet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné. Il avait des vêtements à sa taille, chose dont il n'avait guère l'habitude, sauf pour les robes réglementaires de Poudlard. Il flânait entre les différents présentoirs et Rogue dut le rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois.

Puis comme convenu, Rogue l'abandonna devant la boutique de Quidditch et, tout en jetant un regard dégouté à la foule qui se pressait contre la vitrine, il lui rappela d'une voix froide l'heure à laquelle ils devaient se retrouver. Il maugréa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le gamin n'avait pas de montre avant de s'éloigner, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui.

Le_ ''Chasseur de Dragons''_ se révélait être un pub relativement sinistre, très calme par rapport à l'agitation qui régnait à l'extérieur. La pièce était sombre et manquait cruellement d'espace, et les boiseries anciennes qui recouvraient les murs rendaient le tout étouffant.

Lucius Malefoy était confortablement installé dans un coin isolé, bénéficiant d' une vue inégalable sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Tout en jetant un regard désapprobateur au lieu, Severus s'empressa de le rejoindre en prenant soin d'éviter les nombreuses tables encombrantes qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

« Severus ! » le salua le sorcier. « Installe toi donc ! »

Lucius Malefoy était un homme grand aux allures aristocratiques, qui possédait un regard froid et calculateur. Il dégageait cette classe propre aux gens de pouvoir qui jurait avec le décors particulièrement miteux du pub.

« Tu n'as pas pu trouvé plus glauque encore ? », grogna Severus tout en prenant place.

Malefoy le gratifia d'un sourire supérieur tout en faisant un bref signe au serveur.

« Cette remarque est étonnante venant de ta part », lui répondit-il tout en observant les robes noires du professeur. « Tu voulais un endroit discret... Que faire de mieux ? »

Un homme de petit taille et à la barbe broussailleuse s'arrêta à leur table. Ruisselant de sueur, la bouche ouverte comme s'il manquait d'air, il fixait Malefoy tout en clignant frénétiquement des paupières, peu habitué de voir des sorciers aussi distingués dans son misérable bar. Ils commandèrent, et Lucius l'observa s'éloigner d'un regard dédaigneux avant de reprendre d'une voix hautaine :

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai énormément de travail ces derniers temps. Le Ministère, et plus particulièrement les Aurors, ne cessent de m'importuner. »

Tout en tapotant des doigts sur la table, il lança un regard impatient au serveur.

« Tu dois sûrement savoir que le ministère se lance dans une politique de _grand nettoyage_ », reprit-il d'une voix trainante. Ils parlent d'un nouvel Acte de Protection des Moldus... Grotesque ! La véritable raison, c'est nous. Les anciens Mangemorts. Ils essayent tout simplement de prouver notre culpabilité en espérant tomber sur divers objets qui nous reliraient de près ou de loin au Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. »

« Je croyais que tu avais abandonné tout ça », l'encouragea patiemment Severus avec un intérêt poli.

Malefoy balaya la salle du regard avant de reprendre d'une voix implacable :

« J'ai abandonné les idéaux démentiels du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. Je suis rangé. Mais j'ai encore chez moi quelques... disons qu'il me reste quelques objets qui pourraient froisser certaines personnes du ministère. Rien de très contrariant, mais tu connais bien ces vautours... Ils en ont après moi. La moindre chose qu'ils trouveront, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, ils s'en serviront. Le Ministère multiplie les perquisitions... »

L'homme revint avec leurs commandes qu'il disposa maladroitement sur leur table, la bouche toujours ouverte. Il jeta un dernier regard perplexe à Lucius avant de s'éloigner à nouveau en haussant les épaules.

« Je suis certain que Dumbledore se cache derrière tout ça. Il veut à tout prix m'éliminer du conseil administratif de l'école », reprit Malefoy qui observait sa bière en fronçant les sourcils. Après une hésitation, il la porta prudemment à ses lèvres. Il but la moitié de son verre d'un trait, avant de la reposer d'un geste brusque.

« Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que je suis assez pressé par le temps. J'ai des affaires très importantes qui m'attendent ailleurs. Mais ta lettre m'a assez intrigué pour que je puisse te recevoir malgré mes obligations. »

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service Lucius. Rien de très compliqué. »

« C'est assez rare venant de toi. »

« Je sais. Mais tu y trouveras également ton compte. »

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de Malefoy tandis qu'un horrible sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tu m'intéresses de plus en plus Severus. Je t' écoute. »

Après s'être assuré qu'il avait toute l'attention de son interlocuteur, Severus poursuivit d'une voix doucereuse :

« J'ai un dossier à faire passer aux Affaires Familiales, en urgence »

« Les Affaires Familiales ? » répéta Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui ».

« Pour toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Et en quoi les Affaires Familiales t'intéressent-elles ? »

« Cela concerne Harry Potter. »

Malefoy ne cilla pas, et son regard resta anormalement figé. Il termina sa bière puis il observa son verre vide d'un air contrarié.

« Si j'ai un service à te rendre, c'est uniquement pour toi Severus », reprit-il d'une voix glacée. « Les affaires de Dumbledore ne me concernent pas. »

« C'est pour moi. Dumbledore ignore tout. »

Malefoy arqua les sourcils.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Potter n'était plus sous la garde de Moldus. Je ne sais rien de plus, juste que Dumbledore convoque un peu trop souvent les Affaires Familiales en ce moment. Mais toi, en quoi tout cela te concerne ? »

« Que dirais-tu d'empiéter un peu sur les plates-bandes du Directeur ? »

Un sourire mauvais étirait les lèvres de Rogue.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai adopté Harry Potter. »

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, Malefoy resta sans voix un long moment. Puis se rendant compte qu'il commençait à avoir la bouche sèche, il s'empressa de commander un whisky.

« Je ne comprends pas », reprit-il en tapotant ses doigts contre la table plus rapidement.

« C'est pourtant très simple Lucius. J'ai adopté Harry Potter. Mais Dumbledore essaye d'annuler cette adoption... Elle s'est effectuée chez les Moldus. »

Lucius secoua la tête, l'air visiblement perdu.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Car je pourrais en tirer avantage. »

« Comment ? »

« Faut-il vraiment que je t'énumère toute les raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir ainsi ? »

« Dans la mesure où tu m'annonces que tu as adopté Harry Potter, je crois bien que oui. »

Le serveur arriva à leur table pour déposer un grand verre de whisky et un bol remplit de glace. Malefoy s'empressa de se servir.

« Alors ? » insista-t-il.

« Dumbledore avait trop d'emprise sur lui, je préfère savoir le gamin loin de son influence. Il doit grandir dans un milieu neutre. »

« Il a été élevé dans une famille moldue choisit précautionneusement par ton cher directeur. Je pense donc que s'est un peu tard pour cela. »

Mais le professeur de potions balaya ses paroles d'un geste agacé de la main.

« Figure toi que Potter n'aime pas du tout ces Moldus. Il les méprisent », exagéra t-il sous le regard soudain intéressé de son interlocuteur.

« C'est assez inattendu... »

« Je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle occasion. »

« Evidemment, mais en quoi avoir Potter sous ta garde changera quelque chose ? »

« Il vivra dans une famille sorcière, loin du Directeur. Il grandira avec nos principes et il ne sera donc pas un pion malléable obéissant corps et âme à Dumbledore. »

Malefoy secoua la tête pensivement tout en murmurant un faible « Je vois ». Il but une nouvelle gorgé de son whisky avant d'arranger les manches de sa robe déjà impeccable.

« Mais cela t'attirera plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Dumbledore ne te laissera pas aussi facilement lui prendre son précieux petit Gryffondor. »

« Sauf si tu fais passer ce dossier en priorité aux Affaires Familiales », coupa Rogue d'une voix sèche en posant sur la table une chemise en carton qu'il fit glisser vers son collègue. « Je veux que le Ministère confirme la décision de l'administration moldue, ainsi l'adoption deviendra inattaquable et bien conforme à la loi sorcière. »

Clignant des paupières, Lucius lança un regard déboussolé au maitre des potions. Mais Rogue resta parfaitement calme, le visage lisse de toutes émotions. Alors il s'empara du dossier et le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

« Adopter Harry Potter chez les Moldus est inconcevable », annonça-t-il tout en essayant de reprendre contenance. « Il est honteux que la garde légale d'enfants issus de vieilles familles sorcières puisse être accordée par la juridiction moldue. C'est même scandaleux. Tout ça pour un simple lien de parenté avec une née moldue ! »

Il tourna frénétiquement les pages, jetant des regards amers aux documents moldus.

« Te rendre un service Severus ne me dérange nullement. Je te dois même beaucoup. Mais Dumbledore est sur mon dos et il vaut mieux pour moi que je me fasse oublier. Ma place à l'administration de l'école est menacée. »

Il ferma le dossier et but une nouvelle gorgé de Whisky.

« Justement, je te donne une chance de la sauver », lui dit Rogue froidement.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu adoptes Harry Potter m'aidera. »

« Potter est aimé par la population sorcière. »

« Evidemment, il a détruit le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ! » s'exclama vivement Lucius « Il a même rendu service à certains Mangemorts, moi le premier. Ma famille n'a plus à se soucier des menaces de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Tu te souviens lorsque la Gazette avait annoncé que Potter était confié aux moldus ? » rappela patiemment Rogue comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé. « L'article critiquait ouvertement le choix de Dumbledore. C'est un fait, les sorciers n'aiment pas l'idée que le Survivant vive chez les moldus. »

« Rien de plus normal », commenta Malefoy.

« Je te donne l'occasion de revaloriser ton image. Les sorciers du Ministère te verront différemment s'ils remarquent que tu te soucies du bien-être de Harry Potter. Je te demande juste de déposer ce dossier aux Affaires Familiales et de faire jouer de ton influence pour qu'il soit traité le plus rapidement possible. Si tu te montres préoccupé par l'avenir et la santé de ce garçon, les sorciers ne pourront pas continuer à t'associer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Malefoy le fixa silencieusement. Deux expressions semblaient combattre avec acharnement pour assurer la domination de l'une ou de l'autre sur son visage.

« Mais si tu préfères régler tes problèmes en continuant à t'opposer ouvertement à Dumbledore sans aucune finesse... »

Lucius savait que son collègue faisait allusion aux menaces qu'il avait proférées à l'encontre de certains membres de l'administration de l'école pour qu'ils s'opposent avec lui au directeur. Il reprit la chemise en carton et cette fois-ci, il la lut plus attentivement.

« Et le môme ? Est-il heureux de se retrouver à ta garde ? Car s'il s'en plaint auprès de tous ses camarades de classe, cela ne m'avancera à rien. »

« Il est beaucoup mieux chez moi qu'avec ses moldus. »

Lucius leva les yeux vers son collègue mais Rogue restait impénétrable. Il continua sa lecture.

« Je pourrais déposer ton dossier demain. Tu as raison sur ce point, il vaut mieux que Potter grandisse parmi des personnes soucieuses de notre bonne veille société. »

« Le directeur essaye par tous les moyens d'annuler cette adoption. »

« Je serais rapide. »

Malefoy ferma le dossier avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

« Dumbledore va vite regretter d'avoir essayé de m'éliminer du conseil de l'école. Je serais très rapide, surtout que je connais bien Miles. Celui qui est chargé du dossier de Potter. »

« Je te remercie Lucius. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ton cher pupille. »

.

…

.

Lucius Malefoy avait insisté pour voir le môme, chose que Severus avait refusé en prétextant que le gamin était encore trop sur la défensive. Il ne voulait pas mettre tout de suite Potter face à Lucius, craignant que le gosse se montre imprudent et agisse comme un stupide Gryffondor sans réfléchir. Dans ce cas, Malefoy aurait refusé de les aider, pensant que le môme était irrécupérable.

Le maitre des potions avait essayé d'en parler à Potter l'autre soir, le mettant en garde sur ses manières, mais il n'était pas certain que le gosse ait bien compris l'importance de ses propos. Il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque.

Il quitta le _''Chasseur de Dragons''_ satisfait, laissant à son ancien collègue le dossier familiale de Potter. Son entretien avec Lucius avait été plus court que prévu, et Severus espéra fortement que le gamin n'était pas loin, ne voulant nullement attendre. Il se dirigea vers la boutique de Quidditch, mais Potter avait bougé.

Il balaya la foule des yeux, espérant y repérer le môme. Il lui avait bien dit de rester dans l'allée principale, il ne devait donc pas être loin. Les passants déambulaient entre les différentes boutiques, dégageant un bourdonnement sonore continu qui commençait à l'agacer. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver au milieu de tant d'animation, et encore moins de voir sur ces visages inconnus tout un panel d'expressions qu'il ne ressentait plus.

Se faufilant entre les passants en maugréant, il décida de se diriger vers le glacier dont la devanture attirait le regard avec les couleurs criardes de l'étalage qui proposait une quantité impressionnante de glaces de toutes sortes, des plus classiques aux plus originales. Il comptait bien y trouver son pupille.

Potter était un gamin et les gamins à cette heure-ci mangeaient toutes sortes de cochonneries. S'arrêtant face à la terrasse, il parcourut des yeux les différentes tables avec impatience. La terrasse était bondée à cette heure-ci, accueillant une multitude de sorciers qui discutaient avec joie derrière des coupes généreusement garnies.

Il vit des enfants aux manières discourtoises, un énorme sorcier en robe couleur lilas qui devait manger plus que de raison à en juger les boutons près a craquer de son vêtement, et de nombreuses familles discutaient avec entrain.

Potter était là, installé à une table éloignée, bientôt dissimulée par la boutique et un arbre au tronc imposant. Severus allait le rejoindre lorsqu'un détail le stoppa. Potter souriait tout en racontant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas seul et le maitre des potions du se décaler pour apercevoir la personne installée en face de son pupille. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une élève de Poudlard. Le plus surprenant résidant dans le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une élève de sa maison. Greengrass.

Assise devant lui, les cheveux retenus par un chignon lâche, Greengrass triturait son gobelet en plastique tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Contrairement aux autres clients, Potter et elle étaient relativement calmes, observant la foule d'un petit air railleur. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant d'attraper un fou rire, partageant ainsi un moment de complicité des plus étranges.

Potter avait encore une demie heure et pour une raison qu'il ignora, Rogue décida de le laisser tranquille. Il partit donc, profitant du temps qui s' offrait à lui pour faire quelques courses. Potter semblait finalement avoir compris la leçon.

.

…

.

Lorsque les Détraqueurs ne hantaient pas l'aile l'ouest, il retrouvait un semblant de calme. L'air se faisait plus doux et les ombres moins menaçantes. Il était plus lucide aussi, malgré la fièvre qui irradiait ses veines. Il aimait ces moments reposants qui lui permettaient de faire le tri en lui. Il essayait de récupérer tous ses souvenirs les plus heureux, ceux que les Détraqueurs prenaient tant plaisir à lui arracher.

Alors il ferma les yeux et il essaya de se concentrer sur l'image de plus en plus floue de James Potter. Il pensa aussi à Rémus Lupin, et il lui arrivait même de se souvenir de Lily et de son fils. Mais leurs visages étaient recouvert d'un voile opaque et,les figures fantomatiques qu'il parvenait à ébaucher tenait plus de son imagination que de ses souvenirs. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de s'adosser contre la porte.

L'absence des gardiens toute une journée durant n'était pas anodine. Ils avaient bien trop besoin de se nourrir en s'accaparant leurs souvenirs heureux pour que se soit volontaire. La seule raison qui pouvait justifier de leur absence était donc la présence d'un visiteur.

On ne rendait jamais visite aux sorciers enfermés dans l'aile l'ouest. C'étaient les pires, ceux que personne ne voulait revoir. Il s'agissait donc généralement de sorciers du Ministère. Ici, les visiteurs étaient appréciés, ils leurs offraient un répit des plus agréables en éloignant les Détraqueurs. Mais seuls quelques prisonniers s'en rendaient compte, les plus lucides...

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir deux sorciers qui passèrent rapidement devant sa cellule, sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

« Je n'aime pas du tout me rendre ici, Baker. Encore moins annoncer ce genre de nouvelle à des cinglés comme Jones. »

« On s'habitue. »

« Est-il encore assez stable pour signer des documents officiels ? »

Il n'écouta pas la suite et les voix s'étouffèrent dans l'obscurité.

Baker était un des rares gardien sorcier d'Azkaban. Son compagnon, lui, était un parfait inconnu, mais ses longues robes strictes correspondaient aux tenues règlementaires du ministère de la magie.

Jones était le tout nouveau prisonnier, celui qui avait torturé sa femme avec un sortilège impardonnable. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Une histoire d'infidélité. Il ne s'en souvenait plus, son esprit n'était pas assez clair pour comprendre ces détails. Il aurait tué une personne également, juste avant de torturer sa femme dont les hurlements avaient alertés les voisins. Sûrement l'amant.

Un fou de plus dans leur enfer. On aimait les nouveaux car ils apportaient toujours leur lot de visiteurs. Des avocats, des huissiers, des Aurors, des sorciers rattachés au département de la Protection Moldue, et même parfois issus du département des Affaires Familiales. Tout cela dépendait du prisonnier et de son crime.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers son unique fenêtre, condamnée. Il essaya d'imaginer le soleil et sa lumière aveuglante, la douce chaleur qui s'en dégagerait. Il ferma les paupières pour mieux se concentrer. Il chassa de son esprit l'obscurité et il rêva d'un ciel parfaitement bleu. Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'évadait dans son esprit, loin des ténèbres. Il repensa aux arbres et aux doux sifflement du vent, à la liberté.

Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, coupé du monde. Ce sont des éclats de voix qui le ramenèrent à la dure réalité.

« J'aime pas travailler sur ces dossiers. Azkaban n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour régler les formalités d'un procès, surtout quand cela touche des décisions concernant des gosses. Ne comprend-il pas qu'il va perdre la garde de ses gamins ? Il devrait plus travailler sur sa défense que sur ses droits parentaux. Les Détraqueurs ont dû vraiment lui bousiller le cerveau. »

« Il est fou, que veux-tu, Miles », répondit la voix de Baker. « Les pauvres gosses... ça ne doit pas être évidents pour toi tous les jours ? »

« Les cas comme celui-là sont rares. En parlant de ça, tu devineras jamais sur quel dossier je bosse ! »

« Un autre fou ? » demanda Baker d'une voix plate.

« Harry Potter ! »

Il pressa aussitôt son visage contre les barreaux, se concentrant sur leurs discussions, le coeur battant. Ils passèrent devant sa cellule et il put apercevoir le visage étonné de Baker.

« Pourquoi tu bosses sur le dossier de Harry Potter ? Je croyais que ce gamin vivait chez des Moldus... »

« Figure toi qu'il a été adopté récemment ! »

« Non ? »

Les voix commençaient à faiblir et il dut se tordre le cou pour pouvoir continuer à les entendre. Les battements de son coeur remplissaient les ténèbres de sa cellule mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. « Dépêche-toi de répondre! » murmura t-il entre ses dents serrés.

« Je connais pas, un certain Rogue. Tu en as déjà... »

Les voix moururent dans un claquement de porte et le silence revint. A force de se presser contre les barreaux de la porte, il avait mal au visage mais c'était sans importance. Il ne bougea pas, restant figé de longues minutes, son esprit focalisé sur un seul mot : _Rogue_.

Puis ses mains se mirent à trembler, pas de froid, ni de peur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ressentit une vive colère l'irradier de toute part tandis que la dernière phrase de ce Miles résonnait de plus en plus fort dans sa tête. _Un certain Rogue... un certain Rogue... UN CERTAIN ROGUE..._

Il lâcha les barreaux et recula avant de s'effondrer contre le mur en ciment. _Un certain Rogue. _

_Rogue. Severus Rogue. Cela ne pouvait être que lui, mais pourquoi ?_

Rogue. Celui qui fouinait de partout, les suivants comme une sangsue indécrottable. Celui qui essayait de percer leurs secrets, celui de Rémus en particulier, pour mieux le détruire ensuite. Celui qui avait rejoint les Mangemorts. Rogue. L'ennemi de James, son ennemi. Le Mangemort.

Il secoua furieusement la tête, se faisant presque mal. Une haine incontrôlable commençait à comprimer sa poitrine, déformant ses traits déjà ravagés. Harry Potter, son filleul... Son unique famille. Ce gamin qui représentait tout pour lui était entre les sales pattes de Rogue. Il sentait l'air faire frissonner sa peau tandis que sa haine ne cessait de s'accroitre. Il devait agir.

Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de James et Lily Potter, il sentit renaitre en lui une détermination brûlante. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait vivant.

Harry Potter était à la merci de Rogue. Il fallait qu'il agisse.

.

…

.

_Potter, _

_Heureuse de voir que Harry Potter possède un cerveau et qu'il ne se limite pas aux couleurs des maisons. J'ai passé une bonne après midi au Chemin de Traverse, merci à toi. _

_Daphné Greengrass. _

Harry sourit tout en repliant sa lettre. Il avait rencontré Greengrass dans la boutique de Quidditch lors de sa visite sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques jours plus tôt.

Il voulait admirer le nouveau Nimbus 2001, comme beaucoup de jeunes sorciers de son âge. Mais contrairement à la foule qui s'était pressée contre le présentoir, Harry avait été déçu. Certes, le nouveau balais proposait des caractéristiques des plus alléchantes, mais rien d'exceptionnel en comparaison du sien. Seul l'esthétique les différenciait véritablement. Le nouveau modèle était en hêtre et possédait un manche beaucoup plus élancé, rendant l'ensemble plus élégant.

Au milieu de cet attroupement qu'avait déclenché le Nimbus 2001, elle avait été comme lui, légèrement en retrait, à observer la vitrine avec une expression sceptique. Elle l'avait abordé la première en élaborant une critique peu élogieuse du Nimbus 2001. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé et lui, il ne l'avait pas vraiment reconnue. Ils avaient discuté tout en observant le présentoir, et lorsqu'ils avaient enfin pris la peine de s'observer réellement, un grand silence s'était installé. Curieusement, elle lui avait proposé d'aller manger quelques chose et il avait accepté.

Installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes se balançant avec nonchalance dans le vide, il observa d'un air songeur la lune qui commençait à scintiller. Greengrass semblait être une personne intéressante et ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Pourquoi avait-il jugé les personnes selon leurs maisons ? Une grosse bêtise sans doute.

Harry leva les yeux pour observer le ciel. Les premières étoiles brillaient, illuminant un peu l'obscurité. Il passait vraiment un drôle d'été.

.

...

.

Maintenant que l'histoire des lettres disparues était résolue, Rogue autorisa de nouveau Harry à quitter la maison avec l'ordre de revenir à 18 heures au plus tard. Ces règles agaçaient le gryffondor qui n'en avait tout simplement pas l'habitude. Son oncle et sa tante s'étaient toujours contentés de lui ordonner d'effectuer quelques corvées, la seule véritable règle étant de ne jamais les déranger inutilement.

De nouveau libre, il reprit vite ses habitudes. Sillonnant le village les après-midi, il finissait toujours au parc où les familles se divertissaient, ignorant tout de sa solitude. Il prit place sur un banc isolé, et les observa discrètement avec envie. Une petite fille riait aux éclats devant les pitreries de son père, une mère attendait patiemment que son petit garçon trouva le courage de se laisser glisser le long du toboggan. Un petit groupe jouait à s'attraper, courant dans tous les sens, en criant et en riant, et Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

Un craquement sec retentit tout près de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna, méfiant. Il était dos à un bosquet et il ne vit donc que des arbres dont les branches se balançaient lentement au rythme du vent. Rien d'alarmant. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le parc où les familles continuaient leurs activités, indifférentes. C'est là qu'il le vit.

A quelques mètres de lui, George Weasley l'observait en souriant, ses cheveux roux scintillant sous le soleil. Bouche bée, il le fixa en clignant rapidement des paupières, croyant rêver.

« La vue de George Weasley suffit à émerveiller le grand Harry Potter, c'est merveilleux ! »

Harry sursauta de nouveau avant de se tourner vers Fred qui était juste derrière lui.

« Fred ! » s'étonna t-il.

« Content de te voir Harry. »

George les avait rejoint et Harry ne put s'empêcher de les dévisager, les yeux ronds.

« Est-ce l'effet de mon imagination ou notre petit Harry est surpris de nous voir ? » demanda George à son frère.

« Mais bien sûr que oui ! Comment êtes-vous venus ? Et comment savez vous où... »

« Stop ! » s'exclamèrent simultanément Fred et George, les mains levées.

Harry ferma la bouche, continuant de les regarder avec un air perdu.

« On voulait vérifier, Fred et moi, que tu n'avais pas fini en ingrédient pour potion. Heureux de te voir en un seul morceau, et avec une bonne mine en plus. »

« J'écrivais à Ron, il ne vous a pas dit... »

« Bien sûr que si, mais cela reste des lettres. On voulait vérifier par nous même. Rogue semblait ne pas t'apprécier du tout... »

« C'est vrai, mais tout va bien. Comment m'avez vous trouvé ? »

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard complice, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Facilement », reprit George, « Ron recevait tes lettres rapidement, même avec notre vieux Errol ! Tu ne devais donc pas être très loin de chez nous. Tu disais à Ron que tu habitais dans un village moldu, celui-la est le plus proche du terrier. »

« Une fois ici, selon nous, il suffisait de trouver une maison sinistre qui tenait plus du monument mortuaire qu'autre chose » ajouta Fred.

« Mais à notre plus grand étonnement, notre cher professeur semblait habiter dans une maison ordinaire, donc on a essayé le parc parce que tu disais dans tes lettres que tu t'y rendais souvent. »

« Wouah, bien joué ! » lança Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Nous avons apporté de quoi nous amuser », lui annonça Fred. « Bataille Explosive, quelques unes de nos inventions... »

« Et à boire et à manger ! » termina George.

Harry était scié. Il observa les jumeaux un long moment, touché par toute cette attention.

« Je suis vraiment content de vous voir ! Mais comment êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici ? »

Un sourire louche étira les lèvres des jumeaux et Harry ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, soupçonneux.

« Ça, c'est le côté obscur de notre formidable plan », commença George.

« On aurait bien pu demander à notre mère de nous emmener, mais elle disait qu'on ne devait pas embêter notre cher professeur. Elle ignore vos bonnes relations... Donc on a patiemment attendu qu'elle s'absente une après midi pour venir. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas loin de chez nous Harry, mais on l'ignorait. On ne pensait pas que le voyage était si rapide alors on avait prévu de partir avec la toute dernière création de notre père. »

George montra d'un signe de tête le petit bosquet juste derrière eux. Intrigué, Harry suivit les jumeaux, s'enfonçant dans les bois à l'abri des regards.

« Et qu'elle est la dernière création de votre père ? » demanda t-il méfiant.

Fred et George échangèrent un sourire rayonnant.

« Une petite merveille », s'exclama Fred.

Ils contournèrent encore quelques arbres et empruntèrent un chemin qui débouchait sur une petite clairière. Harry stoppa net. Une vieille voiture d'un bleu turquoise défraichi y était stationnée. Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, Harry finit par se tourner vers les frères de Ron.

« Une voiture ? » demanda-t-il.

« N'est-elle pas belle ? » sourit Gorges.

Harry regarda à nouveau la voiture d'un air perplexe.

« C'est une blague, non ? »

« Une blague ? »

« George, vous êtes venus en voiture ! D'abord, où avez-vous appris à conduire ! Et... Attendez ! Comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer dans cette clairière avec la voiture ? Elle est entourée d'arbres... »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en balayant la clairière du regard, à la recherche d'un passage suffisamment large où la voiture aurait pu s'engouffrer facilement.

« Harry-Harry, quelle innocence ! » s'exclama théâtralement Fred.

« Quelle naïveté », ajouta George.

« Quoi ? » s'impatienta le plus jeune.

« Crois-tu qu'il s'agisse d'une vulgaire voiture ? »

Harry arqua les sourcils, l'air visiblement perdu. Le sourire des jumeaux s'agrandit tandis que George le poussa doucement vers la voiture.

« Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas une simple voiture ? »

« Tout à fait », confirma Fred avec un clin d'oeil mystérieux.

« Laisse nous t'expliquer. »

Tandis que les jumeaux racontaient fièrement l'histoire abracadabrante de la voiture volante, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Une voiture ne passait pas inaperçu dans le ciel, mais George évoqua l'option _invisibilité_. Harry continua cependant à s'inquiéter, mettant en avant que leur mère allait les chercher partout. Mais Fred lui assura qu'elle était partie pour toute l'après-midi et qu'ils seraient de retour avant son arrivée. Les jumeaux semblaient avoir réponse à tout, si bien qu'il abandonna.

Ils avaient deux heures devant eux et ils profitèrent de ce temps pour parler de leurs vacances, de la nouvelle situation de Harry, mais surtout pour s'amuser avec les jeux sorciers que les jumeaux avaient pris soin d'emmener avec eux. Harry passait un excellent moment en leur compagnie et en oublia toutes ses angoisses. Mais l'heure du départ approchait trop vite à son goût. Les jumeaux lui promirent de revenir au plus vite et Harry regarda la voiture s'élever dans les airs avec des yeux ronds.

.

…

.

Allongé sur l'un des canapés du salon, Harry observait les larges poutres en bois du plafond avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. La somnolence le gagnait tandis qu'il repensait aux jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient pris des risques pour venir le voir et il en fut énormément touché.

Bien sur, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que les frères de Ron utilisent la voiture volante de leur père, mais Fred lui avait assuré qu'ils trouveraient un autre moyen de transport pour leur prochaine visite. Toutefois, ils ne pourraient pas emmener Ron avec eux, car leur petit frère était trop jeune pour s'absenter toute une après-midi selon leur mère. Elle ignorait que les jumeaux avaient utilisé la voiture, mais elle avait l'habitude de les voir partir de longues heures dans la campagne.

Harry entendit au loin Wonka s'activer dans la cuisine, préparant sûrement leur repas. Un craquement sec retentit quelque part à l'étage et tout devint à nouveau silencieux. Il se surprit à apprécier le calme serein qui régnait dans la maison de Rogue, tout était apaisant. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un peu et il finit par les fermer. Il s'endormit rapidement.

_Il était dans la maison des Dursley. Il reconnaissait très bien les vieilles tapisseries aux motifs floraux et le vieux parquet parfaitement ciré. Les Dursley n'étaient pas là, il était seul. Ou presque._

_Une voix aigrelette raisonnait dans toute la maison, répétant inlassablement les même mots « Harry...Harry... Harry... ». _

_Doucement, il se dirigea dans le couloir. Il faisait sombre et la lumière orangé du soleil couchant projetait des ombres sur-dimensionnées contre le mur qui soutenait l'escalier. Il pouvait voir la poussière voler librement à travers les derniers rayons. La voix retentit à nouveau. Il attrapa la rampe de l'escalier et posa un pied hésitant sur la première marche tout en jetant un regard incertain vers le haut. La voix venait du deuxième étage et comme si elle percevait son doute, elle insista davantage. « Harry... Harry... Harry... »._

_Se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, il monta lentement les escaliers. Des ombres ondulaient contre le mur, suivant son rythme. Plus il montait, plus l'obscurité devenait dense. Le couloirs de l'étage était étrangement inquiétant et Harry du se retenir pour ne pas vite tourner les talons. Mais la voix devint insistante, et du même ton plat et acéré, elle continua plus rapidement : « Harry... Harry... Harry... »._

_Une seule porte était ouverte, mais de sa position il ne voyait rien. C'était la porte de sa chambre, celle qui avait remplacé le placard sous l'escalier. Un faible halo de lumière rougeâtre s'en échappait. La voix semblait venir d'ici. Il voulait faire demi-tour mais ses pieds ne l'écoutaient plus. _

_Il avait l'impression de flotter vers la porte, d'avancer comme on avance seulement dans les rêves. Il poussa la porte timidement et tout devint silencieux. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans son ancienne chambre, il découvrit que le décor était différent. Il y avait un berceau à la place de son lit et un tapis moelleux recouvrait une grande partie du parquet. Mais le plus déroutant, c'était la femme qui lui tournait le dos. Elle semblait observer quelque-chose à travers l'unique fenêtre d'où on pouvait nettement apercevoir le soleil écarlate. D'elle, il ne voyait que ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. _

_Il s'avança lentement, les mains tremblantes. La femme ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence, alors Harry demanda timidement : « Maman ? »._

_Prononcer ce mot lui fit drôle, il n'avait pas l'habitude de le dire. Mais la femme se retourna lentement, dévoilant son visage. Il était étrangement inexpressif mais Harry ne s'en soucia guère. Il avança lentement puis, n'y tenant plus, il se précipita dans ses bras. _

_« Maman ! » s'exclama t-il plus fortement. _

_Il la serra fortement mais elle ne bougea pas, restant anormalement figée. C'était comme serrer une vulgaire poupée, sans chaleur ni odeur, pas même le bruit rassurant d'un coeur qui battait, plein de vie. _

_« Maman ? » répéta t-il les yeux de plus en plus humides. _

_Elle baissa les yeux et Harry la lâcha aussitôt. Son regard était éteint, totalement vide. Désemparé, il recula sans la lâcher des yeux. _

_« Maman ? Je t'en supplie, réponds moi! »_

_« Il arrive » dit-elle d'une voix plate. _

_Harry allait lui demander ''qui'' lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Il comprit. Il ne se retourna pas, il ne voulait simplement pas le voir. Il se précipita sur sa mère, l'encerclant de ses bras avant d'enfouir son nez dans sa robe. Il ne voulait surtout pas regarder l'homme qui les menaçait de sa baguette, revoir son visage beaucoup trop pâle et ses yeux... aussi rouges que le sang._

_Une lumière d'un vert aveuglant déchira l'obscurité et alors que Harry pensait que tout était terminé, Lily eut sa première réaction : elle l'écarta. _

_Il bascula sur sa gauche tandis qu'un jet de lumière verte fondit sur sa mère, à l'endroit même où sa tête reposait quelques secondes plus tôt. _

_Les couleurs se brouillèrent, les détails s'estompèrent et Harry sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Un hurlement désespéré déchira le silence et un horrible rire sonore s'éleva. Harry plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes mais le rire s'intensifia, raisonnant avec force dans sa tête. Quelque chose de mou le fit tomber. Une seconde lumière verte déchira les ténèbres, une fraction de seconde durant laquelle Harry découvrit le regard sans vie de sa mère. Il hurla. _

_._

…

.

Son hurlement retentissait encore lorsque deux mains le secouèrent sans ménagement. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il essaya de se dégager tout en continuant à crier.

« MAMANNN ! »

« Potter ! Calmez-vous ! »

Mais le jeune garçon se débattait de plus belle, ruisselant de sueur.

« POTTER ! C'est moi... »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fixa sans vraiment le voir Rogue qui était penché au dessus de lui.

« NON ! » s'écria t-il.

Il essaya de se redresser mais Rogue le maintint couché.

« Calmez-vous ! »

Avec une expression d'intense frayeur sur le visage, il demanda avec effroi :

« Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir ! »

Le maitre des potions lui lança un regard tendu tandis que Wonka, qui se trouvait juste derrière son maitre, se dandinait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Il lui a fait du mal ! Il faut l'aider... il faut la sauver... »

Mais personne ne réagit et il commença à comprendre, elle était déjà morte. Sa vision se brouilla et alors que Rogue l'agrippait pour le secouer une nouvelle fois, il fit une chose des plus surprenantes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se cramponna à lui comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère dans son cauchemar. L'homme se raidit aussitôt mais Harry ne s'en aperçut pas.

Il pensa à sa mère et, les yeux fermés, il serra davantage l'homme. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient le long de ses joues et il sentait la chaleur se dégager du corps de Rogue...

Cette simple pensée lui fit l'effet de recevoir un saut d'eau glacé. Un éclair de lucidité le frappa tandis qu'il s'écarta brutalement de l'homme. Les joues flamboyantes, il se blottit dans le canapé, voulant à tout prit disparaître.

« Réveillé ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, ses lèvres se courbant légèrement.

Les yeux ronds et les joues de plus en plus rouges, Harry acquiesça tout en fuyant du regard le maitre des potions. Ce dernier était accroupi près de lui, et l'observait toujours. Derrière lui, Wonka semblait inquiet, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Une tasse presque pleine était posée sur la table basse et un livre avait été négligemment abandonné sur le canapé d'en face.

Incapable de parler, Harry jeta un regard hébété autour de lui. Il sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine et il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

« Vous allez bien Monsieur Potter ? » couina Wonka.

« Oui... J'ai dû... m'assoupir... Ce n'est rien », balbutia t-il.

Il jeta un autre regard circulaire à la pièce tout en se triturant nerveusement les lèvres.

« Apporte lui un verre d'eau Wonka », ordonna soudainement Rogue.

La petite créature fixa une dernière fois anxieusement Harry avant de vite disparaître dans le couloir.

« Vous avez froid ? » questionna Rogue en se redressant.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

« Non », répondit-il tout en examinant ses pieds.

Rogue lui lança un regard sceptique mais n'ajouta rien. Wonka réapparut avec un grand verre d'eau qu'il donna à Harry.

« Le repas est prêt », informa l'elfe en détaillant soucieusement Harry des pieds à la tête.

« Je n'ai pas faim », dit le petit Gryffondor.

« Nous arrivons », répondit Rogue.

L'elfe acquiesça, et après un dernier regard hésitant vers Harry, il disparut à nouveau dans le couloir.

« Je n'ai pas faim », répéta Harry en levant les yeux pour la première fois sur Rogue. Sa gêne se lisait clairement sur son visage enfantin mais l'homme ne se permit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le regarder fixement.

« Je n'ai pas demandé votre avis. Vous avez grand besoin d'avaler quelque-chose. »

C'est un silence chargé de confusion qui les accompagna tout le long du repas. Harry gardait obstinément la tête baissée sur son assiette, essayant d'ignorer les regards inquisiteurs du sorcier. Wonka avait tenté à plusieurs reprise de détendre l'ambiance en faisant preuve d'un enthousiasme exagéré. Il avait voulu faire sourire le jeune sorcier, mais la seule chose qui venait étirer les lèvres d'Harry était une grimace maladroite. On pouvait encore lire de la crainte dans ses yeux verts toujours hantés par son cauchemar. Il repensait au regard vide de sa mère, effrayant. Il ne put retenir un frisson. Il devait chasser cette image, oublier cette vision tellement déroutante...

.

…

.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part en pleine Mer du Nord, à l'intérieur d'une forteresse fouettée par les vents, Sirius Black attendait patiemment. Tapi dans un coin sombre de sa cellule, il fixait la porte qui entravait sa liberté d'un air résolu.

Les Détraqueurs n'allaient plus tarder, et lui, sous sa forme canine, il était enfin prêt. Absolument immobile, il écouta le souffle rauque d'Azkaban. Les plaintes torturées des autres prisonniers ne le chamboulaient plus, ni la sensation oppressante du froid. Son esprit était essentiellement focalisé sur la porte et sur le bruit métallique de la liberté. Les grilles s'ouvraient et se refermaient, l'une après l'autre, dans une synchronisation parfaite. L'odeur âcre d'une soupe à l' ognon fadasse riche en eau lui parvenait également.

Les Détraqueurs approchaient. Sa délivrance aussi. Il se concentra sur leurs mouvements, sur le bruit corrosif d'un chariot qu'on tirait, et sur le raclement d'une louche contre le fond d'un chaudron. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, d'une acuité parfaite. Un déclic retentit, si proche qu'il pouvait presque en ressentir les vibrations. Il était le prochain. Il se dressa sur ses pattes, prêt à recevoir son dernier repas.


	7. Chapter 7

_Déjà, un grand MERCI à Circae qui se charge de la relecture et de la correction^^ (sauf pour la fin, donc c'est normal s'il y a des fautes. Je mettrais tout à jour plus tard)_

_Puis, un énorme désolée pour le retard._

_Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses (le travail, les cours...) donc je ne vais pas m'attarder davantage avec des explications inutiles et sans intérêts. Juste un énorme désolée. Le chapitre 8 est pratiquement fini et le 9 est bien commencé donc la suite viendra beaucoup plus vite. _

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'essaye désormais de vous répondre à tous, désolée si j'en ai oublié certains,n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! En tout cas elles me font énormément plaisir et j'espère que cette suite tardive vous plaira._

* * *

Lucie Jones avait passé le début de la journée absorbée par les préparatifs du repas familial qui se déroulerait le soir-même. Ces diners la fatiguaient plus qu'autre chose mais son mari y tenait vraiment. Il était très attaché aux traditions familiales, pour son plus grand malheur.

Elle sillonnait la maison, veillant à ne rien laisser en plan. Tout devait être absolument parfait ! Pour cela, elle passait tout en revue dans les moindres détails, ne voulant surtout pas que quelque chose échappa à son contrôle. Sa belle-mère vénérait l'ordre, et elle pouvait se montrer particulièrement désagréable lorsque quelque chose d'inopportun venait troubler son milieu parfaitement structuré.

C'est donc en parcourant le salon à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de laisser-aller qu'elle le revit pour la troisième fois. S'arrêtant net, elle se tourna vers les grandes baies-vitrées qui offraient une une vue idéale sur le jardin. Elle capta son regard et sourit largement lorsqu'elle le vit s'agiter frénétiquement. Elle poussa la baie vitrée et s'exclama joyeusement _Ne bouge pas ! Je reviens avec la soupe ! _ avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine. Elle était parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas la comprendre, mais lui parler était devenu une habitude. Elle ouvrit son frigo et le fouilla rapidement du regard. Un sourire satisfait s'empara de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle retrouva les deux bols préparés spécialement pour lui. S'emparant des restes plus que copieux du diner de la veille, elle se hâta de le rejoindre et renversa dans l'empressement l'une des chaises du séjour. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais sans pour autant s'arrêter, au diable le désordre !

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Elle sortit dans le jardin avant de se diriger à sa limite, où le chien noir l'attendait patiemment.

- Salut toi ! Dit-elle lentement comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge.

Mais le chien ne fit guère attention à elle, ses yeux sombres étaient focalisés sur les deux bols qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Cela fit sourire Lucie.

- Je t'ai apporté une petite surprise, continua t-elle tout en déposant les deux bols sous le nez de l'animal.

Avec joie, elle observa la bête renifler sa cuisine avant de se précipiter dessus. Elle s'installa à même le sol, repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les encerclant de ses bras. Elle posa le menton sur ses genoux et contempla avec un air rêveur le chien manger. Il était toujours un peu trop mince, mais plus aussi maigre que le jour où elle l'avait découvert. Elle avait prit le soin de laisser les restes des repas bien en évidence dehors, espérant qu'il reviendrait les engloutir. Et il était revenu, chaque soir, fidèle à sa cuisine. Elle aimait tout simplement les animaux et ne supportait pas l'idée que des gens puissent affamer une pauvre bête.

Elle l'avait vu pour la première fois en début de semaine. Elle était occupée à arracher les mauvaises herbes de sa pelouse lorsqu'un mouvement furtif avait attiré son attention. Elle s'était redressée tout en écartant ses mèches humides avec le revers de sa main, dégageant son front et ainsi sa vision. La maison toujours déserte du voisin la titillait encore, mais depuis l'épisode de la lettre mystérieuse qui faisait étalage de sa curiosité mal placée, elle n'y était plus retournée. Le chien était dans le jardin de monsieur Lupin, caché dans les arbustes. S'il n'avait pas changé de poste d'observation, elle ne l'aurait certainement jamais vu.

Au départ elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait du chien de Rémus Lupin. Mais en le détaillant bien, il était plus qu'évident que c'était une bête abandonnée, errant dans le quartier. De plus, Rémus Lupin n'avait jamais précisé qu'il avait un chien. Comme toute personne adorant les bêtes, Lucie s'était prudemment approchée du canidé, l'observant avec une réelle curiosité. L'animal semblait en faire autant.

Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait dans le jardin de ce pauvre Monsieur Lupin. Bien sûr, elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de sa part, elle pensait juste à voix haute. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard anormalement fixe de l'animal, une drôle de lueur qu'elle ne pouvait identifier. Elle s'était redressée, mal à l'aise. Ce chien n'avait pas un comportement normal – du moins pour un chien. Ses orbites sombres semblaient la jauger avec acuité, si bien qu'elle détourna les yeux, gênée.

Et soudain, elle réalisa où elle se trouvait : dans le jardin du voisin. Si quelqu'un la surprenait ici... Elle ne voulait pas recevoir une nouvelle lettre étrange. Elle s'était alors précipitée dans son jardin avant de jeter un regard soucieux au chien. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser dans cet état ! Elle avait donc laissé les restes des repas bien en évidence devant sa terrasse, et il était revenu chaque soir. Et grâce à elle, il retrouvait lentement un peu de force.

.

..

.

Harry Potter leva à nouveau son regard sur la veille pendule qui ornait l'un des murs du bureau de Rogue. Midi approchait, et il ne s'était toujours pas décidé. Tournant une page du livre que son professeur lui avait prêté, il parcourut d'un air absent la grille représentant les ingrédients d'origine animale correspondant à la catégorie 1.

Mais plus rien ne semblait vouloir entrer dans sa tête bien trop préoccupée. Il jeta un nouveau regard vers son professeur qui était plongé dans un livre dont l'épaisseur donnerait des vertiges à Ron. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que le maitre des potions lui avait donné une _Encyclopédie des potions_ qui faisait étalage de tous les ingrédients de base. Il lui avait annoncé avec un petit rictus moqueur qu'il devait connaître non seulement les ingrédients rudimentaires de première année, mais également ceux au programme de deuxième année ! Ainsi se résumait le cour particulier de potion de ce matin.

Installé dans un coin de la pièce, Harry avait l'impression de se transformer en Hermione Granger.

Il ferma doucement l'ouvrage et regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule. Rogue lui avait dit qu'il pouvait partir à midi, et qu'il ne l'interrogerait que le lendemain. Il était presque midi, et il ne restait donc que peu de temps au jeune sorcier pour se décider.

Harry avait tout simplement décrété, ce matin, qu'il était temps qu'il obtienne des réponses précises aux nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Depuis que le professeur McGonagall l'avait emmené ici début juillet, Rogue n'avait jamais répondu clairement à toutes ses interrogations. Harry n'avait jamais trop insisté, ne voulant pas déclencher une confrontation dont il savait qu'il en sortirait perdant. Mais aujourd'hui, leur relation avait évolué positivement, et le jeune sorcier sentait que c'était enfin le moment. Se levant maladroitement, il rassembla nerveusement toutes les affaires qu'il avait étalées sur le petit bureau pour y remettre de l'ordre bien que ce fût peut-être tout aussi bien pour retarder le moment où il s'entretiendrait avec son professeur. La chose qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était la relation que Rogue avait pu partagée avec sa mère. Il lui avait avoué un soir qu'il connaissait sa tante car il habitait tout près de chez les Evans. Depuis une foule de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune Gryffondor. Il devait avoir des réponses, il insisterait, et ne laisserait pas le choix à Rogue.

Installé derrière son bureau, ce dernier était occupé à lire un épais ouvrage dont le cuir s'effritait. Harry s'avança lentement, tout en se tortillant les mains d'appréhension derrière son dos. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant désespérément la meilleure approche pour lui poser toutes ces questions délicates sans le froisser. Il fallait qu'il soit prudent, car il avait la désagréable intuition que son professeur ne tolérait aucune indiscrétion, même si leurs relations s'était adoucies.

Il détailla Rogue mais ses cheveux le dissimulaient, retombant sur son visage comme d'épais rideaux. Alors il s'attarda sur les divers objets qui jonchaient le bureau tout en se mordillant les lèvres, hésitant.

- Que voulez-vous Potter ? lui demanda soudainement Rogue sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- J'aimerais vous poser une question.

- Et depuis quand demandez-vous l'autorisation pour cela ?

- C'est une question personnelle...

Redoutant la réaction de l'homme, Harry se raidit aussitôt. Mais à sa grande surprise, Rogue resta calme, levant enfin les yeux de son livre pour lui lancer un regard méfiant. Encouragé par son silence, le jeune homme poursuivit :

- Je voulais juste savoir quelque chose... qui me préoccupe depuis quelques jours.

Rogue se redressa sur son fauteuil, ses yeux sombres vrillant ceux d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier se passa une main derrière le cou pour se gratter les cheveux à la base de la nuque. Il n'était plus sûr de rien et son courage de Gryffondor lui faisait à cet instant cruellement défaut. Finalement, ce fut Rogue qui vint à son aide en lui lançant froidement :

- J'ai pas tout mon temps, Potter !

- Je voulais vous demander si, un jour, il se pourrait que vous et ma mè... je veux dire, je suis heureux de ne plus être chez les Dursley, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. Je sais bien que l'autre jour vous avez dit... mais c'est encore confus et j'aimerais bien comprendre... non, heu...

Rogue haussa les sourcils.

- Votre manque d'éloquence est remarquable, se moqua t-il tandis que ses lèvres se recourbaient sur ses dents jaunes.

Harry devint aussitôt écarlate.

- C'est pas évident à dire... avoua t-il faiblement.

Il avait du éveiller la curiosité de l'homme, car ce dernier l'invita à s'assoir. D'abord surpris, Harry s'empara maladroitement de la chaise qui faisait face au bureau avant de s'y laisser glisser. Ne pouvant soutenir le regard perçant de Rogue, il fit mine de s'intéresser aux nombreux ouvrages qui tapissaient le mur de derrière.

- Je suis heureux de ne plus être chez les Dursley mais, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous faites cela pour moi.

Un livre, un peu plus gros que les autres, attira son attention. Il se focalisa dessus tout en poursuivant :

-Quirrel et le directeur m'ont dit que si vous me détestiez, c'est parce que vous détestiez mon père.

Il risqua un regard vers le sorcier. Son visage s'était contracté mais ses yeux restaient insondables.

-Se peut-il alors qu'un jour, ma mère et vous, vous étiez amis ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses...

Un long silence tendu suivit ses paroles. Pendant quelques secondes, le regard de Rogue se troubla avant de redevenir impassible, le teint plus pâle en revanche. Harry baissa les yeux, redoutant l'explosion de colère.

-Je ne vous déteste pas Potter, s'exclama Rogue d'une voix basse et posée, insistant bien sur chaque mot.

Harry releva un peu trop brusquement la tête, se faisant presque mal. Il ne s'en préoccupa nullement, se contentant de dévisager son professeur, bouche-bée.

-Cela concerne uniquement votre père.

Le silence revint, plus pesant qu'avant. Abasourdi par cette révélation inattendue, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

-Mais...mais... vous n'avez pas arrêter de me prouver le contraire tout le long de l'année ! répondit-il avec une moue mi-dubitative mi-stupéfaite.

Rogue poussa un profond soupir tout en s'appuyant plus franchement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Se passant une main sur le visage, il reprit d'une voix neutre.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que je me fatiguerais à vous donner des cours de potions si cela était le cas ?

Harry fit lentement non de la tête, toujours déstabilisé par cet aveu.

-Je n'aimais pas votre père et... vous lui ressemblez.

-Je ressemble à mon père ? S'exclama innocemment Harry avec un petit espoir dans ses yeux verts.

-Physiquement du moins, répondit l'homme avec une grimace dédaigneuse, mais cela me suffit à me rappeler à son souvenir.

Il ne prit pas la peine de cacher son dégout sous un masque d'impassibilité, lui laissant apercevoir toute l'antipathie qu'il vouait à James Potter. Harry allait dire quelque chose lorsque Rogue le coupa, froidement :

-Mais je vous déconseille vivement Potter de faire la moindre allusion à votre père devant moi, car, croyez-moi, vous n'aimerez pas m'entendre parler de lui.

Une véritable amertume, difficilement contenue, amplifiait chaque mot si bien qu'Harry se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Ai-je été clair ?

-Oui monsieur.

L'expression de Rogue se détendit aussitôt avant de redevenir totalement neutre. Encore quelque peu surpris par cette brutale manifestation de rancoeur, Harry mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits. Il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez avant de demander dans un murmure :

-Et ma mère ?

Rogue se crispa.

-Vous étiez amis ?

La question s'était échappée de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne put la retenir. Rogue ne dit rien pendant un long moment, le fixant avec circonspection. Harry essaya de soutenir son regard sans ciller, déterminé à connaître la réponse.

-Oui.

Le mot claqua dans la pièce avec fatalisme tandis qu'Harry regardait son professeur avec stupéfaction. Il avait soupçonné depuis un moment cette éventualité, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Rogue... c'était la rendre vraiment réelle.

Sa stupeur devait clairement se voir sur son visage car Rogue fronça les sourcils avant d'aborder une expression austère pour décourager toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit complètement chamboulé d'Harry.

Mais le garçon ne se laissa pas intimidé par cette façade.

-Vous étiez vraiment amis ? Dit-il.

-Oui Potter, mais les détails ne vous regardent pas ! Donc maintenant que vous avez vos réponses j'aimerais que...

-Monsieur ! S'empressa de le couper le Gryffondor, je voudrais juste savoir... Mon oncle et ma tante ne me parlaient jamais de mes parents et je n'ai jamais rencontré leurs amis... Je ne connais donc pratiquement rien sur eux...

Suite à cette confession, ses joues s'étaient colorées.

-Et vous, vous l'avez connue... ma mère.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Rogue, lui laissant ainsi pleinement voir la tristesse qui recouvraient ses yeux verts. Il serra les dents, parfaitement conscient qu'il jouait dangereusement avec la patience de l'homme. Mais une fois de plus, il fut surpris du calme olympien dont faisait preuve le sorcier.

-Vous ne savez rien d'elle ? Répéta Rogue avec un mouvement de sourcil perplexe.

-Je sais des choses ! Se défendit vivement le jeune sorcier, mais j'aimerais connaître certains détails.

-Je vois et pouvez-vous me faire part de vos connaissances ?

Harry rougit. Triturant nerveusement le bas de son tee-shirt, il chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire des petits détails insignifiants qu'avait pu lâcher sa tante Pétunia, au détour d'une conversation, sur ses parents.

-Je sais qu'elle était à Gryffondor avec mon père, commença t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais encore ? Dit-il

-Elle était une élève sérieuse... tenta Harry en se souvenant d'un commentaire de McGonnagal, et elle était... elle aimait... elle aimait...

Sur la fin de sa phrase, sa voix avait changé d'intonation, se faisant plus tremblante. Il détourna ses yeux qui s'étaient embué, ne voulant pas que Rogue remarque son égarement. Il se sentait complètement idiot et surtout horriblement mal. Il ne connaissait rien sur ses parents et cette constatation lui donna envie de vomir.

-Elle aimait beaucoup les jeux sorciers comme les échecs ou la bataille explosive, confia Rogue d'une voix étrange.

Harry leva des yeux étonnés sur son professeur. L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira brièvement son visage tandis qu'il enregistrait les maigres informations qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Lily Potter. Sa mère aimait les échecs comme lui et jouait à la bataille explosive, jeu dans lequel il excellait !

-Potter.

La voix de Rogue le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

-Il est midi passé, Wonka doit vous attendre pour manger.

Il saisit parfaitement la demande silencieuse qui se cachait derrière cette phrase. Lily Potter semblait être un sujet délicat pour l'homme. Il ne devait donc pas exagérer en le noyant de questions épineuses qui pourraient mettre à bout sa patience. Alors il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Rogue le fixait toujours étrangement.

-Merci monsieur.

Il sortit, et avant de refermer la porte, il lâcha un timide_ moi aussi je ne vous déteste pas, _puis il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans se douter que, pour une fois, Severus ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde du bruit qu'il pouvait faire.

.

..

.

Les faibles révélations de Rogue avaient suffit à ébranler toutes les convictions du jeune Gryffondor. Après un repas rapidement avalé, Harry s'était précipité dans sa chambre pour s'emparer de l'album photo de ses parents qu'Hagrid lui avait offert.

S'allongeant confortablement sur son lit, les jambes repliées sous ses fesses et le menton reposant nonchalamment sur ses mains jointes, il examina les différentes photographies d'un œil avisé. Il les connaissait pratiquement par cœur, mais peut-être, avec ces nouvelles informations, un détail qui lui avait semblé insignifiant sur le moment pouvait devenir des plus frappants. Mais Lily Potter était toujours accompagnée soit par son père et les trois hommes inconnus, soit par une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds délicatement ondulés. Il n'y avait rien, pas le moindre petit truc pouvant rattacher Rogue à sa mère.

Rogue et sa mère, cela paraissait tellement invraisemblable !

Hagrid lui avait confié un jour que sa mère était une personne juste et aimante, des qualités qu'il ne pouvait associer à Rogue. Alors comment une personne aussi chaleureuse que semblait l'être Lily Potter avait pu être un jour amie avec quelqu'un d'aussi aigri que Severus Rogue ?

Harry délaissa l'album pour se retourner sur le dos. Il joignit ses mains derrière sa tête et, d'un air absent, il fixa le toit. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, s'interrogeant sur le curieux mélange de fascination et de crainte qu'il ressentait envers Rogue. Cet homme était une énigme à lui tout seul. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'il commençait à aimer sa compagnie. Mais il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à un homme qui finirait par l'abandonner. Si Rogue avait avoué ne plus le détester, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'appréciait. Il ne voulait surtout pas être une fois de plus déçu par un adulte, car il le savait, le jour où Lupin réapparaîtra, Rogue l'oublierait. Il était juste le fils d'un ennemi et d'une ancienne amie, rien de plus.

Cette dernière pensée l'attrista pour une obscure raison. Ne voulant surtout pas broyer du noir, il décida de profiter du soleil. Une balade dans le village lui rafraîchirait les idées. Il informa rapidement Wonka avant de se précipiter dehors où une douce chaleur l'accueillit. Les mains dans les poches, il vagabonda dans les différentes petites ruelles qui offraient une fraicheur des plus appréciable.

Il pensa vaguement aux Dursley, s'attarda un peu plus sur Poudlard, et sourit largement en songeant à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron et Hermione lui manquaient. Ron semblait beaucoup s'inquiéter pour lui, ne voulant pas croire que Rogue pouvait se montrer correct. Dans un sens, Harry le comprenait très bien. Le maitre des potions l'avait injustement ridiculisé et puni tout le long de sa première année, lui assénant des regards des plus mauvais. De plus, ils l'avaient soupçonné d'être à la solde de Voldemort. La méfiance de Ron était justifiée.

Hermione avait toujours été la plus vive d'esprit, la voix de la sagesse de leur petit groupe. Si au départ elle s'était montrée dubitative, elle avait vite demandé à son ami les détails de ses vacances pour pourvoir juger convenablement cette situation. Elle ne comprenait pas les motivations de Rogue, ce brusque changement, mais elle avait avoué qu'il faisait quelque chose de très bien pour son ami. Ses lettres étaient pleines de bon sens. Elle était également plus observatrice que Ron. Dans ses lettres, glissé discrètement entre les lignes pour ne pas le braquer, elle essayait de lui demander pourquoi le sorcier l'avait retiré à sa famille. Elle avait compris que sa vie chez les Dursley devait être vraiment horrible pour faire intervenir leur directrice de maison, mais surtout Rogue, et elle s'inquiétait pour lui à ce sujet.

Harry passa devant la boulangerie dont la devanture rouge criarde ne passait pas inaperçue, avant de virer sur sa droit où se trouvait la maison de la presse, dernier commerce avant le parc. Il jeta un bref regard au présentoir où s'étalaient tous les journaux moldus ainsi que quelques magasines féminins. Il allait continuer son chemin mais un hebdomadaire attira son attention, l'arrêtant net. Il s'approcha lentement, les yeux braqués sur la photo d'un homme au visage émacié. Juste au dessus on pouvait lire en grosses lettres : « _Sirius Black : Un criminel en fuite _! ».

Levant un sourcil, Harry reporta son attention sur le portrait de l'homme. Les joues creuses, de longs cheveux emmêlés et poisseux, et des yeux vitreux, ce visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Où avait-il vu le regard complètement fou de cet homme ?

-Il fait peur à voir, hein p'tit ?

Il sursauta avant de se tourner vers un homme au crâne dégarni, adossé à l'embrasure du commerce.

-Qu'a t-il fait ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est un tueur en série, sacrément dangereux … Un peu comme on en trouve à la télé!

Harry hocha la tête, ses yeux verts rencontrant ceux démentiels de Black. Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant sur ce cliché moldu qui ne donnait nullement envie de croiser le chemin de ce Black.

-Il s'est évadé il y a peu, continua l'homme d'une voix un peu trop enthousiaste au goût d'Harry. Il est armé en plus !

Pourquoi ce visage ravagé lui disait quelque chose ? Il avait la désagréable impression de l'avoir déjà vu récemment. Il cligna longuement des yeux pour forcer son cerveau à se mettre en action.

-Toute cette histoire va être palpitante ! j'espère qu'il aura des rebondissements intéressants dans cet affaire.

-Il vaut pas mieux vite l'attraper, non ?

L'homme eut l'air aussi interloqué que si Harry lui avait posé une question des plus absurdes. Puis, se reprenant, il lâcha d'une voix plate qui avait perdu de son épouvantable entrain.

-Oui.. oui.. c'est sûr. J'espère bien vendre des journaux au moins avec cette histoire.

Le jeune sorcier préféra laisser le commerçant et sa curieuse fascination pour le morbide. Il reprit vite son chemin tout en essayant de chasser ce Sirius Black de son esprit. Il se dirigea vers le parc, espérant bien se reposer tranquillement sous un arbre. Mais à peine fut-il arrivé qu'un homme se dirigea activement vers lui avec une expression furieuse.

Harry reconnut très bien son professeur de potion qui avait troqué ses longues robes noires pour des habits moldus... tout aussi noirs. Rogue se planta devant lui, le détaillant de la tête au pied. Harry crut lire du soulagement dans ses yeux sombres.

-Ne vous ai-je pas dit de me prévenir de vos déplacements ? Attaqua t-il froidement.

-J'ai dit à Wonka que je sortais, comme d'habitude ! Se défendit vivement Harry, quelque peu surpris par le comportement atypique de son tuteur.

Au loin, une jeune femme qui balançait avec précaution son enfant sur les veilles balançoires du parc, leur lança un regard curieux. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se faire réprimander en public par un _parent_ en colère.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna finalement le sorcier avant de tourner les talons.

-Mais... j'ai rien fait !

Rogue se stoppa avant de dévisager durement son élève.

-Je vous conseil vivement de me suivre Potter, répondit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait guère la contestation.

Harry secoua la tête en signe d'agacement. Mais face au regard noir de l'homme, il lui emboita finalement le pas tout en prenant soin de bien lui montrer son mécontentement.

-Je pourrais au moins savoir pourquoi je dois rentrer alors que je n'ai rien fait ! Dit-il en jetant un regard peu amène au maitre des potions.

Mais Rogue ignora sa question. Il marcha vite et il ne cessait de jeter des regards aux alentours. Il semblait sur ses gardes. Arquant les sourcils, Harry demanda aussitôt :

-Que se passe t-il ?

Le sorcier lui lança un bref regard agacé.

-Potter, taisez-vous !

Harry allait répliquer quelque chose de désagréable lorsqu'un détail le coupa net. La main droite de Rogue était plongée dans la poche de sa veste, resserrée sur ce qui devait être sa baguette. Une sourde inquiétude monta aussitôt en lui tandis qu'il demanda d'une petite voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

-Il y a un problème ? _Monsieur_ ! S'empressa t-il de rajouter.

-C'est vous Potter qui allait avoir des problèmes si vous vous pressez pas !

Harry abandonna pour le moment. Il suivit silencieusement son professeur tout en lui jetant des petits regards au coin, intrigué. C'était presque avec soulagement qu'ils franchirent la porte du jardin. Rogue l'amène à l'intérieur de la maison où Wonka les attendait avec impatience, la mine soucieuse.

-Que sa passe t-il ? Redemanda Harry.

Rogue lui lança un regard mi-sévère mi-agacé.

-Ne sortez pas, je reviens.

.

..

.

Rogue s'agitait dans le jardin avec sa baguette, exécutant des mouvements rapides et parfois complexes. Harry suivait sa progression grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres présentes dans toute la maison. Allant du salon à la cuisine en passant par l'une des salle de bain, il accompagnait son professeur de l'intérieur. L'homme renforçait les protections, il l'avait parfaitement compris, mais la raison lui échappait. Que se passait-il dans le monde magique ?

Ron, dans sa dernière lettre, n'avait rien signalé d'alarmant. Un événement récent donc. Il avait essayé d'interroger Wonka mais l'elfe s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules tout en prenant soin d'éviter son regard. Harry avait fini par abandonner, préférant s'installer sur l'un des canapés du salon pour y attendre patiemment son professeur.

-Peut-être que vous voulez boire quelque chose, monsieur Potter ? Se renseigna Wonka, soulagé de le voir enfin sagement assit.

-Non, merci...

La porte d'entrée claqua, les faisant sursauter. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités avant de voir Rogue apparaître, toujours l'air furieux.

Harry se leva aussitôt.

-Que se passe t-il ?

Wonka se faufila jusque dans le couloir en prenant bien soin de leur jeter un regard préoccupé avant de disparaître probablement dans la cuisine.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne Potter, lui dit Rogue.

-Oui, mais il se passe bien quelque chose ? Insista Harry.

Rogue le dévisagea avec une expression soucieuse, le visage tiraillé par le doute. Harry arqua les sourcils, peu habitué à voir l'homme hésiter.

-Une évasion à Azkaban.

-Azkaban ?

-La prison sorcière, précisa l'homme tout en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

Et soudain, comme si quelqu'un avait enfin enclenché l'interrupteur, la lumière se fit dans le cerveau d'Harry.

-Sirius Black ? Demanda t-il vivement.

Rogue se raidit brusquement. Il se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard incisif, ses lèvres plus fines que jamais.

-D'ou connaissez-vous Black ? Demanda t-il d'une voix furieuse.

-Les journaux moldus en parlent, je l'ai vu avant que vous ne veniez me chercher, répondit précipitamment Harry tout en reculant malgré lui d'un pas.

Les traits de Rogue se détendirent aussitôt. Il s'installa sur l'un des canapés et agita sa baguette pour faire venir à lui parchemin et encre.

-Black est un Mangemort très... _dangereux_, dit-il avec un horrible rictus aux lèvres.

Harry se remémora de l'expression complètement démente de Black sur le journal moldu. Sur ce point, il ne pouvait qu'être que d'accord avec le maitre des potions. Il baissa son regard sur Rogue qui s'était emparé d'une plume qu'il trempa délicatement dans l'encre sombre.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas une tête très rassurante dans les journaux moldus, s'exclama le jeune Gryffondor.

Rogue lui jeta un bref regard avant d'inonder le parchemin de sa fine écriture. Ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement étirées pour former un petit sourire satisfait.

-Parfaitement Potter, reprit-il calmement tout en continuant à écrire, c'est pour cela qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je vous interdis de sortir de cette maison...

-Mais je croyais que je n'étais pas concerné ? L'interrompit vivement Harry.

La main de Rogue se crispa sur sa plume tandis qu'il leva les yeux sur son élève pour lui jeter un regard des plus noirs.

-Là n'est pas la question, répondit-il froidement.

-Je ne vais pas rester enfermé car un fou s'est échappé d'une prison ! C'est ridicule ! Lâcha rageusement Harry.

Il ne voulait pas rester de nouveau cloitré dans la maison comme pour l'histoire des lettres disparues avec Dobby. Il repensa aussitôt aux jumeaux Weasley qui se donnaient du mal pour venir le voir.

-Sur un autre ton Potter ! Ordonna Rogue tout en claquant sa langue.

Harry ferma la bouche mais soutint le regard de l'homme, décidé à ne pas ciller. Il prit soin de lui adresser le regard le plus noir dont il était capable. Au bout de quelques secondes, Rogue finit par lever un sourcils avant de réprimer un rictus.

-Potter, je n'ai ni la patience, ni l'envie de supporter une crise existentielle d'un gamin d'onze an.

-J'en ai pratiquement douze ! S'offusqua Harry.

-Mais si vous persistez à agir comme un sale gamin, continua Rogue comme si il n'avait jamais été interrompu, je peux vous traiter comme tel.

Harry ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour déverser toute sa colère sur l'homme mais il se ravisa. Il ne devait pas continuer à l'énerver, cela ne l'emmènerait à rien. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de lâcher doucement :

-Je ne fais pas de crise, je veux juste comprendre !

-Il n'y à rien à comprendre Potter.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels avant de se dandiner nerveusement sur ses pieds. Rogue ne lui dirait rien de plus. Se mordant les lèvres, il observa l'homme qui s'était de nouveau penché sur son parchemin, le noyant rapidement d'encre noire.

-Je connais ce Sirius Black, lâcha brusquement Harry.

La plume grinça aussitôt sur le parchemin tandis que Rogue releva rapidement la tête. Un silence un peu trop lourd flotta dans l'air. Harry, les mains glissées dans ses poches pour éviter de les agiter nerveusement, fixait avec détermination un pied de la table basse. Il sentait parfaitement le regard du maitre des potions sur lui.

-Vous pouvez répéter Potter ? Demanda t-il entre ses dents.

Harry releva doucement les yeux.

-Je le connais, j'en suis sûr ! Dit-il lentement. son visage m'est familier.

Rogue passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'observant intensément.

-Potter, Black est dangereux. Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre.

Harry réprima une grimace mais n'ajouta rien. Rogue le fixa quelques secondes avant de revenir à son parchemin.

-Je ne tolérerais aucun écart comme la dernière fois.

Harry savait que l'homme lui parlait du jour où il avait aperçu Dobby dans les buissons. Il aurait aimé poser plus de questions sur ce fameux Sirius Black mais il sentait confusément que c'était un sujet que Rogue n'aimerait pas aborder. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'il répugnait à prononcer son nom. Black et Rogue se connaissaient-ils ?

Secouant la tête pour chasser toutes les questions qui s'y bousculaient, Harry essaya de rester silencieux. Rogue semblait particulièrement énervé, ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment. Il avait déjà suffisamment joué avec sa patience pour aujourd'hui, et c'était déjà un miracle que l'homme ne l'ait pas envoyé dans sa chambre.

Mais l'évasion de Black et l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le maitre des potions le déstabilisait, il avait la certitude qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par des coups secs contre la porte. Rogue se redressa vivement, une main sur sa baguette. Il fit signe à Harry de ne pas bouger avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Harry se dressa sur ses pieds, écoutant le bruit métallique que produisait la porte lorsqu'on l'ouvrait.

-Severus ! Je viens de découvrir la nouvelle !

Reconnaissant la voix de sa directrice de maison, Harry se glissa dans le couloir. Minerva McGonagall se tenait raidement à l'entrée, la mine soucieuse. Le chapeau de travers, la cape tassée sous ses bras, tout hurlait au départ précipité.

-Evidemment, lâcha Rogue tout en s'écartant pour laisser entrer sa collègue.

-J'ai la désagréable impression que tout cela n'est pas une simple coïncidence, dit-elle d'un ton sec tout en déposant sa cape sur le meuble le plus proche, vous pensez qu'il aurait pu être au...

-Potter !

Harry sursauta avant de se tourner vers Rogue.

-Monsieur ?

-Dans votre chambre.

Harry allait protester lorsqu'il découvrit le regard sévère de sa directrice. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais une chose était certaine, sa présence n'était pas du tout désirée.

.

..

.

Installé confortablement sur l'un des canapés du salon, Harry observait par la fenêtre le ciel étoilé d'un air absent. Le visage ravagé de Sirius Black continuait à flotter dans son esprit, occupant toutes ses pensées. Il avait déjà vu ce visage, il en était certain. Mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Peut-être que Ron ou Hermione pourraient l'aider ?

Il délaissa la fenêtre pour s'intéresser au salon. Ce soir là, le ciel était tellement dégagé que la lune inondait la pièce d'une lueur bleutée, projetant des ombres surdimensionnées contre les murs. Il posa son regard sur la table basse où se trouvait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. La photographie de Black occupait toute la une mais Harry ne vit que ses yeux délirants. Les yeux. C'étaient les yeux du Mangemort qui le tourmentés, il les avait déjà vus !

Il était tant absorbé par la photo qu'il ne vit pas Rogue s'approcher et prendre le journal. Il leva des yeux étonnés sur son professeur qui le jaugeait sévèrement du regard tout en pliant la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Il est bientôt 22 heures Potter.

-Je peux pas rester un peu plus tard ce soir ? Supplia presque Harry.

Dans presque deux heures, il aurait douze ans, et il ne voulait pas manquer son anniversaire. C'était devenu une habitude chez lui, attendre minuit pour pouvoir se souhaiter à lui même un joyeux anniversaire. Les Dursley ne faisaient jamais rien pour son anniversaire, c'était un jour comme un autres pour eux. Attendre minuit, c'était sa façon de rendre cette journée spéciale. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire dans sa chambre car Rogue, avec son obligation de se coucher à 22 heures, l'avait habitué à un nouveau rythme. Son lit serait trop tentant et il ne voulait pas s'endormir avant l'heure.

Rogue l'observa un instant avant de s'installer sur l'autre canapé.

-Dois-je m'attendre à énormément de courrier ce soir ? Dit-il d'une voix mi-moqueuse mi-enuyée.

Harry leva les sourcils.

-Du courrier ?

-Pour votre anniversaire ! S'exaspéra le maitre des potions. Il posa la gazette à ses cotés, pliée en

quatre.

-Oh !

Harry poussa ses lunettes sur son nez tout en regardant curieusement son professeur, l'air visiblement surpris que Rogue puisse connaître cette date.

-Heu... Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi recevrais-je du courrier ?

Il se traita aussitôt mentalement d'idiot mais la question du sorcier l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait jamais rien reçu pour son anniversaire, pas le moindre petite carte. Alors pourquoi cette année serait différente ? Bien sur il y avait Ron et Hermione mais il n'avait jamais précisé la date exacte de son anniversaire, ils ne devaient pas savoir que dans quelques petites heures leur ami allait avoir douze ans.

Rogue le regarda d'un air méfiant comme s'il le soupçonnait d'essayer d'être drôle. Mais devant l'expression de franche incrédulité du jeune sorcier, il fronça des sourcils.

-Car généralement on reçoit des cartes pour cet événement, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Mais Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Je veux tout simplement attendre minuit, je le fais chaque année ! Alors ?

Rogue le fixa étrangement avant de se pincer le nez et de reprendre la gazette.

-Si vous y tenez temps...

Il déplia le journal et observa brièvement la photo de Black. Harry vit une véritable haine déformer ses traits mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Rogue connaissait ce Black, c'était désormais une certitude pour le jeune sorcier.

Harry balançait ses pieds dans le vide d'un air absent. Sa directrice de maison n 'était pas restée longtemps cette après midi, il ne l'avait même pas vu partir. Il était certain que Rogue et elle avaient discuté de Black.

Peut-être que Black en avait après Rogue ? Cela expliquerait toute cette agitation. Il leva son regard sur le maitre des potions toujours occupé à lire la gazette. Il croisa de nouveau les yeux de Black et la même sensation de déjà vu envahit son esprit. Il secoua la tête, s'efforçant de faire fonctionner son cerveau.

Rogue leva les yeux sur lui et son expression se fit plus dure lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'Harry observait avec intensité. Il replia aussitôt le journal de façon que la photographie de Black disparaisse.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de rester planté stupidement sur ce canapé ?

-Heu... non.

Le jeune sorcier se mordit les lèvres tout en fixant un point imaginaire au dessus de l'épaule du maitre des potions.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce Black quelque part, confia t-il après un long silence.

Le visage du maitre des potions était totalement lisse, ne laissant filtrer aucune de ses émotions. Cela agaça sérieusement le jeune Gryffondor. L_'homme ne pouvait-il pas se montrer plus démonstratif parfois ?_

-Chassez ce Black de votre tête pour l'instant. N'avez-vous pas mieux à penser ? Comme votre anniversaire ?

Harry grimaça.

-Heu.. oui.

Rogue se massa lentement les tempes comme pour aider ses idées à se remettre en place avant d'observer son pupille. Un long moment passa avant qu'il ne se décida à parler à nouveau.

-Le professeur McGonagall va se joindre à nous demain pour le diner, elle a insisté pour emmener un gâteau, dit-il tout en grimaçant, comme si l'idée d'un gâteau pour un anniversaire était complètement ridicule.

Mais cela ne semblait pas être l'avi du jeune garçon si on en jugeait son sourire plus qu'ébahi.

-Un gâteau ? Répéta t-il.

-Oui.

-Wouah ! J'aurais vraiment un gâteau !

Devant cette parfaite manifestation de naïveté, le maitre des potions ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels.

-Je me passerai de commentaire Potter.

Rogue s'empara d'un livre et disparu derrière, laissant Harry seul avec ses réflexions. Le jeune Gryffondor se tourna alors à nouveau vers la fenêtre, attendant patiemment ses douze ans avec l'image réjouissante d'un gâteau aux couleurs éclatantes.

.

..

.

Lorsque minuit sonna, Harry se redressa aussitôt sur le canapé puis réajusta ses lunettes. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il se leva doucement avant de s'étirer tout en baillant.

-Merci monsieur de m'avoir autorisé à rester, dit-il.

Rogue leva les sourcils avant d'abaisser son livre pour mieux l'observer.

-En générale Potter, lorsqu'on patiente jusqu'à minuit on n'est plus à quelques minutes près pour attendre son courrier.

-Mais je n'attends pas de courrier ! Hagrid est le seul à savoir qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire...

Un petit sourire s'empara de ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa au garde chasse de Poudlard, peut-être qu'Hagrid allait lui envoyer une carte ?

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Qui ne connait pas la date d'anniversaire du célèbre Harry Potter ? Je suis persuadé que _Sorcière Hebdo_ doit y consacrer un article chaque année, lança sarcastiquement Rogue.

Le jeune Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, ignorant complètement ce qu'était _Sorcière Hebdo,_ mais tout bien considéré le sourire goguenard du maitre des potions, cela ne devait pas être quelque chose de très flatteur. Il se laissa retomber dans le canapé, attendant patiemment le cœur battant. Wonka se précipita dans le salon pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire tandis que Rogue disparut à nouveau derrière son livre.

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer lorsque des petits coups insistant se firent entendre contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Harry tourna la tête d'un geste brusque, observant avec étonnement les deux hiboux qui s'étaient posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Potter ! C'est pas en restant planté sur ce canapé qu'ils pourront entrer, lâcha Rogue par dessus son livre tout en jetant un regard agacé aux deux oiseaux qui continuaient à frapper contre la vitre.

Harry sursauta. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se précipiter sur la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avec des mains tremblantes. Les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans le salon pour se poser sur la table basse. Ils fixèrent Harry de leurs grands yeux jaunes, attendant patiemment qu'il se décida à venir chercher son paquet et ses lettres. Un paquet !

Laissant l'ombre d'un sourire éclairer son visage, il se précipita sur les hiboux pour en détacher maladroitement le petit colis soigneusement enveloppé dans du papier rouge brillant. Ses gestes étaient hésitants et ses mains tremblaient légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise et de la curiosité. Il avait un cadeau !

Le premier hibou venait de Poudlard et c'est avec joie qu'il découvrit l'écriture brouillonne d'Hagrid qu'il lui souhaitait un très joyeux anniversaire dans une lettre qui regorgeait de fautes. Il lui avait également envoyé des gâteaux maisons à l'apparence douteuse qu'Harry se jura de ne pas manger. Un sourire rayonnant accroché aux lèvres, il posa la carte du garde chasse pour s'emparer de la lettre du deuxième hibou. Il fut étonné de découvrir des lettres soignées former son nom sur un papier élégant. Levant un sourcil, il ouvrit doucement la lettre.

_Harry Potter, _

_Je t'envois ce petit message pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. _

_J'espère que tes vacances d'été se passent relativement bien. Ma mère qui travaille au Ministère m'a informée que tu ne vivais plus chez les moldus mais chez notre professeur de potion ! Donc permets moi de te demander si tout va bien ? _

_Il me semble qu'avec mon directeur de maison vous ne partagez pas de bonnes relations, donc si tu veux un conseil, ne bois rien de ce qu'il te propose !_

_Affectueusement, Daphnée Greengrass_

Avant qu'Harry puisse reposer la lettre, un autre hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre restée ouverte pour s'écraser brutalement sur la table, faisant ainsi s'envoler précipitamment les deux autres oiseaux. Grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur, il put attraper de justesse la boite de gâteaux maisons d'Hagrid qui allait dangereusement basculer de la table.

-Qu'est-ce que... c'est que ça ? Demanda brusquement Rogue tout en jetant un regard dégouté vers le pauvre Hiboux qui peinait à se relever.

-C'est Errol ! S'exclama vivement Harry tout en aidant doucement l'oiseau à se redresser.

Rogue plissa du nez.

-Et je pourrais savoir à qui appartient cet... oiseau de malheur ?

Harry leva des yeux incertains sur son professeur avant de répondre doucement.

-C'est le hibou des Weasley.

Puis, comme s'il se rendit compte de ce que cela signifiait, un large sourire s'empara de ses lèvres, découvrant ainsi ses fossettes.

-C'est Ron !

Il bondit sur les lettres et fut plus que touché de voir que les jumeaux, mais également Madame Weasley qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas, s'étaient joints à son ami pour lui souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire.

Un mélange de joie et d'émerveillement déforma ses traits, les yeux plus brillants que jamais. Sa joie fut à son comble lorsque Hedwige arriva avec la lettre d'Hermione. Il rassembla tous ses cadeaux au centre de la table et les admira sans vraiment y croire. Il ne les avait pas encore ouvert sauf celui d'Hagrid. Il le ferait tranquillement dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas être observé par son professeur.

-Vous n'avez jamais reçu de cadeau pour votre anniversaire.

Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue. Le sorcier avait posé son livre pour mieux l'observer de son habituelle expression indéchiffrable.

-Si, répondit-il doucement, Hagrid m'a offert Hedwige l'année dernière.

Le maitre des potions lui lança un regard qui le rendit mal à l'aise. Il le regardait d'une étrange façon, comme lorsqu'on réévalue sérieusement l'opinion que l'on a sur une personne. Sentant ses joues se colorer, Harry se tourna vers Hedwige pour lui caresser affectueusement la tête.

-Je vais allé dans ma chambre, merci de m'avoir autorisé à rester, dit-il en prenant bien soin d'éviter de croiser les yeux de l'homme.

Il se leva, s'empara de ses paquets avec difficulté avant de se diriger dans le couloir.

-Potter.

-Oui ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Rogue, les bras plus que chargés.

Rogue se leva avant de se diriger vers lui. Il se stoppa à sa hauteur et lança un regard neutre aux quelques paquets qui oscillaient dangereusement. Il en prit un pour le remettre en équilibre.

-Ne vous couchez pas tard, n'oubliez pas que votre directrice de maison vient demain à midi pour votre anniversaire.

Puis il se tourna avant de se diriger vers son bureau tout en jetant par dessus son épaule :

-Et joyeux anniversaire Potter.

Harry sourit largement, le cœur plus léger.

-Merci.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses cadeaux et leva aussitôt un sourcil. Un petit paquet sombre trônait aux milieu des autres, un paquet qu'il n'avait pas reçu avec les autre.

-Professeur ? Demanda t-il incertain.

Rogue qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau, se tourna brièvement vers lui avant de pénétrer dans son antre.

-Ne vous couchez pas tard ! Répéta t-il avant de fermer la porte.

.

..

.

C'était avec soulagement que Severus se retrouva seul. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, celui juste derrière son bureau, avant de se masser les tempes tout en poussant un petit soupir.

Puis, il s'installa confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil et laissa son regard dériver vers la photo de Lily. Mais à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas la jolie rousse qui hantait ses pensées mais plutôt son rival. James Potter.

James Potter venait d'une famille riche et puissante, mais surtout respectée. Et ça, son ancien ennemi en avait parfaitement conscience à en juger sa tête plus qu'enflée déjà à l'époque de Poudlard. Potter avait tout et pourtant, ce soir là, son unique fils se réjouissait de recevoir de minables gâteaux qui finiraient certainement à la poubelle dès le lendemain. Il se réjouissait du fait que l'on pense simplement à son anniversaire... et cette constatation accentua le malaise du maitre des potions. C'était une preuve de plus sur la dure vie qu'il avait dû subir chez les Dursley. Une preuve de plus qu'Harry Potter n'était pas James Potter.

Dans un sens, il ne connaissait pas James Potter, du moins il s'était surement trompé sur certains points car une fille comme Lily Evans n'aurait jamais épousé le Potter qu'il pensait connaître.

Il secoua la tête avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Toutes ces réflexions lui donnaient la migraine et le simple souvenir de son rival faisait naitre en lui une haine qu'il ne pouvait maitriser. Il préféra se concentrer sur le petit paquet qu'il avait laissé à Potter et que le môme avait malheureusement remarqué en sa présence. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, juste des pièces d'échec d'excellente qualité. Les pièces blanches de Lily. Il était important qu'un joueur d'échecs conserve les mêmes pions, car les petites figurines lui accordaient leur confiance et leur dévouement au fil des années. Il l'avait expliqué à Lily lors de leur première année à Poudlard et la jeune fille avait insisté pour s'en acheter, voulant posséder ses propres pions comme tout sorcier amateur d'échec.

Minerva McGonnagal, qui faisait partie des volontaires pour aider Lupin et les Londubat pour vider la maison des Potter des affaires personnelles du couple après le drame, avait ramené les pions en marbre blanc. Elle adorait les échecs, il était donc logique qu'elle ne put les jeter.

Severus les avait immédiatement reconnus, un soir d'hiver lorsqu'il était rentré dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors pour lui signaler le comportement grossier de l'un de ses lions. Dans un moment de nostalgie, la sorcière les avait sortis avec d'autres babioles ridicules appartenant sûrement à Potter père. S'était-elle souvenue de l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Lily Potter il y avait maintenant bien longtemps ?

Car elle lui avait proposé de les prendre, et lui, pris au dépourvu, avait refusé. Alors la sorcière s'était levée, annonçant qu'elle devait se rendre dans la salle des professeurs et, avant de quitter son bureau, elle avait jeté par-dessus son épaule l'air de rien : « C'est dommage, je vais donc les jeter ».

Severus savait très bien qu'elle ne les jetterait jamais, tout comme Minerva savait très bien que son collègue n'accepterait jamais son offre devant elle. Elle était donc partie, sans même demander la raison de sa venue. Et lui, il s'était rapidement emparé des pions de Lily où ses initiales étaient soigneusement gravées, avant de vite disparaître dans son bureau.

Il avait été interloqué ce matin lorsque le môme lui avait avoué ne rien connaître sur ses parents, sur elle...

Les souvenirs de Lily étaient trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse les partager. Alors lui offrir ces pions, qui avaient appartenu à sa mère, pouvait peut-être lui faire plaisir.

.

..

.

Severus Rogue aimait les petits déjeuners. Ils lui offraient un moment de tranquillité qu'il chérissait, une pause des plus estimée. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas retrouver à Poudlard avec les nombreux étudiants qui jacassaient sans cesse, formant un fond sonore continu et étourdissant.

Il observa un moment son café des plus noir et se délecta de son odeur amer. Il aimait prendre son temps, profiter entièrement du calme mélodieux qui recouvrait la demeure. Mais aujourd'hui, une ombre se dressa sur ses projets. Reposant sur le coin de la table, la nouvelle édition de _la gazette du sorcier_ exhibait fièrement sa chronique sur l'évasion d'un ancien mangemort.

Une photo inquiétante de Sirius Black occupait toute la une. L'ancien Gryffondor fixait Rogue avec une expression goguenarde, ses lèvres esquivant un petit sourire démentiel. Severus s'empara du journal, s'arrêta brièvement sur la photo de Black avant d'ouvrir le quotidien d'un geste un peu trop brusque. Il se rendit immédiatement à l'article consacré au fugitif. Il le parcourra rapidement des yeux et constata que rien n'avait changé depuis la veille, Black restait désespérément introuvable. Une autre photo de Black accompagnait l'article. Comme sur les précédentes, l'homme paraissait complètement aliéné et agressif. Il ne restait plus grand chose du beau Sirius Black de Poudlard, le grand séducteur qui collectionnait les filles sans aucune pudeur avec son petit camarade Potter.

Severus s'autorisa un sourire moqueur en songeant à James Potter. Cet imbécile n'avait pas su choisir correctement ses amis, trop idiot pour remarquer la trahison de Black. _Lily aussi n'a rien vu venir_, lui susurra une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête.

Il reposa le journal avant de se masser les tempes délicatement. Lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux sur la gazette, il recroisa le regard démentiel du Gryffondor. Pourquoi cet homme avait soudainement trahi son meilleur ami ? Il avait beau détester Potter et Black, il pouvait quand même admettre qu'une profonde amitié les avait solidement lié.

_Tu aimais Lily et pourtant tu as rejoins Voldemort en sachant parfaitement bien qu'il exterminait des gens comme elle_, lui rappela cette garce de petite voix.

Il était jeune et naïf, il voulait uniquement de la reconnaissance mais surtout, il ignorait que toute cette histoire allait prendre de telles proportions ! Il avait sincèrement espéré que Lily soit épargnée de toute ces horreurs... et il n'avait pas hésité à trahir Voldemort lorsque ce dernier avait décidé de s'en prendre à elle.

_Peut-être que Black pensait la même chose pour son ami, peut-être qu'il avait demandé au seigneur des ténèbres d'épargner James Potter ! Exactement comme tu l'as fait pour elle_, insista la voix.

Black pensait-il faire adhérer James Potter à la cause du mage noir ? la famille Potter avait beaucoup intéressé Voldemort, avait-il espéré que son ami allait le suivre comme il le faisait toujours à Poudlard ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, interrompant ses réflexions. Il se redressa tandis qu'un Harry Potter, fraichement réveillé, débarqua dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumé et son visage portait toujours les traces de l'oreiller.

Rogue leva un sourcil avant de lancer sur un ton moqueur :

-Etes-vous tombé du lit Potter ?

Harry le regarda quelques secondes tout en clignant des yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

-Non... pourquoi ? Répondit-il tout en se passant une main hésitante dans les cheveux.

Rogue émit un faible ricanement face à son incrédulité avant de boire une longue gorgé de son café. Il observa silencieusement Wonka qui apportait l'habituel thé de Potter. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait distinguer la photo de Black qui le narguait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Black allait-il s'en prendre au gamin ?

Potter était naïf comme tous les mômes de son âge et il n'avait aucun instinct de survie, Black en fera qu'une bouchée. Severus se pinça les lèvres, les yeux dans le vague. Il y avait des grandes chances que Black s'en prenne à Potter, il était trop lié au garçon pour le laisser tranquille.

Rogue leva les yeux sur l'enfant qui était occupé à manger une tartine à la confiture, indifférent à ses inquiétudes. Il ne devait pas se voiler la face, si Black a tué son meilleur ami sans hésitation, il en fera de même avec Harry Potter.

Des coups à la porte retentirent, interrompant brusquement ses pensées. Potter fronça des sourcils avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur qu'il ignora. Il se leva tout en caressant la poche qui contenait sa baguette et, dans un frôlement de cape, il disparut dans le couloir.

.

..

.

Harry suivit son professeur des yeux avant qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir. Il patienta quelques secondes avant de vite se lever et de rejoindre le maitre des potions. Il vit l'homme ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque avant de se raidir instantanément.

Arquant les sourcils, Harry s'avança timidement avant de se hisser sur ses pieds pour observer par dessus l'épaule de Rogue. Il se figea aussitôt. Un homme attendait patiemment, détaillant Rogue avec un air incertain.

Cet homme Harry le connaissait pour avoir plusieurs fois croisé son regard sur les photos de l'album qu'Hagrid lui avait offert. Rémus Lupin était juste un peu plus âgé aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Merci de votre passage_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par ma correctrice dont je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes. J'ai essayé de faire attention et de me relire le plus possible mais parfois on arrive plus à prendre assez de recul. Il ne faut pas hésiter à me signaler les fautes les plus scandaleuses. Je suis pas très douée avec l'orthographe. _

_Je voulais vous remercier pour vos messages. Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

Le temps semblait s'être figé, suspendu par une profonde confusion qui les laissa sans voix. Les doigts de Rogue se crispèrent sur la poignée de la porte tandis que son visage se fit plus dur. Mais Harry ne remarquait pas vraiment l'expression de pure mépris qu'affichait son professeur, il était focalisé sur l'homme dont il avait si longtemps attendu l'arrivée.

Rémus Lupin était très semblable au jeune homme des photos mise à part les petites rides précoces qui recouvraient légèrement son visage et les épaisses cernes qui alourdissaient son regard. Sa robe de sorcier, d'un vert sombre, était marquée par le temps et son allure semblait fatiguée.

Lorsque Lupin posa les yeux sur lui, quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement traversa son regard.

-Bonjour Harry...

-Potter !

Sursautant légèrement, Harry se rappela brusquement de la présence de Rogue. Il se tourna vers lui et leva aussitôt un sourcil étonné en découvrant la fureur qui crispait ses traits.

-Allez dans votre chambre, je dois m'entretenir avec... _Lupin_ .

Rogue prononça le dernier mot avec mépris tout en fixant Lupin, une lueur malveillante faisait briller ses yeux noirs. Ce dernier, aussi étonné qu'Harry, pivota vers le sorcier tout en fronçant les sourcils. Un silence tendu flotta dans l'air durant lequel les deux hommes semblaient se défier du regard.

Harry était désemparé par le situation. Il observait simultanément les deux sorciers, sentant confusément que quelque chose lui échappait.

-Tout de suite Potter ! insista Rogue d'un ton catégorique.

Harry se mordit les lèvres tout en faisant un pas en arrière. Il ne voulait pas être écarté de la conversation à venir mais, en même temps, il avait appris à faire confiance à Rogue. Il tourna les talons et s'avança lentement vers les escaliers tout en prenant soin de jeter des petits regards intrigués aux deux hommes par dessus son épaule.

.

..

.

Rémus Lupin et Severus Rogue se dévisagèrent en un temps indéfini avec une intense concentration. La main droite de Rogue se rapprochait doucement de la poche qui contenait sa baguette tandis que celle de Lupin était dissimulée sous sa cape. Le silence devint de plus en plus lourd et l'air oppressant mais aucun des deux hommes esquissèrent le moindre mouvement. Soudain, le bruit lointain d'une porte qu'on refermait, retentit. Harry était enfin dans sa chambre. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux hommes pour réagir. Leurs baguettes fendirent l'air dans une synchronisation parfaite avant de se menacer mutuellement.

La mâchoire de Rémus se crispa tandis que les lèvres de Rogue formèrent un pli menaçant.

-Je viens de remettre en place les protections. Vous aurez pu m'attendre Rémus...

Minerva McGonagall, qui venait d'entrer par la porte laissait entrouverte, s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle découvrit la scène. Elle cilla plusieurs fois à une vitesse impressionnante, les yeux fixant les deux baguettes qui se défiaient. Elle retrouva bien vite son expression sévère, celle que ses élèves assimilaient aux ennuis.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton sec tout en toisant les deux hommes.

-Je l'ignore, répondit Lupin sans détacher son regard de celui de Rogue, je ne m'attendais pas à cet accueil.

Le maitre des potions émit un faible ricanement.

-Je trouve que tu dégaines un peu rapidement Lupin pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y attend pas !

-Tes yeux hurlaient à la confrontation !

-Ca suffit ! S'énerva la Gryffondor, par l'amour de merlin, rangez vos baguettes ! Vous n'êtes plus des adolescents !

Mais aucun des deux hommes ne firent le moindre mouvement pour ranger leur baguette, préférant continuer à se toiser avec morgue. La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel tout en poussant un soupir découragé.

-Si vous m'expliquez au moins pourquoi vous vous comportez avec autant de puérilité !

Rogue lui jeta un bref regard.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu pour Lupin ?

-Car Rémus s'est présenté à moi il y a à peine une heure. Il venait de rentrer de voyage et de découvrir les lettres que j'avais laissé à son attention, expliqua Minerva d'une voix sèche. « Je vous croyais pressé de le retrouver ? » Rajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Certes, mais certaines choses ont changé, dit froidement Rogue, comme l'évasion de Black.

-Je peux savoir le rapport avec moi ? Demanda précipitamment Rémus.

-Le rapport avec toi ? Répéta Rogue, les yeux étincelants, Oh mais il est très simple ! Tu disparais mystérieusement, sans laisser aucune information. Tu restes introuvable malgré les recherches fructueuses de Minerva, même ta famille ignore tout. Assez étrange... tu ne trouves pas, _Lupin_ ?

Rémus se raidit tandis que Rogue esquissa un rictus des plus mauvais, se délectant de la situation. Minerva resta interdite, son regard allant de Rogue à Lupin.

-J'ai des explications, commença Lupin.

-Parfait ! mais laisses-moi te raconter le plus surprenant de cette curieuse histoire. Ma partie préférée !se réjouit le Serpentard. Celle de ta soudaine réapparition, pile au moment ou ton ancien petit camarade s'évade !

Lupin cligna brusquement des yeux tandis qu'un sourire infect retroussa les lèvres fines de Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Severus ? Demanda Lupin d'un ton grave.

-Stop ! s'écria Minerva qui sentait que la situation lui échappait complètement, nous allons tous discuter calmement et sans...

-J'insinue Lupin que cela est une drôle coïncidence, non ? Coupa Rogue en faisant tourner légèrement sa baguette entre ses doigts. Un peu trop frappante pour être vraie d'ailleurs...

La main de Lupin se crispa sur sa baguette tandis que Rogue s'avança légèrement.

-Et si tu nous disais comment se porte Black ?

Des petites étincèles jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette de l'ancien maraudeur, faisant reculer Minerva.

-Et c'est un mangemort qui ose m'accuser ? Gronda Rémus.

Le visage de Rogue devint aussitôt livide. Il s'avança d'un pas menaçant, une lueur démentielle brillant dangereusement dans ses yeux.

-_Oses répéter ce que tu viens de dire, Lupin !_ cracha t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

-Expelliarmus !

Minerva McGonnagall rattrapa avec agilité les deux baguettes qu'elle s'empressa de ranger dans une de ses poches, la sienne en revanche resta dans sa main. Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers elle, l'air visiblement surpris par sa brusque intervention. Elle les jugea sévèrement par dessus ses lunettes et, l'espace d'un instant, ils eurent l'impression de revenir à l'époque de Poudlard lorsqu'ils étaient des simples étudiants.

-Ca suffit ! Votre comportement est complètement puéril et déplacé. Mettez de coté vos rancoeurs de collégien et agissez comme des adultes responsables !

Les ailes du nez frémissantes, elle les toisa sèchement.

-Rémus, Severus a la confiance de Dumbledore mais également la mienne. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à ce sujet. Je sais très bien que vous vous faites du souci pour Harry mais il est en sureté ici.

Lupin acquiesça silencieusement tout en jetant un bref regard au maitre des potions.

-Quant à vous Severus, vos accusations ne sont-elles pas un peu exagérées ? Je vous rappelle que Rémus a perdu trois de ses amis par la faute de Black !

-Et moi, je vous rappelle Minerva que Black et Potter étaient indécrottables, et cela n'a pas empêché Black de vendre les Potter au seigneur des ténèbres !

L'allusion de la trahison de Black assombrit les visages des deux gryffondors. C'était un sujet toujours aussi sensible malgré les années et l'évasion toute récente de l'ancien maraudeur avait ravivé la douleur. Minerva en frissonna même.

-Rémus n'est pas Black lâcha t-elle doucement.

-Une évidence des plus frappante. J'en suis sur que Potter devait dire les mêmes idioties au sujet de Black, qu'il n'était pas... je sais quoi !

La sorcière se passa une main lasse sur son visage, complément abattue. James Potter était persuadé que Black préférait mourir que les trahir... elle aussi l'avait pensée et pourtant, les Potter étaient morts et Black était quelque part dans la nature, savourant surement sa toute nouvelle liberté.

Se trompait-elle aussi sur le dernier des maraudeurs ? Rémus lui était toujours apparu comme quelqu'un de confiance. Elle se souvenait encore de la douleur qui l'avait brutalement frappée à l'annonce de la mort des Potter et de Pettigrow. La souffrance l'avait rongée, le consument lentement de l'intérieur.

Lupin était juste un homme seul qui souffrait, elle était persuadée de son innocence. Mais elle l'avait été aussi pour Black avant qu'il vende son frère de coeur à Lord Voldemort.

-Je comprends très bien la réticence de Severus, dit soudainement Rémus. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de commettre les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé...»

-Que c'est touchant Lupin, lâcha ironiquement Rogue, mais on va se passer de tes brillants commentaires.

-Severus ! Gronda Minerva avant de se tourner vers Rémus. « Rémus, je pense que tout le monde sera un peu plus confiant si vous nous disiez ou vous étiez durant tout ce temps ? »

.

..

.

Installée confortablement sur un des canapés du salon, Minerva s'appliquait à observer les deux hommes qui avaient refusé de s'assoir. Rogue était adossé contre la cheminée tandis que Lupin avait préféré se tenir près de l'unique fenêtre. Le maitre des potions le toisait d'un œil mauvais mais le maraudeur évitait scrupuleusement de croiser son regard.

-Nous vous écoutons Rémus, lâcha Minerva d'une voix neutre.

Lupin lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant d'aborder une expression sérieuse. Il s'avança d'un pas et glissa une main dans ses cheveux clairs, réfléchissant un court instant avant de commencer.

-Début Juin, j'ai découvert une annonce dans la _Gazette du sorcier_. Un sorcier Français, Carl Lachan, cherchait des volontaires pour tester un nouveau remède qu'il avait confectionné. C'était une expérience qui concernait uniquement les personnes atteintes de... lycanthropie.

Rémus se pinça les lèvres, embarrassé.

-Fascinant... lâcha Rogue d'une voix moqueuse tout en croisant les bras.

Minerva lui envoya un regard sévère avant de se tourner vers le loup-Garou.

-Vous avez fait le cobaye ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton sec tout en arquant les sourcils.

-Oui. Lorsque j'ai vu l'annonce, j'ai longuement hésité. Mes transformations étaient de plus en plus douloureuses et insupportables. Cette expérience devait les soulager. Je me suis décidé au dernier moment, je me suis dit que j'avais rien à perdre. Tout se déroulait en France et il était conseillé de rester minimum deux mois pour qu'on puisse étudier l'évolution sur deux transformations.

-En France... tellement pratique, murmura Rogue.

-Je vois, s'empressa de couper Minerva tout en jetant un regard noir au maitre des potions. Rémus, ce Lachan, est-il une personne sérieuse ? Je ne suis pas une adepte de ce genre d'expérience... avez-vous rencontré un médicomage ?

-L'expérience de Lachan était surveillée de loin par le ministère Français et Anglais. On était dix volontaires et on était très bien suivi. Le remède en question était une potion à boire tous les soirs. On nous faisait régulièrement des prises de sang et d'autres examens... par précaution.

-Une potions ? Cela devient de plus en plus palpitant...

-Severus ! S'exaspéra Minerva tout en se tournant vers lui. Rogue haussa simplement les épaules, indifférent au regard agacé de sa collègue. « Rémus, consultez quand même ! les potions non reconnues peuvent se révéler dangereuses ! » ajouta soucieusement la sorcière.

-Je le ferais, rassura le maraudeur. Je suis resté deux mois en France mais je recevais la _Gazette du Sorcier_, je voulais rester en contact avec l'Angleterre. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris pour Black. L'expérience ne marchait pas et l'Angleterre me manquait. J'ai longtemps hésité à rentrer mais c'est l'évasion de Black qui m'a finalement décidée. Je n'ai jamais aidé Black à s'évader.

Il accrocha son regard dans celui de Minerva, une lueur intense faisait briller ses pupilles.

-Je croyais connaître Black, dit-il en assistant bien sur chaque mot, mais je me suis trompé sur lui. Il est devenu la personne que je méprise le plus aujourd'hui, jamais je lui viendrais en aide.

-Je vous crois Rémus, le rassura doucement la sorcière, je ne doute pas.

Rémus se tourna vers Rogue. Le dégout était profondément encré dans les traits du maitre des potions et ses yeux semblaient plus sombre.

-Tes belles paroles ne prouvent rien Lupin...

-Si tu veux des preuves Severus, je peux prendre contact avec Carl Lachan. J'ai également signé un contrat pour l'expérience avec l'organisation, je peux te l'amener. Les sorciers, qui ont effectué les tests avec moi, pourront aussi témoigner de ma présence.

-J'ai guère confiance aux loups-garous, Lupin...

-Severus ! S'offusqua Minerva.

-L'association de Larchan devra suffire alors. J'ai signé des documents d'admissions au programme et ils ont un dossier sur moi avec mes résultats et leurs évolutions, s'exclama durement Rémus.

Le maraudeur n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner par Rogue et ses accusations. Il s'avança de quelques pas du Serpentard sans se soucier de son regard venimeux.

-Je t'apporte toutes ces preuves demain. Maintenant j'aimerais bien voir Harry.

Rogue se raidit tandis que Minerva jeta un rapide regard vers la porte , elle semblait rassurée de la voir fermée.

-Pas de preuve, pas de Potter, lâcha sarcastiquement Rogue.

La colère crispa le visage du Loup-Garou, accentuant le rictus méprisable du Serpentard. Minerva ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Ou est Potter ? Demanda t-elle.

-Dans sa chambre.

-Laissez le descendre pour qu'il puisse au moins saluer Rémus. Ils feront connaissance demain.

.

..

.

Harry descendit lentement les escaliers. Son estomac était noué et ses mains ne cessaient de trembler. Il avait trop longtemps cogité seul dans sa chambre pour garder son calme. Lupin était dans la maison de Rogue et cela suffisait amplement pour le perturber. Son avenir dépendait du sorcier, n'était-il pas sensé vivre chez lui désormais ? Sauf si Lupin ne voulait pas d'un enfant de douze ans. C'était avant tout une grosse responsabilité qui transformait une vie...

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il vit Rogue devant la porte du salon. Il se dirigea timidement vers lui.

-Wonka m'a dit que je pouvais descendre ? dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Il regarda la porte du salon avec appréhension, devinant sans mal que l'ami de son père devait se trouver derrière.

-Lupin ne reste pas, annonça froidement Rogue.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les sourcils fronçaient. L'homme affichait une mine contrariée qui l'inquiéta aussitôt.

-Pourquoi ?

Il essaya d'adopter une expression indifférente malgré la vague d'angoisse qui l'oppressait. _Lupin ne reste pas_. Ses cauchemars prenaient un véritable sens, l'ami de son père ne voulait réellement pas de lui ! Il devait surement avoir une autre explication mais c'était la seule qui voulait s'imposer dans son esprit paniqué.

Il recula tout en s'efforçant de respirer profondément. Si Lupin ne voulait pas de lui, il était seul. Horriblement seul... et il retournerait certainement chez les Dursley.

Tout devenait flou et le sol donnait l'impression de se dérober sous ses pieds. Il se serait certainement écroulé, comme un vulgaire pantin, si deux mains ne l'avaient pas fortement agrippé par les aisselles.

-Potter !

Harry se concentra davantage sur sa respiration, ne voulant pas céder davantage à la panique. Rogue le maintenait debout et le Gryffondor se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise.

-Ca va aller, vous pouvez me lâcher ! dit-il faiblement.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel avant de le trainer dans la cuisine, le portant à moitié. Une fois devant la table, le Serpentard le souleva sans peine et l'installa dessus. Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler calmement. Il constata avec soulagement que la tension qui comprimait sa poitrine se dissipait.

-Désolé.

L'homme l'examina minutieusement, une ride soucieuse lui barrant le front. Il agrippa son poignet et chercha sa tension. Les joues rouges brique, Harry essaya de retirer sa main.

-Potter ! Gronda la voix de Rogue tout en remontant la manche de son pyjama.

-Je vais bien.

Mais Rogue l'ignora, préférant se concentrer sur sa tension.

-faites-vous souvent des crises d'angoisse ? Demanda t-il.

-des crises d'angoisse ? Heu... non.

Rogue lâcha son bras et se tourna vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit un des placards pour prendre un verre et se dirigea vers l'évier.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demanda-t-il tout en remplissant le verre d'eau.

Harry enfonça ses ongles dans le bois épais de la table tout en observant avec crainte son professeur. Il se détestait d'avoir agi avec autant de faiblesse, de s'être montré si vulnérable. Il avait laissé ses émotions le submerger et prendre le contrôle.

Rogue lui tendit le verre d'eau et il se hâta de le boire. Le liquide froid lui fit énormément de bien.

-Je ne sais pas, mentit-il tout en reposant le verre.

Rogue fronça les sourcils avant de pousser un profond soupir.

-Potter... inutile de mentir, je veux juste connaître l'origine de cette crise. J'ai tout mon temps pour ça.

Harry détourna les yeux. L'origine, il la connaissait. _Lupin ne reste pas_.

-Est-ce la venue de Lupin qui vous rends malade ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton soudainement dur.

Harry tapota du bout des doigts la table, évitant scrupuleusement de croiser le regard intense du maitre des potions. Il avait tout simplement peur. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursley. Mais une autre angoisse se dressa doucement en lui. Lupin avait connu ses parents, son père... Et si l'homme le trouvait pas digne d'être le fils de James Potter ?

-Lupin ne reste pas... murmura faiblement Harry, Il ne veut pas de moi ?

Dire que Rogue était ébahi serait un doux euphémisme. Ses sourcils étaient si arqués qu'ils donnèrent l'impression de vouloir se cacher sous ses cheveux noirs.

-Idiot, lâcha t-il après un long silence.

Il se passa une main sur son visage soudainement fatigué, avant de croiser les bras et de pousser un nouveau soupir.

-Lupin est pressé de vous voir, dit-il tout en grimaçant, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seul avec lui pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna aussitôt Harry.

-J'ai mes raisons. Lupin doit m'emmener demain quelques papiers...

Rogue sembla hésité un court instant avant d'ajouter : « je vous laisserais faire connaissance demain normalement».

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il savait très bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose mais il préféra ignorer pour le moment ses doutes. Il était trop soulagé de savoir que Lupin revenait pour s'attarder sur d'autres problèmes.

-Contrôlez-vous la prochaine fois, lâcha Rogue d'une voix sévère, inutile de me faire des crises à chaque fois que quelque chose vous déplait.

Harry leva les yeux sur l'homme, il paraissait dépité.

-C'est juste que... si Lupin ne veut pas de moi... je... je ne veux pas retourné chez les Dursley ! osa t-il avouer après de nombreuses hésitations.

A la mention des Dursley, le visage de Rogue s'était crispé par la colère. Cela étonna beaucoup Harry qui préféra ne rien dire, attendant avec appréhension le sermon à venir.

-Jamais vous retournerez la-bas, murmura lentement Rogue, son regard encré dans celui d'Harry. Pétunia n'a plus aucun droit sur vous.

-Oui mais... si Lupin ne veut pas de moi ?

-Alors vous resterez ici.

Harry était bouche-bée. Il fixa Rogue avec des yeux ronds, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait toujours pensé que l'homme attendait avec impatiente la venue de Lupin pour se débarrasser de lui.

-Cessez de faire cette tête Potter, vous ressemblez à un idiot, lâcha le serpentard d'une voix narquoise. Et dépêchez-vous de saluer Lupin et votre directrice de maison. Et après changez-vous ! Vous êtes encore en pyjama !

Harry sauta de la table avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

-Merci monsieur, dit-il doucement.

Rogue l'observa un moment avant de lui dire sèchement :

-Vous saluez juste Lupin, pas de bavardage inutile.

.

..

.

Allongé sur son lit, les mains calées derrière la tête, Harry fixait le toit de sa chambre d'un air pensif. Sa rencontre avec Lupin avait été fugace et étroitement surveillé par Rogue. Sa directrice de maison avait bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère mais Harry avait quand même ressenti la tension qui recouvrait l'air. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de tout cela, le brusque changement de Rogue par rapport au retour de Lupin...

Lupin. Il pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom. Il avait longtemps observé les photos de son album en se demandant qui était Lupin parmi les amis de son père. Il revoyait très bien l'adolescent aux cheveux couleur miels des photos qui se trouvait souvent avec ses...

Harry se redressa brusquement tout en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi. Lupin était souvent accompagné par ses parents et par un homme aux cheveux soignés et à allure aguicheuse. Le cœur battant, Harry se rappela enfin ou il avait déjà croisé le regard sombre de Black. L'album photo de ses parents !

Il sauta du lit et se précipita sur son bureau. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir d'un geste impétueux avant de s'immobiliser brusquement. Le livre était la, reposant sagement entre des plumes et des parchemins vierges.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry s'empara de l'album en cuivre avec douceur. Il retourna s'installer en tailleur sur son lit avant de poser le livre sur ses jambes. Doucement, il caressa le cuivre du bout des doigts tout en se remémorant son contenu. Il connaissait pratiquement par coeur chaque photo, chaque sourire de ses parents.

Il se concentra mentalement sur le cliché qui réunissait son père et ses trois amis. Rémus qui se tenait tout à gauche, un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescent aux airs timides qui triturait sans cesse son uniforme. Son père qui se chamaillait avec le dernier Gryffondor de la photo . Celui qu'il soupçonnait d'être Sirius Black...

Il cligna des yeux, s'efforçant à faire apparaître le visage du Gryffondor dans son esprit. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, l'ami de son père revêtait systématiquement les traits démentiels du fugitif. Son esprit se laissait influencer par ses doutes, oubliant totalement l'apparence du dernier inconnu au profil de Black.

Mais il devait surement se tromper, c'était impossible que Black et son père furent amis !

Se mordant la lèvres, Harry jeta un regard incertain à l'album. Il suffisait de l'ouvrir pour découvrir la vérité... mais cette vérité lui faisait peur. Il connaissait pratiquement rien sur son père, James Potter était un mystère. Seul Hagrid avait dissipé un peu d'ombre pour le laisser apercevoir une image valorisante de James. Mais c'était insuffisant, l'obscurité était encore beaucoup trop épaisse. Et si l'adolescent anonyme se révélait être Black... sa vision de James se retrouverait bouleversée. Cela voudrait dire que son père avait fréquenté un mangemort... qu'il avait peut-être partagé ses idéaux... c'était insensé !

Hedwige, qui observait son jeune maitre depuis quelques minutes, poussa un doux ululement comme si elle sentait sa détresse. Harry leva les yeux avant de lui sourire faiblement :

-Tu as raison Hedwige, il suffit d'ouvrir pour vérifier. Je dois me tromper, ils se ressemblent peut-être juste ?

L'oiseau l'observa intensément avant de pousser à nouveau ululement affectueux. Harry prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir maladroitement l'album. Il eut un petit sourire peiné en découvrant sa mère et son père mais pour une fois, il ne s'attarda pas sur eux. Le cœur battant, il tourna lentement les pages jusqu'à la fameuse photo des quartes amis.

Le Gryffondor était la, tenant fermement son père par les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas jurer que soit Black, ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes, mais quelque chose sur cet adolescent lui faisait horriblement rappelé le mangemort. Il tourna la page, le cœur battant beaucoup plus vite. Une autre photo le stoppa net. C'était le mariage de ses parents, ils étaient un peu plus vieux. James tenait tendrement Lily par la taille, juste derrière eux l'homme inconnu.

Harry cligna brusquement des yeux. Les cheveux soignés, la mine rayonnante, il avait sous ses yeux un Black beaucoup plus jeune que sur la photo de la gazette, un Black qui ne portait pas encore les traces d'Azkaban sur le visage.

Il resta de longues minutes pétrifiés, observant Sirius Black sans ciller. C'était impossible... et pourtant c'était bien Black qui se tenait fièrement aux cotés de son père. Il tourna les pages avec frénésie, cherchant désespérément une autre photo qui prouverait le contraire. Mais il le retrouva sur la plupart d'entre-elles, ressemblant de plus en plus au mangemort en fuite.

.

..

.

Harry descendit les escaliers quartes par quartes avant de s'arrêter, dans un dérapage à peine contrôlé, devant le bureau de Rogue. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, ouvrant brutalement la porte sans aucune hésitation. Mais avant qu'il puisse se précipiter à l'intérieur, il sentit qu'on l'attrapa fermement par le bras avant de le tirer dans la pièce sans management. Poussant un petit cri surpris, il vit Rogue le pousser derrière lui avant de brandir sa baguette en direction du couloir... vide.

Le maitre des potions fronça des sourcils avant d'abaisser sa baguette. Il se tourna vers Harry, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-il d'un ton dur tandis que ses yeux sombres détaillaient de la tête au pied Harry.

-Rien ! Répondit le Gryffondor étonné tout en se massant le bras.

L'expression du sorcier devint aussitôt sévère tandis que toute trace d 'inquiétude disparut brusquement de son visage. Il observait désormais Harry avec une irritation visible.

-Potter, la prochaine fois que vous rentrez de cette manière dans mon bureau...

-Vous m'avez menti ! Se réveilla soudainement Harry, interrompant ainsi le sermon à venir.

Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de lui lancer un regard particulièrement mécontent.

-Changez de ton !

-Je vous faisais confiance ! Cracha rageusement Harry sans se préoccuper du ton qu'il employait. Et vous m'avez menti ! En fin de compte, vous êtes comme les autres !

Il tendit aussitôt à Rogue une photo qu'il avait pris soin d'apporter avec lui. Déconcerté, Severus s'empara de la photo tout en observant profondément son pupille.

Il jeta un bref regard au cliché ou on pouvait voir un James Potter et un Sirius Black se bousculer gentiment tout en souriant à l'objectif, une grande complicité s'y reflétant.

Le visage du maitre des potions devint instantanément blême tandis que des rides sur son front se creusèrent. Il accrocha son regard à celui d'Harry qui semblait toujours aussi furieux contre lui, son pied tapotant le sol avec impatiente.

-Je ne vous ai pas menti, commença t-il d'une voix détachée tout en faisant tourner la photo entre ses doigts.

-Si ! Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que mon père et ma mère connaissaient Black, qu'ils étaient amis !

-Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé.

Rogue regarda à nouveau la photo.

-Je vous ai dit que je pensais connaître Black ! Qu'il me disait quelque chose et vous, vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de me dire la vérité ! S'énerva Harry, incapable de maitriser sa colère.

Rogue contourna Harry avec un calme déconcertant pour poser la photo sur son bureau.

-Mais je ne vous ai pas menti pour autant.

-Vous avez dit que je n'étais pas concerné !

-Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous ne l'êtes pas ! Lâcha Rogue d'une voix tranchante. Cessez de vous prendre pour le centre du monde, Potter.

Harry lui envoya son regard le plus noir.

-Alors je n'ai rien à craindre de Black !

Et sans laisser le temps à Rogue de répondre, il tourna les talons pour se diriger, à grandes enjambées, vers la porte. Mais à peine fut-il devant, que celle-ci se ferma dans un claquement sec. Levant les sourcils, il se tourna vers le maitre des potions qui tenait à nouveau sa baguette.

-Je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à sortir.

-Désolé _monsieur_, lâcha ironiquement Harry, puis-je sortir ?

Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant de le dévisager avec des yeux insondables. Perdant patience et se sentant sur le point de craquer, Harry s'empara de la poignée et la fit tourner d'un geste brusque. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il essaya encore et encore jusqu'au moment ou la main de Rogue se referma sur son épaule et le tira en arrière.

-Cessez de vous déchaîner sur cette porte.

Harry se retourna vivement, les joues teintées par la colère.

-Je ne vous ai pas menti Potter, répéta Severus. Si vous prenez la peine de réfléchir avant de vous enflammer, vous le verrez bien.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit sur Black ?

Il désigna d'un bref geste de la main la photo restée sur le bureau.

-Il semblait être très ami avec mon père !

-Il l'était.

Harry ouvrit en grand la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau, sur le papier glacé.

-C'est un mangemort ! C'est pas... possible... mon père ne pouvait pas...

-Il l'ignorait, le coupa Rogue d'un ton soudainement grave.

Le jeune sorcier regarda avec incertitude le maitre des potions, l'air visiblement perdu. Il vit l'homme ravaler un soupir avant de le pousser vers une chaise. Harry s'y installa silencieusement tandis que Rogues préféra resté debout.

-Pourquoi il fréquentait mes parents ? Ma mère... elle était une née-moldue !

Rogue resta silencieux quelques secondes, le regard dans le vague.

-Black n'a pas toujours été un mangemort. Il a changé subitement de camp... surprenant beaucoup de monde.

-Mais... on ne peut pas changer si... si brusquement !

-Il faut croire que si...

-C'est faux ! On ne devient pas du jour au lendemain quelqu'un d'autre ! Il ne pouvait pas être si proche de mon père et finir... comme ça !

Il y avait trop de failles dans ces explications, s'était comme si Ron lui annonçait à la rentrée qu'il adhérait complètement à la logique insensée de Voldemort !

-Black était un étudiant méprisable ! Expliqua Rogue d'une voix qui se voulait calme. C'était une personne détestable Potter.

Harry repensa aux photos de son père avec Black, ils semblaient tellement proche.

-Comment ça ? Demanda t-il faiblement.

-Il avait l'impression d'être au dessus des autres, d'être supérieur ! Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres était dans son moment de gloire, Black a surement du croire qu'il pouvait en tirer quelque chose de valorisant pour sa petite personne. Il est devenu mangemort dans l'unique but d'écraser les autres, comme il l'a toujours fait à Poudlard. Croyez-moi, il n'y a rien d'étonnant dans son changement de position ».

-Mais.. mais mon père... il ne se serait pas lié d'amitié avec ce genre de personne ! C'est impossible ! Il n'était pas comment ça !

-Cessez de voir votre père comme une personne honorable, Potter. Il est loin de l'image idyllique que vous vous faites, lâcha Rogue en regardant fixement Harry. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur lui ou vous risquerez d'entendre des choses qui ne vous plairont pas.

L'image parfaite de James Potter commençait à s'effriter dans l'esprit du jeune Gryffondor. Il secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire.

-Vous... vous … vous dites ça car vous ne vous aimiez pas ! S'exclama vivement Harry tout en essayant d'ignorer son estomac qui se contractait douloureusement. J'en suis sur qu'il y a une autre explication... mon père ne pouvait pas s'associer à quelqu'un comme Black ! Il était... il n'était pas comme lui !

Rogue fit un pas vers lui pour déposer ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Il se pencha légèrement.

-Vous voulez la vérité Potter ? Murmura t-il d'une voix précipitée, je vais vous la dire mais il faudra pas après vous plaindre car j'aurais offusqué votre petite personne ! Votre père était un imbécile qui s'est lié aux mauvaises personnes, bien trop fier pour admettre ses propres erreurs. Black jouait le parfait petit Gryffondor, proclamant des grands principes qui l'ont bien bernés. Votre père était trop arrogant pour remarquer qu'il s'était trompé sur Black !

-Mon père n'était pas arrogant ! Se heurta Harry, désemparé par la situation.

-Vous n'en savez rien Potter, vous même m'avez avoué de rien connaître sur lui!lança Rogue avec une expression exécrable sur son visage dur.

Harry devint aussitôt livide, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise suite à l'attaque inattendue. Il était incapable de prononcer un seul mot, consterné que Rogue ose se servir de sa confession contre lui. Le sorcier sembla comprendre rapidement son erreur à en juger par la grimace embarrassée qui lui tordait les lèvres. Il poussa un profond soupir tout en se redressant.

-Ecoutez Potter, je ne peux pas vous parler de votre père sans... sans vous froisser. Croyez-moi, j'essaye déjà de me tempérer un minimum en votre présence. Comme vous le dites, nous nous apprécions pas. Mon jugement n'est pas le plus judicieux. J'évoque juste les faits.

Harry, le teint toujours pâle, acquiesça silencieusement. C'était la manière de Rogue de s'excuser.

-Votre père ignorait la vrai nature de Black, il lui faisait confiance. Beaucoup de monde lui faisait confiance.

Le maitre des potions jeta un bref regard à la photo qui exhibait l'amitié entre les deux Gryffondors. Il prit une grande inspiration et sembla faire appel à tout son sang-froid.

-Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, Black était très dévoué à votre père, même par la suite. Personne n'aurait soupçonné qu'il puisse prendre le chemin qui l'ait emmené à Azkaban.

-Devenir mangemort, souffla Harry.

-Entre autres.

-Mais... mes parents... ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi ?

Rogue l'observa un long moment, ses lèvres formant un pli amer.

-Vos parents l'ont compris trop tard, expliqua t-il d'une voix basse, votre père avait une confiance absolue en Black et cela a causé sa mort.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer tandis qu'il contempla Rogue avec effroi. Il avala péniblement sa salive avant de demander faiblement :

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Rogue se pinça les lèvres tout en fixant Harry, l'air visiblement contrarié. Il ne semblait pas très ravi de poursuivre cette conversation. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-Lorsque vos parents ont appris que le seigneur des ténèbres les recherchait, ils se sont cachés en ayant recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas.

-Un sortilège de Fidelitas ?

Rogue lui lança un regard mécontent avant de reprendre d'une voix basse.

-C'est un sortilège d'une grande complexité. Il permet de garder un secret en dissimulant l'information au sein même d'une personne. On l'appelle le Gardien du Secret. Tant que le Gardien ne révèle pas son secret, il devient alors impossible à découvrir.

Il s'arrêta et observa un point imaginaire. Il semblait ailleurs, chose rare chez l'ancien mangemort.

-En pratiquant ce sortilège sur la cachette de vos parents, reprit-il après un moment de silence, leur maison devenait impraticable aux yeux de tous. Sauf pour le Gardien.

-Mes parents ont eu recours à ce procédé pour se cacher ?

-Il était impossible au seigneur des ténèbres de les retrouver tant que le Gardien ne lui divulgue pas l'information, confirma Rogue. Vos parents ont choisi Black...

-Et il les a trahi, termina Harry en baissant les yeux.

Ainsi était la véritable histoire, ses parents ont trouvé la mort à cause de Black. Black qui apparaissait souvent aux cotés de son père sur ses photos, l'accompagnant dans les moments clés de sa courte vie : Sa scolarité, son mariage, la naissance de son unique enfant...

-Potter, l'appela Rogue.

Son père qu'il n'avait pas connu à cause de Black. Il ressentit aussitôt une haine cuisante envers cet homme qui avait détruit sa famille, cet homme qui était à nouveau libre alors que ses parents n'étaient plus.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il leva un regard incertain vers Rogue qui l'observait intensément.

-Il a tué mes parents, dit faiblement Harry. Il doit payer !

Rogue lui lâcha l'épaule pour poser à nouveau ses mains sur les deux accoudoirs de la chaise. Il se pencha lentement sur Harry, ses yeux noirs encrés dans les siens.

-Potter, vous allez m'écouter attentivement car je me répéterais pas. J'ignore les intentions de Black, je ne peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, je vous interdis, vous m'entendez ? Je vous interdis d'essayer de le retrouver !

Harry se rencogna sur sa chaise mais le maitre des potions s'avança davantage.

-Je me moque royalement de votre petit succès avec la pierre philosophale. Si à l'époque cela ne tenait cas moi, je vous aurai donné la punition de votre vie ! Que vous jouez les héros ne m'impressionne pas. Black est un assassin dangereux...

-J'ai jamais dit que je voulais le retrouver.

Rogue lui lança un regard perçant si bien qu'Harry avait l'impression de passer sous rayon-x, un peu comme avec Dumbledore.

-N'oubliez pas, je ne suis plus qu'un simple professeur. Si je vous surprends, vous et vos acolytes, à fouiner dans les affaires de Black, je vous garantis que vous passerez le plus mauvais moment de votre vie ! Ne cherchez pas les ennuis !

-Je ne les cherche pas ! En principe ils me trouvent tout seul ! S'exclama Harry malgré lui.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

-Il est vrai que vous avez le don Potter de vous retrouver toujours dans des situations particulièrement... insolites. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de votre petite personne tout le long de l'année et vous constaterez avec étonnement, qu'après avoir subi une ou deux fois mon autorité, les ennuis vous laisseront curieusement tranquilles.

Harry cilla plusieurs fois, l'avertissement s'inscrivant parfaitement bien dans son esprit.

-Tenez vous loin de Black, répéta Rogue, cet homme est dangereux pour vous. Que vous soyez la progéniture de James Potter n'y change rien. Vous avez compris ?

-Oui mais...

-Avez vous parfaitement compris ce que j'essaye de vous dire ? Insista Rogue d'une voix autoritaire.

-Oui.

Rogue le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se redresser lentement.

-Votre père n'aimerait pas que Black vous fasse du mal, dit soudainement le Serpentard au plus grand étonnement d'Harry.

-Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Vous vous détestez.

-Car vous êtes son fils et il vous aimez. On ne veut pas qu'il arrive malheur aux personnes qui nous sont chères.

Rogue observa quelque chose sur son bureau qu'Harry identifia comme un cadre en argent. Il arqua aussitôt les sourcils d'étonnement. Il n'avait jamais vu cet objet auparavant.

-Je ne veux pas que Black s'approche de vous, murmura Rogue.

Harry, qui essayait de voir la photo du cadre, tourna rapidement la tête vers son professeur. Rogue abordait une expression étrange qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

-Je ne tenterai pas de retrouver Black, lâcha doucement Harry en articulant bien. Mais lui, vous pensez... qu'il essayera avec moi ?

Le maitre des potions le gratifia d'un regard indéchiffrable. Harry le vit réfléchir silencieusement, il comprit très vite que Rogue avait déjà songé à cette éventualité.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit-il lentement. La préoccupation première de Black est de se faire oublier s'il veut échapper aux aurors. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque.

-Vous pensez que Rémus Lupin est un complice de Black ? Demanda subitement Harry, se souvenant du drôle de comportement du maitre des potions avec Lupin ce matin.

Cette question fit venir un sourire, ressemblant davantage à un rictus, aux lèvres du Serpentard.

-Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Lupin faisait parti du petit groupe de votre père, il était donc également ami avec Black. Si Lupin n'a rien à se rapprocher, il sera vite.. écarté de tout soupçons.

Harry hocha la tête avant de tourner les yeux sur le bureau du professeur. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le cadre. Rogue resta immobile lorsqu'il tendit une main hésitante vers l'objet, se contentant de l'observer avec prudence. Harry s'empara du cadre et le retourna doucement.

Il découvrit avec surprise sa mère lui sourire, une tarte aux pommes face à elle. Bien que le cliché était moldu, Harry pouvait imaginer sans difficulté l'image s'animer, le sourire de Lily Potter s'élargir davantage tandis qu'elle agiterait une main dans sa direction.

Il leva lentement les yeux sur Rogue qui l'observait avec flegme.

-Monsieur... vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi. Elle ne vous en voudra pas si vous me laissez. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous.

L'étonnement frappa brièvement le visage du maitre des potions. Il observa le jeune lion avec attention avant de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement.

-Mais je ne me priverai pour rien au monde du plaisir de torturer le fils de James Potter, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix ironique. C'est une chance inespérée qui s'offre à moi.

La bouche grande ouverte, Harry cligna frénétiquement des sourcils, dévisageant Rogue avec une expression perplexe. Puis, ses traits se détendirent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un large sourire, découvrant ses fossettes.

-Vous... vous avez dit quelque chose de drôle ! S'exclama t-il vivement comme si c'était la chose la plus surprenante de la journée.

Son sourire se fana l'instant d'après, prit d'un énorme doute. Il jeta un regard alarmé à Rogue.

-Vous plaisantez bien, hein ?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voici la suite, avec une fin moins « sympathique » que le précédent ! **_

_**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre aux reviews anonymes alors j'en profite pour vous remercier ici. **_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre corrigé par : JaneScrout (un grand et sincère merci^^)**

* * *

Harry tira sur les manches de son sweat, de façon à ce que le tissu soit le plus tendu possible. Geste maintes fois répété depuis qu'il était installé sur un des canapés du salon. Son visage était tendu et ses lèvres étaient rouge sang à force d'être mordillées sans aucune délicatesse.

-Tu sembles nerveux Harry, constata la voix douce de Rémus Lupin.

Harry leva les yeux sur l'ami de son père, qui était installé juste en face de lui. Son visage était serein et bienveillant avec ses fines rides d'expressions au coin des yeux et sur son front.

-Un peu, avoua-t-il tout en coinçant ses mains sous ses fesses pour éviter de les agiter fébrilement.

Lupin eut un rire bref avant de boire une longue gorgée de son thé.

-Il n'y a pas de raison de l'être, dit-il tout en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse, mais j'avoue que j'étais également un peu nerveux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire sincère. Lupin semblait être une personne paisible et agréable. Et son regard, profond et observateur, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. L'appréhension du jeune Gryffondor se dissipait de plus en plus pour laisser place à une agréable chaleur.

-Comment se passe ton été chez Severus ? Demanda avec curiosité Lupin.

Harry s'enfonça plus profondément dans les coussins du canapé avant de jeter un bref regard à Wonka, qui se tenait discrètement dans un coin de la pièce. L'elfe astiquait minutieusement les livres qui reposaient sur une étagère.

-Très bien. Il est très correct avec moi.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres, hésita un court instant avant d'ajouter : « on joue souvent aux échecs et il me donne des cours de potions ».

-Tu as des difficultés dans cette matière ? S'intéressa Lupin.

-Disons que nous avons un professeur assez sévère. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la matière où je brille le plus.

-Et quelles sont les matières où tu brilles le plus ?

-J'aime bien la métamorphose et les cours de vols. Défense contre les Forces du Mal peut-être, mais notre ancien professeur n'était pas très intéressant, conclue Harry avec une grimace.

Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se souvenir de Quirrel comme un professeur. Depuis sa confrontation avec lui, où il avait percé sa véritable nature, Harry n'avait retenu que la vision froide et irritable de l'homme. C'était comme si le Quirrel professeur et bègue n'avait jamais existé.

Se rehaussant sur le canapé, Harry se demanda si Lupin était au courant de cette histoire, mais s'il l'était, il ne le montra pas.

-Tu aimes bien voler ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres d'Harry, le faisant oublier l'ancien professeur de _défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal_.

-J'adore ! Je fais parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !

-L'équipe de Quidditch ? En première année ? S'amusa Lupin.

-Oui. Je sais que normalement il faut être en deuxième année pour pourvoir jouer, mais le professeur McGonagall a obtenu une dérogation pour moi.

-C'est assez rare du professeur McGonagall, tu dois être très doué ! Comme ton père j'imagine.

Un sourire joyeux entrouvrit les lèvres d'Harry. Cela incita Lupin à poursuivre.

-Mais dans un sens, je ne suis pas très étonné. Déjà lorsque tu n'étais qu'un bébé, on ne pouvait pas te faire descendre de ton balai !

Harry se rehaussa davantage sur le canapé. Il s'avança le plus possible, ses fesses en équilibre sur le rebord du fauteuil.

-J'avais un balais ? Demanda t-il vivement.

-Oui. Un cadeau de ton pa...

Lupin s'interrompit brusquement. Son regard se voila, mais lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux soudainement soucieux d'Harry, il retrouva vite son sourire.

-Un cadeau d'un ami de tes parents. C'était un balai pour enfant, il ne pouvait pas voler très haut. Tu étais encore un peu trop jeune pour t'en servir seul. James devait te suivre à la trace tout en te soutenant pour éviter que tu bascules. Autant te dire que c'était fatiguant pour nous mais tu adorais ça !

Harry s'imagina aussitôt sur un mini-nimbus 2000, volant dans toute la maison de ses parents avec émerveillement, James le suivant de près. Il se représenta également Lily qui les regarderait avec amusement. Il pouvait presque entendre l'écho de leur rire. Il aimait cette image, le premier cliché d'un passé tellement lointain.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il croisa ceux de Lupin qui l'observaient avec attention. L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira son visage et l'espace d'un instant, Harry fut tenté de lui poser mille et une questions sur ses parents. Mais à la place, il demanda simplement :

-Vous étiez très proche de mes parents ?

-On était une famille, confirma Lupin.

Il croisa les jambes, et joignit ses mains. Puis, il regarda profondément Harry, avec une expression à la fois sérieuse et hésitante.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant Harry, mais lorsque tes parents sont...morts, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de t'adopter, lâcha-t-il après un bref silence.

-Le professeur McGonagall me l'a dit, souffla Harry.

-Je voulais vraiment t'élever. James et Lily étaient beaucoup plus que de simples amis, et tu étais un petit garçon formidable ! Malheureusement, on me l'a refusé.

Lupin se pinça les lèvres avant de laisser son regard errer sur une des étagères, qui tapissaient les murs du salon. Harry pouvait sentir son embarras. Il le dévisagea avec une attention soucieuse, redoutant les raisons qui l'avaient empêché de l'arracher aux Dursley.

-Je ne suis pas un sorcier ordinaire Harry, commença Lupin en le regardant à nouveau, j'ai un petit problème qui m'empêche de faire certaines choses. Un handicap si tu préfères. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler de la lycanthropie ?

-La lycanthropie ? Répéta Harry, tout en abordant une expression perplexe.

-Oui.

Le jeune sorcier fit lentement non de la tête tandis que ses yeux verts exprimèrent son trouble. Il détailla attentivement l'homme, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant l'éclairer sur son problème.

-Harry, commença Lupin d'une voix incertaine, je... je suis un Loup-garou...

Le Gryffondor dévisagea un long moment le sorcier, incapable de former une pensée cohérente. Lupin n'osa rien dire, préférant se caler plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé, tout en observant Harry d'un regard neutre. Seules ses mains crispées trahissaient son appréhension.

-Vous êtes un Loup-garou ? répéta lentement Harry.

-Je me suis fait mordre lorsque j'étais enfant, confirma Lupin d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, depuis je me transforme à chaque pleine lune.

-Et c'est mal vu d'être un Loup-garou, comprit Harry.

-Oui. Les gens pensent que nous sommes dangereux et qu'on ne peut pas nous faire confiance. Ils ont raison. Car une fois par mois, je deviens un véritable monstre. Il m'est impossible de me contrôler lorsque je suis transformé. Pour éviter de faire des mauvaises rencontres et donc de blesser quelqu'un, je m'enferme le temps que dure ma métamorphose.

Lupin porta à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres, et but pensivement une longue gorgée, laissant ainsi au Gryffondor le temps d'assimiler sa vraie nature.

-Que vous soyez un Loup-garou m'est égal ! s'exclama Harry après un bref silence, ce n'est pas un problème du tout pour moi.

Il ne savait rien sur les Loup-garou. Il ignorait comment les sorciers considéraient le problème, mais cet homme était l'ami de ses parents et avait la confiance du professeur McGonagall. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

Les traits du visage de Lupin se détendirent.

-Je suis très touché Harry. Tu fais preuve d'une grande indulgence.

Un silence appréciateur s'installa entre eux. Harry but une gorgé de thé et regarda Wonka d'un air pensif. L'elfe semblait joyeux.

-Tes parents étaient également des personnes très compréhensibles. Ils ont fait beaucoup de chose pour moi.

Lupin l'observa un long moment avant de reprendre.

-J'ai fait une erreur. Lorsqu'on m'a refusé pour la deuxième fois ma demande d'adoption, j'ai renoncé. Cela faisait un an que tu vivais chez ton oncle et ta tante, je pensais qu'ils prenaient soin de toi et que tu étais heureux. Tu avais déjà perdu tes parents, je ne voulais pas t'arracher à ta dernière famille. Je le regrette aujourd'hui. J'ignorais que ta vie là-bas n'était pas...

Il fut interrompu par des bruits de pas qui provenaient du couloir. Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement des plus désagréables.

Rogue entra dans le salon avec une chemise en carton d'un vert pâle dans les mains. Il la posa sur la table basse sans un sourire, sous les yeux curieux d'Harry.

- Tes papiers, lâcha-t-il simplement en direction de Lupin.

Harry remarqua une lueur antipathique dans son regard. Il sentit très bien la tension qui s'était glissée dans la pièce à l'arrivée de Rogue, et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder alternativement les deux sorciers avec appréhension.

- Ah, merci Severus, dit Lupin tout en se levant, je peux donc emmener Harry faire un tour ?

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers Lupin, ravi d'entendre qu'il allait sortir prendre l'air. Avec l'évasion de Black, c'était devenu un luxe.

-Tu ne vas nulle part avec Potter, dit sèchement Rogue, contente-toi du salon.

Lupin fronça des sourcils tandis qu'Harry se tassa un peu plus dans les coussins. Il regarda fixement l'ami de son père pour voir comment il allait réagir.

- Je t'ai apporté toutes les preuves qui justifient mon absence, dit Lupin tout en poussant un soupir las, que veux-tu de plus ?

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi! Surtout pour te laisser dans la nature avec Potter, expliqua Rogue froidement.

Il baissa les yeux et observa avec plus d'attention la tenue de Lupin. Ses lèvres se courbèrent pour former un rictus méprisant. « Je te rends un grand service Lupin, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ironique, avec ton accoutrement, tu risques d'effrayer les moldus. C'est assez contrariant ici de voir des enfants trainer avec des clochards».

Les joues de Lupin s'empourprèrent, tandis qu'Harry détourna les yeux, gêné d'être témoin des piques blessantes de son tuteur.

-Je pense que les Moldus de ce village ont l'habitudes de voir des gens douteux, dit Lupin d'une voix étrangement aimable, ne sont-ils pas étonnés lorsqu'ils te voient sortir en plein jour ?

C'était au tour de Rogue de virer au rouge. Harry s'empressa de se cacher derrière sa tasse, buvant une longue gorgée de thé pour masquer son sourire. Il n'y avait donc pas que les étudiants qui comparaient Rogue à un vampire.

-Mais pour moi, il s'agit uniquement d'une vulgaire blague, siffla Rogue entre ses dents, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour ton cas... et ta condition.

Toute trace d'amabilité disparut brutalement du visage de Lupin. Avec un rictus dédaigneux aux lèvres, Rogue se tourna vers Harry. Il leva aussitôt les sourcils, comme s'il était étonné de le voir ici. Avec une expression faussement embarrassée, il se retourna vers l'ancien maraudeur.

-J'avais complètement oublié Potter ! Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse tout en se plaquant une main contre ses lèvres, j'espère que je n'ai pas commis une maladresse ?

-Harry sait pour ma condition, lâcha froidement Lupin, je ne lui cache rien. Mais la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que tu fasses un peu plus attention.

-Si tu ne caches rien à Potter, tu lui as donc parlé de ton amitié avec Black, non ? Demanda innocemment le maitre des potions.

Harry serra les dents, tout en s'enfonçant le plus possible dans les coussins, voulant presque disparaitre. Il n'aimait décidément pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation, encore moins les provocations de Rogue. Ce dernier leva un sourcil en découvrant le visage pâle du loup-garou.

-Je vois que non, s'amusa Rogue, mais peu importe. Potter est assez grand pour comprendre que je ne peux le laisser partir seul avec un ancien camarade de Black. Contente-toi du salon, Lupin.

Il tourna les talons, et il se dirigea activement vers la porte.

-Severus ! Appela vivement Lupin.

Son visage était toujours crispé, mais une détermination butée pouvait facilement s'y lire. Lorsque Rogue se retourna pour lui asséner un regard mauvais, il ne cilla pas.

-Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement, dit-il, j'ai fait tout ce que tu me demandais sans protester ! Je t'ai ramené tous les documents justifiant mon absence, j'ai accepté d'attendre avant de rencontrer réellement Harry, et j'ai même ignoré le fait que tu as envoyé ton elfe me surveiller ! Finit-il tout en désignant Wonka d'un bref signe de la main.

Le petit elfe se stoppa net dans son nettoyage, pour lancer un regard qui se voulait outré à Rémus. Mais voyant que l'homme n'était pas dupe, il abandonna son torchon, stupéfait d'avoir été percé à jour avec autant de facilité.

-Que faut-il que je fasse pour te convaincre de ma bonne foi ? Demanda vivement Lupin tout en écartant les bras.

Rogue le dévisagea d'un air sceptique.

-Que tu cesses de nous mentir, que caches-tu sur Black? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Ce que je cache sur Black ? Répéta Lupin, stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une question aussi directe.

-Tu caches quelque chose, j'en suis certain. Tu as toujours été proche de Black, et le jour de sa condamnation, tu disparais mystérieusement.

-J'ai perdu mes trois amis et...

-Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est la perte de Black qui t'as le plus affecté, continua Rogue les yeux étincelants, sinon tu t'aurais senti un peu plus concerné par le môme !

La pièce se vida instantanément de toute sa chaleur. Lupin ouvrit de grands yeux mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Wonka s'avança avec hésitation, son regard jonglant entre les deux sorciers, redoutant surement l'explosion.

Harry préféra ne rien dire. Confus et incertain, il assistait à cette dispute sans trouver le courage nécessaire pour l'interrompre. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots capables de calmer les deux sorciers. Il se contenta de les observer avec inquiétude, les doigts profondément enfoncés dans ses paumes.

-Je ne pense pas que toi, Severus, tu te sentes concerné par Harry. Que veux-tu au juste ? Me faire payer nos blagues de collégien ? Te venger de James ? Je ne comprends pas...

-Tu crois que tout se résume à ta misérable bande ? Cracha Rogue avec mépris.

-Arrêtez ! Lâcha subitement Harry tout en se levant, je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez pour...

-Tu as toujours détesté James, coupa Lupin en fixant durement Rogue, alors pourquoi tu te soucies de son fils ? Sauf si c'est pour me faire payer...

-Je te rassure Lupin, ta petite personne n'est pas aussi important à mes yeux pour que j'élabore un plan de vengeance aussi sophistiqué ! S'emporta le maitre des potions.

Ils échangèrent un regard tellement noir qu'Harry en recula.

-Et lorsque je vois ce qu'il reste de ta petite bande, continua Rogue d'un ton exécrable, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une revanche. Contrairement à tes anciens amis, je ne suis ni mort, ni un assassin en fuite !

Lupin cligna brusquement des yeux, une lueur de souffrance traversant son regard. Harry leur lança un regard dépité avant de se diriger, à grandes enjambées, vers la porte du salon qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers les deux sorciers.

-Je sors prendre l'air, je refuse de rester là et vous voir vous disputez pour des choses aussi futiles !

Il claqua la porte, sans laisser aux deux hommes le temps de lui répondre. Il attendit quelques secondes, le dos appuyé contre la porte, espérant qu'ils allaient réagir mais seule des paroles acerbes lui parvinrent du salon. Rogue et Lupin étaient trop absorbés dans leur dispute pour se préoccuper de son agacement.

Le Gryffondor se hâta vers la porte d'entrée, furieux auprès des deux sorciers. Lorsqu'il sortit, il prit bien soin de faire claquer l'épaisse porte en bois, dans une dernière tentative pour les faire réagir.

oOo

Le ciel était d'un bleu éblouissant, sans aucune nébulosité. Une brise légère berçait le feuillage des arbres, offrant un doux bruissement apaisant qui détendit aussitôt Harry. Il s'installa sous un gros chêne qui se trouvait tout près du portail grand ouvert, et il se laissa glisser le long du tronc. Quelque chose le gêna au niveau des fesses. Il les leva, pour prendre sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il s'adossa confortablement contre le buste du chêne tout en pliant sa jambe droite contre son torse. Il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, observant avec un air absent les chatoiements ambrés du bois. Depuis l'évasion de Black, Rogue avait exigé qu'il la garde en permanence sur lui. Le sorcier lui avait même passé un véritable sermon lorsqu'un soir, durant le repas, il avait réclamé sa baguette et qu'Harry avait avoué, d'une toute petite voix, l'avoir oublié dans sa chambre.

Poussant un soupir, il laissa tomber sa baguette et s'installa plus confortablement contre l'arbre. Il ferma les yeux. L'air était frais et vivifiant, et on pouvait entendre les oiseaux pépier sur la cime des arbres. Il était bien, loin de l'ambiance oppressante du salon. Il se demanda si Rogue et Lupin étaient toujours en train de se chicaner.

Harry sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la jambe, sûrement un insecte. Il l'agita faiblement. Il entendit le claquement sec d'une portière ainsi que le ronronnement régulier d'une tondeuse. C'était assez étrange de savoir Rogue habiter un quartier moldu, voire déstabilisant. Il essaya de l'imaginer discutant avec les voisins, lorsque la pression sur ses jambes s'accentua, un peu trop pour un simple insecte...

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec effroi un énorme chien qui reniflait avec entrain ses jambes. Harry se redressa rapidement, avant de plaquer son dos contre le chêne. Son expérience avec les chiens se révélait désastreuse. Elle se résumait aux bouledogues agressifs de la tante Marge, qui exhibaient toujours leurs crocs acérés devant lui. Harry finissait souvent perché des heures entières sur un arbre, pour fuir les molosses enragés qui faisaient preuve d'une incroyable patiente.

Mais ce chien, au pelage d'un noir intense, n'avait rien à voir avec les misérables bouledogues de Marge. C'était surement le plus gros chien qu'il ait jamais vu. Il se planta sur ses cuisses musclées, et observa Harry avec attention. Le jeune sorcier avala sa salive avant de tendre une main hésitante. Il n'avait pas peur des chiens, et il était un Gryffondor ! De plus, avec Ron, il avait affronté un véritable Troll ! Donc ce n'était pas un simple canidé qui allait l'effrayer. Le chien se redressa pour renifler le bout de ses doigts avec curiosité. Sa queue noire s'agita, exprimant son enjouement. Harry sourit, soulagé.

-Mais où est ton maitre ? Demanda-t-il tout en caressant plus franchement le chien.

Il leva les yeux sur le quartier, mais il ne vit personne pouvant corresponde au maitre. Le chien se mit à s'agiter sur ses pattes, tout en regardant dans la même direction qu'Harry.

-Allez... rentre chez toi ! Dit Harry tout en s'écartant.

Il voulait se reposer tranquillement sous son arbre, mais l'animal ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Au contraire, il était d'humeur joueuse et semblait avoir désigné Harry comme son partenaire de jeu. Harry se pinça les lèvres, découragé. Il fouilla du regard le jardin et repéra très vite une branche solitaire gisant entre les fleurs sauvages. Il la prit et l'agita sous le museau du canidé. L'animal la renifla avec intérêt tout en essayant de l'attraper.

-Tu veux le bâton ? Dit Harry en maintenant la branche hors de portée du chien, alors va chercher !

Il lança la branche de toutes ses forces en direction du jardin d'en face. Le bâton décrit un arc de cercle dans le ciel, avant d'atterrir dans un bruit sourd chez le voisin. Le chien se dressa sur ses pattes et observa la maison d'en face, sans bouger. Il tourna les yeux vers Harry qui l'encouragea :

-Allez, va chercher !

Il fit de grands signes en direction du bâton mais le chien l'ignora, se contentant de fixer quelque chose aux pieds d'Harry, visiblement de beaucoup plus intéressant. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry baissa les yeux et se figea aussitôt. Sa baguette reposait dans l'herbe, le bois fin et lisse ressemblait à un bâton finement travaillé.

Tout se passa trop vite. Le chien s'était jeté sur sa baguette, la coinçant entre ses crocs. Le temps que Harry réagisse, il avait déjà prit la fuite.

-Non ! S'écria le jeune sorcier affolé, rends moi ça !

Il courra comme un dératé, sans se soucier de l'interdiction de Rogue. Les maisons défilèrent des deux cotés de la rue, mais le chien ne s'arrêta devant aucune d'entres elles. La panique submergea de plus en plus Harry, il accéléra, les yeux rivés sur la bête. S'il ne parvenait pas à vite récupérer sa baguette, Rogue allait le tuer. Il n'osa même pas imaginer le visage du maître des potions lorsqu'il lui apprendra sa mésaventure.

Le chien vira brusquement à droite, se réfugiant dans le jardin d'une résidence blanche. Une vague de soulagement envahit Harry, qui se stoppa devant le portillon entrouvert. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle tout en appuyant ses paumes contre ses genoux. Sa gorge lui brulait, et un point de coté lui vrillait les côtes.

Il leva les yeux pour examiner la maison. Les volets fermés et l'absence de voiture sur l'allée de pierre grise, laissait supposer que les propriétaires étaient absents. Il n'hésita pas. Il prit soin de jeter un regard aux alentours, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il poussa le portillon et entra discrètement.

Le jardin était entretenu et organisé. Des fleurs colorées bordaient la maison et encerclaient deux grands chênes. La pelouse était d'un vert parfait, et des arbustes parfaitement bien taillés l'encadraient. Même la tante Pétunia ne trouverait rien à redire. Un aboiement réveilla Harry. Il se précipita à l'arrière de la maison où il retrouva le chien. Avec un petit sourire triomphant, il s'approcha de l'animal qui s'était allongé à l'angle des arbustes, la baguette toujours coincée entre ses crocs. Il ne pouvait plus fuir, encerclé par la végétation.

Mais son sourire se transforma vite en une grimace affolée, lorsque le chien disparut dans un mince passage entre les arbustes. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine et, sans réfléchir, Harry se jeta dans la brèche, rampant avec difficulté, les branches lui fouettant le visage.

Le passage déboucha sur un immense champ de blé. Harry reconnut sans mal la campagne qui longeait le quartier de Rogue, et qu'il aimait observer de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se redressa et posa sa main droite en visière sur son front. Il fouilla les champs du regard, cherchant désespérément une tache noire qui pouvait correspondre au molosse. Mais s'était seulement des étendues jaunâtres qui s'offraient à ses yeux, se noyant dans l'horizon. Il avait définitivement perdu sa baguette...

Un aboiement raisonna dans la campagne.

Harry tourna vivement la tête sur sa gauche. Un petit bosquet se dressait parmi les champs, et juste devant, le chien noir semblait le fixer. Le cœur battant, Harry observa sa baguette abandonnée sur le sol. Il se remit à courir à en perdre haleine, tout en ignorant la douleur aiguë qui lui perforait les côtes. Il slaloma entre les pierres qui garnissaient le chemin de terre, tout en priant que Rogue n'ait pas remarqué son absence. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à la hauteur du chien, ce dernier disparut dans le bosquet, en prenant bien soin d'apporter la baguette. Affolé, Harry ralentit. Dès qu'il cessa de courir, la douleur le foudroya, et tous ses muscles protestèrent. Il se stoppa devant le petit bois, la respiration saccadée.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, Harry observa les ténèbres qui enveloppaient le bosquet. Le soleil semblait avoir du mal à percer l'immense parapluie de feuilles que formait les arbres. Le doute le cloua sur place. Il sentit confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Les maisons aux angles bien droits du quartier se dessinaient au loin. Harry arqua les sourcils, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il s'était éloigné dans la campagne.

Un aboiement.

Sursautant, Harry tourna la tête vers le bois. Le chien devait être quelque part entre les arbres, l'observant sûrement. Le jeune sorcier hésita. Il se mordilla les lèvres tout en réfléchissant rapidement.

Rogue avait sûrement remarqué son absence, et il devait être furieux ! Mais s'il apprenait que Harry avait perdu sa baguette, dans le monde moldu, il allait certainement le tuer. Il ne pouvant pas revenir sans elle. Il n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera si le chien serre trop fort la baguette dans sa gueule, des étincelles pourraient y jaillir, pouvant attirer l'attention des moldus.

Mais le bois était obscur, et le chien semblait bizarre. Harry se passa une main sur le visage comme pour y chasser ses doutes. Dans un sens, les bouledogues de la tante Marge agissaient de la même façon. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où un des bouledogues s'était emparé d'un mocassin hors de prix de l'oncle Vernon. Avec un faible sourire aux lèvres, Harry revoyait son oncle, le visage cramoisi, courir comme un fou après le chien tout en vociférant, traversant pas moins de trois quartiers !

Il y avait donc rien d'étrange, le chien noir agissait comme n'importe quel chien. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry pénétra dans le bosquet.

.

..

.

Wonka s'avança davantage, ses yeux ronds fixés sur les deux sorciers. Il n'osa pas intervenir, il n'était qu'un simple elfe de maison, les histoires de son maitre ne le regardaient pas. Mais il était inquiet. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir faire d'effort pour s'entendre, agissant avec une immaturité surprenante. Si cela ne concernait pas Harry Potter, il serait depuis longtemps parti, laissant son maitre se débrouiller avec sa rancœur.

En songeant à Harry Potter, cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il était sorti. Il jeta un regard préoccupé à la fenêtre où on pouvait apercevoir le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Il n'avait pas le droit de quitter la maison, mais son maitre n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il était sorti. En même temps, le maitre Rogue était beaucoup trop occupé à échanger des paroles blessantes avec Monsieur Lupin, pour se rendre vraiment compte de l'absence d'Harry Potter.

S'armant de tout son courage, l'elfe s'avança encore tout en se raclant la gorge. Il insista davantage, obligeant les deux sorciers à se taire et à se tourner, dans un même mouvement, vers lui. Rogue lui envoya un regard noir, tandis que Lupin lui sourit faiblement, légèrement embarrassé.

-Wonka est désolé de vous interrompre mais, si Wonka peut se le permettre, Monsieur Harry Potter semble être blessé par votre comportement. Il est sorti et Wonka n'aime pas savoir monsieur Harry Potter seul dehors...

L'elfe se tut lorsqu'il découvrit l'expression furieuse de son maitre. Sans un regard pour Lupin, Rogue tourna les talons et se dirigea activement vers la porte. Lupin se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et planta ses coudes sur ses cuisses, avant de laisser son visage tomber sur ses mains jointes. Il semblait soucieux et terriblement las. L'elfe était mal à l'aise, il se dandinait nerveusement sur ses pieds en attendant le retour de son maitre et d'Harry.

-POTTER !

Wonka tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, d'où provenait la voix énervée de son maitre. Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop sévère avec le garçon. Mais lorsqu'il entendit une seconde fois son maitre crier le nom du jeune sorcier, l'inquiétude commença à le gagner. A la troisième fois, Lupin se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

-Le jardin est grand ? Demanda-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, monsieur Lupin, couina Wonka tout en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

Lupin lui jeta un regard étonné, avant de quitter la maison précipitamment. L'elfe le suivit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le perron, Rémus chercha Rogue du regard. Le maitre des potions se dirigeait vers le portail, l'air toujours aussi furieux. Rémus se dépêcha de le rejoindre, vite suivit par Wonka.

-Où est Harry ? Demanda-t-il une fois à sa hauteur.

Rogue lui envoya un bref regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur le quartier.

-Potter doit être au parc, lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir masquer l'intonation inquiète de sa voix, dès que je vais lui mettre la main dessus...

Il sortit sa baguette et changea ses robes noires en pantalon et chemise moldus. Sans un mot pour Rémus, Rogue quitta le jardin avant de se stopper sur le trottoir et de crier une nouvelle fois le nom d'Harry.

-Harry n'a pas le droit de quitter la maison ? Demanda Lupin tout en poussant davantage le portail pour le rejoindre.

Nouveau regard noir de Rogue.

-Pas depuis que ton camarade est dans la nature.

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel, l'air visiblement agacé. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, un homme d'un certain âge, se dirigea vers eux. Il avait la démarche trainante, et son visage cramoisi dégoulinait de sueur. Rogue esquissa une grimace dégoutée, tandis que Lupin le salua d'un bref signe de la tête.

-Bonjour à vous ! S'exclama d'une voix joyeuse le vieux, il est rare de vous voir hors de chez vous, rajouta-t-il à l'attention de Rogue.

Le sorcier lui envoya un regard si venimeux que l'homme détourna les yeux, gêné. Il adressa un faible sourire embarrassé à Lupin, avant de dire d'une voix qui avait perdue de son entrain.

-Je viens de vous entendre... Potter... vous cherchez le petit brun ?

Rogue, qui s'apprêtait à partir, se tourna vivement vers lui.

-Vous l'avez vu ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Oui, il y a 5 minutes. Le môme semblait jouer avec son chien. C'est votre fils ?

-Son chien ? Il n'a pas de chien ! S'impatienta Rogue, de plus en plus énervé.

L'homme recula tout en levant les mains.

-Je sais pas moi... je l'ai vu courir derrière un énorme chien noir...

-Où est-il allé ? Le coupa froidement Rogue.

-Par là-bas, dit l'homme en indiquant la direction du doigt, bon... ben... je vais vous laisser...

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprit rapidement son chemin tout en prenant soin de lancer des regards intrigués à Rogue.

-Dès que je vais l'attraper celui-là... siffla Rogue entre ses dents, Lupin, tu vas être utile pour une fois...

Il se tut brusquement lorsqu'il découvrit le visage décomposé du Loup-garou. Il le détailla pendant quelques secondes avant de s'emparer de son bras avec force et de le tirer dans son jardin, à l'abri des curieux grâce aux sortilèges de repousse-moldu.

Il le plaqua violemment contre la haie, sous les yeux indignés de Wonka qui se précipita vers eux.

-Maintenant tu vas être bref et clair, dit Rogue d'une voix basse et menaçante, où est Potter ? Que sais-tu ?

Tout en disant cela, Rogue renforça sa poigne sur le bras de Lupin. Son visage était tellement près de celui du loup-garou que leurs nez se touchèrent presque.

-Sirius Black est... est un animagus non-déclaré ! Avoua Lupin tout en écarquillant les yeux.

Rogue lui asséna un regard dégouté avant d'appuyer davantage son bras contre le torse de Lupin, lui coupant presque le souffle.

-En quoi il se transforme-t-il ? Hurla t-il.

-En chien...

Rogue le lâcha aussitôt avant de reculer d'un pas, le visage aussi pâle qu'un spectre. L'expression bouleversée de Lupin était la meilleure preuve qu'il pouvait lui fournir pour démontrer son innocence.

..

.

Le bosquet n'était pas profond, on pouvait voir au loin les halos de lumières qui se glissaient entre les arbres. Harry s'avança lentement, les sens en alerte. Le chien ne devait pas être loin. Il slaloma entre les arbres et les arbustes sauvages, tout en scrutant minutieusement les bois. Pourquoi avait-il quitté le salon !

Il essaya de ne pas s'imaginer Rogue le chercher, car l'angoisse en devenait plus forte. La culpabilité le rongeait, et le faisait plusieurs fois s'arrêter. Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, et lança un regard circulaire aux bois. Aucune trace du chien et de sa baguette.

Harry allait continuer, s'enfonçant davantage dans le bosquet, lorsqu'un détail le stoppa net. Fronçant les sourcils, il lança un nouveau regard circulaire aux bois. Tout était silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux. Ne voulant pas s'abandonner à la panique, Harry se concentra sur sa respiration. Il aurait du entendre le chien, un aboiement ou le craquement des brindilles sous ses pattes. Il resta immobile, l'oreille aux aguets. Il entendit le bruissement régulier des feuilles, le sifflement des oiseaux et même le bruit lointain d'une voiture. Le chien aurait du faire du bruit, comme tous les chiens.

« Il a quitté le bosquet ! » essaya de se convaincre Harry.

Mais un terrible pressentiment lui disait le contraire. Le chien était là, il pouvait sentir son regard lui brûler la peau. La vérité lui apparut avec une brutalité horrible : l'animal n'était pas un vulgaire chien !

Harry se retourna, et observa la lumière que filtraient les arbres. Il suffisait de courir pour vite regagner la campagne. Réunissant tout son courage, il allait s'enfuir lorsqu'un craquement sec retentit juste derrière lui.

Harry se retourna rapidement avant de se figer, subitement glacé. Le visage beaucoup moins émacié que sur les photos de la gazette du sorcier, Sirius Black lui adressa un sourire satisfait tout en faisant tourner la baguette du Gryffondor entre ses doigts.

-Tu n'es pas très prudent, Harry, tu me facilites trop les choses...

Avec horreur, Harry vit sa propre baguette se pointer sur lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais un jet de lumière s'était déjà échappé de la baguette, le frappant de plein fouet.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup de votre passage. A bientôt...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un énorme merci pour vos reviews ! Voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir, et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Corrigé par JaneScrout **

* * *

Harry se sentait faible et vaseux. Il remua doucement la tête, comme pour y chasser l'épais brouillard qui s'était formé à l'intérieur, mais en vain. Alors il essaya de se souvenir de quelque chose, mais tout était trop confus. Une brise fraiche lui caressa le visage, et agita ses cheveux. Au loin, le ronronnement d'un moteur raisonnait dans la campagne... la campagne ! Sa baguette, le chien... un éclair de compréhension le frappa brutalement, réveillant également son angoisse. Sirius Black !

Il ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit, fut un ciel rayé et éblouissant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, avant d'apercevoir plus nettement les branches fines des arbres, qui se balançaient librement au rythme du vent. Il se redressa péniblement sur ses fesses, mais ressentit aussitôt un vertige.

-Doucement, tu as pris un sacré coup derrière la tête, fit une voix rauque à sa gauche.

Harry tressaillit avant de tourner les yeux. Sirius Black affichait une mine épouvantable, fidèle aux photos de la gazette du sorcier. Si son visage était moins émacié, son teint cireux et ses orbites creuses suffisaient amplement pour le confondre avec un déséquilibré ou un malade proche de la mort.

Harry aurait voulu se redresser pour lui faire face, mais il constata avec horreur que ses jambes étaient paralysées.

-Une précaution, expliqua Black d'une voix douce, c'est juste un simple sort.

Harry leva les yeux sur Black, qui le fixait avec intensité. Il ne pouvait rien déceler sur ses traits ravagés, aucune trace d'haine ou de folie, pas même l'ombre du triomphe pour l'avoir attrapé aussi facilement. Black restait indéchiffrable.

-Désolé pour ta tête, reprit-il, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, juste te bloquer les jambes. Tu as fait une mauvaise chute... Mes réflexes ne sont plus les mêmes.

-Arrêtez cette comédie ! Cracha Harry, je sais très bien qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait ! Alors ne faites pas comme si vous vous souciez de ma tête !

La peur qu'avait ressentit Harry se transforma en une haine ardente. Il n'aimait pas cette mascarade, cet homme était un assassin, un traitre, il refusait de le laisser jouer avec lui. Il refoulait ses craintes sous un masque rageur, refusant de se montrer faible face au traitre.

-Vous les avez trahis ! Vous avez tué mes parents ! Je sais tout...

Black resta imperturbable, se contentant simplement de hausser les épaules.

-Je ne le contredis pas, dit-il calmement.

Harry n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur cet homme qui avait brisé sa vie, pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Enfoncer ses doigts dans sa chair, lui briser les os, se défouler pour évacuer sa souffrance et sa peur.

Mais ne pouvant plus bouger ses jambes, il se contenta de lui jeter son regard le plus mauvais. Il y mit toute sa haine, sa rage, sa répulsion... son visage manifesta parfaitement bien tout le dégout qu'il ressentait envers lui. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Black détourna les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter cette réalité, mais ce qui déstabilisa le plus Harry, fut la lueur de souffrance qui avait traversé son regard.

-Je les ai bien tués, mais pas de la façon dont tu penses.

-Cela ne change rien, ils sont morts ! Rugit Harry.

-Cela changera la manière dont tu me regardes, le coupa froidement Black en le fixant à nouveau.

La violence du ton fit frémir le jeune Gryffondor. Black jeta un regard tendu autour de lui, avant de s'approcher d'Harry.

-Il faut que tu m'écoutes Harry, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Avec horreur, Harry le vit s'agenouiller près de lui. Il voulut reculer, mais ses jambes l'empêchèrent.

-Tu ignores la véritable histoire, reprit Black d'une voix soudainement précipitée, jamais j'aurais trahi tes parents...

-Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! S'écria Harry, vous étiez leur Gardien du Secret ! Et vous...

-Ecoute Harry, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer toute l'histoire. On va bientôt venir te chercher...

Harry le fixa, stupéfait.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il tout en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

-Rémus et surement... _l'autre_.

Le dernier mot fut prononcé avec telle froideur, que le Gryffondor en frissonna. Black s'avança davantage avant de poser ses mains sur les jambes d'Harry. Ce dernier grimaça, la proximité du mangemort lui fit peur.

-Mais avant qu'ils arrivent, il faut que je te dise...

-Pourquoi ? Le coupa Harry d'une voix incrédule, pourquoi vous me laisserez partir après...

-Je ne veux pas que Rémus alerte les aurors, car ils ne te lâcheront plus après.

Black jeta un nouveau regard circulaire au bois, avant de revenir vers Harry.

-Rémus te raconteras le début de l'histoire, jusqu'au moment où ton père et ta mère on choisit leur Gardien du Secret. Il t'expliquera tout, j'en suis sur. Mais toi, Harry, il faut que tu lui transmettes un message de ma part.

-Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vous aurez pu le transmettre vous même, votre message...

Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il pensait que Black allait le tuer, ou le torturer... mais pas le laisser repartir sain et sauf. Et prendre tout ces risques pour un simple message... il devait s'agir d'un piège, et il s'inquiéta aussitôt pour Rogue et Lupin.

Sirius s'avança encore, avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry. Il le secoua légèrement, voulant capter toute l'attention du jeune Gryffondor.

-J'ai suivi Rémus toute la matinée tout en essayant de trouver la meilleure opportunité pour lui parler, mais c'était risqué. Harry, toi, il t'écoutera. Lorsque je t'ai vu quitté la maison, j'ai saisi l'occasion.

Il jeta un regard à la baguette du Gryffondor. Elle était abandonnée sur le sol, à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Il faut que tu dises à Rémus que nous avons changé de Gardien. James et moi avons décidé de prendre Peter. Je trouvais ce choix beaucoup plus rusé, car personne ne soupçonnerait Peter comme étant le gardien des secrets de tes parents.

-Peter ? Lâcha faiblement Harry tout en essayant de s'écarter de l'emprise du mangemort. Mais Black enfonça davantage ses doigts dans ses épaules, avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

-Lupin t'expliquera. Peter était le gardien du secret... et le soir où tes parents ont été tué, je l'ai poursuivi, voulant venger leur mort...

Des étincèles rouges jaillirent de la baguette d'Harry, captant brièvement l'attention de Black.

-Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, ils ont franchis la première barrière... dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus précipitée, il faut que tu dises à Rémus que j'ai la preuve que Peter est toujours vivant... ce sale rat avait simulé sa propre mort pour me piéger...

-Pourquoi... pourquoi vous évadez que maintenant si...

-Harry, nous n'avons plus le temps...

Ses mains glissèrent sur les bras du jeune Gryffondor.

-J'ai appris que tu étais chez Rogue... j'étais inquiet, c'est un mangemort. Je t'expliquerais tout une autre fois Harry, je te le promets. Il faut que tu dises à Rémus que j'ai la preuve que Peter est vivant.

Sa voix prenait des intonations plus basses, plus intense. Ses yeux sombres brillaient follement dans ses orbites, tandis que son visage était agité de tics. Harry était perdu, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Toute cette histoire était extravagante et invraisemblable. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression déterminée de Black, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et qu'il devait l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

-Il faut que tu dises à Rémus que la preuve est dans le repère des maraudeurs... je m'étais réfugié là-bas après mon évasion, et c'est là que j'ai découvert...

De nouvelles étincelles jaillirent de la baguette, d'un rouge beaucoup plus intense, presque aveuglant.

-Ils arrivent ! Conclu Black avant de rapporter son attention sur Harry, lorsqu'il aura vu les preuves, dis à Rémus que je suis prêt à venir m'expliquer.

Il se redressa, et jeta un regard circulaire au bois. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, qui était plus que déboussolé, et son regard s'adoucit.

-Jamais je n'aurais trahi tes parents, et jamais je ne te ferai du mal Harry. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

Il s'avança, posa une main sur son épaule, avant de lâcher d'une voix basse.

-On se reverra, mon filleul.

Et il disparut dans les bois, laissant un Harry interdit.

.

..

.

Paralysé de stupeur, Harry observa durant de longues secondes l'endroit où avait disparu Sirius Black. Des bruits retentirent et des pas précipités firent crépiter le tapis de brindilles qui recouvrait le bosquet. Il se retourna, et vit au loin Lupin et Rogue, baguette à la main. Le soulagement le submergea si brutalement qu'il en eut la respiration coupée.

-Je suis là ! S'écria-t-il tout en agitant faiblement les bras.

Les deux sorciers se stoppèrent avant de se tourner dans sa direction, baguettes levées. Rogue fut le premier à réagir. Il agita sa baguette dans le vide, attendit quelques secondes, avant de s'approcher prudemment. Il fut vite imité par Lupin.

-Il est parti, s'exclama Harry pour les rassurer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui, et scrutèrent minutieusement les bois du regard. Rogue finit par abaisser sa baguette, et se tourna vivement vers son pupille pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger, mais ses jambes étaient toujours paralysées, refusant d'écouter les ordres de son cerveau. Il allait demander de l'aide aux sorciers, lorsque Rogue le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, le visage blême.

-Que t'a-t-il fait ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'agenouillant près de lui pour palper son corps du bout des doigts, à la recherche d'une blessure.

-Je vais bien, rassura Harry.

Il remarqua que sa voix tremblait, ainsi que ses mains. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Il avait gardé trop longtemps son sang-froid pour affronter Black, maintenant ses peurs et son angoisse reprenaient le dessus, l'adrénaline n'étant plus là pour les camoufler. La douleur aussi. Sa tête l'élançait et son cœur battait un peu trop fortement contre sa poitrine.

Rogue le dévisagea avec un air sceptique avant de poser une main contre son front, faisant frissonner le Gryffondor.

-Tu as de la fièvre, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

-J'ai pris un coup derrière la tête, c'est rien, je vais bien...

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'agiter, il les mordit aussitôt pour les empêcher de trembler. Rogue écarta les mèches qui lui recouvraient le visage, pour mieux l'observer.

-Tu es pâle.

-Severus, s'exclama soudainement Lupin qui était resté en retrait, il ne faut pas rester, il peut revenir !

Harry leva les yeux sur l'ami de son père. Rémus scrutait nerveusement les bois du regard, sa baguette prête à servir. Rogue lui lançant un bref regard, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-Tu peux marcher ?

-Non...

Les yeux sombres de Rogue l'examinèrent pendant quelques secondes, l'air soudainement inquiet. Puis, d'un geste doux mais ferme, il prit Harry dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Harry s'agrippa vite à son cou pour ne pas basculer. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et une drôle de sensation lui étreindre le cœur. Ce n'était que maintenant, serré contre le torse du sorcier, qu'il se sentit enfin en sécurité et que ses dernières peurs s'envolèrent.

-Attrape sa baguette et allons-y, lâcha Rogue en direction de Lupin.

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry ne prêta guère attention aux champs de blé qui doraient paisiblement sous le soleil, ni aux maisons qui se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Black, et le fameux Peter. Pourquoi l'homme l'avait-il appelé 'mon filleul', Black était-il vraiment son parrain ? Et son histoire... une ruse élaborée par un fou, ou une véritable méprise ?

Une affreuse migraine commença à lui vriller la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se serra davantage contre Rogue.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un, jamais sa tante et son oncle n'auraient fait une telle chose. C'était bizarre mais agréable. Soudain, un détail le stupéfia : Rogue l'avait tutoyé ! Il avait été trop secoué tout à l'heure pour s'en rendre vraiment compte, mais maintenant... il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

-Maitre Rogue ! S'écria Wonka tout en se précipitant vers eux, vous l'avez trouvé ! Il va bien ? Wonka peut faire quelque chose ?

-Va me chercher une potion contre la fièvre, grogna simplement Rogue.

Harry entendit une porte couiner, et des bruits de pas qui battaient le sol.

-Enfin vous êtes là ! Je commençais... mon dieu, Potter !

Quelqu'un se précipita vers eux, et Harry sentit une main lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

-Il va bien ? Demanda Minerva McGonagall d'une voix déformée par l'inquiétude.

-Ecartez-vous !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage tourmenté de sa directrice de maison. Il tenta de sourire pour la rassurer, mais c'était une grimace maladroite qui déforma ses lèvres.

Rogue le déposa avec douceur sur un des canapés du salon, avant de s'accroupir près de lui. Il posa à nouveau sa paume tiède contre son front, ignorant ses protestations gênées.

-Wonka, la potion ! répéta-t-il sans détourner les yeux.

Harry voulut se redresser, mais Rogue l'empêcha. Ses doigts palpèrent sa gorge, puis l'arrière de son crâne, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent aussitôt.

-Il a osé te frapper...

-Cela aurait pu être pire, Severus, s'exclama Minerva d'une voix tendue.

La sorcière se tenait sur leur droite, juste derrière le canapé où reposait Harry. Elle avait posé ses mains sur le dossier du fauteuil, et serrait le tissu avec un peu trop d'acharnement. Lupin était juste derrière Rogue, assit sur la table basse, les traits tirés par l'anxiété.

-Que t'a-t-il fait ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton dur.

-Rien, répondit sincèrement Harry, il a juste jeté un sort à mes jambes, je ne peux plus les bouger !

Tout en disant cela, il regarda avec inquiétude ses jambes inertes. Lupin se leva aussitôt, et se dirigea rapidement aux côtés du maitre des potions. Il manipula avec soins ses jambes, avant de sortir sa baguette et de murmurer des incantations sous l'œil vigilant de la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Tu as une énorme bosse à l'arrière du crâne, s'impatienta Rogue tout en y glissant sa main.

Harry grimaça de nouveau lorsque les doigts du sorcier rencontrèrent sa blessure.

-C'est lorsqu'il m'a jeté le sort aux jambes. Je suis tombé...

Il fut interrompu par une agréable chaleur qui se rependit dans toutes ses jambes. Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, et constata avec soulagement qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger les orteils. Il échangea un bref sourire avec Lupin, avant que Rogue l'oblige à se retourner pour examiner l'arrière de son crâne. Il sentit les doigts, puis la baguette du maitre des potions lui frôler sa blessure.

-Rien de grave, une potion contre la migraine devrait suffire, dit Rogue en rangeant sa baguette. Son visage affichait une expression perplexe qui n'échappa à Minerva.

-Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

-On lui a déjà lancé un sort de diagnostique pour examiner sa tête.

Minerva haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

-Harry, est-ce que Black t'a fait du mal ? S'enquit la voix douce de Lupin.

Harry se redressa pour s'assoir plus confortablement. Rogue s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place, tandis que le professeur McGonagall contournait le canapé et s'installait sur la table basse, les yeux rivés sur son protégé.

-Il m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message, commença Harry en regardant l'ami de son père.

Lupin arqua les sourcils d'étonnement, tandis que Rogue lui envoya aussitôt un regard méfiant.

-Un message ? Répéta Minerva d'une voix douce.

-J'ai pas vraiment tout compris, reprit Harry, il a parlé d'un Peter ?

Les épaules de Lupin se raidirent. Minerva lui lança un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur son élève.

-Il doit s'agir de Peter Pettigrow ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Je ne sais pas, il a juste dit Peter...

Wonka venait d'entrer dans le salon, une petite fiole dans les mains. Rogue s'empressa de la prendre, l'examina rapidement du regard, et la tendit à Harry. L'enfant grimaça légèrement au goût âpre de la potion, avant de tendre la fiole vide à Wonka.

-Et pourquoi Black a parlé de Peter ?

Il tourna les yeux vers sa directrice, pas très habitué au ton doux qu'elle employait pour lui parler. Il hésita, tapotant nerveusement ses doigts contre le tissu du canapé, avant de lever les yeux vers Rogue, comme pour vérifier si l'homme était toujours là. Rogue posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Black m'a dit qu'il n'était pas le gardien du secret de mes parents. Avec mon père, ils ont choisi Peter car il trouvait ce choix plus rusé.

-Black est complètement fou, lâcha Rogue d'une voix tranchante.

-Severus, laisses continuer Harry, ordonna calmement Lupin.

Rogue lui décocha un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien.

-Ils ont choisi Peter car, selon eux, personne n'aurait pensé que mes parents l'avaient désigné comme Gardien du Secret, continua Harry en préférant fixer sa directrice de maison, il m'a également dit que jamais il n'aurait trahi mon père...

Un silence confus flotta dans l'air. Harry baissa les yeux, avant de se rencogner dans le canapé.

-C'est bien le genre d'idée qu'auraient pu avoir Black et James, s'exclama d'une voix faible Rémus.

-Lupin, laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire, Black a tué Pettigrow lorsque cet idiot a voulu jouer aux héros.

Le ton de la voix de Rogue fit détourner les yeux du Loup-garou.

-Je ne crois pas Black, mais je pense qu'on peut lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, dit Minerva d'une voix hésitante, car Potter va bien. Contrairement à nos craintes, Black ne lui a rien fait. Pourquoi prendre tous ces risques pour raconter une histoire aussi invraisemblable ?

-Car il est complètement cinglé, Minerva, lâcha froidement Rogue.

-Harry, Black a tué Peter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a raconté tout ça... mais Minerva a raison, cette histoire est plus qu'improbable, dit Lupin.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

-Il m'a dit que Peter était vivant...

Un silence stupéfait accompagna ses paroles. Minerva cligna rapidement des paupières, comme si elle était victime d'une hallucination. Elle pivota vers Lupin, et l'observa avec une attention soucieuse.

-Harry... Black a tué Peter peu de temps après la mort de tes parents, expliqua Lupin d'une voix tendue, il y avait plein de témoins...

-Nous perdons notre temps, grogna Rogue sans se soucier du regard sévère de sa collègue, Black invente des histoires effarantes dans l'espoir que nous serons assez idiots pour le croire !

-Il peut le prouver. Il dit que Peter l'a piégé... lâcha timidement Harry.

Lupin le fixa intensément. Harry vit l'espoir animer ses traits, et il se sentit aussitôt nerveux.

-De mieux en mieux, murmura Rogue d'un ton agacé, bientôt Black va nous dire que Potter est également vivant, mais qu'il s'est fait passer pour mort pour l'envoyer à Azkaban !

Le regard noir de Minerva suffit à le faire taire. Elle lui désigna discrètement Harry du menton, signifiant qu'elle n'aimait pas ses allusions douteuses devant Potter. Rogue serra affectueusement l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor, tout en détournant les yeux.

-Harry, dit Lupin d'une voix douce, comment Black peut-il prouver ce qu'il affirme?

-Il a parlé d'une preuve qui se trouve dans... le repère des maraudeurs ! J'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire...

-Vous savez ce que cela signifie, Rémus ? Demanda Minerva.

Rémus eut l'air perplexe.

-Je connais cet endroit, dit-il.

-Il a dit que la preuve se trouvait là-bas.

Un nouveau silence se glissa dans la pièce. Harry leva les yeux et observa les trois sorciers en pleine réflexion. Sa directrice avait joint les mains sur ses genoux, et se mordillait les lèvres pensivement. Lupin était ailleurs, les traits de son visage étant animés par des sentiments contradictoires. Seul Rogue restait neutre. Harry le regarda curieusement, cherchant vainement à percer son masque. Comme s'il sentait son regard, Rogue baissa les yeux sur lui.

-Ta tête te fait mal ?

-Non. Qui est Peter ?

-Un maraudeur, répondit Rémus.

Harry pivota vers lui.

-Un maraudeur ?

-Avec ton père, on formait une petite bande, expliqua Rémus avec un sourire peiné, on était quatre. Peter, Black, ton père et moi. Les maraudeurs.

Il y avait une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix.

-En parlant de ta charmante petite bande, Lupin... Tu nous dois des explications ! Lança froidement Rogue.

-Des explications ? Se réveilla McGonagall.

-Oui, dit Rogue tout en fixant intensément Lupin, j'aimerais que notre cher Lupin nous éclaire sur cette histoire d'animagus non-déclaré.

-Et je vais le faire.

Lupin se passa une main sur le visage, avant de secouer doucement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

-Mais c'est une longue histoire...

.

..

.

Adossé contre le dossier du canapé, Harry se concentrait avec soin sur les mots de Lupin. Il écoutait avec avidité l'histoire surprenante du Loup-garou, et de son père. Il avait l'impression de se rapprocher de lui, de dissiper un peu l'ombre qui l'entourait.

Même sa directrice était totalement captivée. Elle avait secoué la tête d'un air désapprobateur lorsque Lupin évoqua le désir de ses amis à devenir animagus, et elle avait semblé totalement stupéfaite quand Lupin expliqua leur réussite. Lupin parla de leurs escapades nocturnes, la rendant presque folle. Harry n'aurait jamais osé avouer toutes ces choses devant son professeur.

Rogue écoutait d'un air détaché, esquissant de temps à autre une moue dégoutée.

-Toute cette histoire est... assez surprenante ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que trois de mes élèves aient pu faire ça dans mon dos ! S'exclama la Gryffondor, une fois que Lupin eut terminé son récit.

-Mais il s'agissait des précieux Maraudeurs... vous ne croyiez jamais grand chose de péjoratif les concernant ! Dit Rogue d'une voix sarcastique.

Minerva balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Vous pouvez nous parler du repère des maraudeurs ? Demanda-t-elle à Lupin.

Harry écouta pensivement les explications du Loup-garou. La fatigue commençait à l'emporter, et le faisait s'affaisser de plus en plus dans le canapé.

-Fatigué ? Murmura Rogue.

-Non !

Sa réponse précipitée fit venir un sourire amusé aux lèvres du sorcier.

-Vraiment ? Se moqua-t-il, la potion que je t'ai donnée fait dormir.

Le sorcier se leva, attirant les regards des deux autres Gryffondors.

-J'emmène Potter se coucher, dit-il.

-Non ! S'exclama vivement Harry tout en se levant, je ne suis pas fatigué, je veux...

-Potter, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces, le coupa sévèrement sa directrice, vous êtes encore un peu pâle.

-Je vais bien... très bien même !

-Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Lâcha Rogue.

Il s'empara de son bras, et le tira doucement vers la porte. Désespéré, Harry jeta un regard suppliant à Lupin.

-Severus a raison Harry, avec tout ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui... un peu de repos ne te fera pas de mal.

-Vous restez ici ? Lui demanda précipitamment Harry.

Sa question fit venir un sourire aux lèvres du Loup-garou.

-Bien sûr ! Je serais certainement encore là lorsque tu te réveilleras.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, et tira Harry hors du salon.

.

..

.

Harry entra dans sa petite chambre, accueillit par un doux ululement d'Edwige. La chouette était perchée sur son armoire, délaissant souvent sa cage ces derniers temps. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd, et Harry fut étonné de voir que son professeur était toujours là, détaillant brièvement la chambre du regard. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la table de nuit, où se trouvait la photo de James et Lily Potter, avant de s'arrêter sur lui. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir, et Harry s'installa aussitôt sur le lit.

-Tu ne m'as pas raconté comment Black a réussi à t'attraper ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Harry se crispa, avant de rougir légèrement. Il avait espéré passer sous silence cette partie de l'histoire, mais Rogue ne négligeait décidément rien. Le Serpentard dû comprendre que sa réponse n'allait pas lui plaire, car il arborait soudainement une expression sévère, qui accentua l'embarras d'Harry.

-C'est... assez long à expliquer... et aussi compliqué.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Rogue en levant les sourcils.

Détournant les yeux, Harry commença à se tordre nerveusement les mains. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le sorcier se passer une main sur le visage, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Harry pouvait sentir son calme s'effriter de seconde en seconde.

-J'ai besoin de voir ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bois, s'exclama soudainement Rogue.

Harry leva des yeux étonnés sur lui, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Rogue ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il s'accroupit en face de lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Regarde-moi.

Le cœur battant, Harry planta son regard dans les yeux noirs du maitre des potions.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Laisse-toi faire...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester. Des images défilèrent dans son esprit, à une vitesse impressionnante. Elles l'envahissaient, s'imposaient en lui malgré ses efforts pour les repousser. Il était assailli de toutes parts dans sa propre tête, tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il avait l'impression de flotter parmi elles, d'être devenu un simple spectateur impuissant.

-Calme-toi... raisonna la voix étrangement douce de Rogue.

Les images se succédèrent, puis d'autres, des échos faibles, des plus intenses, il avait la désagréablement sensation que quelqu'un fouillait ses souvenirs sans aucune pudeur. Et soudainement, tout ralentit. Il revit clairement, le visage dévasté de Black, ses orbites creuses et sa peau un peu trop tendue sur ses os. Il réécouta sa voix précipitée et alarmante, et il pouvait même apercevoir son propre visage. Avec étonnement, il vit ses yeux refléter de l'angoisse et l'incompréhension du moment, ... lui qui pensait avoir été stoïque... son double semblait bouleversé par les révélations du fugitif.

Puis d'autres images s'imposaient. Le chien solitaire, sa baguette volée, sa course effrénée, la faible hésitation avant d'entrer dans le bosquet. Black qui apparut soudainement, le sort qui fusa, et ses jambes qui s'affaissèrent sous son poids. Black qui se précipita sur lui pour le retenir... Avec stupéfaction, il se vit tomber, la tête heurtant une pierre. Black qui s'approcha, qui l'examina avec une douceur incroyable... Le choc des images lui donna le tournis. Puis, plus rien. Il se retrouvait à nouveau dans sa chambre, face à Rogue qui semblait particulièrement mécontent.

Il cligna des yeux, avant de se frotter doucement les tempes.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il d'un air abasourdi.

-Je te l'ai dit, je voulais voir ta confrontation avec Black.

Harry était de plus en plus déconcerté.

-Vous voulez dire que... vous avez vu toutes les images qui étaient dans ma tête ?

-J'ai surtout vu ta stupidité ! Répondit Rogue avec froideur.

Il retira ses mains des genoux d'Harry, pour les glisser sur le lit, de chaque coté du Gryffondor. Il se redressa légèrement et se pencha sur lui.

-Tu ne peux pas être plus prudent? Je t'avais interdit de quitter la maison !

-Il avait prit ma baguette ! Se défendit aussitôt Harry, je pensais que c'était un simple chien...

-Tu ne dois pas te fier aux apparences... est-ce si compliqué pour toi de réfléchir deux minutes avant d'agir ? Ce chien t'attire dans un endroit isolé et toi... _tu le suis_ !

La dureté du ton fit tressaillir Harry. Il était bouche bée, se rendant compte de la stupidité de son action.

-J'avais peur pour ma baguette, vous auriez été fâché si j'étais revenu sans elle...

-J'aurais préféré que tu viennes me trouver, au lieu d'agir comme un imbécile. J'aurais peut-être été un peu _fâché_, mais pas aussi furieux que maintenant !

Il baissa aussitôt les yeux, le visage rongé par la culpabilité. Il entendit Rogue vociférer sur sa stupidité, mais il était bien incapable de trouver des arguments pour sa défense.

-_Et regarde-moi lorsque je te parle_ ! Rugit soudainement Rogue.

Harry sursauta avant de lever timidement les yeux, légèrement embués. Mais Rogue ne se laissa pas adoucir par son regard chagriné.

-Je suis désolé... j'ai pas réfléchi...

-Tu ne réfléchis jamais !... Black aurait pu te tuer !

-Je suis désolé, répéta Harry d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante.

-_Je me moque de tes excuses_ ! S'énerva Rogue, faisant à nouveau sursauter Harry, malgré toutes les précautions que je prends... le temps que je te consacre... toutes les choses que je fais pour toi... tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Au lieu de me trouver et de me faire confiance... tu te précipites dans les ennuis !

-Je vous fais confiance !

-Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! Je ne suis pas un de vos admirateurs écervelés Potter...

-_Je vous fais confiance _! S'écria Harry.

Le retour au vouvoiement et l'expression furieuse de Rogue le bouleversaient. Il essaya de garder son calme, mais ses yeux lui brulaient. Il battit furieusement des paupières, refoulant ses larmes.

-Je vous fais confiance, répéta-t-il plus faiblement, je n'ai confiance qu'en vous, alors ne dites pas le contraire... je vous fais confiance... je vous en supplie, croyez-moi !

Il regarda fixement le Serpentard avec détresse, mais l'homme resta désespérément muet. Harry sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son cœur, et sans qu'il puisse les retenir davantage, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux verts.

-Je vous fais confiance... vous êtes le seul... je vous en supplie, croyez-moi ! Ne me laissez pas ! Murmura-t-il piteusement.

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard perçant du sorcier. Il avait tout gâché. Une main se posa sur sa cuise gauche, une autre sur son épaule droite.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je te laisserais, lâcha doucement Rogue.

Harry leva timidement la tête, et croisa le regard du Serpentard. Pour la première fois, il vit le visage du sorcier s'adoucir, tandis qu'une drôle de lueur brillait dans ses yeux habituellement si froid.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry s'agrippa à son cou et se serra fortement contre lui. Le sorcier se crispa, stupéfait. Il resta immobile de longues secondes, incapable de former une pensée cohérente. Puis, avec hésitation, il répondit à son étreinte, tapotant maladroitement le dos du garçon.

-Calme-toi ! Dit-il nerveusement.

Mais pour toute réponse, Harry se serra davantage contre lui. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as du prendre un sacré coup derrière la tête... dit-il d'une voix basse tout en continuant à tapoter faiblement son dos.

Harry s'écarta légèrement pour observer le visage du sorcier, sans le lâcher pour autant.

-Je suis désolé... pour tout.

-Je sais... tu me l'as assez répété !

-Mais vous êtes toujours furieux ?

-Evidemment, Black aurait pu te tuer ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais oublier tout cette histoire aussi facilement ?

-Non... mais... je vous ai déçu ?

L'étonnement frappa brièvement le visage de Rogue. Il regarda le jeune sorcier avec suspicion.

-Je ne veux pas vous décevoir... je vous aime bien... je ne veux pas... vous décevoir...

-Il m'en faut bien plus pour cela, confia Rogue d'une voix basse, maintenant tu vas te reposer. Tu es trop épuisé.

-Je suis bien, il n'est même pas seize heures !

-C'est le principe d'une sieste Potter.

Rogue l'obligea à s'allonger, sans se soucier de ses protestations.

-Vous ne m'avez pas raconté comment vous m'avez retrouvé ! Est-ce Black qui vous a envoyé un message ?

-Potter ! Gronda la voix de Rogue.

-Vous croyez qu'il y ait des chances pour que Black dise la vérité ?

-J'en suis sûr que Lupin et Minerva y réfléchissent en ce moment même... maintenant repose-toi !

-Je ne suis pas fatigué !

-Tu t'endormais presque sur le canapé !

-Mais maintenant ça va !

Rogue lui asséna un regard noir.

-Tu te reposes !

-Comment vous m'avez retrouvé si vite ?

-Dois-je te donner une potion pour t'obliger à t'endormir ?

-Mais vous ne répondez pas à mes questions !

-Plus tard...

Harry voulut se redresser sur ses avant bras, mais Rogue l'empêcha.

-Lorsque tu te réveilleras, je répondrais à tes questions.

Harry acquiesça lentement. Il était vrai que sa tête lui faisait mal, et ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il cligna des yeux. Le lit était confortable, trop confortable. Il se laissa aspirer par les couvertures, et s'autorisa enfin à se détendre. Il était épuisé, mais jamais il l'avouerait à haute voix.

-Black pense que vous êtes mauvais, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, mais il se trompe...

Il bailla longuement, avant de cligner à nouveau des paupières. Des voix éclatèrent dans sa tête, les voix du sommeil, celles qui appartiennent aux rêves.

-Il est vrai, qu'avec Ron et Hermione, on pensait que vous vouliez voler la pierre philosophale! murmura-t-il de plus en plus faiblement, mais on s'est trompé ! Et au début de l'été, j'avais un peu peur. Mais maintenant, je suis bien...

Ses paupières se fermèrent.

-Les coups à la tête ne pardonnent pas, se moqua doucement Rogue.

-Je suis sincère...

-Je sais...

Rogue retroussa les lèvres, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du Gryffondor. Il se figea, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste, mais Potter semblait déjà dormir.

Il resta un long moment immobile, observant le garçon pensivement, avant de tourner les yeux sur le cadre qui contenait la photo du couple Potter. Il sortir sa baguette et la pointa sur James. Aussitôt, ce dernier s'éloigna avant de disparaître derrière les bordures en argent. Ainsi, seule sa Lily restait. Elle semblait chercher son époux du regard, affichant une moue contrariée. James Potter allait revenir dans quelques secondes, reprendre sa place derrière la belle rousse, et l'encercler de ses bras. Et à nouveau le couple allait sourire, tout en échangeant de temps en temps un regard plein d'amour.

Alors Severus profita de ses quelques secondes où seule sa Lily occupait le papier glacé.

Harry ressemblait à sa mère, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Et comme sa Lily, le môme arrivait à le troubler, à faire renaitre des sentiments qu'il ne pensait plus ressentir. Lily était sa faiblesse, son regret, son erreur. Il baissa les yeux sur le garçon. Le détester avait été beaucoup plus simple, la haine ne demandait jamais d'effort. Il retira doucement les lunettes de Potter, plia les branches, et les posa sur la table de nuit. Il se rendit compte que James Potter était à nouveau derrière la rouquine, souriant fièrement. A son plus grand étonnement, Severus remarqua qu'il y avait une chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup chez son ancien rival. Car si Harry Potter était très différent de son père, il restait son fils, et jamais Severus aurait pensé s'attacher à un Potter.

oOo

* * *

_**Merci pour votre passage !**_

_**A bientôt j'espère...**_

**_Je voulais aussi saluer les personnes qui me laissent des reviews anonymes _: Clement33, Leya (_cette fin est moins Serpentard^^_) Laura, Nepheria4, M-T-U, Frederic, Anonyme... je ne peux pas vous répondre par mess, donc j'en profite de vous remercier ici^^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Je vous souhaite que du bonheur et de la santé pour 2012 _**

**_Voici enfin le chapitre 11. Désolée pour ce retard, je voulais le poster avant les fêtes mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon internet, puis Janvier est arrivé avec les examens et les révisons..._**

**_Je n'ai plus internet en ce moment chez moi (c'est la misère, plus l'habitude, comment on faisait avant !) donc du coup je dois m'adapter pour envoyer les chapitres à ma correctrice et les poster. Une amie a eu la gentillesse de poster celui-ci pour moi, et surement le suivant. _**

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui, comme d'habitude, me font vraiment plaisir ! C'est avec joie que je les lis à chaque fois. Avec mon problème d'internet, je mettrais un peu plus de temps à vous répondre... mais je ne vous oublie pas ! (d'ailleurs je m'excuse si j'ai oublié certaines personnes:/, s'il y a une question restée sans réponse, n' hésitez pas à me le dire !) _**

**_Le prochain chapitre est prêt, il sera surement poster la semaine prochaine. Je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture et encore un gros sincère merci._**

**_Chapitre corrigé par JaneScrout_**

* * *

Pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes, Severus Rogue se demanda à nouveau ce qu'il faisait en Angleterre du Nord, sur une route de campagne plus ou moins estropiée par le temps, et encerclée par une forêt épaisse où de nombreux chênes centenaires imposaient les ténèbres.

Poussant un grognement irrité, il lança un nouveau regard glacial sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il ne serait pas là si Rémus Lupin n'avait pas insisté pour se rendre dans le maudit _repère des maraudeurs_ !

Il resserra les doigts sur sa baguette, appréciant le contact du bois sous sa main. Cette sensation le détendit aussitôt. Sa seule consolation était que les craintes de Minerva McGonagall se confirmaient : Black les attendait ! Il l'imagina patiemment tapi dans l'ombre, le visage tuméfié par l'impatience et la folie. La directrice redoutait le piège, lui il l'espérait. Il voulait se retrouver face à Black, et laisser ses désirs de vengeance prendre le dessus.

Lupin s'arrêta soudainement pour sonder du regard les bois sur sa gauche. Un chemin de terre boueux se détachait du sentier principal, les invitant dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Un panneau en bois usé indiquait une propriété privée et interdisait l'entrée. Un peu plus loin, des pieux délimitaient cette entrée.

-Nous sommes arrivé, annonça Lupin tout en se passant une main derrière la nuque « la propriété de vacances des Potter » ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Rogue esquissa une grimace qui se voulait répugnée avant de s'engouffrer, à la suite du Loup-Garou, dans les bois obscurs.

L'air y était moite et imprégné des senteurs de la forêt. Des arbres imposants, d'autres moins, les encerclaient avec autorité, camouflant le ciel. Il y régnait un silence étonnant, seulement meublé par le gémissement du vent qui tourmentait le feuillage des arbres. Rogue fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par la quiétude qui se dégageait des lieux.

-Les parents de James avaient une maison de vacances qui se trouve un peu plus au nord, expliqua soudainement Lupin tout en indiquant la direction du bout de sa baguette. « Ils nous invitaient toujours en Juillet ».

-Passionnant, murmura ironiquement Rogue tout en écartant une branche qui lui barrait le passage.

Lupin lui lança une œillade furtive, avant de contourner un buisson épineux.

-Il y a une vieille chaumière dans ces bois, extrêmement bien cachée. Elle devait servir de maison de chasse à une autre époque... Un jour, nous sommes tombés dessus et avons décidé d'en faire notre repère, expliqua le maraudeur en arborant une expression pensive. « Nous étions les seuls à connaître son existence, les parents de James ne s'aventuraient jamais aussi loin dans les bois. »

-De plus en plus fascinant, grogna Rogue, mais si tu pouvais accélérer le pas au lieu de jacasser, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

-Nous y sommes presque.

Ils marchèrent parmi les arbres, se frayant un chemin avec difficulté entre les fourrés épineux. Ils finirent par se stopper au sommet d'une falaise qui ne devait faire qu'une dizaine de mètres. En bas, les chênes continuaient à s'imposer en nombre, l'espace séparant le bord du gouffre de la lisière de la forêt étant quasiment inexistant.

-On voit la chaumière, s'exclama Lupin tout en indiquant à Rogue la direction.

Le Serpentard ne l'aurait certainement jamais remarqué. La maisonnette se tenait timidement entre les arbres, assaillie de toutes parts par la végétation. Enfoncée dans le précipice, elle était presque effacée au profil des branches volumineuses qui la recouvraient.

-La pente est moins raide par là-bas, on peut la descendre sans risque, lui dit-Lupin.

Ils longèrent la falaise silencieusement, les sens en alertes. Black pouvait surgir d'entre les arbres à tout moment, les prenant par surprise. Rogue resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette, épiant minutieusement les bois du regard. Une sombre détermination pouvait facilement se lire sur ses traits.

-C'est ici, l'arrêta Lupin.

Rogue grimaça tout en examinant la pente soi-disant moins raide. Elle était recouverte de ronces enchevêtrées et d'arbres qui peinaient à rester droit. Un peu trop inclinée à son goût également. Lupin s'avança, scruta attentivement le terrain, avant de descendre prudemment tout en s'aidant des troncs ou des branches. Il faillit glisser mais se rattrapa de justesse, avant d'accélérer vers la fin. Rogue l'imita. Les ronces lui agrippaient la cape et lui écorchaient les jambes, faisant augmenter sa mauvaise humeur. La terre s'effritait sous ses pieds et les brindilles ainsi que les feuilles humides, qui jonchaient le sol, faillirent avoir raison de lui. Il se cramponna à une branche, chercha des yeux une base plus stable pour ses pieds, et descendit un peu plus lentement. Les balades en pleine nature n'étaient décidément pas son fort.

Une fois aux cotés de Lupin, il réajusta sa cape et contempla ses jambes barbouillées de terre. Une grimace mécontente déforma ses traits, il lança aussitôt un regard furibond au loup-Garou. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules avant de se tourner vers la chaumière, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur l'humeur exécrable de son compagnon de voyage.

-J'espère pour toi que nous ne perdons pas notre temps, grogna le Serpentard.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, rappela calmement Lupin sans quitter des yeux la cabane de son enfance.

Rogue allait lui lancer une remarque acerbe mais il se ravisa au dernier moment en découvrant réellement la chaumière. Une fois de plus, il fut étonné par la sérénité qui enveloppait les lieux. Cet endroit possédait quelque chose d'étrange et d'envoutant, comme une bulle enchanteresse coupée du monde.

-Restons vigilent, murmura doucement Lupin comme s'il ne voulait troubler le calme mélodieux qui emplissait l'espace.

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment vers la chaumière, tout en observant minutieusement les ténèbres qui se glissaient entre les arbres. Leurs yeux se déplaçaient sans cesse, se posant dans les moindres recoins, cherchant à rencontrer le visage de Black. Un claquement se fit entendre au fond des bois, faisant lever les sourcils de Rogue : un animal sans aucun doute. Lupin ne réagit même pas, surement habitué aux murmures de la forêt.

Une fois devant la chaumière, une vague de magie les envahit. Lupin baissa sa baguette et laissa l'ombre d'un sourire éclairer son visage. Il observait la bicoque avec une pointe de vénération qui exaspéra le maitre des potions.

-Nous avons passé des moments formidables ici, murmura-t-il d'une voix troublée, c'est plein de souvenir et de rêve... un endroit magique.

Rogue observa longuement les longues planches en bois sombre et les quelques pierres qui formaient la maisonnette, avant de hausser un sourcil.

-Je ne voudrais pas détruire tes illusions Lupin, dit-il sarcastiquement, mais ton lieu magique est

une cabane délabrée qui empeste le moisi.

Le maraudeur balaya sa remarque par un geste de la main.

-La dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici, c'était pour fêter la naissance d'Harry. Quelques années ont passé, le temps a fait son travail.

Rogue ne trouva pas l'énergie pour lui lancer une remarque piquante. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix mais il était d'accord avec Lupin : cet endroit possédait quelque chose d'envoutant, de magique.

Le maraudeurs s'avança vers une petite porte et caressa du bout des doigts la poignée rongée par la rouille. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux laisser ses souvenirs le submerger. Il pouvait presque entendre les rires fantômes de James et Sirius, les lamentations gentilles de Peter. Dans un soupir, il tira la poignée et ressentit aussitôt un pincement au cœur : cette fois-ci ses amis n'étaient pas avec lui.

.

..

.

La crasse qui recouvrait les rares fenêtres plongeait la chaumière dans l'obscurité. A la faible lueur du jour, qui parvenait à s'infiltrer timidement, l'ombre d'un fauteuil et d'une table se découpaient sur le mur. On pouvait également distinguer les formes floues d'une cheminée et d'une chaise à bascule.

Rogue murmura un faible 'lumos' et aussitôt un jais de lumière perça les ténèbres, faisant danser des ombres surdimensionnées contre les murs.

Rogue haussa les sourcils en découvrant le cadre étrange de la pièce. Il avait l'impression de profaner un lieu sacré, de s'incruster dans le jardin secret d'une personne et d'enfreindre son intimité. Il était dans le vestige du passé, dans l'antre des maraudeurs. Il ne comprit que maintenant le véritable sens des mots « repère des maraudeurs » et ce qu'ils représentaient. Il était dans la tanière de James Potter et ses amis !

Adolescent, il aurait été ravi de cette découverte, des plans malsains pleins la tête. Mais aujourd'hui, sans vraiment l'expliquer, s'était juste un profond malaise qu'il ressentait.

Il s'avança lentement, observant avec indifférence les objets qui résistaient aux épreuves du temps. Des vieux magazines sorciers, des albums de musique aux couleurs ternies, des affiches défraichies de motos moldues ou d'équipes de Quidditch, une batte et des gants de Quidditch... et pleins d'autres babioles qui revêtaient un aspect minable, recouvert d'une couche épaisse de poussière. Dans un coin de la pièce des bouteilles s'entassaient et des vieux journaux pourrissaient.

Quelque chose au mur reflétait la lumière de sa baguette, il s'approcha. Il découvrit des photos, les fameux maraudeurs à l'époque de Poudlard. Il retrouva même le couple Potter habillé des uniformes de Gryffondor mais il détourna les yeux : Il refusait de s'attarder sur leur amour naissant. Un peu plus haut, cinq adolescents riaient devant l'objectif. Parmi eux, Lily était rayonnante.

Une autre photo attira son attention. Il approcha sa baguette, voulant apercevoir plus nettement le visage de son amie. Contrairement aux autres clichés, celui-ci datait d'après Poudlard. Lily était assise dans un fauteuil rouge vif, tenant délicatement dans ses bras un bébé. L'amour qui se reflétait sur le visage de la sorcière le fit tressaillir, tellement il était ardent. Elle regardait l'enfant comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus rare et la plus précieuse qu'elle n'ait jamais possédée. Ses yeux, ses traits, sa posture... tout était amour et douceur. Le bambin somnolait, ouvrant de temps à autre les paupières comme pour vérifier si sa mère était toujours là. Son front était lisse, dépourvu de cicatrice.

-Severus...

Rogue se crispa avant de vite se détourner des photos : il avait complètement oublié la présence de Lupin !

Il afficha une expression glaciale pour décourager toutes questions ou commentaires du maraudeur, mais il découvrit avec soulagement que ce dernier lui tournait le dos. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il observait quelque chose au pied d'un lit de camp.

-Quoi ! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton brusque.

-Du sang...

Rogue arqua les sourcils. Il rejoignit rapidement Lupin dans un froissement de cape et pointa sa baguette sur des brides de tissu que le Loup-Garou observait avec attention. La lumière fit scintiller des tâches sombres qui recouvraient les étoffes.

-Du sang séché, dit Lupin.

-Oui, du sang séché ! S'énerva Rogue, on a fait tout ça pour trouver du sang séché ! J'en étais sûr, on perd notre temps !

-Peut-être pas...

Lupin se redressa et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

-Lorsqu'on avait quinze ans, on avait soumis cette chaumière à un sortilège d'identification. Chaque personne qui entre ici est automatiquement identifiée et enregistrée.

Il indiqua à Rogue un cadre au style baroque accroché contre la porte, entourant une toile vierge. Il s'approcha.

-On va pouvoir vérifier quelles sont les dernières personnes qui sont entrées ici.

Il examina les moulures dorées du cadre, les effleurant du bout des doigts. Il murmura un faible «_ lunard _» et observa la toile avec intérêt. Des lettres fines et arrondies se formèrent aussitôt sur la toile comme si une main invisible les dessinait. Un « _Rémus Lupin_ » et un « _Severus Rogue_ » pouvaient désormais se lire.

-Une astuce de James, cette toile enregistre tout ! Normalement si Black est bien venu ici, son nom va s'inscrire.

Comme pour approuver ses paroles, les lettres s'effacèrent pour en former d'autre. On pouvait désormais y lire « _Sirius Black_ ».

-La dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici, c'était pour fêter la naissance d'Harry avec James et Lily. On aurait préféré un pub mais avec la guerre... il fallait avantager un endroit plus sûr, alors on est revenu dans la cabane de notre enfance. Nos cinq noms devraient suivre.

A nouveau les lettres disparurent pour laisser la place à des nouvelles. Mais se fut un unique nom qui brilla sous la lumière que projetaient leurs baguettes: « _Peter Pettigrow_ ». Lupin arqua les sourcils.

-Peter... souffla-t-il.

-Je sais lire, grogna Rogue.

-Peter est revenu ici...

Les lettres s'effacèrent. La toile resta un moment vierge avant que cinq autres noms s'inscrivent : « _James Potter_ », « _Sirius Black_ », « _Rémus Lupin_ », « _Lily Evans Potter_ » et « _Peter Pettigrow_ ».

-Peter est revenu après que nous ayons fêté la naissance d'Harry

-Et alors ? C'est votre maudit... _repère_, non ?

Rémus pivota vers Rogue.

-Il ne nous a jamais dit qu'il était revenu ici... c'est la propriété des parents de James, on ne venait pas à notre guise.

-Il l'a certainement dit à Potter, s'impatienta Rogue, il n'y a rien ici !

Rémus secoua la tête avant de fouiller des yeux la bicoque. Il s'avança vers les enchevêtrements de tissu tachés de sang et les observa pensivement.

-Si on en croit le sortilège d'identification, Peter est revenu ici après la naissance d'Harry et avant que Black s'y réfugie suite à son évasion.

-Pettigrow est mort, s'impatienta Rogue tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, donc s'il est revenu ici, c'est avant de se faire pulvériser par son camarade !

Lupin grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Il s'avança vers la pile de vieux journaux et en prit un au hasard.

-On savait très bien qu'on ne trouverait rien, Black est cinglé ! Il doit surement nous attendre dehors, s'énerva le Serpentard tout en s'approchant d'une petite fenêtre.

La crasse l'empêchait de voir nettement les arbres qui les encerclaient, mais il pouvait néanmoins distinguer les ténèbres qui emplissaient les lieux. Tout était sombre et brumeux, n'importe qui pouvait facilement se cacher entre les arbres et les observer tranquillement. Soudain la forêt lui apparaissait hostile, complice d'un ancien camarade de jeu. Elle offrait un véritable avantage à Black !

Black n'était pas armé et il était faible. Lorsqu'il avait pénétré l'esprit de Potter, il avait été surpris de découvrir l'apparence cadavérique de l'ancien Gryffondor. Black n'était pas une véritable menace, juste un fou qui pensait pouvoir les piéger. Il voulait vite en finir, tomber sur Black et se venger de ses années d'humiliation mais surtout, le plus important, venger la mort de Lily.

-Severus...

La voix de Lupin était si faible que Rogue se retourna vivement tout en levant sa baguette, s'attendant presque à voir le Loup-Garou à terre. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il découvrit l'expression confuse du maraudeur. Les yeux grands ouverts, Lupin tournait frénétiquement les pages d'un vieux exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

-Quoi ? Lâcha froidement Rogue tout en s'approchant.

Il commençait à perdre patience, son calme s'effritant dangereusement.

Pour toute réponse, Lupin lui tendit le journal avant d'en prendre un autre.

-Lis le titre !

Rogue s'empara brusquement du journal tout en envoyant un regard agacé à Lupin. Il pointa sa baguette sur le papier usé, faisant scintiller les grosses lettres de la manchette. « _**Harry Potter**__ : Le garçon qui a survécu !_ »

Arquant les sourcils, Rogue chercha des yeux la date de publication.

-Tous ces journaux datent après la mort de James et Lily ! Ils racontent leurs assassina, les arrestations des mangemorts, les mesures de sécurité, les procès... s'exclama vivement Lupin tout en éparpillant les journaux pour y lire tous les titres. Il en prit un autre avant de se redresser.

-«_**Sirius Black **__: le bras droit de vous-savez-qui n'aur__a pas de procès_ ! » lit-il avant d'agiter les feuilles sous le nez de Rogue « Cela veut dire que quelqu'un est venu ici et, en croire les nombreux numéros de la gazette du sorcier, il est resté quelques jours cachés tout en suivant l'actualité !

Rémus se tourna vers le cadre baroque, les lèvres pincées. Le sortilège d'identification ne se trompait jamais...

-Peter est revenu ici après la mort de James.

-Pettigrow est mort ! S'entêta Rogue tout en observant les différents numéros de la gazette.

-Le sortilège d'identification est clair ! Une seule personne est revenue entre la mort de James et le retour de Sirius ! Peter connaissait cette chaumière et savait que personne ne venait ici... même nous, on n'y remettait plus les pieds depuis notre septième année à l'exception de la naissance d'Harry.

Rémus se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en se mordant les lèvres : il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait toute cette histoire. Il lança un regard circulaire à la pièce, avant de revenir sur Rogue.

-Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Peter, c'est son doigt... murmura-t-il dans un souffle tandis que son visage perdait le peu de couleur qui lui restait, la conclusion était inévitable...

-Tu vas un peu trop vite, grogna Rogue avec beaucoup moins d'entrain qu'il aurait voulu, il y avait des témoins !

-Des moldus ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils peuvent être objectifs ?

-Le comportement de Black n'avait rien d'innocent !

-Il a perdu ses deux amis et le troisième était peut-être un traitre! N'importe qui peut perdre le sens des réalités... insista Lupin.

Il se tourna vers les morceaux de tissu, il en prit un pour l'agiter devant le visage du Serpentard.

-Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Pettigrow, c'est son doigt ! Répéta-t-il d'une voix précipitée, je suis sûr que c'est son sang ! Il est venu ici après sa confrontation avec Black ! Il s'est caché un moment, le temps que l'agitation provoquée par disparition de Voldemort se calme ! On ne peut pas nier l'évidence ! Black s'est retrouvé face à Harry et il ne lui a rien fait ! Merlin, il est supposé être le bras droit de Voldemort mais il laisse repartir le survivant alors qu'il l'avait entre ses mains ! c'est illogique !

Rogue observa longuement Lupin dans les yeux avant de lâcher d'une voix basse et froide :

-Es-tu prêt à accuser un de tes anciens amis, _Lupin_ ? En te reposant uniquement sur les dires de Black, l'officiel gardien des secrets des Potter ?

Lupin pâlit davantage mais ne détourna pas le regard.

-Je n'accuse pas encore Peter... je sais désormais qu'il n'est pas mort ce fameux jour, le sortilège et les journaux le prouvent ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi... son comportement n'a rien d'innocent, mais je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.

Il se tut, baissa les yeux sur les journaux qui s'étalaient sous leurs pieds et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Rogue dans les yeux, une nouvelle détermination se reflétait sur son visage.

-Pour moi, c'était impossible qu'il y ait un traitre parmi nous! L'idée en elle-même était ridicule... mais si je dois choisir entre Peter et Black, et je suis sûr que tu penses comme moi, je vois plus Peter trahir les Potter que Black !

Les lèvres de Rogue esquissèrent une grimace dégoutée.

-Identifions le sang sur ces brides de tissu... si le sang appartient à Peter, on ne pourra plus nier toutes ces nouvelles informations.

-J'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que m'amuser à innocenter Black !

Lupin lui jeta un regard perçant. Son visage arborait soudainement une expression très sérieuse.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à m'aider, dit-il lentement d'une voix calme et posée, je ne t'oblige à rien. Il suffit que tu fasses une seule chose pour que je te laisse tranquille.

Rogue fronça légèrement des sourcils, ses traits formant une expression à la fois méfiante et sévère.

-Tu es le responsable légal d'Harry, expliqua Lupin d'un ton sec, laisses-le partir avec moi, comme c'était convenu au départ, et tu n'entendras plus parler des histoires de maraudeurs et autres.

Lupin détailla scrupuleusement Rogue, comme s'il essayait de percer son expression indéchiffrable. Si les traits du Serpentard restaient neutres, le Loup-Garou percevait en revanche très bien l'éclat de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs.

-Sauf si... continua-t-il rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps à Rogue de répondre, tu t'es attaché au garçon... je t'ai beaucoup observé dernièrement et j'ai bien vu ton comportement avec lui. Tu peux le nier mais je sais interpréter les signes. Et contrairement à James et Black, je me souviens très bien de ton amitié avec Lily...

-Ferme-la !

Le visage brusquement pâle, Rogue observait Lupin furieusement, ses yeux plus sombres que jamais. Le Loup-Garou ne se laissa pas intimider.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu crois que je vais m'en servir contre toi ? Tu me connais mal. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle. Il y a plus urgent! Comme la sécurité d'Harry ! S'il y a une chance que Black ne soit pas le traitre, alors je ferais tout mon possible pour retrouver Peter. Un tueur est en liberté, Black ou Peter peu importe, Harry est en danger. Vas-tu t'entêter à poursuivre Black s'il y a une chance que se soit Peter ? Prendre ce risque pour Harry ?

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, figés par leur animosité réciproque. Aucun d'eux ne détourna le regard, se fixant avec une détermination bornée.

-Le mieux à faire pour Potter est de l'éloigner de vous... lâcha Rogue d'une voix basse mais parfaitement bien distincte dans le silence glacial de la chaumière, tant que tu t'entêtes à prouver l'innocence d'un assassin comme Black, tu ne t'approches pas du garçon.

-Le sortilège a parfaitement bien identifié Peter, dit Lupin d'une voix qu'il voulait calme malgré la colère qui l'animait, je sais qu'il ne précise pas les dates mais... les journaux ! Il te faut quoi de plus ? Je ne te parle pas d'innocenter Black mais d'éclaircir cette histoire...

Les lèvres de Rogue se retroussèrent pour former une moue dégoutée. Il baissa les yeux sur les étoffes ensanglantées, le doute lui faisait froncer les sourcils.

-Identifie le sang... s'il appartient à Pettigrow... on en reparlera sérieusement avec Minerva.

Lupin l'observa un moment avant d'hocher la tête, ses épaules se détendant enfin. Il se baissa pour ramasser davantage de tissu, désireux de lever l'ombre, une bonne fois pour toute, sur cette histoire.

.

..

.

Minerva McGonagall était concentrée dans sa lecture lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas tambouriner l'escalier du couloir. Elle leva les yeux de son bouquin, et vit Harry Potter entrer dans le salon, les cheveux en batailles et les traits du visage encore engourdis par un somme tardif.

Le garçon laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, avant de se poser sur la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Professeur, où sont passés Monsieur Lupin et Rogue? Demanda-t-il étonné.

Minerva posa son livre sur la table basse et indiqua du doigt le canapé qui lui faisait face, invitant son élève à s'assoir.

-Je ne pense pas que Rémus aimerait beaucoup se faire appeler « Monsieur Lupin » par vous, Potter, dit-elle de son ton sec.

Harry sourit tout en s'installant.

-Le _professeur_ Rogue et lui sont partis vérifier certaines... choses importantes, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Tout en disant ses mots, la sorcière posa les yeux sur le cadran de la veille horloge de la cheminée, des rides soucieuses lui creusant la peau entre les sourcils.

-Vérifier des choses importantes, répéta Harry tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, Potter. Comment va votre tête ?

-Très bien. Ils sont allés vérifier les preuves de Black ?

La directrice se pinça les lèvres avant de lui répondre.

-Oui. Severus m'a laissé une potion contre la migraine, en avez-vous besoin ?

-Vous pensez qu'il y a des chances que Black dise la vérité ? Coupa presque le Gryffondor « J'ai pas mal à la tête ! » Rajouta-t-il précipitamment suite au regard sévère de sa directrice.

-Je crois aux faits, Potter, dit-elle après un bref silence, et les faits sont contre lui. Même si Black semblait très proche de vos parents... Beaucoup de sorciers ont su tromper leur entourage...

Harry acquiesça. Il revit dans sa tête le visage déterminé de Black, la lueur de tendresse qui avait étreint son regard lorsqu'il l'avait appelé « mon filleul ».

-Professeur, est-ce que Black est mon... mon parrain ?

Minerva lui lança un regard perçant par dessus ses lunettes carrées, elle semblait surprise.

-Oui, répondit-elle après une brève hésitation.

Harry sentit quelque chose se contracter dans son ventre, tandis que sa directrice le dévisageait avec attention.

-Et si Black dit vrai ? Si les preuves sont convaincantes ?

-Alors je serai prête à revoir mon jugement, répondit-elle tout en agitant sa baguette. Deux tasses de thé apparurent ainsi qu'une théière.

-Mais pour le moment il faut rester prudent, continua-t-elle tout en servant le thé, et je sais que cette histoire vous inquiète. Mais sachez Potter, que Severus et moi-même prenons toutes les mesures nécessaires pour garantir votre sécurité.

-Je ne me sens pas en danger ! Lâcha Harry.

La sorcière lui tendit une tasse fumante tout en l'observant sévèrement.

-Vous devez rester prudent, même si vous ne vous sentez pas directement menacé. Votre petite mésaventure d'aujourd'hui devrait vous convaincre.

Harry se pinça les lèvres avant de vite se cacher derrière sa tasse. L'odeur sucré éveilla sa curiosité, il y trempa ses lèvres et apprécia aussitôt le goût caramélisé du breuvage.

-Rémus est très attaché à vous, Potter.

Harry leva aussitôt les yeux.

-Severus également, même s'il est moins démonstratif, dit la sorcière en dévisageant son élève, donc ne vous souciez pas de Black, qu'il soit votre parrain ne change rien...

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, étonné des paroles de la sorcière. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, ils en profitèrent pour déguster leur thé tranquillement. Harry médita sur les mots de sa directrice. Il avait du mal à accorder sa confiance aux adultes, surtout après son enfance chez les Dursley. Mais Rogue était l'ami de sa mère, tout comme Rémus était l'ami de son père. Pouvait-il vraiment trouver des repères en eux ?

Rogue l'aimait-il réellement comme le sous-entendait son professeur de métamorphose ?

-Severus a laissé entendre que vous jouez bien aux échecs ?

Harry sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers la sorcière, l'air plus qu'étonné. Il sourit timidement, acceptant une partie pour se détendre, chasser un moment l'incertitude de ses pensées.

.

..

.

Une fois de retours chez lui, Severus ne prit pas la peine d'aller rejoindre Minerva dans le salon, préférant quelques minutes de solitude pour mettre au clair ses idées. Lupin se chargera des explications !

Il se laissa tomber mollement sur son fauteuil qui était tourné vers son bureau. Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage avant de laisser son regard courir sur les rares objets qui recouvrait la table en bois. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait éclairer sur sa personnalité à l'exception du cadre de Lily. La surface de travail était aussi lisse que sa propre vie. L'ensemble de la pièce était vide, dépourvue d'âme comme une vulgaire chambre d'hôtel. Les murs ne soutenaient aucun cadre, les étagères possédaient uniquement des généralités sur les potions. Rien de personnel, rien d'évocateur. L'opposé de la chaumière qui resplendissait de souvenir.

Il se massa les tempes du bout des doigts pour tenter de chasser le début de migraine qui commençait à lui vriller la tête. La soi-disant innocence de Black, les soupçons qui planaient sur Pettigrow... tout cette histoire ne le concernait pas ! Il suffisait de laisser Potter à Lupin et retrouver sa vie d'avant : une vie vide.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ! Lupin était idiot, il était prêt à tout pour retrouver un de ses anciens amis, même à fermer les yeux sur certaines incohérences. Le Loup-Garou n'était pas assez prudent, le môme ne serait pas en sécurité avec lui !

Il glissa une main dans sa poche et retira une feuille rigide. Il s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil et observa pensivement la photo. Le bébé venait de se réveiller et agitait une petite main pelotée en direction de sa mère. Lily souriait tendrement tout en le berçant soigneusement.

Harry Potter était une partie de sa Lily. La belle sorcière continuait à vivre en lui, se tenant discrètement dans son ombre comme pour le surveiller et le protéger. Parfois, il pouvait même l'apercevoir brièvement en regardant le visage du gosse. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes et lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il la voyait parfois lorsque Potter se concentrait sur un cours de potion particulièrement difficile, ou lorsque le gosse affichait sa moue boudeuse. Les traits du visage de l'enfant s'animaient de la même manière que ceux de sa mère, et l'espace de quelques secondes, il croyait voir Lily. Les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes expressions mais surtout le même sourire.

Il devait prendre soin du garçon, le protéger de Black et peut-être même de Pettigrow. Lupin était trop chamboulé par les récents évènements pour être avisé et vigilent, le garçon ne pouvait pas rester avec lui.

Le bébé se rendormit doucement sur la photo et Lily le serra contre elle. Aucun James Potter pour assombrir ce souvenir, aucune cicatrice en forme d'éclair pour lui rappeler son erreur. Juste sa Lily et son fils qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa mère...

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour votre passage ! _

_Et un grand merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews anonymes ! _

_Triskelle : Je n'arrive pas à t'envoyer un message privé donc je te réponds ici. Je voudrais bien poster une fois par semaine, le vendredi ou Samedi... mais en ce moment avec mon problème d'internet et mes examens... je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir. Le prochain chapitre sera prêt normalement pour la semaine prochaine ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

_Lele-35 : désolée de t'avoir donné une fausse date de publication:/ J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et le prochain chapitre arrivera vite. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Un grand et sincère MERCI pour vos messages_

_Bonne Lecture_

_(Corrigé par JaneScrout, merci^^)_

* * *

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur la vue que l'offrait l'unique fenêtre de la cuisine, mais même les couleurs chaudes de l'été n'arrivaient pas à calmer sa curiosité. Il se mordit les lèvres et rapporta son attention sur son professeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il finalement après de nombreuses hésitations.

Rogue leva enfin les yeux de ses parchemins pour poser sur lui un regard agacé.

-Rien qui vous regarde, Potter, lâcha-t-il avant de rapporter son attention sur ses papiers. « dépêchez-vous de terminer votre petit-déjeuner et de déguerpir de ma cuisine » ajouta-t-il avec nonchalance.

Harry encercla de ses mains sa tasse de thé, se délectant de sa chaleur. Il observa avec curiosité les documents, qui occupaient Rogue depuis quelques minutes, tout en se demandant pourquoi l'homme n'était pas dans son bureau comme à son habitude lorsqu'il travaillait.

-Vous me vouvoyer à nouveau ? Demanda-t-il tout en faisant pianoter ses doigts contre la porcelaine de sa tasse.

Il vit Rogue retourner son parchemin avant de continuer sa lecture, indifférent. Harry se mordit les lèvres une nouvelle fois, mais ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il ajouta d'une voix enjouée :

-Car je préférais lorsque vous me tutoyez ! Vous savez, je n'ai que douze ans et on n'est pas à Poudlard !

Il porta vite sa tasse à ses lèvres, les trempant dans le liquide chaud sans lâcher des yeux son professeur. Rogue soupira avant de l'observer à nouveau, beaucoup plus attentivement cette fois-ci.

-Tu es agaçant de bon matin ! Grogna-t-il finalement avant de prendre un autre parchemin, j'ose même pas m'imaginer cet après midi !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il reprit sa lecture comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Harry sourit. Il but une longue gorgée de son breuvage, sans pouvoir se dépêtrer de sa bonne humeur. Il commençait à cerner l'homme, à comprendre son humour cinglant mais il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail pour pouvoir se vanter de connaître parfaitement bien le fonctionnement du maitre des potions.

Il balança ses jambes dans le vide, tapota du bout des doigts sa tasse, avant de laisser son regard errer sur les mystérieux parchemins.

-C'est votre courrier ?

Rogue ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, faisant grimacer le Gryffondor. La patience n'était décidément pas une qualité du sorcier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour lui lancer un regard noir.

-Je me tais ! S'exclama rapidement Harry tout en levant les mains, lui présentant ses paumes comme signe de bonne foi.

Rogue poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de regrouper tous les parchemins qui s'étaient éparpillés sur la table, formant une pile désordonnée. Il lança un bref regard à Harry.

-Je viens de recevoir quelque chose de très intéressant ce matin, annonça-t-il avec sa voix douceâtre.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, intrigué. Il observa Rogue taper la pîle de feuille contre la table pour les aligner, avant de la reposer. Il prit le premier parchemin et s'amusa à prendre son temps pour le lire.

-Je viens de recevoir la confirmation de ton adoption par la juridiction sorcière, dit-il tout en reposant la feuille.

Harry arqua les sourcils, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette nouvelle. Il baissa les yeux sur les parchemins, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait se montrer content ou inquiet. Le sourire sarcastique de Rogue ne l'aida pas.

-Désormais, je peux faire tout ce que je veux de toi... Continua le Serpentard avec un horrible rictus aux lèvres. Il se délectait de la situation, cela était clairement visible.

Harry blêmit. Son regard alla de Rogue aux parchemins, et inversement. Puis, doucement, ses traits de détendirent :

-Comme si vous aviez besoin d'une autorisation pour ça !

Les lèvres de Rogue se courbèrent légèrement.

-Mais je n'aurai pas besoin de justifier mes actes ou de fuir le pays.

-Possible mais vous oubliez quelque chose, répondit Harry tout en affichant une mine innocente, le professeur McGonagall ne vous laissera jamais tranquille ! Et lorsqu'elle s'énerve, elle peut-être aussi redoutable que vous !

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir brièvement, avant de secouer la tête : « Non, elle peut-être pire! ».

Rogue l'observa un long moment, interdit, avant de laisser un sourire mauvais retrousser ses lèvres.

-Peut-être mais je pense que Minerva va me rejoindre sur beaucoup de point... comme tes escapades nocturnes à Poudlard ou tes petites mésaventures qui n'ont pas lieux d'être.

Harry grimaça et préféra se cacher derrière sa tasse, buvant une très longue gorgée pour camoufler ses joues rosées. Décidément, l'homme n'aimait pas faire durer l'humour.

-Si je te surprends à trainer dans les couloirs comme tu le faisais à Noël... continua Rogue d'une voix douce tout en observant intensément son élève « pour aller fouiner vers la salle des trophées... » ajouta-t-il très lentement...

Harry redressa vivement la tête, les sourcils froncés.

-Je n'étais pas dans la salle des trophées !

Il comprit son erreur lorsqu'il vit le sourire triomphant du sorcier. Virant au rouge, il s'empressa de balbutier : « je veux dire, je ne me baladais pas dans les couloirs à Noël... ».

-Inutile de mentir, tu t'es vendu tout seul, le coupa Rogue d'un ton sec, je sais très bien que tu étais à la bibliothèque et que tu te promenais dans les couloirs. Je sais même que tu m'as vu avec Quirrell ».

Au nom de Quirrell, Harry grimaça. Il tapota nerveusement la table du bout des doigts avant d'oser lever les yeux sur le maitre des potions.

-Ma première année est finie, il y a prescription maintenant !

Rogue le dévisagea un long moment avec son regard impénétrable avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cafetière.

-Je t'avertie juste, si je te surprends hors de ton lit cette année... tu vas vite te rendre compte que les colères de Minerva ressemblent à de douces lamentations en comparaison des miennes.

Harry savait très bien qu'un Rogue énervé, ce était jamais très bon, mieux fallait ne pas être seul avec lui. En première année, l'unique différence qui rendait sa directrice plus redoutable que le maitre des potions, s'était la peur de la décevoir. Comme beaucoup d'élèves, il aimait bien son professeur de Métamorphose et elle avait fait beaucoup de choses pour lui, la première étant son poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et son premier balai. L'idée de voir de la déception se peindre sur le visage de sa directrice le rendait mal, alors que Rogue pouvait hurler et le punir, tant qu'il en sortait vivant, il se moquait royalement de se qu'il pouvait penser. Mais maintenant... sa relation avec le Serpentard avait changé. Maintenant, il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas subir la foudre de McGonagall que celle Rogue.

Ce dernier se réinstalla à sa place, une tasse de café à la main. Il jeta un petit regard satisfait à Harry, qui était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, avant de boire une longue gorgée du liquide brûlant.

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois hors de mon lit cette année, dit finalement le Gryffondor. Il encercla de ses mains la tasse, observant pensivement son contenu. Le liquide ambré lui renvoya son reflet déformé. Le miroir de Rised avait été une tentation beaucoup trop forte, il avait levé le voile qui recouvrait sa famille, lui lançant apercevoir la plus belle des visions.

-Il n'y en avait pas non plus la dernière fois, répondit machinalement Rogue tout en s'emparant du journal qui accompagnait son courrier. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, jetant qu'un bref regard à la manchette. Harry observa pensivement le quotidien.

-Ouais... ça dépend les points de vue... murmura-t-il plus pour lui même que pour Rogue.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard par-dessus le journal, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Pourquoi étais-tu hors de ton lit en décembre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix devenue méfiante.

Harry leva des yeux étonnés sur son professeur.

-Vous savez très bien... dit-il doucement.

-Si je te le demande, c'est que je ne le sais pas ! Répondit sèchement Rogue, sauf si c'était par pur plaisir de d'enfreindre le règlement, chose pour laquelle tu excelles.

Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes, étonné, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Je pensais que le directeur vous l'avait dit.

Il but une longue gorgée de son thé tout en se ré-mémorisant sa première conversation avec l'étrange personnage qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur lui avait présenté le miroir et son pouvoir, il se souvenait encore de la lueur pensive qu'avait reflétée son regard lorsqu'il avait rencontré la surface lisse du miroir.

-Le directeur t'a surpris dans les couloirs du château après le couvre feu ? Répéta lentement Rogue d'une voix teintée de désapprobation, ses yeux noirs fixés sur lui.

-Oui.

Les traits du visage de Rogue se durcirent, si bien qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de se crisper sur sa chaise. Il était surpris par cette brusque manifestation de colère, mais soulagé de voir qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée.

-Et je suppose qu'il t'a laissé repartir dans ton dortoir sans aucune punition ?

-Heu... oui.

Le jeune Gryffondor se mordit les lèvres avant d'ajouter :

-Il m'a juste dit que je ne devais pas recommencer... il a été très compréhensif...

-Le directeur est beaucoup trop compréhensif à ton égard. Tu restes un étudiant insolent qui a désobéit au règlement !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ne regardez que ce détail ! Je ne me baladais pas pour le plaisir d'enfreindre les règles ! J'ai trouvé le miroir de Rised et pour la première fois j'ai vu...

Il se tut. Le visage de son père, le sourire de sa mère, sa famille disparue... il ne voulait pas parler de ça, mais les mots lui avaient échappé. Il prit une petite inspiration avant de lâcher plus calmement :

-Ma famille... Le miroir était très tentant et le directeur m'a expliqué que des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et sages s'étaient laissés subjuguer par son pouvoir! Que c'était normal que je revienne chaque nuit...

-Car en plus il y a eut _plusieurs nuits_ !

Harry envoya un regard noir à Rogue. Le sorcier ne comprenait-il pas ? L'importance de la vision que lui offrait le miroir ? Pourquoi devait-il se focaliser uniquement sur son escapade nocturne ?

-Tu ne m'impressionnes pas avec ce regard, lança Rogue. Si tu n'avais pas enfreint le règlement tu n'aurais jamais trouvé ce maudit miroir ! Alors ne me sort pas l'excuse de la tentation !

-Vous ne comprenez rien !

-Change de ton ! Lâcha froidement Rogue tout en claquant la langue.

Harry souffla légèrement avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il envoya un regard agacé à Rogue mais garda prudemment le silence.

-Je sais que ce miroir peut être très tentant... reprit Rogue d'une voix soudainement basse. Il porta une main à son visage et, pensivement, se caressa les lèvres.

« Je comprends l'attrait qu'il exerce sur toi... _mais_ tu n'aurais jamais du le trouver ! On en revient donc à ton problème par rapport aux règles ! ».

-C'est bon... j'ai compris... lâcha Harry tout en fixant obstinément la table, s'amusant avec les ramures du bois du bout des doigts, l'autre main soutenant sa tête.

-Bien, conclu Rogue.

Il l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre la Gazette pour y disparaître derrière. Harry leva les yeux et rencontra le regard malicieux d'un sorcier grassouillet qui faisait la une du journal. Il l'observa pensivement avant de lâcher d'une voix nonchalante :

-Rémus m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans le repère des maraudeurs...

Rogue lui jeta un bref regard avant de tourner une page du quotidien.

-Il y aurait des chances que Black dise la vérité...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu te mêles de cette histoire, répondit le sorcier d'une voix tranchante.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je suis un peu concerné, dit-il d'un ton détaché, vous ne m'avez pas dit que Black est mon parrain !

Il ne put s'empêcher de mettre une pointe de reproche dans sa voix.

-Il ne l'est plus depuis qu'il a vendu ton... _imbécile de père_.

Le Gryffondor regarda attentivement le maitre des potions, toujours absorbé par sa lecture. Il était certain que l'homme voulait employer un autre mot, beaucoup plus péjoratif, pour désigner son père.

-Il ne semblait pas mauvais... lâcha-t-il doucement. Rogue leva aussitôt les yeux pour lui envoyer un regard glacial. « Je veux dire, je sais qu'il est dangereux mais il n'a pas été mauvais avec moi ! » s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

-Sers-toi un peu de ta tête pour réfléchir...

-Et Rémus ? Vous croyez toujours qu'il a pu aider Black ? Coupa rapidement Harry, ne voulant pas qu'on s'attarde sur sa tête et donc sur ses neurones.

Rogue abaissa son journal pour lui lancer un regard agacé, auquel Harry ne réagit pas.

-Je suis un peu perdu moi dans tout ça ! Dit-il simplement pour se justifier, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir...

-Ce que tu vas devenir ? Répéta Rogue d'une voix douce avec une légère pointe d'impatience.

-Oui ! Vous savez, savoir où je vais finir... J'ai l'impression que personne ne s'intéresse à ça ! Admettons que je reste ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances, après il y a Poudlard donc la question ne se pose pas, mais après ? Pour les prochaines vacances d'été ? J'irai où ? J'étais censé être avec Rémus mais... je ne sais plus !

Rogue resta un moment silencieux, vrillant un regard perçant sur lui. Harry se pinça les lèvres, mal-à-l'aise d'être dévisagé ainsi. Il attendit patiemment que le sorcier lui réponde en essayant de cogiter le moins possible sur sa chaise.

-Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de savoir où tu passeras les étés, dit enfin Rogue d'une voix basse et douce, mais connaître celui qui va s'occuper de toi, t'élever.

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'élève ! S'indigna Harry, les yeux ronds. Cette idée lui paraissait absurde, grotesque même.

Rogue lui envoya un regard noir.

-La preuve que si, cesses de m'interrompre lorsque je te parle !

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air contrarié, mais n'ajouta rien. Le sorcier sembla satisfait.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfant de douze ans, tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seul.

-Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul, murmura Harry avec une expression dépitée sur son visage.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du te débrouiller seul. Donc comme je te le disais, il s'agit de savoir qui va t'élever. Lupin apparaissait comme un bon choix au départ, mais vu tes manières et le laxisme du Loup-Garou.

Ses lèvres formèrent une moue dégoutée comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait Rémus. Harry fit comme s'il ne remarquait pas son mépris, adoptant une attitude qui se voulait indifférente, malgré le faible pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait.

-Tu as besoin d'un adulte qui s'occupe de toi, conclut Rogue d'une voix étrangement détachée, et pas seulement de quelqu'un qui t'héberge pour les vacances d'été !

Harry hocha la tête mais la grimace contrariée qui tordait ses lèvres prouva qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec les paroles du sorcier. Imaginer un adulte s'occupant de lui, lui donna presque des frissons. L'image inquiétante des Dursley s'imposa à lui malgré ses efforts pour les ignorer.

-Je fais pas confiance aux adultes... lâcha-t-il dans un murmure à peine perceptible, tout en fixant obstinément la tasse à café de son professeur.

Rogue fronça des sourcils, surprit par sa confession. Lui-même était étonné de ses dernières paroles, mais elles étaient sorties naturellement, presque malgré lui.

-Hier, tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance ? Dit Rogue après un bref silence.

Harry leva doucement ses yeux verts pour rencontrer le regard indéchiffrable du sorcier. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de leur conversation de la veille, lorsqu'ils étaient dans sa petite chambre. Jamais il s'était montré aussi émotif devant quelqu'un, mais c'était une journée particulière qui l'avait beaucoup chamboulé. Et pour une fois, il s'était réellement comporté comme un enfant de douze ans, avec toute l'incertitude et les doutes qui accompagnaient souvent cet âge.

Il examina soigneusement le visage du sorcier comme s'il cherchait à percer son expression indéchiffrable. Il avait confiance en cet homme, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il avait confiance en Rogue. Il hocha alors doucement la tête pour approuver ses mots. Une lueur éclaira brièvement les yeux sombres du sorcier, mais c'était si fugace que Harry pensa avoir rêvé.

-Et pourtant, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un adulte.

-C'est pas pareil avec vous...

Rogue inclina la tête et le dévisagea avec intérêt. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient un étrange éclat. Il semblait en proie à des réflexions contradictoires qui creusaient davantage les rides sur son front.

-Tu me donnes la migraine, finit-il pas lâcher d'une voix fatiguée.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je posais une simple question, dit-il.

Rogue grimaça, surement pas d'accord avec son utilisation du mot 'simple'.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu finiras soit avec Lupin soit...

Il se tut, se pinça les lèvres avant de lancer un regard pénétrant à Harry. « soit tu restes avec moi ».

Harry fixa Rogue une longue minute sans bouger, son visage ne manifestant aucune de ses émotions. Juste son cœur battait un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine. Puis doucement, ses lèvres se courbèrent pour former un de ses plus beaux sourires, allant jusqu'à éclairer ses yeux émeraude.

-Je m'inquiètes plus alors ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Rogue hocha lentement la tête, ne se rendant compte que maintenant dans quoi il s'engageait. Mais le sourire de Harry, la lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux verts, ne lui permirent pas de regretter ses paroles. Lily Potter était presque en face de lui mais pour la première fois il ne la remarqua pas, pour la première fois, il ne vit que Harry et sa bonne humeur.

* * *

_Merci et à bientôt_


	13. Chapter 13

_J'ai été très heureuse de découvrir toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes beaucoup à me demander le nombre de chapitre de cette fic, si elle continueras jusqu'à Pouldard... .''Pour Lily'' est ma toute première Fic mais c'est également la première fois que j'écris réellement. Je me suis lancée dans cette histoire sans me poser de question et j'avance au fil de mes inspirations. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait vous plaire. En la publiant, j'ai appris énormément de chose et j'aimerai donc recommencer une fic beaucoup plus travaillée, plus cohérente aussi mais surtout avec pleins de chapitres d'avances ! Car j'aimerai publier régulièrement, pour vous c'est beaucoup plus agréable. Donc une nouvelle fic où je ne commettrais pas les mêmes maladresses et erreurs. Donc je pense que ''Pour Lily'' se terminera à la fin de l'été mais il y aura une suite que j'écrirais entièrement avant de la poster._

_J'ai été un peu longue car j'ai écris ce chapitre deux fois ! Je n'aimais pas le premier et du coup, je l'ai entièrement recommencé ! Je ne suis pas à 100% satisfaite mais c'est déjà mieux^^_

_Chapitre corrigé par JeanneDory que je ne remercierai jamais assez ! _

_Bonne lecture et merci pour votre passage ! _

Les ténèbres s'épaississaient dans le ciel, chassant ainsi les dernières nuances colorées de la journée. Rémus Lupin se dépêcha de rejoindre sa demeure, pressé d'y retrouver son modeste confort. Il s'arrêta devant un portillon défraichit et observa un moment la maison en pierre grise qui se dressait devant lui. Curieusement, sa maison reflétait parfaitement bien sa propre amertume. Elle donnait l'impression de s'affaisser sous le poids des années tout comme ses épaules. Elle avait mauvaise mine. Rémus songea brièvement à un coup de peinture sur les volets, avant de pousser le portillon qui émit un faible grincement. Le jardin aussi manquait d'entretien, Harry pouvait-il vraiment se plaire ici ?

-Monsieur Lupin ?

Rémus tressaillit, arraché à ses réflexions. Il se retourna pour découvrir sa jeune voisine, qui se tenait juste derrière la petite haie qui délimitait leurs deux jardins. Elle portait un tablier crème par-dessus une chemise aux couleurs pastel, et une gamelle en acier reposait dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, un sourire embarrassé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour Lucie, salua poliment Lupin tout en essayant de chasser l'image douillette de son salon, ainsi que la bouteille de vin qui l'attendait. La politesse exigeait un minimum d'échange.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Dit-elle tout en jetant un bref regard au sac qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Pas du tout, mentit Rémus, je reviens juste du village. J'ai fait les courses pour ce soir, ajouta-t-il en agitant doucement son sac.

-Oh... d'accord...

Elle se mordit les lèvres tout en examinant son jardin. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Lupin arqua les sourcils et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se rendant compte de son indiscrétion.

-Je voulais vous demander... n'avez-vous pas vu un chien ? Dit-elle tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

-Un chien ? répéta Rémus surpris.

-Oui, un gros chien ! Je l'ai aperçu de la fenêtre de ma cuisine mais le temps de lui préparer sa soupe, il a disparu !

-Disparu ?

-Oui, j'ai cru le voir se diriger dans votre jardin mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit plus là...

Elle examina soigneusement du regard les arbustes mal taillés de Rémus avant de pousser un petit soupir déçu.

-Un chien noir ? Demanda Rémus d'une voix tendue.

Elle tourna brusquement les yeux vers lui.

-Oui ! Un chien noir amaigri... vous l'avez vu ?

-Non.

Lucie lui lança aussitôt un regard suspicieux, comme si elle le soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de la disparition de la bête.

-Je veux dire... ce matin ! J'ai aperçu un chien noir... je ne savais pas que s'était le votre ? Se rattrapa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas mon chien... c'est juste que j'aime trop les bêtes pour les laisser mourir de faim, répondit-elle tout en levant légèrement les bras pour qu'il puisse voir la gamelle copieusement remplie, il semble abandonné.

-Je vois...

Lupin glissa sa main libre dans sa poche pour y chercher le contact de sa baguette tandis que ses yeux fouillaient les recoins sombres de sa cour.

-Monsieur Lupin... vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle brusquement...

-Oui... oui je vais bien ! C'est juste que j'ai faim ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce midi...

-Oh, je vais vous laisser alors !

Elle se tritura les lèvres avant d'ajouter:

- Cela ne vous dérange pas que je pose cette gamelle entre nos deux jardins ? Juste au cas où le chien reviendrait ?

-Pas du tout !

Lupin se dirigea rapidement vers sa maison tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard méfiant de sa voisine. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour refermer la porte, il la vit l'observer curieusement. Il s'empressa de s'enfermer.

.

..

.

Lupin prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir sa baguette. Il examina soigneusement son salon plongé dans une douce pénombre. Il faisait trop sombre pour apercevoir correctement les détails mais rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés et les cadres en argent continuaient à briller faiblement sur la commode. Même sa vieille cape reposait toujours sur le canapé, dans le même froissement de tissu qu'il l'avait laissé. Il resta un moment immobile sur le seuil à rechercher la moindre trace suspecte. Il murmura un faible _lumos_ et observa les ombres que faisait danser la lumière contre les murs.

-Je n'ai pas pris le temps de décanter mon vin avant de partir, lâcha-t-il d'une voix parfaitement intelligible dans le silence pesant qui emplissait la pièce.

Il se fia à son odorat pour trouver les deux verres de vins. Lorsqu'il les pointa de sa baguette, le liquide scintilla sombrement à l'intérieur du cristal.

-C'est pour cela que je l'ai fait à ta place, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait partager cette bonne bouteille... fit une voix rauque au fond de la pièce.

Lupin leva sa baguette en direction de la voix pour éclairer le visage émacié de son ancien ami. Sirius Black s'écarta doucement du recoin sombre qui l'avait soigneusement dissimulé et présenta ses deux mains au loup-garou.

-Je ne suis pas armé, dit-il calmement en levant davantage les mains pour que Rémus puisse correctement les voir.

Mais Lupin ne baissa pas sa baguette. Il observait fixement son ancien ami avec un mélange de soulagement, d'hésitation et d'incertitude. La contradiction de ses propres sentiments lui donnait une mine presque comique.

-J'ai dit à Harry que je viendrais m'expliquer lorsque tu auras vu les preuves... rappela patiemment Black.

-Il me l'a bien dit mais je ne pensais pas que tu oserais venir aussi tôt, dit durement Lupin.

-Je n'ai plus rien à te cacher Rémus, tu as vu les preuves...

Rémus observa Black avec une telle intensité qu'il sembla vouloir percer son visage inexpressif. Il resta un long moment silencieux, ses traits crispés par une émotion difficilement contrôlée. Puis, tout doucement, il baissa son bras. Sirius observa avec étonnement la baguette qui pointait désormais le sol, avant de lever les yeux sur son ami.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois je me suis demandé comment tu as pu trahir James et Lily... tout était contre toi, même ton propre comportement ! dit Lupin d'une voix légèrement déformée par l'émotion.

-Je sais...

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir, me parler...

-Je sais...

Black s'avança d'un pas avant de s'arrêter pour lancer un regard incertain à Lupin. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, l'examina rapidement du regard et l'étreignit fortement comme deux amis qui se retrouvaient après de longues années de séparation.

.

..

.

Confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils en velours du salon, Rémus avait écouté attentivement l'histoire de son ami sans l'interrompre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait incroyablement bien. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver après de nombreuses années d'égarement. Le retour de Sirius, sa rencontre avec Harry, tout cela lui procura une sensation de bien-être indescriptible.

Il leva les yeux sur son ami. Sirius affichait une mine effroyable. Ses traits étaient marqués par les années de souffrance passées à Azkaban et son amaigrissement en était déstabilisant. Il avait du mal à retrouver le beau Sirius Black de Poudlard, celui qui faisait tourner les têtes féminines avec son meilleur ami.

-Je ne suis pas très beau à voir, dit soudainement Sirius d'une voix enrayée, interrompant ainsi le cours de ses pensées.

Rémus eut un faible sourire gêné.

-Heureusement que ma voisine s'est un peu occupé de toi, j'ose à peine m'imaginer à quoi tu ressemblais avant qu'elle t'engraisse un peu !

Sirius le regarda fixement avant de laisser un sourire, qui s'apparentait plus à une grimace, apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

-Elle m'a surtout bien exaspéré ! Je connais la vie de toutes les femmes de ton quartier ! Et crois-moi, il y a pas mal de cocus ici !

-Elle est très curieuse et bavarde mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille.

Sirius se leva et s'étira longuement.

-Il y a une chose que tu as oublié de m'expliquer, lâcha Rémus tout en s'emparant de son verre de rouge, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi maintenant ? Après toutes ces années, pourquoi te sauver que maintenant ?

Sirius prit son verre et se dirigea vers la commode. Il parcourut du regard les différentes photographies tout en restant le plus indifférent possible. Il s'arrêta sur un cliché qui représentait son ami disparu.

-_Rogue_, dit-il entre ses dents, est-il vraiment le tuteur d'Harry ?

Rémus ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son ami qui lui tournait le dos, mais il devina sans peine la colère qui devait crisper ses traits.

-Oui.

Sirius s'empara du cadre. Du bout des doigts, il toucha le visage de James Potter qui souriait joyeusement à l'objectif.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante, je pourrais savoir pourquoi cette vermine est le tuteur d'Harry ? _Comment même a-t-il osé s'approcher de lui _?

-Il travaille à Poudlard... c'est le professeur de potion d'Harry. Je sais que cela va te paraître invraisemblable mais je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Sirius se retourna pour lui adresser un regard perçant.

-On parle bien de Severus Rogue, non ?

-Je sais que cela va te paraître grotesque mais il a fait énormément de choses pour Harry. Comme tu le sais, après la mort de ses parents, Dumbledore a envoyé Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Il pensait qu'ils s'occuperaient bien de lui mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Si Rogue a adopté Harry, c'est avant tout pour l'arracher à sa famille.

Sirius fronça des sourcils. Il baissa les yeux sur la photo qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains et observa longuement James Potter.

-Son oncle et sa tante l'ont maltraité physiquement? Dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme, presque menaçante.

Rémus se réajusta sur son siège. Son ami avait été maltraité par sa famille, il se souvient encore des fines marques qui sillonnaient son dos et de la douleur mélangée à la haine qui brillaient dans ses yeux à chaque rentrée scolaire.

-Minerva n'a pas parlé de maltraitance physique. Il n'était pas désiré ni aimé là-bas, il manquait de tout ! Il était délaissé, sans personne pour se soucier de lui.

Sirius leva les yeux pour lui jeter un regard indéchiffrable. Seules ses mains, crispées autour du cadre, témoignaient de son trouble.

-Il n'a pas eu une enfance heureuse ?

-Il n'a pas eu cette chance, confirma Rémus en fixant intensément son ami.

Sirius soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux sur la photo de James et Lily. Il se retourna vers la commode pour la reposer.

-Pourquoi Rogue ? Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée.

-Harry était très discret, il ne parlait à personne de sa vie chez les moldus. C'est Rogue qui a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne connais pas les détails mais il a tout de suite prévenu Minerva et ils ont agi ensemble.

Rémus laissa son regard errer dans la pièce tout en se mordant pensivement les lèvres.

-Je sais. Tu te demandes surement pourquoi je n'ai rien vu... pourquoi c'est Rogue et non moi...

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard neutre de son ami.

-Tout simplement parce que j'étais trop faible et certainement trop lâche pour sortir de ma tanière. Je me suis laissé dépérir sans chercher à me battre. Lorsque James et Lily sont morts, j'ai essayé d'adopter plusieurs fois Harry... mais qui confirait la garde du 'survivant' à un Loup-Garou ? Personne! Et j'ai fini par baisser les bras. J'ai laissé ma douleur prendre le dessus. Harry était avec son oncle et sa tante et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Je le pensais heureux là-bas...

Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de pousser un profond soupir.

-Je n'ai jamais cherché à le voir, je préférais laisser la douleur me ronger.

Un silence pesant s'imposa dans la pièce. Sirius s'arrêta sur une photo d'Harry avec ses parents mais il détourna rapidement les yeux. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table basse pour attraper la bouteille de rouge. Lupin lui tendit son verre.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit Sirius en versant une bonne quantité de vin dans le verre de son ami, tu as essayé pour Harry mais tu ne pouvais pas t'opposer au ministère.

-Je n'ai jamais cherché à le voir, répéta Rémus d'une voix plate.

-C'était le rôle de Dumbledore de vérifier qu'il allait bien, c'est lui qui a confié Harry à ces gens. Même le soutien de Dumbledore n'a pas suffit à te donner la garde d'Harry ?

Lupin eut un rire dépourvu d'humour.

-Mais il était contre mes projets! Dit-il, glacial. Il disait qu'Harry était en sécurité et qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille avec son oncle et sa tante.

Sirius l'observa attentivement.

-Dumbledore a laissé mon filleul chez ces moldus en sachant que tu voulais prendre soin de lui ?

-Dumbledore avait surement ses raisons pour...

-Il n'avait pas à prendre cette décision ! Il n'avait pas à décider pour lui !

-Mais il s'agit de Dumbledore, soupira Rémus, et on parle de l'oncle et de la tante d'Harry, sa dernière famille, il est donc normal qu'il ait pensé à eux pour prendre soin d'Harry. Après tout, pour les sorciers, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire loup-Garou.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ses doigts se resserrant sur son verre.

-Mais pour Rogue, il a laissé faire!

-Il n'est pas d'accord non plus... Il préfère qu'Harry reste chez sa famille. Rogue et Minerva ne lui ont pas laissé le choix. Ils ont agi derrière son dos.

Les traits de Black se contractèrent en un rictus.

-Il préfère qu'il reste dans sa famille en sachant qu'il n'est pas heureux là-bas !

-Rogue et Minerva se méfient de Dumbledore, ils pensent qu'il cherche à contrôler la vie d'Harry.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Rogue s'intéresse à mon filleul ! Il est vicieux... Harry ne doit pas rester avec lui ! As-tu oublié à quel point Rogue _détestait_ James ?

-C'est vrai, dit Rémus d'une voix accablée, mais tu as oublié que Rogue était amie avec Lily. Ils étaient proches.

-Ils ne se parlaient plus ! Il l'insultait !

-Rogue appréciait vraiment Lily et crois moi, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Harry.

-Tu vas me faire croire qu'il a décidé de l'adopter et de jouer les _papas-poules_ avec le fils de James ! Il a un plan derrière la tête, j'en suis sûr ! Il essaye de se venger en utilisant Harry !

-Severus ne voulait pas garder Harry si longtemps avec lui, il ne comptait même pas le garder tout court ! Il savait que j'avais cherché à l'adopter dans le passé mais que mon statu de Loup-Garou me l'interdisait. Il s'est chargé de l'adopter pour moi. Tu comprends ? Severus voulait simplement l'arracher de sa famille en me le confiant.

Rémus observa les différentes expressions contradictoires qui tiraillaient le visage de son ami.

-Mais j'étais parti sans laisser d'adresse. Je me suis rendu en France pour tenter une expérience qui devait soulager mes transformations. Minerva a essayé de me contacter pour m'informer de la situation mais je n'ai parlé à personne de mon projet. J'étais introuvable. Alors en attendant, Severus a gardé Harry avec lui.

-Harry est toujours chez lui ! Lâcha froidement Black.

Rémus soupira et regarda son ami.

-Car tu t'es sauvé d'Azkaban. Le hasard a fait que je suis revenu au même moment que ton évasion. Severus pense que je t'ai aidé.

-C'est un maudit prétexte pour garder son emprise sur Harry ! Siffla Black.

-Il veut vraiment le protéger, il a changé Sirius...

-Tu lui as montré les preuves ? Coupa Sirius, le visage toujours animé par un profond dégoût.

-Il est venu avec moi mais il est toujours sceptique.

-Évidemment !

-Je dois identifier le sang qui se trouve sur les bribes de tissu, s'il appartient à Peter alors il reverra son jugement.

-Son jugement m'importe peu ! Cracha Sirius avec hargne.

-Son aide peut nous être précieuse pour retrouver Peter, dit simplement Rémus d'une voix calme. Mais devant l'expression entêtée de son ami, il ajouta : de toute façon il est le tuteur d'Harry donc tu es obligé de t'associer avec lui.

-Il ne le sera pas pour longtemps, je suis son parrain, sa garde me reviendra de plein droit !

-Pas tant que tu es toujours le présumé Gardien des Secrets des Potter. Il faut prouver ton innocence et seul Peter le peu.

-Alors on va se dépêcher de retrouver le sale rat ! Cingla Sirius.

-Nous allons le faire... mais il nous le faut vivant ! Prévient Rémus tout en regardant sévèrement son ami. Sirius ne dit rien, il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Bien, maintenant si je te préparais à manger ? Tu en as grand besoin ! Sauf si tu préfères la gamelle que t'a laissée ma chère voisine ?

.

..

.

Il avait peur. La peur ne l'avait jamais quitté, toujours présente en lui comme une amie fidèle. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle s'était accrue jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Il se mordit fortement les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. Bientôt, il sentit le goût métallisé du sang.

La chambre baignait dans une douce pénombre qui effaçait ses particularités. Tout se ressemblait dans cette obscurité, les couleurs se mélangeaient pour former un ensemble indistinct, irréel. Il aimait cette absence de lumière, ce noir qui dissimulait sa lâcheté. Il aimait s'oublier dans les ténèbres.

Il passa une main sur son visage avant de lâcher un faible gémissement. Sirius était à nouveau dans la nature, son secret le plus lourd n'était plus étouffé par les hurlements d'Azkaban. Il avait peur... peur de la vérité, de l'affreuse réalité qu'il essayait de fuir depuis si longtemps.

Il tourna les yeux vers l'unique lit de la chambre, le garçon dormait profondément. Mais il ne se souciait pas de Ron Weasley, la seule chose qu'il l'importait était la nouvelle lettre. Harry Potter écrivait régulièrement à son meilleur ami, des lettres qui lui apportaient de précieuses informations. La dernière l'inquiéta. Elle était abandonnée sur le bureau, au milieu des plumes et des parchemins. Il la connaissait pratiquement par cœur.

_Cher Ron,_

_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard de cette lettre, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété ! Si j'ai tardé pour te raconter ma rencontre avec Rémus Lupin, c'est parce qu'il m'est arrivé des choses incroyables ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire davantage dans une simple lettre, Rogue dit que ce n'est pas très prudent. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste appris des choses étranges et stupéfiantes que je te raconterais à notre prochaine rencontre._

_ Sinon Rémus Lupin est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. Rogue et lui ne s'apprécient pas trop, ils passent leur temps à s'envoyer des piques. Heureusement que Rémus est patient !_

_Les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'ils inventaient un nouveau truc pour sécher les cours ? Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, ils ont été très vagues, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que tu seras leur cobaye ! Fais attention !_

_Harry_

Il n'aimait décidément pas cette dernière lettre et le mystère qui l'entourait. Sirius était dans la nature, libre de dévoiler la vérité. Il devra être très vigilent et surtout, prévoir un échappatoire au cas où les choses se compliqueraient. _J'ai appris des choses étranges et stupéfiantes..._

.

..

.

-Juste une petite heure ! Supplia Harry tout en faisant des grands yeux implorant.

Rogue ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard ennuyé avant de continuer ses recherches dans la bibliothèque du salon, indifférent à ses supplications. Ses yeux noirs parcouraient les différents livres avant de s'arrêter sur un ouvrage au cuir rouge où les fines lettres dorées de la bordure étaient pratiquement effacées. Il le retira et examina la couverture.

-Une toute petite heure... insista Harry tout en jetant un bref regard à l'unique fenêtre où on pouvait apercevoir un soleil radieux.

-Je t'ai dit non ! Gronda le sorcier tout en ouvrant le livre. Il examina brièvement son contenu avant de le glisser sous son bras, satisfait.

-Je ne m'éloignerai pas ! Je veux juste profiter du soleil...

Rogue retira un autre livre de la bibliothèque.

-Tu ne sors pas de cette maison sans surveillance ! Maintenant cesse de geindre dans mes pattes, j'ai du travail, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille !, s'offusqua Harry tout en suivant Rogue dans le couloir, je ne suis pas un enfant !

Le maitre des potions eut un bref ricanement. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau tout en jetant par dessus son épaule un sourire narquois à son pupille.

-Et je pourrai savoir ce que tu es alors?

Harry fronça des sourcils, surprit par la question.

-Je suis un... un sorcier qui va vraiment devenir fou s'il reste enfermé ! J'ai besoin d'air !

-Tu es un môme insupportable qui me fait un caprice, corrigea Rogue sans se soucier du regard outré d'Harry. Tu ne mets pas un pied seul dehors tant que Black rôde dans la nature, ajouta-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Harry fit une moue contrariée et tenta une nouvelle fois un regard suppliant. Rogue leva un sourcil avant de recourber ses lèvres légèrement.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis sensible à ça ? File ! J'ai assez de travail comme ça pour supporter tes jérémiades.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il lui claqua la porte au nez. Harry cligna des yeux, surprit, avant de pousser un long soupir. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea avec colère dans sa chambre tout en prenant soin de faire le plus de bruit possible dans les escaliers. Il commençait à devenir fou à force d'être enfermé sans rien faire dans cette maison ! Les Dursley le laissaient toujours sortir sans se préoccuper de sa sécurité ! Pourquoi Rogue se montrait-il si parano ?

Certes, Black était déjà venu jusqu'ici mais il n'était pas assez fou pour tenter de l'approcher une nouvelle fois !

Il ferma un peu trop fortement la porte de sa chambre et s'empressa d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. La campagne s'épanouissait sous le soleil tandis qu'on pouvait entendre les oiseaux pépier sur la cime des arbres du jardin. Pourquoi Rogue était-il aussi sévère ?

Un frisson le parcourut brusquement tandis que les petits cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et scruta plus attentivement les champs les plus proches. Quelque chose l'observait, il en était certain...

Il y eut un bref mouvement, il tourna rapidement la tête et fixa intensément le champ qui bordait le jardin de Rogue. Il y avait quelque chose entre la haie du jardin et le chemin caillouteux qui accompagnait les prés mais de sa position, il ne vit pas grand chose.

Il se dressa sur ses pieds mais il était toujours trop bas, la haie lui coupait la vue. Sans hésiter, il monta sur le petit rebord en pierre de sa fenêtre qui était assez grande pour lui permettre de se mettre debout. Les genoux légèrement fléchit, il s'agrippa aux volets pour ne pas basculer dans le vide et observa la prairie. C'était avec cet équilibre précaire qu'il l'aperçu. Le chien noir l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'approcher davantage de la haie pour disparaître de son champ de vision. Le cœur battant, Harry se pencha le plus possible du vide mais le chien avait disparut derrière les branches sauvages des arbustes.

-Mr Harry Potter ? S'exclama fortement Wonka du jardin, étonné de le voir en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Harry sursauta, surpris. Ses pieds glissèrent tandis que ses mains cherchèrent désespérément à s'accrocher à quelque chose. La chute fut inévitable, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage terrifié de l'elfe avant de se sentir aspiré par le vide.


	14. Chapter 14

_Un chapitre très en retard, même horriblement en retard. J'en suis désolée. Vos messages m'ont touché, comme d'habitude j'étais toute agitée/heureuse en les découvrant, les lisant... et honteuse à la fois. Vous prenez la peine de me laisser vos impressions, vos encouragements et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps ni de vous répondre, ni de mettre une suite rapidement. Je vais encore avoir une petite semaine chargée mais la suite viendra rapidement... Merci encore à ma correctrice et à vous, pour me lire et me poster des reviews... ENORME MERCI. _

* * *

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille au moins pendant les vacances d'été ! Maugréa Madame Pomfresh tout en manipulant avec soin la jambe d'Harry.

La douleur lui arracha un gémissement qui fit froncer des sourcils l'infirmière. Elle se pinça les lèvres tout en continuant ses manipulations expertes sous les yeux inquiets de son patient.

-Une fracture du tibia suite à un choc direct, murmura-t-elle, allongez-vous Mr Potter.

Harry obéit aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se détendre. Il sentit la baguette de Pomfresh lui frôler la peau ainsi qu'une vague de magie qui irradia l'intérieur de sa jambe. Celle-ci n'avait pas supporté sa chute tout comme sa pauvre main droite qui avait vainement tenté d'amortir le choc, un vieux réflexe désespéré.

-Interdiction de forcer sur votre jambe aujourd'hui ! Finit par ordonner Pomfresh avec autorité. Je vais vous la fixer à une attèle pour plus de précaution.

Harry bénit la magie et la facilité qu'elle procura. Chez les Dursley, il aurait été bon pour un plâtre et des visites interminables à l'hôpital. La sorcière tapota le bout de sa baguette contre son genou et des bandages, d'un blanc éclatant, s'enroulèrent autour de sa jambe pour la fixer étroitement à une attèle.

-Vous la garderez aussi demain pour plus de sureté.

Elle se redressa et regroupa toutes ses affaires pour les ranger dans une grande sacoche en cuivre. Elle laissa juste une potion qu'elle donna à son patient.

-Buvez! Dicta-t-elle d'une voix qui ne donnait pas lieu à des protestations.

Harry ravala un soupir et s'empara de la potion. C'était surement la troisième qu'il buvait depuis l'arrivée de l'infirmière !

Une porte claqua et ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher à vive allure. Le jeune Gryffondor se raidit sur le canapé. Rogue paraissait furieux depuis que Wonka lui avait raconté sa mésaventure. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, se contentant de l'examiner avant de l'abandonner sur le canapé du salon pour appeler l'infirmière de Poudlard. Harry aurait préféré qu'il hurle car un Rogue furieux, il savait le gérer ! Mais cette indifférence glaciale...

La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur un Rogue toujours aussi renfrogné. Il resta un moment immobile, ses yeux noirs balayant la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur l'attèle du Gryffondor.

-Ha... Severus, avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? Demanda poliment Poppy tout en passant l'anse de son sac sur son épaule.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête, observant intensément le sorcier. Il savait que Rogue était sorti observer le champ qui bordait sa maison à la recherche de Black ou d'une quelconque trace de son passage. Bien sûr, devant l'infirmière, il avait prétexté rechercher un livre dans son bureau.

- Aucune trace ..., lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Poppy secoua doucement la tête, comme si elle comprenait sa frustration, avant d'adresser à Harry un regard sévère.

-Ne forcez pas sur votre jambe ! Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain !

Harry acquiesça tout en évitant scrupuleusement de croiser le regard du maitre des potions.

-Je vous raccompagne ? Proposa Rogue.

-Volontiers !

Harry entendit la sorcière détailler à Rogue l'étendue de ses blessures et les précautions à prendre. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et tenta de faire taire l'angoisse qui lui compressait l'estomac. La porte d'entrée finit par se fermer et le silence revint, encore plus pesant qu'avant. Il se redressa sur le canapé et attendit avec appréhension le retour du sorcier. Rogue ne se fit pas désirer. Harry essaya d'adopter un comportement nonchalant mais l'homme le fusilla du regard, faisant ainsi voler en éclat le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas te percher sur cette fenêtre !

Il grimaça, n'aimant pas la pointe de déception qui résonnait dans la voix du Serpentard.

-Je sais mais je ne pensais pas...

-_Tu ne pensais pas quoi_ ? S'énerva Rogue, qu'on pouvait _tomber_ en jouant les _équilibristes_ ? Que lorsque je t'interdis quelque chose c'est pour une bonne raison ?

-J'aurai du écouter, offrit Harry d'une voix embarrassée, espérant que cela pouvait suffire à calmer le maitre des potions. Il était beaucoup trop soulagé de voir que Rogue réagissait enfin pour pourvoir se défendre. Il avait détesté l'indifférence du sorcier durant la visite de Pomfresh.

Le Serpentard l'observa un long moment, silencieux, avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez :

-Tu n'écoutes jamais, lâcha-t-il d'une voix un peu plus calme. Cela en devient même très agaçant, ajouta-t-il froidement en le fixant à nouveau.

-J'essaye, vraiment...

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression ! Et toi, mieux que quiconque, sais à quel point j'ai horreur de me répéter... _tu aurais pu te tuer_ !

Une drôle d'intonation résonna dans les derniers mots du sorcier, de la frayeur à peine perceptible mais qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Il regarda avec étonnement l'homme tout en ressentant une sensation étrange le réchauffer agréablement. Se pouvait-il que Rogue ait réellement eu peur pour lui ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude... Lâcha-t-il doucement après un bref silence.

Rogue vrilla sur lui un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se... heu... _soucie_ de moi ? Expliqua Harry en hésitant clairement sur les derniers mots. Je ne dis pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi mais... on ne m'a jamais dit les choses _pour_ moi, vous comprenez ? demanda-t-il tout en adressant au sorcier un regard interrogateur et gêné à la fois. Mais Rogue ne lui facilita pas la tâche, il se contenta de lever un sourcil.

-Pas vraiment Potter, dit-il.

Harry le soupçonna de s'amuser de la situation, il savait très bien où il voulait en venir ! La lueur moqueuse que reflétait son regard le prouva. Il se mordit les lèvres et prit une grande inspiration.

-Vous n'arrêtez pas de me surveiller, de faire attention à ce que je fais ou ne fais pas, vous m'avez même donné une heure pour me coucher ! Précisa-t-il avec des gros yeux. J'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous écouter, mais c'est juste que je me suis toujours débrouillé seul... c'est nouveau !

Il voulait vraiment que Rogue comprenne, il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il s'amusait à lui désobéir. Sans vraiment l'expliquer, c'était important pour lui que le sorcier le sache, peu importe le sermon qui suivrait.

Le maitre des potions l'observa longuement avec son expression indéchiffrable qui le mit mal-à-l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être dévisagé ainsi, encore moins ce long silence qui en devenait désagréable. Il commença à triturer nerveusement un coussin lorsque Rogue reprit enfin la parole.

-Je suis responsable de toi, c'est le rôle des adultes de veiller sur les enfants, dit-il lentement... et cesse de faire cette grimace, tu n'as que 12 ans ! Rajouta-il exaspéré face au refus d'Harry de se considérer comme tel.

Il se massa les tempes pour tenter de chasser le début de migraine qui commençait à lui vriller le crâne. Potter avait un don inouï pour lui déclencher des maux-de-tête !

-Pas de tous les adultes, murmura Harry.

Son oncle et sa tante étaient responsables de lui et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention à leur neveu. Au contraire, les Dursley essayaient de l'ignorer le plus possible, voulant presque oublier son existence par moment.

Le sorcier sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées à en juger par son expression rebutée qu'il arborait toujours lorsqu'ils évoquaient Pétunia.

-Pétunia est une garce, précisa-t-il, on ne peut pas vraiment la considérer comme une adulte responsable.

Un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres du Gryffondor.

-Et toi, tu es un sale gamin intenable !

Son sourire se fana brusquement pour la plus grande satisfaction du Serpentard.

-Et ne me dis plus que tu es capable de te gérer seul, tu m'as encore prouvé le contraire aujourd'hui, dit sèchement Rogue en fixant l'attèle du garçon. Tu t'es très bien habitué à Poudlard et à ta célébrité, tu t'habitueras à mon autorité !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se pencha sur lui pour saisir son bras. Il le leva sans mal du canapé et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son bureau.

-Que faites-vous ? Demanda Harry lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'antre sombre du professeur.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

-Moi ? Je vais me reposer. Toi, tu travailles !

Il le laissa devant la petite table qui servait de bureau à Harry lors de ses cours particuliers de potion et, d'un coup de baguette, il fit venir à lui parchemins et plumes.

-Je crois que tu as des devoirs de vacances, lâcha Rogue.

Harry aurait préféré les commencer le plus tard possible mais il valait mieux ne pas contrarier davantage le Serpentard. Il s'empara des parchemins et indiqua au sorcier où se trouvaient ses affaires scolaires.

.

..

.

Rémus Lupin devina immédiatement que sa visite n'enchantait guère Severus Rogue. Lorsque le sorcier lui ouvrit la porte, la surprise avait vite fait place à un réel agacement sur son visage.

-Que veux-tu, Lupin ? Lâcha-t-il en guise de salutation, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son déplaisir.

- Rien de particulier, répondit le Loup-Garou avec amabilité. J'aimerai voir un peu Harry...

Les sourcils de Rogue se froncèrent et l'irritation s'invita à nouveau sur ses traits.

-Tu ne peux pas prévenir ? C'est la moindre des choses... mais peut-être que les gens de ton espèce ne connaissent pas les bonnes manières? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Lupin prit sur lui. Il ne devait pas s'énerver, garder son calme et laisser les piques acerbes de Rogue glisser sur lui comme de l'eau. Il s'était déjà assez énervé contre Sirius !

-Apparemment toi non plus, dit-il calmement. Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent mais il ne lui lança pas le temps de répondre. Je reviens juste du chemin de traverse, j'ai identifié le sang qui se trouvait sur les brides de tissus. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais connaitre les résultats... je ne pensais pas te déranger. Je peux repartir, te prévenir de ma visite une fois chez moi et revenir ?

Avec satisfaction, il regarda Rogue s'écarter de la porte pour le laisser entrer, comprenant surement le ridicule de la situation.

-Je suppose que si tu prends la peine de te déplacer pour me donner les résultats, c'est que le sang appartient à Pettigrow ? Dit sèchement Rogue en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je voulais aussi voir Harry, répondit Lupin.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte du salon, espérant y voir sortir le fils de James.

-Potter est puni, lâcha Rogue d'une voix neutre.

Rémus ne fut guère surprit mais il fit mine d'arquer les sourcils devant Rogue. S'il avait débarqué à l'improviste, c'était surtout parce que Sirius lui avait raconté sa petite visite et ses conséquences. Il voulait juste avoir des nouvelles d'Harry, s'assurer qu'il allait bien malgré sa chute.

Il avait fallu qu'il s'absente une matinée pour que son ami se sauve de la maison! Intenable ! Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait tout de suite compris que Sirius avait fait une idiotie. Son ami était plus que nerveux et une culpabilité évidente démangeait son visage. Il l'avait supplié de se rendre rapidement chez le Serpentard pour s'assurer que son filleul allait bien.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'adopter une expression à la fois curieuse et soucieuse.

- Désobéissance, imprudence et idiotie, énuméra Rogue. Cela me fait curieusement rappeler quelqu'un... ajouta-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Lupin s'empressa de lui tendre une chemise en carton pour couper court à cette discussion. Il pouvait supporter les critiques qu'il lui adressait, mais il n'était pas sûr de garder son calme s'il s'attaquait à James.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda le Serpentard avec un mouvement de sourcil perplexe.

-Les résultats des analyses.

Avec une grimace dégoutée, le maitre des potions ouvrit le dossier et parcouru rapidement son contenu du regard.

-Je voulais inviter Harry à manger une glace au village, prendre un peu l'air...

Rogue lui lança un coup d'œil furtif avant de revenir sur le dossier.

-Que ne comprends-tu pas dans la phrase 'Potter est puni' ?

-Je pense qu'un peu d'air lui fera du bien, je suis même étonné qu'il s'est sagement comporté jusqu'à maintenant... enfermer un enfant de 12 ans en plein été, il ne faut pas s'attendre à des miracles !

-Merci Lupin de me faire partager ton opinion... mais je vais m'en passer, lâcha sarcastiquement Rogue tout en retournant la feuille. Il adressa un bref regard moqueur au loup-Garou avant de continuer sa lecture. Lupin ravala un soupir, Rogue pouvait se montrer aussi déplaisant que Sirius pouvait être buté !

Ils entendirent un grincement qui leur fit tourner la tête vers le fond du couloir. Harry passa son visage par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau, jetant un regard hésitant dans leur direction. Lorsqu'il remarqua Rémus, un large sourire fendit ses lèvres.

-Monsieur Lupin ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Sa bonne humeur s'évapora l'instant d'après, lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de Rogue.

-Je voulais aller aux toilettes, se justifia-t-il d'une petite voix.

Rogue allait lui envoyer une remarque désagréable, fort contrarié que le môme ait remarqué la présence de Lupin, mais le maraudeur le devança.

-Harry je suis content de te voir !

Potter ouvrit totalement la porte et s'avança en boitillant vers eux, le sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres. Lupin fronça des sourcils en apercevant son attèle.

-Imprudence et idiotie, répéta narquoisement Rogue en découvrant l'expression étonnée du Loup-Garou.

-Comment ?

-Je suis tombé, répondit évasivement Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Rogue, craignant que le sorcier développe.

- Grâce à Black, précisa Rogue.

Lupin pivota vers lui et s'appliqua à cligner des paupières mais son jeu d'acteur ne devait pas être excellent, car le maitre des potions l'observait désormais attentivement avec des yeux méfiants.

- Black ?

- Oui Black ! Il s'amuse à nous espionner...

- Vous espionner ?

- Potter, il me semble que les toilettes ne sont pas ici ! dit sèchement le Serpentard en direction du garçon.

Harry sursauta légèrement. Il lança un regard qui se voulait suppliant au sorcier, désireux de rester un peu plus avec l'ami de son père, mais Rogue se montra insensible.

- Severus, juste une petite heure, tenta Rémus.

- Potter est puni, répéta froidement le sorcier. Il se tourna vers son élève et laissa un sourire moqueur recourber ses lèvres. Lupin était venu pour t'emmener manger une glace... la prochaine fois tu te comporteras mieux, ajouta-t-il narquoisement.

Lupin se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, Rogue était un véritable manipulateur ! Et vue l'expression à la fois déçue et contrariée d'Harry, cela marchait merveilleusement bien. Le gamin se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard plein d'espoir. Cela lui donna aussitôt une idée.

-J'espérais passer l'après midi avec toi mais je comprends très bien Severus, dit-il. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Serpentard froncer des sourcils, surement surprit qu'il se range à ses cotés. Il ne comprit que trop tard l'entourloupe. Donc tu devras attendre demain ou après demain, tout dépend de comment tu avances dans... ta punition.

Rogue s'avança vers lui, surement pour lui jeter bons nombres de remarques mauvaises mais Harry laissa déjà éclater sa joie.

-Pas de problème ! Je dois faire mes devoirs de vacances... je vais m'y remettre sérieusement ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Merci Monsieur Lupin !

-Rémus, s'amusa le Loup-Garou tout en essayant d'ignorer le visage crispé de Rogue.

-Potter, grogna d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Harry pivota vers lui, le sourire toujours rayonnant.

-Merci Monsieur, vous allez voir, je serais irréprochable !

Avec satisfaction, Lupin vit Rogue grimacer mais ne rien dire. A la place, il lui jeta un regard furieux.

-Bon je vais me remettre au travail, à demain Rémus !

Harry s'empressa de retourner dans le bureau en boitillant, oubliant curieusement son envie d'aller aux toilettes. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Rogue pivota brusquement vers son invité, ses robes noires virevoltant autour de lui.

-Vois le bon coté des choses, s'exclama rapidement Lupin, demain tu seras tranquille tout l'après midi ! Et Harry est heureux...

Le sorcier le fusilla du regard mais il ne cilla pas.

-J'aimerai qu'on parle de Black, lâcha-t-il doucement, conscient que ce n'était pas avec ce sujet de conversation qu'il allait calmer son ancien camarade.

-Il est revenu... drôle de comportement pour une personne innocente !

-A-t-il tenté de pénétrer dans la maison ? Ou le jardin ?

Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant de le contourner pour entrer dans la cuisine. Lupin le suivit, nullement impressionné par ses regards meurtriers.

-Avec les barrières, il ne pouvait pas ! Lâcha Rogue tout en agitant sa baguette pour faire venir tasse et café. Lupin remarqua qu'il en préparait qu'une seule.

-Peut-être mais a-t-il essayé de les forcer ? De s'approcher ?

Nouveau regard noir du sorcier, ce qui équivalait à un 'non' dans son langage.

-Si Black est innocent, je ne trouve rien d'étonnant à son comportement.

-Rien d'étonnant ? Répéta sarcastiquement Rogue tout en remplissant sa tasse.

-En effet... il faut se mettre à sa place : son filleul est chez toi ! Il se pose des questions...

Il profita que Rogue tourne le dos quelques secondes pour s'emparer de la tasse. Il y trempa les lèvres, sans se préoccuper de l'expression assassine du Serpentard.

-Pettigrow est vivant, dit-il avec nonchalance, c'est un élément qu'on ne peut pas ignorer.

-Cela n'innocente pas Black !

Le ton était dur mais Lupin se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Peut-être mais ça remet en doute sa culpabilité.

Rogue se prépara un autre café.

-Black a montré qu'il pouvait tuer sans états d'âme dès ses 16 ans ! Je suis étonné que tu l'aies oublié aussi vite...

-C'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût fait par un gamin immature... On doit oublier nos vieilles querelles d'adolescents ! Au moins pour Harry.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire une longue gorgé de son café. Rémus finit le sien et posa sa tasse sur la table. Il fixa quelques secondes la chemise en carton qui comportait les analyses avant de revenir sur le Serpentard.

-Tu es un adulte donc tu es assez réfléchi pour prendre la bonne décision. Je te demande juste de ne pas t'arrêter sur ta haine envers James et Sirius... au moins pour Harry. Je veux arrêter le traitre qui a conduit James et _Lily_ à la mort.

Il insista sur le prénom de son amie disparue, sachant qu'il pouvait faire réagir l'ancien mangemort. Les doigts de Rogue se crispèrent sur sa tasse tandis que ses yeux observèrent un point imaginaire dans la pièce. Rémus le laissa ainsi, en pleine méditation. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas convaincre le Serpentard, il y avait trop de ressentiment entre eux... mais il espérait fortement que le sorcier se range de leurs cotés.

.

..

.

Rémus fut à peine rentré chez lui que son ami lui sauta pratiquement dessus pour l'assommer de question. Son visage exprimait parfaitement bien son impatience mais également la culpabilité qui l'avait rongé toute l'après midi, seul à ruminer.

-Tu es incorrigible ! Gronda Rémus après l'avoir préalablement rassuré sur l'état d'Harry.

Sirius se contenta d'hausser négligemment les épaules, ses lèvres formant un rictus désolé.

-Il fallait que je le vois, dit-il simplement avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il se passa les mains derrière la tête et étendit ses jambes qui prirent place sur la table basse. Je voulais juste vérifier qu'il allait bien... ajouta-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Rémus poussa un soupir exaspéré. Black était resté Black, têtu et impulsif ! Il se demanda vaguement comment il allait le gérer, c'était le rôle de James habituellement ! Il ravala un nouveau soupir et s'installa sur le canapé.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que Rogue s'occupait très bien de lui, dit-il sans grande conviction.

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

- Permets-moi d'en douter ! Un Rogue qui s'occupe très bien d'un Potter... Comment va Harry ?

- Il s'est cassé la jambe.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux pour jeter un regard étonné à son ami.

-Il est tombé du premier étage Sirius ! S'impatiente Rémus tout en levant les yeux aux ciels. Tu pensais bien qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir avec une simple égratignure !

-Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, lâcha doucement Black tout en se redressant convenablement, la mine soudainement soucieuse.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il se jette dans tes bras ? Qu'il t'invite à prendre un verre ? Tu es toujours pour lui le traitre qui a vendu ses parents !

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il me verrait...

Vraiment incorrigible pensa Rémus. Il essaya d'adopter une expression sévère mais Sirius se contenta d'hausser négligemment les épaules.

-Comment je peux arriver à convaincre Minerva et Severus de ton innocence si à chaque fois que tu vois Harry, tu le blesses ! Gonda le Loup-Garou.

Un rictus déforma les traits de Black.

-Tant que tu arrives à convaincre mon filleul, le reste m'importe peu.

-Il faut aussi que tu penses à Harry ! Alors oublie un peu ces veilles rancunes et fait un effort pour lui !

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient ce sujet épineux, Sirius se déroba. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine sous les yeux découragés de son ami. Rémus se passa une main sur le visage avant de pousser un profond soupir, il n'avait décidément pas le savoir-faire de James pour gérer Sirius !

Se laissant un peu plus aller contre le dossier du canapé, il observa pensivement la commode où se trouvaient les nombreuses photos de sa jeunesse. Il avait envie de créer d'autres souvenirs avec Harry et son ami, continuer à vivre sans James et Lily. Ses amis lui manquaient... à Sirius aussi même s'il préférait cacher sa souffrance pour l'instant.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses rêveries, la cheminé s'alluma brusquement. Fronçant des sourcils, Rémus se tourna vers la flamme qui revêtait une couleur verte flamboyante. Il lança vite un regard à Sirius, s'assurant que celui-ci était bien hors-de-vue, avant de revenir sur les flammes qui s'agitaient de plus en plus. Le visage jaunâtre de Rogue apparut soudainement dans l'antre au plus grand étonnement du Loup-Garou.

-Severus ? Dit-il d'une voix hésitante tout en espérant fortement que Sirius reste sagement dans l'ombre de la cuisine.

Le Serpentard jeta un regard intéressé autour de lui avant d'esquisser un rictus moqueur.

-Je te dérange pas... _Lupin _? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement polie et frappée d'ironie. Il planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux du Loup-Garou et ne cacha pas son dégout.

-Il y a un problème ? Harry va bien ?

-J'ai réfléchi, le coupa froidement l'ancien mangemort... J'admets qu'il peut y avoir une chance que Black dise la vérité... ajouta-t-il tout en grimaçant, comme si ses propres paroles le dégoûtaient.

Rémus arqua des sourcils. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait apercevoir Sirius se déplacer lentement mais il résista à l'envie de tourner la tête.

-Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire, répondit-il.

Rogue vrilla sur lui un regard noir.

-Je refuse de me mêler à ces histoires... tu te débrouilles avec Black et Pettigrow.

-Et pour Harry ?

Severus se pinça les lèvres, hésitant clairement.

-Tu peux aller le voir autant que tu veux... mais tant que cette histoire n'est pas définitivement claire, il reste avec moi !

Lupin se détendit aussitôt. Il pouvait sentir la colère qui irradiait son ami dans la cuisine mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Son ami n'était pas assez idiot pour se pointer devant Severus.

-Je suis sûr que le clébard t'a donné un moyen pour le contacter... j'espère que tu seras impartial lorsqu'il te racontera sa petite histoire.

-Je ne prends pas tout cela à la légère, lui répondit calmement Lupin, Black devra faire ses preuves.

-Bien... j'ai à faire.

Et sans laisser le temps de lui répondre, le visage de Severus disparut dans les flammes, laissant derrière lui un long silence.


	15. Chapter 15

_Alors comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour vos reviews et pour votre passage simplement^^ Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _

_Chapitre corrigé par JeanneDory. ( Il y a juste un petit passage que j'ai rajouté et que j'ai oublié de lui envoyer, donc il risque d'avoir des fautes malgré mes relectures :s )_

* * *

La maison des Weasley offrait une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale, animée en permanence par les rires enthousiastes des différents membres de la famille. Elle renfermait une certaine richesse, mélange d'amour et de gaieté, qui surprenait mais plaisait à Harry. La maison grouillait de vie et d'originalité, même ses fondations donnaient une impression d'allégresse. Des odeurs appétissantes s'échappaient toujours de la cuisine, le salon débordait d'objets magiques (Harry était d'ailleurs fasciné par la vieille horloge des Weasley et du miroir qui commentait toujours d'un ton réprobateur son apparence) et le jardin formait un vaste espace pouvant abriter des petites créatures surprenantes ou des trésors abandonnés.

Harry était installé dans la cuisine et observait pensivement le feuillage des arbres par l'unique fenêtre. Il devait être avec Rémus Lupin toute la semaine mais la pleine lune en avait décidé autrement. Lorsqu'il était chez le maitre des potions, Rémus venait régulièrement le voir pour l'emmener manger des glaces ou flâner dans la campagne anglaise. Rogue ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier ces visites quotidiennes, Harry avait bien remarqué son expression réticente et les brefs regards déplaisant qu'il adressait à Rémus mais il ne disait rien, laissant le maraudeur se faire une place dans la vie du fils de James Potter.

Rogue était à Poudlard pour des réunions visant à préparer la rentrée. Il avait demandé à Lupin s'il voulait garder Harry et dire que le Loup-Garou avait été étonné de la proposition était un doux euphémisme.

-Que veux-tu manger mon chéri ?

La question de Madame Weasley le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Harry se tourna vers la mère de son meilleur ami et lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Je vais attendre Ron.

Ron qui dormait toujours malgré l'heure avancée. Hier soir, les deux amis et les jumeaux avaient passé une grande partie de la nuit à bavarder.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas faim ? Insista Madame Weasley.

Un sourire beaucoup plus sincère s'empara de ses lèvres : la gentillesse des Weasley à son égard ne finissait jamais de le surprendre.

-Ron ne devrait plus tarder, je vais juste prendre un thé en l'attendant.

La mère de Ron se tourna vers la cuisinière et se dépêcha de lui préparer une grosse tasse de thé au lait.

-Ron n'est pas du matin, dit-elle, un vrai dormeur ! (Elle donna à Harry sa tasse de thé) comme les jumeaux d'ailleurs. Ils étaient vraiment impatients de te voir.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui faisait face à Harry et agita sa baguette pour faire venir à elle son bol de café.

-Lorsque le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de te garder quelques jours, j'ai cru que Ron allait devenir fou!

-Je suis aussi très content d'être là.

Madame Weasley le gratifia d'un regard affectueux qui colora légèrement ses joues.

-Ta directrice de maison m'a expliqué que tu vivais chez ton professeur désormais, dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise avant d'entourer sa tasse de ses mains.

-Oui, répondit-il prudemment, ne sachant pas si Rogue était apprécié chez les époux Weasley. La sorcière eut un petit sourire gêné qui l'intrigua.

-Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mon chéri mais... (elle se mâchouilla les lèvres avant de reprendre) lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard, Ron ne m'en disait pas du grand bien. Je sais que mon fils a tendance à exagérer, j'écoute d'ailleurs rarement ses lamentations envers ses professeurs mais... il m'expliquait, et Percy le rejoignait, que le professeur Rogue était particulièrement injuste envers toi. Les professeurs doivent être sévères ! Mais Ron insistait en me disant qu'il te méprisait et prenait plaisir à t'humilier. Mon fils aime bien amplifier les faits mais Percy... il ne dénigre jamais ses professeurs sans raison valable.

Elle s'arrêta et serra les lèvres. Harry eut le sentiment qu'elle cherchait soigneusement ses mots.

-Je ne veux pas me montrer indiscrète Harry mais je veux juste savoir si tout va bien ? Si tu es heureux là-bas ?

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par cette question mais surtout par l'expression sincère de madame Weasley. Touché par l'attention de la sorcière, il s'empressa de répondre d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

-Oui, Je m'y plais beaucoup ! Même si j'avoue qu'au début j'avais un peu peur. Le professeur Rogue est quelqu'un de bien.

Madame Weasley le dévisagea avec attention. Harry imagina sans mal les lettres de Ron à sa mère. Ils avaient passé, avec Hermione, leur première année à soupçonner Rogue comme étant un voleur puis un fidèle serviteur de Voldemort. S'il possédait une famille, autre que les Dursley, soucieuse de son bien-être, il aurait certainement dénigré son professeur de Potions dans ses lettres comme beaucoup d'étudiants. Le fait que Madame Weasley ait retenu ces détails le concernant dans les lettres de ses fils et qu'elle se préoccupait de son confort et même de son bonheur le toucha énormément.

-Je suis rassurée alors. Avec Arthur, on s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi. Saches que si un jour tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux toujours nous demander ! Tu es le bienvenu ici.

Harry se sentit rougir, n'ayant point l'habitude de ce genre d'attention. Il remercia la mère de Ron lorsque l'escalier se mit à craquer sous des pas précipités. Ginny Weasley entra avec bonne humeur dans la cuisine. Elle salua joyeusement sa mère et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence d'Harry. Ses joues s'enflammèrent aussitôt tandis que son entrain fut vite remplacé par la timidité. Lorsque Harry la salua d'un petit signe de la main accompagné par un sourire, elle devint écarlate.

-Oh Ginny, que veux-tu manger ma puce ? Lui demanda sa mère tout en se levant. J'ai préparé des toasts et il y a de la confiture de fraise.

Tout en disant ses mots, madame Weasley posa sur la table confiture et beurre. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer le trouble dont était victime sa fille. Cette dernière s'installa maladroitement, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Harry.

-Merci, bafouilla-t-elle avant de sa cacher derrière son bol.

Pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry, d'autres bruits retentirent dans l'escalier. Les jumeaux débarquèrent bruyamment suivit d'un Ron décoiffé aux yeux encore endormis.

.

..

.

Depuis l'évasion de Black, il était effrayé par l'horrible vérité que détenait son ancien ami. Elle le hantait jour et nuit, lui donnant une mine épouvantable. Après ces années d'errances, la réalité le rattrapait brutalement. Mais le pire était arrivé hier après-midi...

Harry Potter était ici, dans cette maison !

Et il avait apporté avec lui des informations terribles qui résonnaient encore entre les parois de son crâne comme un écho sans fin.

_Sirius Black avait déjà révélé la vérité à Rému__s Lupin et Severus Rogue _!

Une terreur glaciale avait pénétré petit à petit son être. La vérité se propageait lentement, elle était comme un fléau, dévastatrice et insaisissable. Il ne pouvait contrôler cette vague destructrice, ni la peur qui le consumait un peu plus chaque jour.

La famille devait sûrement déjeuner et il apprécia ce moment de répit. Il tenta une fois de plus de trouver une solution, une folle solution qui le libérerait de cette angoisse épouvantable. Il pouvait toujours espérer que le petit Weasley ainsi qu'Harry Potter ne fassent jamais le lien entre Peter Pettigrow, l'animagus, et le vieux rat de la famille Weasley... mais il savait qu'un jour ils découvriraient l'imposture. Ils pourraient même la découvrir très vite...

Déjà, hier après midi, Harry Potter fut emmené chez les Weasley par Rémus Lupin ! Son ancien ami qui pouvait le reconnaitre au premier regard... dans la même maison que lui.

A cette pensée, il se carra un peu plus dans l'ombre. Heureusement, le petit Harry avait uniquement raconté cette histoire à Ron Weasley. Seuls les deux petits sorciers pouvaient donc représenter une menace dans cette maison. Une maison qui ne le protégerait plus très longtemps de l'emprise de Black. Il frissonna. La meilleure solution serait de fuir mais pour aller où ? Il n'attirait que l'attention sur lui !

Il était perdu. Il y avait peut-être une petite solution... mais elle était extrêmement risquée.

.

..

.

Les réunions visant à préparer la rentrée de Septembre exaspéraient toujours Severus. Certes, elles permettaient de mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'organisation de la rentrée mais elles s'éternisaient toujours un peu trop au goût du Maitre des Potions. Ce dernier, contrairement à la plupart de ses collègues, restait une petite semaine à Poudlard. Il devait faire l'inventaire du stock de Potion de l'infirmerie avec Poppy Pomfrey et en fabriquer. Il préférait le faire dans son laboratoire, celui du château, car il offrait un meilleur confort mais surtout un important stock d'ingrédients.

Il fit tourner sa plume entre ses doigts tout en tentant d'écouter sa collègue, Pomona Chourave, qui s'exprimait sur la nécessité d'établir des nouvelles règles pour protéger ses serres mais également les élèves un peu trop aventureux.

Ennuyé, il fit le tour de la table du regard. Minerva et Filius ne cessaient de se murmurer des mots à l'oreille qui lui étaient indistincts mais les regards fréquents, qu'ils envoyèrent au nouveau professeur de _Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal,_ étaient un bon indice pour déterminer le sujet de leur conversation. Il glissa son regard vers Gilderoy Lockhart et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace. Il ne comprendrait jamais Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il s'agissait de choisir ses enseignants. Severus se demanda comment il allait supporter Lockhart toute une année. Il venait de trouver pire que James Potter et Sirius Black réunis, les deux maraudeurs ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec cet hâbleur ambulant. Aurora, qui se trouvait juste aux cotés de Lockhart, était anormalement crispée sur son siège. La grimace de Severus se transforma en un rictus moqueur.

Il jeta un regard à Dumbledore. Le directeur avait joint les bouts de ses doigts entre eux, formant ainsi un cône avec ses mains, et écoutait attentivement Pomona. Comme s'il sentit son regard, il tourna les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de revenir vers la sorcière.

Severus aurait pensé que Dumbledore profiterait de cette réunion pour aborder le sujet délicat de l'adoption d'Harry Potter. Ils étaient en désaccords et malgré les tentatives d'Albus pour s'opposer à cette procédure, Severus avait réussi.

Le maitre des Potions savait très bien ce qu'engendrait une telle décision : Une responsabilité considérable envers Potter mais surtout, la fin de sa carrière d'espion. Il avait longuement réfléchi avant de se lancer dans cette aventure. Lily était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé dans la vie : il refusait de continuer à suivre les directives d'un homme qui plongerait son fils dans un avenir incertain, dans une guerre macabre.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait ( si les craintes du Directeurs se révélaient exactes) il ne pourrait plus se présenter à lui comme un fidèle serviteur, sauf s'il lui livrait le garçon... chose qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Perdre un espion, c'était perdre un précieux avantage, il le savait. Mais continuer à espionner, c'était basculer davantage dans ses propres ténèbres. Lily n'aurait jamais voulu ça...

Severus tourna les yeux vers Minerva. La sorcière semblait sur le point de jeter un sort à Lockhart ( L'homme vaniteux expliquait une de ses fabuleuses aventures sans se soucier de l'agacement général de son auditoire ). La Gryffondor devenait de plus en plus une amie même si pour l'instant, Severus refusait de l'admettre. Son aide avait été précieuse et sa confiance surprenante.

La réunion se poursuivit, s'étirant en longueur pour le plus grand agacement du Serpentard. Il pensa à Potter. Rémus et les Weasley se partageaient la garde du garçon cette semaine. Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais la présence du môme lui manquait... un peu. Il secoua la tête, refusant cette idée. Mais Potter occupa toutes ses pensées malgré ses efforts. Il se demanda ce que faisait le garçon et s'il s'amusait. Pour une raison obscure, Severus se sentit mal-à-l'aise... une appréhension ridicule l'enserrait : et si Potter ne voulait plus revenir vers lui ? Le trouvant soudainement ennuyeux et déplaisant en comparaison de Rémus ou des Weasley ?

-Un thé dans mon bureau ? Lui demanda soudainement Minerva.

Severus fronça des sourcils avant de lancer un regard circulaire à la table. La réunion était finie... pour son plus grand soulagement. Il accepta l'invitation de Minerva et se dépêcha de la suivre, désireux de ne pas se faire interpeller par le directeur.

.

..

.

Harry se précipita dans la chambre de Ron pour y chercher son balai. Quelle merveilleuse idée de l'avoir emmené avec lui ! Les jumeaux avaient proposé une partie de Quidditch pour la plus grande joie du Gryffondor. Voler lui manquait terriblement.

Il s'agenouilla devant le lit de Ron et glissa une main dessous. Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de mou et de chaud qui le fit sursauter. D'abord surprit, Harry jeta un coup d'œil. Croûtard, le vieux rat de son ami, était recroquevillé entre son balai et le mur. Il paraissait tétanisé.

Ron l'avait cherché toute la soirée d'y hier. Il lui avait expliqué que depuis quelques jours Croûtard avait mauvaise mine, qu'il était également plus craintif. Le rat était vieux, Madame Weasley pensait simplement que son âge le rattrapait.

Harry tenta de l'attraper mais Croûtard se faufila entre ses doigts avant de prendre la fuite. Chose difficile lorsqu'on savait que le jeune sorcier était un attrapeur doué et que la chambre n'offrait pas d'échappatoire.

Harry chopa donc le pauvre Croûtard sans mal et l'observa curieusement. L'animal s'agitait entre ses doigts tout en couinant. Harry fronça des sourcils, étonné par son comportement. Le rat était d'habitude si calme...

Il finit par s'immobiliser, comprenant surement qu'il ne pouvait échapper à l'emprise du Gryffondor. Harry le leva au niveau de ses yeux. Il était vrai que Croûtard avait pris un coup de vieux, il avait également maigri. Pauvre Ron, lui qui adorait son rat...

Tout en observant l'animal, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le dernier des maraudeurs qui possédait le même animagus. Si Black disait vrai, le véritable gardien des secrets de ses parents était libre... et cette pensée raviva une sourde colère en lui. Il aurait tellement aimé aider Rémus dans cette quête de vérité mais Rogue lui avait formellement interdit de prendre part à cette histoire.

Il caressa pensivement Croûtard. Peter Pettigrow pouvait être n'importe où en Angleterre en supposant qu'il n'avait pas quitté le pays. La tâche se révélait pratiquement impossible. Et si Peter se servait de son animagus, comme Black, pour se cacher ? Un rongeur si petit et commun qu'il était quasiment impossible de retrouver.

Comme l'avait fait remarquer Rémus, toujours dans l'hypothèse où Black disait la vérité, il manquerait un doigt à une des pattes de l'animagus. Un élément de différenciation assez mince... Harry soupira tout en cajolant les petites pattes de Croûtard. Elles étaient vraiment minuscules pensa-t-il tout en les observant avec intérêt, ils ne pourront jamais distinguer...

Son cœur cogna fortement contre sa poitrine. Fronçant des sourcils, Harry examina plus attentivement le rat qui recommença à s'agiter. Il manquait un doigt à une des pattes de Croûtard !

Ecarquillant les yeux de stupeur, Harry fut incapable de former une pensée cohérente, la bouche sèche, il dévisagea avec incertitude Croûtard. Son cerveau était en effervescence, déjà en proie à une obsession qui ne le quitterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vérifié l'idée saugrenue qui germa en lui.

-AIE ! S'écria Harry tout en lâchant brusquement Croûtard.

Croûtard venait de le mordre violemment et il profita de sa confusion pour se réfugier sous un vieux sweat de Ron.

Harry cligna des yeux, interdit. Drôle de coïncidence... était-ce un hasard ?

Croûtard était simplement... Croûtard !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, l'arrachant à ses folles réflexions. Ginny Weasley entra vivement, des vêtements propres dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle se stoppa net avant de rougir.

-Oh... Désolée... .. je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne... bafouilla-t-elle tout en fuyant son regard.

Ron et ses frères disaient que leur sœur était un vrai moulin à parole qui possédait son petit caractère, mais depuis qu'Harry était ici, Ginny semblait s'être métamorphosée en une fillette timide et maladroite.

-Je suis juste venu chercher mon balai, lui dit gentiment Harry.

La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête avant de lui tendre sa pile.

-C'est à Ron... maman... voulait que je les apporte... dans sa chambre.

C'était surement la première fois qu'elle prononçait une phrase aussi longue devant lui. Harry la débarrassa de la pile et tenta de la mettre à l'aise avec un petit sourire rassurant. Elle devient écarlate.

-Je te laisse tranquille... je vais...

Elle se stoppa brusquement avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Harry leva les sourcils, étonné une fois de plus par sa timidité excessive lorsqu'un détail l'intrigua. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait avec des yeux effrayés mais quelque chose au-dessus de son épaule.

-Pas un bruit ! Couina une petite voix qui glaça Harry.

Il se retourna lentement, le cœur battant. Un homme se dressait devant eux, une baguette à la main fixée dans leur direction. Il reconnut la baguette de Ron.

Peter Pettigrow n'était pas bien grand et sa peau paraissait flasque. Ses petits yeux humides s'agitaient dans leurs orbites, jonglant sans cesse entre les enfants et la porte, trahissant sa panique. Il semblait complètement dépassé par cette scène.

Pendant un moment, personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Cette situation paraissait irréelle, surtout pour la pauvre Ginny qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Désemparé, Harry essaya néanmoins de garder son calme. Madame Weasley était dans la cuisine et Ron, ainsi que les jumeaux, allaient remarquer son absence. Chercher un balai ne demandait pas autant de temps !

Mais une pensée horrible fit lentement son chemin dans son esprit apeuré. _Et si Pettigrow les tuait tout de suite _?

Imperceptiblement, il se mit devant Ginny pour la protéger. Son geste sembla sortir Pettigrow de sa léthargie car il pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur lui. Tout se passa extrêmement vite.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul tandis que Ginny poussa un cri étouffé. Le sort s'abattit sur lui sans qu'il n'eût le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, le foudroyant violemment. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa. Il se sentit s'écrouler pendant que Ginny, prit d'un élan de courage, se précipita sur son agresseur. Un autre jet de lumière s'échappa de la baguette et la jeune fille s'écroula.

Harry constata avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysé par une force invisible. Il tenta désespérément d'apercevoir Ginny. Seuls ses yeux semblaient lui obéir mais la jeune fille n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Cette fois-ci la panique le submergea si brutalement qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

.

..

.

Une fois les deux enfants hors d'usage, Peter respira profondément pour tenter de retrouver son calme. C'était une catastrophe ! La situation lui avait complètement échappé, il aurait du fuir depuis longtemps cette maison...

Il en était certain, Potter l'avait pratiquement démasqué ! Il avait vu son trouble lorsqu'il avait observé ses _pattes ! _ Il suffisait qu'il en touche un mot à Rémus...

Rien de surprenant dans un sens, il connaissait bien Harry Potter et ses amis pour les avoir observé toute une année scolaire. Ils étaient malins et abandonnaient rarement.

Se sauver était la meilleure solution mais Potter l'avait vu! La vérité éclaterait, Rémus n'hésiterait plus sur sa culpabilité et pire que tout, Dumbledore pourrait s'en mêler !

Tuer le garçon était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et chercha son regard. Les yeux écarquillés, le gamin semblait en proie à la panique. Il devait le tuer pour protéger son secret. Les sorciers soupçonneraient Black, il aurait le temps de s'enfuir loin de l'Angleterre avant qu'ils ne remarquent les incohérences.

Il se mordit les lèvres et pointa la baguette en direction du visage soudainement horrifié de Potter. Mais tuer le garçon représentait également des risques. Sirius Black n'était pas à prendre à la légère, s'il perdait son filleul, le fils de James, il deviendrait fou. Avec une netteté effrayante, il revit le visage ravagé par la fureur de Black lorsque celui-ci l'avait retrouvé après la mort de James. Il le revit se frayer un chemin dans la foule, écartant violemment les moldus qui se dressaient sur son passage. La rage qui avait déformé ses traits, la violence que reflétaient ses yeux, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.

S'il tuait le garçon, il se condamnait. Rémus comprendrait également car on finirait par faire le rapprochement entre le vieux Croûtard et lui. Black n'apparaitrait plus comme le coupable idéal. La disparition de ce fidèle et brave Croûtard ne passerait pas éternellement inaperçu. Il serait recherché, traqué...

Il regarda le visage du fils de James. Son unique enfant qui possédait les mêmes yeux que Lily. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était simplement impossible. Alors il baissa la baguette et laissa un couinement désespéré franchir ses lèvres. Il avait toujours été un lâche.

.

..

.

Lorsque Peter s'éloigna, Harry essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il tenta vainement de bouger mais tout son corps semblait ne plus suivre les ordres affolés de son cerveau. Avec horreur, il sentit les mains de Pettigrow le retourner à plat ventre et obliger ses bras à se rejoindre dans le dos. Peter Pettigrow murmura quelque chose et aussitôt des cordes s'enroulèrent comme des serpents autour de ses poignets et de ses jambes. Puis il le souleva, l'empoignant comme un vulgaire sac avant de le hisser sur ses épaules.

Sa tête bascula et son champ de vision changea. De plus en plus affolé, il chercha Ginny du regard. Lorsqu'il la trouva, quelque chose se tordit en lui. Le corps de la rouquine était anormalement immobile, il chercha son regard, priant qu'elle soit sous l'emprise du même sortilège que lui mais ses cheveux flamboyants dissimulaient son visage.

Ils quittèrent la chambre sans qu'Harry retrouve la force de protester. Le cœur battant follement, il pria pour que Madame Weasley soit dans le salon. Pettigrow avait vécu dans cette maison assez longtemps pour connaître les habitudes des Weasley mais Harry préféra écarter cette idée de son esprit.

La chance ne semblait pas être de son coté. Le salon était désert, permettant à Pettigrow de sortir par la porte de derrière. Dans le jardin, ils entendirent les voix des Weasley. Les jumeaux semblaient se chamailler avec Ron. Le cœur serré, Harry implora Merlin pour qu'ils les remarquent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, il entendit vaguement la voix de Ron se demander ce qu'il fabriquait. Les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue lorsque...

-HEY ! _Qu'est-ce que vous faites_ !

Le cœur battant plus fort, Harry reconnut la voix de Percy. Il se rappela soudainement que la fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. Percy qui passait ses vacances enfermé dans sa petite chambre, le bureau qui faisait face à la fenêtre...

Les voix de Ron et des jumeaux s'interrompirent tandis qu'un _stupéfix_ affolé résonna dans le jardin. Harry sentit le sortilège le frôler avant de s'écraser contre les plantes de Madame Weasley. Pettigrow accéléra tandis que Percy tenta une nouvelle fois de l'arrêter. Le rouquin n'avait pas un bon angle d'attaque, sa fenêtre était étroite et l'homme était dissimulé sous Harry. Avec horreur, il vit son dernier sort s'écraser contre le portillon, loupant une fois de plus l'homme qui se trouvait désormais hors des limites du jardin. Un crac sonore retentit et Harry disparu avec l'inconnu.

.

..

.

Percy Weasley resta une longue minute immobile, incapable de détacher son regard du petit portillon derrière lequel Harry avait disparu avec l'inconnu. Les jumeaux débarquèrent sous sa fenêtre, baguette à la main et observèrent soucieusement les environs. Ron était derrière eux, les sourcils froncés pas l'incompréhension.

-Percy !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Molly Weasley affolée. Elle fouilla rapidement la pièce du regard avant de revenir sur son fils.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama-t-elle tout en faisant nerveusement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Percy ouvrit de grands yeux, sortant brusquement de sa torpeur. Il s'empressa d'expliquer la scène à sa mère, ignorant le vacarme que produisaient ses frères dans l'escalier. Les mots ''Harry'', ''inconscient'', ''homme'' et ''transplanage'' firent échos en Molly. Lorsque Ron rentra dans la chambre avec les jumeaux, elle sauta pratiquement sur lui.

-Où est Harry ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix paniquée, refusant pour le moment la version de Percy.

Surpris, Ron recula d'un pas.

-Je ne sais pas... il était parti chercher son balai dans ma chambre...

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que sa mère se précipita déjà hors de la pièce. Il échangea un regard avec les jumeaux avant de vite la suivre.

Molly essaya de garder son calme. Elle longea rapidement le couloir sans se soucier des questions des jumeaux et de Ron. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de son fils, elle sentit son sang se glacer.

-_Ginny _!

Elle se précipita sur sa fille. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle la prit dans ses bras tout en écartant de son visage ses cheveux. Ginny la regarda avec effroi, ses yeux s'agitant dans ses orbites. _Elle était vivante _! Le soulagement submergea si brutalement Molly, qu'elle en eut les jambes engourdies.

-Maman... que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Ron en fixant sa sœur.

Le visage tendu, Molly tenta de libérer sa fille du sortilège. Ses tentatives se résumèrent en échec. Ravalant un juron, elle ordonna aux jumeaux de l'aider à porter Ginny. Une incurable angoisse l'enserrait comme un étau : Harry n'était pas là et les paroles de Percy raisonnèrent à nouveau en elle.

.

..

.

La première personne que contacta Mrs Weasley fut Rémus Lupin. Le sorcier avait insisté pour qu'on le prévienne directement au moindre problème, de plus Molly refusa de laisser seuls ses enfants le temps de s'entretenir avec les aurors.

Rémus s'était occupé de Ginny tout en écoutant le récit de Percy. Le jeune homme était encore un peu secoué, il revoyait sans cesse Harry et sa tête qui se balançait mollement dans le vide.

Ginny était la plus bouleversée. Elle avait raconté d'une voix tremblante l'attaque dont elle avait été victime avec Harry. Un silence troublant avait suivi ses paroles.

-Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! S'exclama soudainement Mrs Weasley.

-Je pense qu'il faut surtout prévenir Minerva et Severus, répondit Lupin.

Molly se tourna vers lui.

-Evidemment mais Dumbledore est le plus compétent pour retrouver Harry. Il faut également avertir les aurors...

-C'est une très mauvaise idée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lupin. Molly fronça les sourcils.

-Nous n'avons aucune chance de retrouver Harry sans les Aurors, dit-elle en articulant chaque mot.

-Au contraire, si les Aurors s'en mêlent nos chances de retrouver Harry seront faibles.

-Harry a été enlevé ! Lâcha sèchement Molly, et je te rappelle que Black rôde dans la nature ! Je refuse de perdre davantage de temps ! Harry a besoin de nous, _mai__ntenant_ !

Rémus se dirigea vers la cheminée.

-Les Aurors chercheront la mauvaise personne... je vous demande de me faire confiance. Où est la poudre de cheminette ?

Fred se dépêcha de lui donner.

-La mauvaise personne ? Répéta Molly dans un sifflement incrédule. _Harry a été __enlevé et nous on discute tranquillement sur la nécessité d'appeler les Aurors_ !

Son visage habituellement si bienveillant avait pris un air menaçant. Sur le canapé, Ginny refoula ses larmes en battant furieusement des paupières. Percy posa aussitôt une main sur son épaule tandis que Ron était de plus en plus livide.

-Ecoutez-moi, tous... dit Lupin tout en allumant la cheminée avec l'aide de sa baguette, j'ai parfaitement conscience de la gravité de la situation. Si nous avertissons les Aurors, ils se concentreront sur Sirius Black. Ginny, l'homme qui vous a attaqué n'était pas Black, n'est-ce pas ?

Timidement, Ginny hocha la tête.

-Black doit avoir des complices ! S'impatienta sa mère, furieuse.

-Et les Aurors penseront comme vous, répondit Lupin.

Il jeta dans les flammes un peu de poudre. Elles devinrent aussitôt vert émeraude.

-Sirius Black est innocent. C'est une très longue histoire mais avant de vous l'expliquer, j'aimerai contacter certaines personnes. Comme vous l'avez dit, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Sans laisser le temps à Molly de répondre, Rémus plongea son visage dans les flammes tourbillonnantes. Les enfants Weasley regardèrent attentivement leur mère. Cette dernière paraissait furieuse, elle agita sa baguette pour y faire apparaître un Patronus. Elle l'envoya aussitôt à Arthur, le suppliant de vite revenir à la maison.

Rémus glissa une main dans les flammes avant de ressortir de l'antre de la cheminée.

-J'avertie Dumbledore ! Lâcha Mrs Weasley d'un ton féroce.

-Je vais prévenir Severus et Minerva, ils sont à Poudlard avec Dumbledore, ils l'informeront.

Tout en disant ses mots, il fit apparaître à son tour un Patronus.

-En agissant ainsi, les chances de retrouver Harry vivant s'affaiblissent !

Les mots de Mrs Weasley fouettèrent violemment l'air, faisant sursauter Ginny. Ron se décomposa tandis que Percy se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa sœur, la bouche entrouverte.

-On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! S'exclama soudainement Fred. Papa connait des Aurors, on ne peut pas perdre davantage de temps !

Sa mère lui envoya un regard reconnaissant.

-Ginny, dit Lupin calmement, j'aimerai te poser quelques questions sur l'homme qui t'a attaqué. Est-il petit avec des yeux foncés ?

Au plus grand étonnement des Weasley, Ginny acquiesça doucement. Les lèvres de Molly se mirent à trembler.

-Vous connaissez l'homme qui a enlevé Harry ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Rémus se passa une main sur le visage avant de pousser un profond soupir. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Mrs Weasley, ses yeux reflétaient une profonde inquiétude.

-Il s'agit de Peter Pettigrow…


	16. Chapter 16

_Je voulais vous remercier pour votre passage et les reviews. C'est toujours un réel plaisir de découvrir vos impressions._

_Chapitre corrigé par JeanneDory_

* * *

Le transplanage fut éprouvant pour Harry : mêlée à la peur, la sensation en devenait plus atroce. Le cœur battant follement, il s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Sa gorge semblait être prise dans un étau ainsi que son estomac mais il refusa de s'abandonner à la panique. Il prit de grandes inspirations et, petit à petit, l'étau se desserra.

Peter le déposa sur un tapis de feuilles et vérifia ses liens. Harry s'efforça d'apercevoir son visage mais son corps était toujours prisonnier du sortilège, refusant d'écouter les ordres de plus en plus désespérés de son cerveau.

-Je vais t'enlever le sort qui te paralyse, pas un bruit ! Lâcha Pettigrow d'une voix précipitée après avoir vérifié préalablement que l'endroit était désert.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien compris. Le sorcier le dévisagea un moment, sceptique, avant de finalement murmurer le contre-sort. Une agréable chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps et l'instant d'après, Harry retrouva avec soulagement le contrôle de ses muscles. Son premier reflexe fut de tenter de libérer ses mains mais les fines cordes pénétrèrent douloureusement ses poignets, lui arrachant une grimace.

-Reste tranquille, gronda Peter.

L'homme se pencha sur lui et d'un coup de baguette, il lui enleva les liens qui entravaient ses jambes. Sans ménagement, il remit Harry sur ses pieds et agita sa baguette sous son nez.

-Pas de bêtise! Prévient-il d'une voix froide.

Harry regarda fixement la baguette de Ron avant d'acquiescer lentement. Satisfait, Peter lui empoigna son bras et l'entraina le long d'un chemin de terre granuleux qui menait à une maison délabrée. Le Gryffondor ignorait où il était mais le ciel voilé et l'air humide lui informaient qu'ils étaient désormais loin du Terrier : Chez les Weasley, la journée était radieuse. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à cette constatation. Il chercha un point de repère qu'il ne trouva pas.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Tais-toi ! Siffla Peter tout en accélérant l'allure.

Une fois devant la maison, Harry put mieux constater son état déplorable. La peinture qui recouvrait la porte et les volets, s'écaillait, la façade s'effritait par endroit et le toit... donnait l'horrible impression qu'il pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée et Peter l'ouvrit doucement.

Une odeur de moisi mêlée à l'humidité fouetta brutalement leurs narines. Esquissant une grimace dégoutée, Harry regarda avec craintes les ténèbres qu'abritait la maison. Il distingua l'ombre d'une chaise en très mauvais état et des tâches d'humidité verdâtres qui parsemaient les murs. Une vague de terreur le submergea lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en ressortirait peut-être pas vivant. Elle lui donna la force qui lui manquait pour se rebeller contre son ravisseur. Il s'agita furieusement pour s'extraire de la poigne de Pettigrow mais l'homme lui asséna une violente gifle qui le calma aussitôt. La sorcier profita de sa stupeur pour le pousser à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux.

Il faisait tellement sombre que Peter fut obligé de lancer un _lumos_ qui fit danser leurs ombres contre les murs. La pièce était exiguë et miteuse. Harry put distinguer une commode aux portes vacillantes et une table couverte d'une couche épaisse de poussière avant que Pettigrow l'entraine dans un couloir étroit.

Il tenta de lui résister mais le sorcier enfonça davantage ses doigts dans son bras, lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux. Les jambes tremblantes, il sentit des toiles d'araignées effleurer son visage tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'une petite porte en bois. Pettigrow l'ouvrit et Harry découvrit avec effroi un minuscule débarras. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais le sorcier le poussa violemment. Il tomba sur un sol parqueté que la crasse et l'humidité rendaient repoussant. Paniqué, il tenta une nouvelle fois de délivrer ses mains mais les cordes lui brûlèrent la peau, rendant impossible le moindre mouvement. Il entendit Peter fouiller dans le débarras où il trouva une vieille chaise en paille. Il la posa aux cotés d'Harry.

-Assieds-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Terrifié, Harry tenta de se relever mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il trébucha. Pettigrow perdait patience. Il se baissa pour l'attraper et Harry en profita pour vite se tourner sur le dos et lui envoyer un violent coup de pied rageur contre son nez.

Un horrible craquement, semblable à une branche qui se brise, raisonna.

Aveuglé par la douleur, le sorcier porta les mains contre son nez ensanglanté tout en reculant. Le liquide poisseux coulait entre ses doigts avec abondance tandis qu'Harry se releva le plus rapidement possible pour se diriger hors de la petite pièce. C'était une tentative perdue d'avance. Peter le retint par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Avec fureur, il le balança sur la chaise et le menaça aussitôt de sa baguette.

-Ne recommence plus ! Vociféra-t-il tout en clignant rapidement des yeux devenus humides par la douleur.

Lorsqu'il agita la baguette et que de nouvelles cordes le fixèrent étroitement à la chaise, Harry sentit un gouffre se creuser douloureusement dans son estomac. Sa vue se brouilla tandis qu'il regardait fixement l'ancien ami de son père.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Cria-t-il avec rage.

-Je vais jeter un sort à cette maison pour l'insonoriser, inutile d'hurler car personne ne t'entendra ! Répondit simplement Peter. Il sortit aussitôt en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui, laissant ainsi Harry dans une obscurité totale.

.

..

.

Ron ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais passé une heure aussi sinistre au Terrier. Lupin avait tenté d'expliquer à sa mère comment un homme supposé mort avait pu pénétrer chez eux pour enlever Harry. Mrs Weasley était plus que sceptique, Harry occupait toutes ses pensées et l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour lui la rendait incroyablement fougueuse.

Ron se sentit obligé d'aider Lupin. Harry lui avait déjà raconté toute l'histoire et, il le savait, sa mère l'écouterait beaucoup plus facilement. Malgré la peur qu'il ressentait pour son ami, il était arrivé à trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour faire au moins douter sa mère.

Mrs Weasley semblait complètement perdue. Pâle et choquée, elle observa tour à tour Lupin et son fils.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de cela ? Cette histoire est si... effarante !

-Croyez-moi, je ne prendrais pas ce risque sans être totalement sûr de ce que j'affirme. Les Aurors se focaliseront sur Sirius, or il est le seul à pouvoir retrouver Peter. Il l'a déjà retrouvé une fois après la mort des Potter, il peut le refaire. Je ne veux pas que les Aurors lui compliquent davantage la tâche.

-Alors que devons-nous faire ? Demanda Mrs Weasley d'une voix troublée par l'inquiétude.

Rémus eut un sourire triste.

-Sirius Black est déjà parti à sa recherche.

Devant l'expression étonnée de Mrs Weasley, il ajouta :

-C'est avec Sirius que je m'entretenais tout à l'heure par le réseau de cheminée. Je n'aurais pas perdu de temps à vous expliquer toute cette histoire si personne ne cherchait Harry en ce moment même.

.

..

.

Ron fixait d'un air absent les pierres noires de l'antre de la cheminée. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son meilleur ami. Etait-il encore vivant ?

Cette question rebondissait sans cesse contre les parois de son crâne et lui donnait la nausée. Il essaya vainement de se focaliser sur quelque chose de neutre mais ses pensées le ramenèrent toujours vers l'horrible réalité : Harry était entre les mains d'un fidèle serviteur de _Vous-savez-qui_ ! Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait être encore vivant...

Il réprima un frisson d'horreur. Il délaissa les pierres froides de la cheminée pour balayer du regard le salon.

Ginny était recroquevillée dans un coin du canapé, ses yeux fixant un point invisible sur la table basse. Son visage était encore humide mais les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Fred et George, assis à même le sol, étaient trop silencieux. Percy avait préféré se réfugier dans sa chambre, ne supportant plus l'ambiance oppressante du séjour.

Des bribes de conversation lui parvenaient de la cuisine, ses parents discutaient avec sa directrice de maison et Rogue. Voir Rogue dans sa maison avait été assez étrange mais surtout déstabilisant. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, il aurait certainement été plus perturbé par sa présence.

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire, dit brusquement Fred, s'attirant les regards flous de ses frères et de Ginny. Pourquoi Pettigrow, qui se fait passer pour mort depuis une dizaine d'années, prend soudainement le risque de venir jusqu'ici pour enlever Harry ?

-J'ai entendu maman et papa en parler avec McGonagall, ils pensent que l'évasion de Black l'a effrayé, dit Ginny d'une voix fébrile tout en se pelotant davantage contre les cousins du canapé.

-Ben justement, Pettigrow n'a-t-il pas tout intérêt de se faire encore plus petit pour que personne ne prenne Black au sérieux ? Son comportement n'a aucun sens !

Les mots de Fred trouvèrent échos en Ron. Le jeune sorcier se redressa sur le canapé, observant son frère avec attention.

-Peut-être qu'il avait peur de quelque chose ? Proposa George d'une voix incertaine.

-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Harry ? Demanda Ron.

-Il était paniqué, murmura faiblement Ginny.

Elle attira aussitôt toute l'attention de ses frères. Elle triturait nerveusement un coussin avec des mains tremblantes.

-Il nous observait... bizarrement, comme s'il était désemparé. Il semblait vraiment effrayé, je m'en souviens maintenant.

Elle se tut brusquement avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Sa baguette ! _C'était la baguette de Ron_ !

Ron ouvrit des grands yeux. Instinctivement, il porta ses mains sur les poches de son jean avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre.

-Il avait la baguette de Ron ? Répéta George d'une voix incrédule. Tu te trompes surement Ginny...

-Je m'en souviens très bien, insista-t-elle d'une voix précipitée. Elle était très usée... et on pouvait voir à son extrémité le poil de licorne !

-Ginny... tu es sûr que...

-J'en suis sûr, J'ai reconnu la baguette de Ron ! Lorsqu'on nous menace avec une baguette, on ne fait que la fixer !

Elle regardait Fred avec une expression de défi, énervée qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Fred soutint un moment son regard avant de se tourner vers son petit frère.

-Où est ta baguette, Ron ?

Ron se pinça les lèvres avant de vite se lever. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, suivi de près par les jumeaux et sa sœur, pour vérifier le petit tiroir de sa table de nuit. Les lettres de ses amis mais également ses magazines favoris de Quidditch étaient bien là, mais aucune trace de sa baguette.

Le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, il se mit à la chercher dans toute sa chambre. Les jumeaux l'aidèrent mais la baguette n'était nulle part.

-C'est impossible ! Elle était dans la poche de mon sweat ! S'exclama Ron tout en agitant le gilet. Je l'avais laissé là...

Un silence stupéfait flotta un moment dans l'air. Ginny, qui était près de la porte, regardait avec émotion l'endroit où se tenait Harry avant que le sort le foudroie. Il avait tenté de la protéger... elle cligna aussitôt des yeux pour chasser les visions de son agression.

-Pettigrow a pris ta baguette ? S'étonna Fred. Mais pourquoi !?

-Il n'était peut-être pas armé ? Suggéra Ron tout en jetant le gilet sur son lit. Une grimace contrariée lui tordait les lèvres.

-Mais pourquoi venir enlever Harry sans baguette... dans une maison remplie de sorcier ?

-Il n'avait plus de baguette... dit Ginny d'une petite voix. Il voulait peut-être en voler une ici ?

-Mais comment savait-il qu'une baguette se trouvait dans cette chambre ? Demanda Fred.

-Et comment savait-il qu'Harry était chez nous et qu'il partageait la chambre de Ron ? Ajouta George.

Ron sentit quelque chose se tordre en lui, il n'avait qu'une seule explication.

-Pour rentrer sans se faire voir, c'est très simple, il s'est métamorphosé ! Mais comment savait-il qu'Harry était là ? Chez nous !

-Surement de la même façon qu'il savait où trouver la baguette, dit d'une voix grave George.

Livide, Ginny observa tour à tour Fred et George.

-Il nous espionnait !

Un froid glacial envahit soudain l'air tandis que les mots de Fred raisonnaient encore dans leurs têtes. Pendant un instant, personne n'osa prononcer un mot, échangeant juste des regards troublés.

-On l'aurait vu... murmura Ginny.

-Rémus nous a dit que Pettigrow peut se transformer en rat, il est très facile d'espionner lorsqu'on peut devenir un rongeur aussi petit.

Ron pouvait être que d'accord avec Fred, les rats pouvaient se faufiler n'importe où. Pour exemple, il avait Croûtard; lorsque son rat voulait être tranquille, il se débrouillait généralement assez bien pour disparaître dans les plus petits recoins. D'ailleurs, cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait disparu mais il le chercherait plus tard...

-Admettons que Pettigrow nous espionnait sous sa forme animagus, reprit George, comment a-t-il pu retrouver Harry si vite !? Et pourquoi l'enlever ?

-Il avait peur, répéta Ginny comme si cette simple constatation pouvait tout expliquer.

-Pour résumer, reprit George, Pettigrow est venu chez nous, sûrement en rat, nous a espionné avant de prendre la baguette de Ron et attaquer Harry et Ginny ?

Ron se laissa glisser le long du mur avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans cette histoire ! Ils leur manquaient quelque chose, un élément crucial.

-Je l'aurais remarqué si un rat était dans ma chambre, dit-il faiblement. Elle n'est pas très grande et Croûtard n'aurait certainement pas apprécié...

Son cœur lui donna l'impression de louper un battement. Il se tourna vers le panier où dormait généralement Croûtard avant d'ouvrir des gros yeux.

-Croûtard, murmura-t-il, stupéfait.

Il leva les yeux vers ses frères qui semblaient aussi interloqués que lui.

.

..

.

-Pettigrow est Croûtard ? Répéta Mr Weasley d'une voix incrédule.

Le père de Ron semblait de plus en plus perdu par toutes ces nouvelles loufoques qui se succédaient un peu trop rapidement. Il lança un regard à sa femme, cherchant un peu d'aide. Entre la disparition d'Harry, l'annonce de l'innocence de Black et maintenant la véritable nature de Croûtard, il était plus que déstabilisé. Sa femme affichait un air grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-C'est la pièce du puzzle qui nous manquait, dit Minerva McGonagall dans le silence. Maintenant on comprend un peu mieux les agissements de Pettigrow.

-Cet homme était avec mes enfants durant tout ce temps ? Lâcha Mrs Weasley tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Elle était livide.

-Pettigrow n'a donc aucun plan, il improvise, continua Minerva tout jetant un regard en biais à Mrs Weasley.

Ron se mâchouilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Avec ses frères et Ginny, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour prévenir les adultes. Malgré son inquiétude grandissante pour Harry et les regards perçants de ses professeurs de Potion et de Métamorphose, il était arrivé à raconter le plus clairement possible sa découverte. Heureusement que Lupin l'avait aidé pour convaincre ses parents. Il connaissait très bien Pettigrow et surtout sa forme animagus.

Il lança un regard à Lupin. Le sorcier se tenait devant la table de la cuisine où se trouvait une grande carte de l'Angleterre. Il la fixait avec contrariété.

-On doit tout reprendre, dit-il d'une voix préoccupée. Avec ces nouvelles informations nos hypothèses se retrouvent faussées.

-On ne peut pas continuer à perdre du temps, lâcha soudainement Rogue, la main crispée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Lupin et lui s'échangèrent un long regard. Ils donnaient l'impression de dialoguer silencieusement. Ron fronça des sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Les autres en revanches ne semblaient pas remarquer l'étrange dialogue muet, trop concentrés sur la carte.

-On ne peut pas chercher Potter aveuglement, dit McGonagall les lèvres pincées. Il faut essayer de se mettre à la place de Pettigrow : où peut-il se rendre avec un enfant sans attirer l'attention des sorciers et des moldus ?

La question de la sorcière réveilla Mrs Weasley. Elle se redressa et se pencha sur la carte avec un air déterminé. Elle fut vite imitée par son mari et même par les jumeaux. Ginny se tritura les lèvres avant de finalement s'approcher timidement de la table. Ron ne bougea pas, il continuait à observer Rogue et Lupin. Le maraudeur bougeait à peine les lèvres, il fit un discret signe en direction de la porte de derrière à Rogue. Le Serpentard tourna les talons avant de sortir.

-Je reviens, dit Lupin en se tournant vers la petite troupe. Continuez à chercher.

Mrs Weasley acquiesça rapidement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le plan. Seule la directrice des Gryffondors semblait vraiment avoir entendu Lupin. Elle fronça des sourcils mais le Loup-Garou la rassura d'un hochement de tête avant de vite rejoindre Rogue. Ron profita que ses parents et sa directrice était occupés à émettre de nouvelles hypothèses pour vite sortir dans le jardin en utilisant la porte d'entrée pour ne pas se faire repérer par les deux sorciers.

Le jour commençait à décliner lentement, ravivant ainsi l'angoisse du jeune Gryffondor la nuit approchait et Harry était toujours introuvable. Il s'avança prudemment vers l'arrière de la maison où se tenait la porte de la cuisine tout en prenant soin de rester dissimulé entre les plantes et la façade en pierre du Terrier. Il tenta d'apercevoir les deux sorciers en se laissant guider par le son de leur voix. Rogue et Lupin étaient contre la palissade qui délimitait son jardin, juste sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Rogue était en colère, il faisait les cents pas devant Lupin, sa longue cape noire fouettant violemment son dos à chaque demi-tour.

-Il vient de m'envoyer un signe, il ne devrait plus tarder, dit Lupin tout en scrutant les champs voisins.

-Comment peux-tu laisser Black chercher Harry, siffla Rogue. Il vient de passer dix ans à Askaban, il n'a certainement pas toute sa tête pour le retrouver !

Ron fronça des sourcils. Son professeur de Potion venait-il d'appeler son ami par son prénom ?

-Il a déjà retrouvé une fois Peter, répondit simplement Lupin. Il peut le refaire, il connait très bien Peter et ses habitudes.

Des bruits retentirent juste derrière eux. Rémus scruta minutieusement le champ avant de lâcher un faible 'Il est là'.

Rogue se stoppa et Ron se tordit le coup pour voir un gros chien noir se faufiler entre les barrières blanches de la palissade. Il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le chien se transformer et devenir Sirius Black en personne.

Il eut un long silence durant lequel Rogue et Black se dévisagèrent fixement. Il était difficile à Ron de dire lequel des deux hommes étaient le plus effrayants à cet instant précis. Il osait à peine bouger tout comme Lupin qui les observait avec inquiétude. Le jeune Gryffondor remarqua que ce dernier tenait fermement sa baguette. L'air semblait crépiter sous la tension et la haine qui émanaient des deux ennemies. Ron ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration.

Puis, après un temps qui lui parut incroyablement long, Rogue hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Sirius Black se tourna alors vers Lupin.

-Rien, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le mot claqua violemment dans l'air, éclatant ainsi la mince bulle d'espoir qui empêchait Ron de sombrer dans la panique la plus pure. _Sirius Black n'avait pas retrouvé Harry !_

-Rien ? Répéta Lupin qui semblait se décomposer à vue d'œil.

-Je vais continuer, dit Black d'une voix dangereusement calme. Peter ne m'échappera pas !

-Potter est la priorité, lâcha froidement Rogue.

Black se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard de pure haine.

-Tu crois que je ne m'en soucie pas !? Dit-il d'une voix tellement mauvaise que Ron frissonna.

-Stop ! Les coupa Lupin, c'est vraiment pas le moment !

Rogue et Black se lancèrent un dernier regard meurtrier avant de se tourner vers le maraudeur.

-Nous avons trois choix ! Dit Lupin d'une voix qui se voulait calme. Premièrement, Peter a pu chercher de l'aide vers des anciens mangemorts, certains d'entre eux devaient savoir qu'il était un des leurs.

Il se tourna vers Rogue, légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très discret avec ses espions, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient proches de Dumbledore, le devança le Serpentard. Seul les mangemorts qui ont approché et présenté Pettigrow au seigneur des ténèbres devaient être au courant.

-Et parmi ceux qui ont échappé à la justice ? Demanda Lupin avec espoir.

Rogue réfléchit brièvement avant de répondre.

-Peu probable mais je vais vérifier.

-Il faut surtout surveiller ceux qui continuent à être fidèle à Voldemort malgré sa disparition. Même s'ils ignorent que Peter était avec eux, ils seraient près à l'aider avec Harry comme récompense.

Ron n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Il pensa à son ami et aux mangemorts, ceux contre qui son père le mettait si souvent en garde. Il ne voyait pas bien Black, à moitié caché par l'arbre, mais il pouvait parfaitement distinguer le visage blême de Rogue. Jamais encore son professeur ne lui avait fait si peur. Ce soir là, Rogue était devenu aussi redoutable que _vous-savez-qui _à ses yeux.

-La deuxième solution de Peter est le cas contraire : rechercher de l'aide vers les Aurors.

Black fronça des sourcils.

-Avec Harry ?

-Je sais que c'est la solution la moins probable mais on ne peut pas l'écarter, expliqua Lupin. Peter peut très bien... _tuer_ Harry (Il prononça le mot avec crainte) pour t'accuser davantage. Nous n'avons rien pour prouver que Peter est le véritable traitre, juste la parole d'un loup-Garou, d'une fillette de onze ans et un ancien mangemort.

Il eut un long silence où chacun imaginait le pire. Les yeux de Black s'aiguisèrent dangereusement sous l'ombre de plus en plus large de l'arbre.

-Je ne pense pas que Peter prendrait ce risque, reprit lentement Lupin. Pas avec toi à ses trousses et surtout avec Dumbledore. Il est faible et lâche.

-Quel est son troisième choix ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton glacial.

Lupin laissa son regard errer un moment sur la campagne.

-Il va se servir d'Harry pour fuir une nouvelle fois, dit-il lentement. Il les regarda à nouveau. Il va se servir de lui comme d'un appât. Je pense que Peter veut qu'on se focalise sur Harry pour qu'on l'oublie lui et ainsi, lui laisser un temps précieux pour prendre la fuite.

Il eut un court silence avant que Black parle à nouveau :

-Je vais fouiller tous les lieux où Pettigrow a mis les pieds à un moment donné de sa misérablement vie.

Une détermination effrayante brillait dans ses yeux sombres. Lupin hocha doucement la tête.

-Je vais me renseigner auprès des Aurors pour savoir si de la magie a été pratiqué dans un lieu inhabituel aujourd'hui. Puis je vais aider Arthur et Minerva à surveiller les transports sorciers et moldus.

Il se tourna vers Rogue.

-Tu peux te renseigner vers les anciens mangemorts ? Je pense que c'est la piste la plus sérieuse qu'on possède.

Rogue le foudroya du regard puis il hocha sèchement la tête avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller dans un tourbillon de cape noire.

Sirius le suivit des yeux avec un air mauvais avant de se tourner vers Lupin. Le Loup-Garou avait une mine épouvantable.

-Nous allons le retrouver, tenta de le rassurer Sirius tout en s'approchant de son ami pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Une seule chose est sûre, _Pettigrow est un homme mort_.

Il prononça les derniers mots avec une telle froideur que Ron recula malgré lui d'un pas, effrayé par la détermination fiévreuse qui se lisait sur son visage.

.

..

.

Le visage baigné de larmes, Harry tenta de retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Après un long moment passé dans le noir, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Rogue devait certainement le rechercher avec Rémus. Peut-être que Sirius Black les aidait. Des bruits retentirent à nouveau dans la maison. Harry se concentra dessus. Pettigrow devait surement remettre un peu d'ordre dans l'autre pièce car il entendit les portes des placards claquer, le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol ou encore un bruit sourd qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Il ferma les yeux. Rogue allait le retrouver et toute cette histoire deviendrait un mauvais souvenir. Il allait retrouver sa petite chambre dans la maison du sorcier, refaire des nouvelles balades avec Rémus et peut-être même que Rogue lui parlerait de Lily. La peur et la fatigue faisaient un terrible mélange en lui, surtout s'il rajoutait l'ennui. Il essaya de bouger mais ses liens lui brûlèrent à nouveau la peau. Il s'obligea à penser aux Weasley pour ne pas basculer dans une nouvelle crise de panique. La maison pleine de vie, les explosions suspectes qui provenaient de la chambre des jumeaux et Mrs Weasley avec son air si jovial et maternel. Ginny et son corps un peu trop rigide, ses cheveux flamboyants qui lui dissimulaient le visage... était-elle vivante ?

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. La voix affolée de Percy raisonna à nouveau dans ses oreilles. Personne ne le retrouverait ici, dans cette maison abandonnée avec un homme supposé mort depuis longtemps.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait rien, juste le noir. Quelque chose bougea dans un coin de la pièce. _Un rat_, pensa-t-il avec dégout. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et ses fesses lui faisaient mal. Ses bras aussi d'ailleurs. Les larmes recommencèrent à briller dans ses yeux verts. Il ne supportait plus l'obscurité et l'étroitesse des lieux qui ressemblaient horriblement à son placard sous l'escalier. Il hurla. Il avait besoin qu'on ouvre cette porte, que la lumière se faufile jusqu'à lui pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dans son placard. Il avait juste oublié que la réalité était bien pire.

Des pas précipités se dirigèrent dans sa direction. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry cligna aussitôt des yeux sous l'afflux de lumière qui l'agressa. Il vit à peine Peter se pencher sur lui pour le bâillonner. Harry tenta de lui résister mais ses liens entrèrent douloureusement dans sa chair. Paniqué, il tenta d'enlever son bâillon en agitant la tête mais l'animagus l'avait déjà solidement noué. Satisfait, il regarda Harry avec ses petits yeux humides. Son nez avait un drôle d'aspect et la peau sous ses yeux commençait à devenir bleu violacé.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Couina-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Une sensation désagréable tordit l'estomac d'Harry. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'un trou béant s'était formé dans son ventre. Il était perdu. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter les larmes de couler à nouveau. Il voulait juste dormir pour échapper à cette dure réalité. Mais alors qu'il commençait à accepter son sort, un détail lui revint en mémoire. Sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son sweat.


	17. Chapter 17

_Un énorme merci pour vos messages et votre passage, merci aussi à ma correctrice (JeanneDory), j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est l'avant dernier. Il est plus long que d'habitude (pour compenser un peu le retard :s ) , bonne lecture._

* * *

Peter Pettigrow était inconsolable. Il n'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas la tournure que prenait toute cette histoire. Pourquoi avait-il emmené le môme avec lui ? C'était une grosse erreur. Au départ, il voulait juste protéger son secret. Sous l'effet de la panique, il n'avait pas compris que son secret ne pouvait plus être sauvé. Sirius Black avait raconté sa vision des faits à Rémus Lupin. Il avait implanté le doute. Et comment avait-il pu oublier les preuves accablantes qu'il avait laissées au Repère des Maraudeurs !? Il était fichu...

Peter se laissa glisser le long du mur tout en poussant un gémissement désespéré. Dans la chambre de Ron Weasley, il avait été pris de panique. Une panique folle et aveuglante. Potter l'avait démasqué et lui, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'examiner toutes les solutions qui pouvaient s'offrir à lui. Il ne réagissait jamais bien face au danger. Son esprit avait été pris dans un épais brouillard il avait exclu presque tout le reste pour se concentrer uniquement sur Potter, la fillette et sa fuite. Une grossière erreur.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Lui avait demandé le môme.

Peter n'avait pas répondu car il ne le savait pas lui même. Le brouillard se dissipait peut-être mais il était toujours aussi perdu. C'était comme tomber dans un immense trou sans fond on essaye toujours de se raccrocher à tout ce qui nous tombe sous la main. Il s'était accroché à Potter pour éviter de se fracasser. Maintenant, il commençait à entrevoir ses erreurs.

Des bruits retentirent dans le couloir, l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées. _Potter_. Il devait taper la porte avec ses pieds. Peter se crispa, le môme ne pouvait-il pas rester tranquille deux minutes ?

Les bruits se firent plus insistant, obligeant le maraudeur à se lever et à se diriger vers le petit débarras. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et resta un moment indécis. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son calme !

Il se passa une main sur le visage comme pour y chasser ses craintes, il avait juste oublié son nez cassé. La douleur lui arracha une grimace. Le sale gamin avait du répondant, il n'était pas le fils de James Potter pour rien !

Il ouvrit la porte vivement tout en essayant d'adopter son expression la plus terrible. Potter cligna des paupières, avant d'encrer ses grands yeux verts dans les siens. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais ses mots furent étouffés par le bâillon.

-Tu vas t'arrêter de faire du bruit! rugit Peter.

Il n'aimait pas l'hystérie qui faisait vibrer sa voix. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Potter le regarda avec des grands yeux effrayés. Il essaya à nouveau de parler. Irrité, Peter lui enleva le bâillon.

-Je... J'aimerai aller aux toilettes... lâcha Potter d'une petite voix.

Peter resta un moment interdit. Il voulait juste refermer la porte pour ne plus voir le garçon et oublier les évènements de l'après-midi.

_-S'il-vous-plait !_

La voix du môme se fit suppliante. Peter grimaça, il n'avait pas réellement le choix de toute façon. D'un coup de baguette, il enleva les liens du garçon. Potter en profita pour se frotter les poignets et bouger ses bras.

-Pas de bêtise ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix menaçante tout en lui montrant sa baguette.

Le garçon hocha la tête, il semblait soudainement tout docile. Peter posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa vers les toilettes.

-Dépêche-toi, ordonna t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Il n'aimait pas savoir le môme libre de ses mouvements. Il préférait un Potter solidement attaché et à sa merci. Impatient, il arpenta nerveusement le couloir. Sa seule consolation était de ressentir la chaleur rassurante de la baguette du rouquin entre ses doigts. Heureusement que Weasley ne prenait jamais sa baguette avec lui lorsqu'il était au Terrier...

Il se figea. Un doute horrible le glaça : Harry Potter n'était pas Ron Weasley... comment avait-il pu oublier de fouiller le môme !?

.

..

.

Une fois seul dans les toilettes, Harry se sentit gagné par l'agitation : c'était maintenant ou jamais ! Il plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de son Sweat et lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur sa baguette, une chaleur réconfortante se propagea dans l'ensemble de son corps. Il était armé, il pouvait désormais se défendre !

Lorsque Peter Pettigrow l'avait attaqué dans la chambre de Ron, il avait complètement oublié sa baguette. L'étonnement puis la peur l'avaient paralysé, lui faisant négliger le reste. Tout son univers s'était soudainement limité à Pettigrow et à la baguette de Ron pointée dans sa direction. Le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, Pettigrow avait déjà attaqué.

Harry examina rapidement les toilettes. Ils étaient dans un piteux état, même un troll aurait refusé de s'y soulager. La poussière mêlée à l'humidité formait une couche moite et épaisse très repoussante qui recouvrait les carreaux, autrefois blancs, des murs et du sol. Le toilette était prisonnier des toiles d'araignées qui ployaient elles-mêmes sous la crasse. Une petite fenêtre à soufflet était juste au-dessus du cabinet, face à la porte. Harry l'examina avec attention. Elle était beaucoup trop étroite pour lui. S'il voulait s'échapper, il était obligé d'affronter Pettigrow. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il était un sorcier de première année, il ne connaissait pas de sort suffisamment puissant pour rivaliser contre un sorcier plus expérimenté tel que Peter Pettigrow. Il y avait de très grandes chances que l'animagus l'emporte... mais Harry refusa de lui faciliter la tâche, il allait mettre toutes les chances de son coté. Il monta sur la cuvette crasseuse en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Cela lui permettait d'être à hauteur de la petite fenêtre. Un des carreaux était cassé, permettant à Harry de pointer sa baguette en direction du ciel. Il faisait nuit noire, une chance pour le Gryffondor.

Il se souvint d'Hagrid et de sa retenue dans la Forêt Interdite. Le garde chasse lui avait dit de faire des étincèles avec sa baguette magique aux moindres problèmes. Harry devait se faire remarquer, et si des étincèles rouges pouvaient facilement signaler sa présence dans les bois obscurs et épais de la Forêt Interdite, alors dans cette campagne -qu'il avait entrevu rapidement avant d'être enfermé- il avait toutes ses chances.

Il serra sa baguette et se concentra. Des étincelles, d'un rouge flamboyant, percèrent l'obscurité. Le cœur battant follement, Harry pria pour que quelqu'un les remarque. Pour cela, il changea la couleur et leur direction. Se faire repérer par les moldus avant d'affronter le traitre qui avait conduit ses parents à la mort...

Des bruits retentirent dans le couloir, le faisant violemment sursauter. Pettigrow devait s'impatienter. Lorsqu'il entendit la poignée s'abaisser dans un grincement, Harry eut juste le temps de se retourner avant que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Durant quelques secondes, les deux sorciers s'étaient contentés de se dévisager, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Pettigrow avait les yeux fixé sur sa baguette et la bouche entre-ouverte. Se fut Harry qui attaqua le premier. Il lança le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête mais Pettigrow le contra rapidement. Paniqué, Harry attaqua de nouveau mais l'animagus fut plus rapide. Une vague de terreur submergea le jeune sorcier lorsqu'il vit sa baguette s'échapper de ses mains pour voler en direction de Pettigrow. Il ne réfléchit pas, il se jeta sur lui.

C'était une attaque désespérée mais elle eut le mérite de surprendre le maraudeur. Le fait qu'Harry était debout sur la cuvette des toilettes et donc en hauteur lui donna plus de puissance. Les deux sorciers basculèrent en arrière, heurtant violemment le sol parqueté du couloir. Harry eut l'impression que le monde tournait au ralenti. Il entendit vaguement Pettigrow pousser un couinement douloureux et le bruit des baguettes roulant sur les lattes en bois. Il ne perdit pas de temps. Il se releva mais Pettigrow lui empoigna la cheville. Harry perdit l'équilibre. Le sorcier se cramponnait à sa jambe avec force, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Harry essayait de le repousser à le frappant avec son autre pied mais Peter ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Soudain, une pensée traversa furtivement le Gryffondor : le nez du rat !

Harry risqua un coup d'œil derrière lui. Pettigrow avait trouvé une baguette mais avant qu'il puisse refermer ses doigts dessus, le jeune sorcier lui assena un violent coup de pied sur son visage, visant le nez déjà ensanglanté. Tout se passa très vite. Peter poussa un hurlement de bête tout en lâcha brusquement sa cheville. Harry se précipita hors de portée. Il entendit un cri rageur et l'instant d'après, une vive chaleur effleura son bras droit. Pettigrow avait récupéré une baguette !

Harry se précipita hors de la maison. L'air frais de la nuit lui fouetta son visage tandis qu'il courait comme un dératé en direction des bois bordant le chemin caillouteux. Dans le bosquet, il ne sera pas à découvert. Le cœur battant follement, il sauta entre deux arbres, évitant de justesse un rayon lumineux. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Pettigrow haleter. Il accéléra.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, il devait juste mettre le plus de distance possible entre Pettigrow et lui. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il repensa à son cousin Dudley et à son jeu favori : _la chasse à Harry_. Il revit les amis de Dudley, son quartier, la maison du 4 Priver Drive. Il avait toujours été le plus rapide, on ne l'attrapait pratiquement jamais. Mais Pettigrow avait un avantage : contrairement à la bande de Dudley, il était armé. Un sort fusa dans la nuit, Harry le vit s'écraser contre un arbre tout proche de lui. Pris de panique, il fit une embardée avant de continuer à courir. Un autre sort illumina les ténèbres, Pettigrow lui criait de s'arrêter. Les larmes aux yeux, Harry essaya d'ignorer la douleur qui lui perforait la poitrine et lui brûlait la gorge. Les bois se firent moins denses et il pouvait apercevoir au loin les toits sombres des maisons. Pris d'espoir, Harry s'efforça de maintenir son allure. Un sort éclata au niveau de ses pieds, faisant exploser la terre sèche. Sous la puissance du choc, Harry perdit l'équilibre et sa tête heurta violemment le sol.

Tout devint flou autour de lui. Harry cligna des yeux avant de rechercher ses lunettes. Le sol vibrait, Pettigrow se rapprochait. Tâtonnant frénétiquement la terre, Harry tenta de les retrouver. L'espoir qu'avait suscité sa fuite commençait à disparaître. Son cœur poussait des battements frénétiques, le sang vibrait sous ses tempes. Les larmes aux yeux, il palpa de plus en plus furieusement la terre et alors que ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur le métal froid de ses lunettes, il sentit une main agripper violemment ses cheveux.

Pettigrow le tira en arrière si fortement qu'Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait lui arracher le cuir chevelu.

Il eut juste le temps de lever les yeux pour apercevoir le visage furieux de Pettigrow qu'un nouveau rayon lumineux éclaira brièvement les ténèbres, puis se fit l'obscurité la plus totale.

.

..

.

Mrs Weasley était exténuée autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle arpentait le salon en tous sens, taraudée par la crainte et l'incertitude. Elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son mari ou de Lupin et Minerva. Elle ignorait comment avançaient les recherches, s'ils avaient l'ombre d'une piste. Elle aurait aimé les rejoindre pour les aider car elle ne supportait pas de rester sans rien faire alors qu'Harry avait été enlevé dans sa propre maison, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer judicieusement son mari, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les enfants seuls.

Elle s'arrêta devant une des fenêtres et observa le ciel nocturne qui était aussi noir que le fond d'un chaudron. Les ténèbres régnaient dehors et Harry n'était pas en sécurité près de la cheminée avec ses amis. Elle se sentait coupable. Harry avait été enlevé sous son nez et elle n'avait rien vu. Un mangemort avait vécu dans sa maison, avec sa famille...

Elle se tourna vers ses enfants. Ginny était recroquevillée dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, elle avait fini par s'endormir. Ron était assis avec les jumeaux sur le canapé. Les épaules raides et la mine sombre, il fixait un point imaginaire sans bouger. Georges et Fred s'affaissaient de plus en plus dans les cousins mais leurs yeux étaient toujours grands ouverts contrairement à Percy. Ses enfants attendaient eux aussi des nouvelles qui ne venaient pas. Ils avaient refusé d'aller se coucher et Mrs Weasley n'avait pas trouvé la force d'insister. Elle se pinça lentement les lèvres tout en les observant. Elle donnerait cher pour qu'Harry soit parmi toutes ces têtes rousses.

.

..

.

Minuit était passé lorsque Severus Rogue se rendit au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait pénétré les lieux par l'entrée réservée aux personnels avant de longer un hall gigantesque mais vide de tout sorcier, ou presque. Le gardien de nuit, un certain Rogers Downing, l'attendait près d'une fontaine imposante qui se situait au milieu du hall. L'eau qui jaillissait de ses statues d'or produisait des doux clapotements en retombant dans le bassin qui résonnaient mélodieusement dans le hall, offrant une ambiance sereine.

-Vous êtes Severus Rogue ? Demanda Rogers d'une voix pleine d'entrain lorsque Rogue arriva à sa hauteur.

Le Maitre des Potions le dévisagea sèchement. Le sorcier était petit et rondelet avec des cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Ses lèvres formaient un horrible sourire enthousiaste, il semblait ravi d'avoir un visiteur à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

-Arthur Weasley doit m'attendre, confirma froidement le Serpentard.

Rogers haussa légèrement les sourcils, surement surpris par le ton distant du maitre des Potions, avant de finalement hocher la tête.

-Il m'a dit de vous attendre ici pour que je puisse vous emmener à son bureau. Ce bâtiment est un vrai labyrinthe ! On ne se retrouve pas facilement, surtout la nuit car il n'y a plus grand monde pour nous aider lorsqu'on se perd. En même temps, c'est rare d'avoir des visiteurs en pleine nuit...

-Le bureau d'Arthur Weasley ? Le coupa d'une voix ferme Rogue.

Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il se passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux gris tandis que son enthousiasme retombait tel un soufflet.

-J'ai oublié que vous étiez pressé, dit-il d'un ton beaucoup moins enjoué. Heu... Suivez-moi.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'aux ascenseurs, faisant craquer les lattes de bois sombres sous leurs pas. Rogers jeta régulièrement des petits regards intrigués à Rogue mais il n'osa plus parler. Son malaise s'accentua dans l'ascenseur lorsque le Maitre des Potions se borna à fixer droit devant lui tout en arborant un air froid.

Lorsque la cage métallique se rua dans les entrailles obscures du Ministère, un bruit de ferraille raisonna dans l'ensemble du hall. Ils montèrent les étages lentement, le silence étant seulement rompu par le cliquetis régulier des chaines.

-Nous nous arrêtons au niveau deux, dit Rogers d'une voix devenue tendue.

Rogue continua à fixer les grilles dorées, ignorant totalement le pauvre sorcier qui commençait à se dandiner nerveusement sur ses pieds. Lorsqu'une voix féminine s'éleva dans la cabine pour annoncer le niveau deux, Rogers sembla soulagé.

Ils longèrent des couloirs, empruntèrent des portes en chaines, sillonnèrent des box vides et croisèrent deux Aurors à l'allure fatigués, avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une porte où une plaque en cuivre terni indiquait '_Service de détournements de l'artisanat Moldu_'.

-Il est rare de voir Arthur Weasley travailler si tard, dit pensivement Rogers tout en examinant la plaque avant jeter un regard perplexe à Rogue, se rappelant soudainement que le sorcier n'était pas porté sur la conversation, appelez-moi si vous voulez que je vous raccompagne.

Quelque chose dans sa voix montrait que Rogers Downing espérait fortement que Rogue se débrouille tout seul pour retrouver son chemin. Le Serpentard lui adressa enfin un bref regard.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, dit-il dans un rictus méprisant.

Il entra dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper, ni même remercier son guide.

La pièce était incroyablement petite. Par un quelconque miracle, on était arrivé à glisser deux tables de bureau sur lesquelles des piles de dossiers tanguaient dangereusement. Les armoires étaient pleines à craquer et rendaient le déplacement quasiment impossible. Sur une des cloisons Severus découvrit différentes photographies représentant des objets moldus et des schémas électriques. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace.

Arthur Weasley était debout derrière son bureau et paraissait agité. Des papiers étaient éparpillés devant lui, recouvrant toute la surface de la table.

-Oh, Professeur, vous avez fait vite !

-On est censé retrouver Potter, faire vite peut se révéler utile, dit Rogue d'une voix froide.

Une petite rougeur se diffusa sur les joues de Mr Weasley, il l'observa quelques secondes avec perplexité avant de secouer la tête.

-Evidemment, c'est même préférable, balbutia-t-il tout en rassemblant quelques parchemins, c'est... d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai demandé quelques renseignements au _Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie,_ J'ai prétexté en avoir besoin pour une de mes enquêtes. On a peut-être gagné un temps précieux.

-Votre message disait que vous avez trouvé quelque chose, dit Rogue dont l'irritation rendait la voix beaucoup plus tonitruante.

-Oui... en effet...grâce au _Services des usages Abusifs de la Magie_, j'ai pu obtenir une liste qui résume tous les actes de magies inhabituels ou suspects pratiqués au Royaume-Uni. Avec Rémus, nous l'avons attentivement étudié et nous avons trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. La forêt Grizelade, en Angleterre, de la magie noire a été pratiquée peu après l'enlèvement d'Harry...

-Au risque de vous décevoir, il y a des sorciers dans toute l'Angleterre et je ne voudrais pas vous choquer en précisant que certains d'entre eux pratiquent la magie noire, dit sèchement Rogue tout en observant froidement le sorcier.

Arthur balaya ses paroles par un large geste de la main.

-La forêt de Grizelade a retenu l'attention de Rémus car Peter Pettigrow y passait ses vacances lorsqu'il était étudiant. Rémus m'a dit qu'il avait un cousin éloigné qui vivait là-bas et qu'il connait bien la région. Sirius... _Black_ et lui pensent que Pettigrow s'est réfugié dans un endroit qui lui est familier. Comme pour le… Repère des Maraudeurs, c'est bien ça ?

Rogue l'observa quelques instants tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure très lentement.

-Lupin est allé vérifier cette forêt ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Il est parti avec Sirius Black, il y a une heure à peu près. Je crois bien que Minerva McGonagall les a rejoints... mais je vous ai fait venir pour autre chose. Je suis resté au bureau pour continuer à étudier la liste... lorsque le _Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie_ a été alerté par la Trace, le sortilège placé sur les sorciers mineurs.

Rogue fronça légèrement des sourcils tandis que Mr Weasley s'empara d'une feuille froissée.

-La Trace a repéré un mineur en Angleterre au Nord-Est, dans un petit village où aucun sorcier n'est enregistré ! Et... par la Barbe de Merlin, il semble avoir eu un véritable duel là-bas !

Il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez avant de parcourir rapidement des yeux le parchemin.

-Les sortilèges et maléfices identifiés sont plusieurs _Stupéfix_, Un _Expelliarmus_, le _Maléfice du Saucisson_ et encore un _Somnus_... cita-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus précipitée.

Rogue lui arracha pratiquement des mains le papier pour le lire de ses propres yeux. Au fils de sa lecture, ses mains se crispèrent sur la feuille déjà bien abimée.

-Un mineur aurait lancé tout ces sortilèges ? S'étonna-t-il.

-C'est une des limites du sortilège de la Trace, il ne permet pas d'identifier ni de détecter précisément celui qui a pratiqué l'acte magique. Il a repéré un sorcier mineur mais impossible de dire lequel de ses sortilèges il est l'auteur. De plus, l'acte magique a été exécuté dans un lieu où aucun sorcier n'est enregistré, donc impossible de connaître l'identité de l'auteur.

-Donnez-moi la position exacte où a été repéré le mineur, ordonna sèchement Rogue, qu'elle attitude adopte le Ministère dans ces circonstances ?

-Les mineurs identifiés reçoivent un avertissement...

-Juste un avertissement alors que des _Stupéfix_ et un _Somnus_ ont été identifié ?

-C'est un sortilège qui envoie les lettres d'avertissements et non un sorcier, le sortilège en question ne fait pas la différence entre un _Stupéfix_ ou un _Aguamenti_ ! Un agent du Ministère va évidemment se renseigner mais il est une heure du matin ! Expliqua Mr Weasley d'une voix fébrile. Tant que les Moldus ne remarquent rien de suspect, personne ne se déplace. Si vous saviez le nombre de mineur que la Trace repère mais qu'il est impossible d'identifier.

-Envoyez un Patronus à Minerva, je vais m'y rendre, déclara Rogue tout en tournant les talons, sa longue cape tourbillonnante dans son sillage, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Professeur ! L'appela Arthur d'une voix tendue, je viens avec vous !

.

..

.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre mais ce qui l'effraya le plus fut de sentir ses mains ligotées dans son dos. Son premier réflexe fut de paniquer. Tout était flou autour de lui, une odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air, la moisissure et l'humidité semblaient s'être imprégnées des lieux, il était à nouveau dans la maison délabrée ! Cela l'anéantit. Il voulut de se lever mais ses jambes flageolantes l'obligèrent à s'y reprendre plusieurs fois.

-Tu es réveillé ?

Quelque chose bougea dans la pièce, une silhouette courbée sur elle-même qui s'approcha lentement de lui, Harry plissa des yeux mais il n'arriva pas à percer l'obscurité.

-Très bien... c'est bien, nous allons pouvoir discuter un peu...

Pettigrow. Harry cligna des paupières.

-Où sont mes lunettes ? Murmura-t-il faiblement, comprenant soudainement pourquoi tout était confus autour de lui.

-Je crois que c'est mieux sans, tu seras moins tenté de fuir.

Harry recula lentement. Il n'aimait pas ce voile opaque qui l'empêchait de voir correctement le sorcier. Il se sentait vulnérable et il détestait ça.

-Que voulez-vous ? Lâcha-t-il.

-Tu vas m'aider Harry, couina Pettigrow tout se plaçant juste devant lui, comme ton père l'aurait fait...

-_Je vous interdis de parler de mon père _! _Pas après ce que vous avez fait_...

Harry sentit une rage bouillonnante monter en lui, une rage qui surpassait sa peur. Pettigrow devait la sentir aussi car il leva un peu plus sa baguette pour qu'Harry puisse la voir.

-Les Mangemorts... s'ils apprennent que je suis toujours en vie, ils vont exiger des explications ! Ils vont me...

Pettigrow déglutit difficilement. Il paraissait soudainement agité.

-Les Aurors, ils pensent que Black est un fidèle serviteur du Maitre, c'est ma seule chance ! J'ai déjà tout prévu Je me suis caché pendant onze ans car j'avais peur de Black mais également de Lupin. Lupin est un Loup-Garou, les Loups-Garous n'ont pas très bonne réputation, il sera facile de le discréditer. Oui, Lupin est également un traitre, j'avais peur qu'il me tue car j'ai envoyé son meilleur ami à Askaban ! Sans parler des Mangemorts en liberté, qui attendent leurs heures en faisant semblant de regretter leurs actes. J'étais terrifié !

Harry le fixa avec des gros yeux.

-Vous êtes fou ! Dit-il, vous pensez vraiment que les sorciers vous croiront ? Avec tout ce que vous avez fait ?

Petigrow s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche avant de jeter un regard autour de lui.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, reprit-il en fixant à nouveau Harry, j'ai trouvé pleins d'arguments. Je suis resté dans le même dortoir qu'Harry Potter durant un an, si j'étais vraiment un assassin et un fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi n'aurai-je pas tenté de le tuer ? Je raconterai aux Aurors que j'étais terrifié car personne ne connaissait la véritable nature du Loup-Garou. J'ai perdu mes amis, je n'avais plus rien, alors j'ai préféré rester dans l'ombre et veiller sur toi.

Harry secoua la tête, cela n'avait aucun sens !

-J'ai enfin trouvé une explication pour hier après midi, continua Pettigrow d'une voix précipitée, Black s'est sauvé, Lupin est sorti de l'ombre... je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais peur ! Mais lorsque j'ai vu Lupin t'emmener chez les Weasley, j'ai su que je devais agir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le fils de mon meilleur ami entre les mains de ce traitre ! Alors j'ai été saisi par le même courage que celui qui m'avait poussé à poursuivre Black pour venger tes parents. Je t'ai enlevé pour t'éloigner du Loup-Garou et te raconter toute la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas te parler au Terrier, j'étais censé être mort ! Je voulais qu'on soit tranquille tous les deux. La fille, je ne l'ai pas tué, cela devrait jouer en ma faveur, non ? Cela prouvera que je n'avais pas l'attention de vous faire du mal, que je ne suis pas un assassin comme essaye de le faire croire Black.

La seule chose qui soulagea Harry fut d'apprendre que Ginny était vivante. Il pensa à Rogue, Pettigrow ne devait pas savoir que son opinion pour le sorcier avait considérablement changé, que Rogue l'aiderait. Jamais le Maitre des Potions croira à ces histories absurdes, McGonagall non plus.

-Mais ma meilleure carte, couina Pettigrow, c'est toi! Le témoignage d'Harry Potter en ma faveur vaut toutes les preuves. Le ministère préférera nous croire qu'avouer d'avoir envoyé un innocent à Askaban. Notre parole contre la leur.

-Jamais je ne vous aiderai, vous êtes complètement fêlé...

-Connais-tu le sortilège d'Amnésie, Harry ?

Harry sentit comme un bloc de glace tomber lourdement dans son ventre.

-Un Oubliette et tu ne te souviendras plus de ton enlèvement, ni de ton été d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas trop doué pour les sortilèges, j'espère que je ne t'effacerai pas toute ta mémoire mais peu importe. L'importance c'est que tu oublies.

Il leva sa baguette, Harry recula brusquement contre le mur. Ecarquillant les yeux d'horreur, il fixa la baguette de Ron, ou peut-être même la sienne, il ne voyait pas grand chose sans ses lunettes.

-Je ferais croire que Lupin t'a attaqué ou Black. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, je te raconterai une histoire, tu vas m'aider Harry comme le faisait James avec ses amis...

Désemparé, Harry sentit son sang se glacer et ses jambes se paralyser. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortir de sa bouche.

-_Expelliarmus _!

Pettigrow poussa un cri aigu. Harry sursauta avant de vite se plaquer contre le mur. Les paupières battant l'espace d'un instant, il observait la silhouette floue d'un homme dont la baguette magique était pointé en direction de Pettigrow. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il remarqua les cheveux flamboyants de son sauveur.

-Mr Weasley ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

L'homme agita sa baguette et l'instant d'après, Pettigrow se retrouva menotté. Du moins, c'était ce que Harry supposa car il avait entendu un déclic métallique et un gémissement désespéré.

-Harry, tu n'as rien ? Approche que je t'enlève ces liens. _Par la barbe de Merlin_, nous t'avons retrouvé !

Harry fut soulagé de sentir les petites cordes qui entravaient ses poignets disparaître. Il tenta de sourire à Mr Weasley lorsqu'il entendit Pettigrow se tortiller. Soudain, un détail lui revint en mémoire, lui glaçant le sang Pettigrow n'avait pas une mais deux baguettes !

-Attention Mr Weasley, il est armé...

Il eut une détonation qui fit trembler la table et les chaises. Mr Weasley fut projeté en l'air avant d'heurter violemment le mur. Harry se retourna vivement mais avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, il se sentit à son tour voler dans les airs avant de rebondir lourdement contre les lattes en bois qui recouvraient le couloir. La violence du choc lui coupa la respiration. Il voulut se redresser mais Pettigrow sauta pratiquement sur lui, le plaquant au sol en appuyant ses genoux contre son torse. Ses mains agrippèrent sa gorge.

-Si je ne peux pas me réfugier chez les Aurors, glapit-il tout en resserrant ses doigts, j'irai chercher de l'aide chez les Mangemorts, avec ta mort ils me pardonneront la disparition du Maitre...

Harry suffoquait, il tenta vainement de repousser les mains de Pettigrow... il voyait son visage ravagé par la folie, désespéré, il le vit retirer une de ses mains pour prendre sa baguette... Terrifié, Harry sentit la main l'oppresser davantage lorsque...

-_Repulso_ !

Les mains le lâchèrent, la pression contre son torse disparut. Pettigrow fut éjecté violemment. Harry ouvrit en grand la bouche, tentant de prendre de grandes inspirations qui lui déchiraient la gorge mais le monde vacilla et il bascula dans les ténèbres.

.

..

.

-C'est plus fort que moi mais. . . tu te rends compte !? On est dans la maison de Rogue !

-Ron ! Tu es insupportable, gronda une voix féminine, et arrête de parler si fort, tu vas le réveiller !

Harry avait du mal à saisir le sens de ces paroles, il savait juste qu'il connaissait ces voix qui lui semblaient lentes et lointaines. Il aimait les écouter, elles étaient agréables. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, comme l'ensemble de son corps mais il était incroyablement bien.

-Pauvre Harry, il devait être terrifié. . . heureusement que le professeur Rogue est arrivé à temps ! Dit la voix d'Hermione.

-Et dire que j'ai laissé Croûtard dormir dans mon lit!

Il lutta un moment avec ses paupières. Hermione, Rogue... Peter Pettigrow et ses mains agrippant sa gorge. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Hermione et Ron étaient installés près de son lit, assis en tailleur sur le sol. Des tasses de thé fumantes étaient posées sur la petite table de chevet ainsi que des gâteaux. Harry reconnut sa chambre, celle que Rogue lui avait donné.

-Harry ! S'écria Hermione.

Harry eut juste le temps de se redresser sur les coudes avant qu'une tornade brune ne se précipite sur lui.

-Hermione ! Tu vas finir par l'étouffer !

Les joues en feu, Hermione recula.

-Oh Harry! Je suis si contente de te voir !

Harry s'assit sur son lit, les idées confuses. Hermione lui tendit ses lunettes sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Hermione ? Comment es-tu venue ici ?

Il balaya du regard sa chambre avant de froncer des sourcils.

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Pettigrow...

Il vit ses amis échanger un rapide regard. Hermione s'installa sur le lit et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu étourdi mais ça va... Ron, ton père ! Il était...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va très bien ! Le rassura Ron tout en l'observant avec attention, en tout cas mieux que toi.

-Tu sais Harry, tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un nouveau regard.

-Le professeur Rogue t'a sauvé !

-Tu avais de la chance d'être inconscient car crois-moi, je n'avais jamais vu un Rogue aussi terrifiant ! Il t'a ramené au Terrier pour que maman t'examine, personne n'osait le contrarier là-bas.

-Rogue m'a retrouvé !? répéta Harry tout en clignant des yeux.

Il se souvint de Mr Weasley volant dans les airs et des mains de Pettigrow sur sa gorge. . . et d'un _répulso_ puissant !

-Ouais, répondit Ron tout en s'installant également sur le lit, j'ai entendu papa l'expliquer à maman. Avec papa, ils ont atterri dans un village moldu car le sortilège de la Trace avait identifié un mineur là-bas, et vu qu'il n'y avait aucun sorcier résidant à plus de cinquante kilomètres à la ronde, ils ont décidé de vérifier.

-Ce sont des Moldus qui leurs ont indiqué la maison où se cachait Pettigrow, poursuivit Hermione, du moins le coin. Ils avaient vu d'étranges lueurs dans le ciel qui provenaient des bois.

-C'est là-bas qu'ils ont retrouvé tes lunettes. Ils ont tout de suite averti tout le monde avant de poursuivre les recherches.

-Et Pettigrow ? Demanda vivement Harry tout en portant une main à sa gorge.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres tandis que le visage de Ron se renfrogna.

-Le professeur Rogue s'est avant tout occupé de toi, tu étais sa priorité.

-Tu étais tout pâle, continua Ron d'une voix tendue, mais tu avais surtout cette horrible marque sur la gorge. . . ( il lui montra sa propre gorge ) on aurait dit que tu étais. . . tu as compris. . .

-le professeur Rogue t'a fourni les premiers soins et ce Pettigrow en a profité pour se transformer.

-Black est arrivé, reprit Ron, il a essayé de l'attraper mais tu sais, un rat ça se faufile de partout. Il a transplané mais j'ai entendu papa dire que Black avait eu le temps de le blesser. Ce Sirius Black semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour toi ! Il était furieux lorsqu'il a vu ce que Pettigrow t'avait fait. Il voulait rester à ton chevet mais il s'est disputé avec Rogue, je n'ai pas bien compris...

-J'ai cru qu'ils allaient se battre, dit Hermione d'un ton grave, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se provoquer.

-Maman a dû intervenir et c'était vraiment drôle, ma mère sermonnant Sirius Black mais surtout Rogue ! S'exclama Ron avec un sourire rêveur. Tu imagines !?

-Ron ! S'exaspéra Hermione. Un petit sourire vint malgré tout étirer ses lèvres.

-Je dors depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Harry tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Il est 15 heures de l'après-midi, sachant qu'ils t'ont retrouvé à deux heures du matin...

-Il faut peut-être appeler le professeur Rogue, s'exclama soudainement Hermione tout en ouvrant grands les yeux, il a exigé qu'on le prévienne dès qu'Harry se réveille !

-Il peut attendre cinq minutes !

-Ron, il a déjà eu la gentillesse de nous inviter dans sa maison pour que nous puissions rester avec Harry !

-C'est Rogue qui vous a fait venir? Demanda un Harry incrédule.

-C'est incroyable, non ? Dit Ron tout en arquant les sourcils, le terrible maitre des potions qui nous propose de venir chez lui! Mais il n'a pas voulu de Fred et George. . .

-Mr Lupin est venu me chercher chez moi ce matin, raconta Hermione tout en attrapant un biscuit, j'étais loin de m'imaginer ce qu'il allait me dire. Le professeur Rogue et lui ont pensé que cela te ferait plaisir de nous voir, après tous ces évènements. . .

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage pâle d'Harry.

-Ils ont eu une très bonne idée !

Des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ron se leva d'un bond, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Severus Rogue leva un sourcil, sa main suspendue dans le vide.

-Professeur ! S'exclama Ron d'une voix qui imitait très mal la surprise, j'allais justement vous chercher, Harry vient juste de se réveiller !

Hermione et Harry s'échangèrent un regard avant de vite détourner les yeux. Leurs lèvres tremblèrent sous l'effort de retenir un sourire.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Rogue d'une voix moelleuse, votre temps de réaction est remarquable, Mr Weasley, rajouta-t-il tout en courbant ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur. Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Wonka vous attend dans la cuisine.

Ron et Hermione obéirent silencieusement après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec Harry. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Harry leva enfin les yeux vers Rogue. Le visage du sorcier était totalement impassible, ses yeux noirs fixés sur lui.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Rogue.

-Bien. . . j'ai juste un peu soif, répondit timidement Harry.

Rogue s'assit sur le bord de son lit et fit apparaître un verre d'eau d'un coup de baguette. Harry murmura un faible merci avant de se cacher derrière le verre. Il le vida d'une traite.

-Tu as mal à la gorge ?

-Non.

Harry commença à tambouriner ses doigts contre le verre. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et l'expression impénétrable de Rogue ne l'aidait pas. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de lever timidement les yeux.

-Vous m'avez retrouvé. . .

Rogue l'observa un long moment avant de lui prendre le verre.

-Il suffit que je te laisse quatres jours pour que les catastrophes surviennent ! Je me demande sérieusement comment tu es arrivé à survive jusqu'à aujourd'hui. . .

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry.

-Je vous l'ai dit, les ennuis me trouvent toujours !

-Et les claques dans le derrière pas assez souvent, ajouta sérieusement Rogue.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

-Vous m'avez retrouvé ! Répéta-t-il avec émotion.

Rogue le regarda droit dans les yeux et pour la première fois, Harry vit un sentiment apparaître sous son masque.

-Je vais finir par avoir des problèmes cardiovasculaires avec toi, finit par répondre Rogue.

-J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais vous revoir, avoua finalement Harry après plusieurs hésitations.

Une nouvelle émotion transperça le masque froid de Rogue. Il posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule d'Harry, sembla hésiter un instant avant de finalement la serrer affectueusement.

-Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi. . .

Il se tut brusquement comme s'il se rendait soudainement compte du sens de ses paroles. Harry sourit.

-Vous non plus ! Du moins, j'espère. . .

Harry baissa les yeux un instant sur la photo de ses parents. James et Lily le saluèrent joyeusement.

-Pettigrow. . . il s'est échappé ? Dit-il lentement en observant à nouveau Rogue.

Une ombre traversa subitement le visage du sorcier.

-Pettigrow ne t'approchera plus. . . du moins s'il tient à sa misérable vie.

-Ron m'a dit qu'il a pu transplaner, dit Harry.

-Certes mais il a pu avant nettement apercevoir le visage du clébard qui te sert de parrain. Le cabot semblait avoir la rage et après cette vision d'horreur, je ne pense pas que Pettigrow prendra le risque de se montrer à nouveau en plein jour.

-Black l'a blessé ?

-Il y a des avantages à la folie de Black, se moqua Rogue.

-Il voulait m'effacer. . . la mémoire ! Pour que je l'aide, il voulait accuser Rémus d'avoir aidé Black. . . Mr Weasley est arrivé et il a paniqué. . . il voulait me tuer pour que les mangemorts lui pardonnent. . .

-Pettigrow est loin, Potter, il ne t'approchera plus. J'y veillerais personnellement.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Les images affluaient dans sa tête, la maison délabrée, l'horrible débarras si semblable à son placard sous l'escalier, le visage tourmenté de Pettigrow. . . il ne put retenir à frisson. Rogue leva un sourcil, Harry sentit la main qui était sur son épaule glisser lentement sur son dos. Le sorcier le poussa légèrement contre lui, si légèrement qu'Harry eut peur de mal interpréter son geste. Il leva les yeux, croisa le regard soucieux et embarrassé de Rogue et, très lentement, il se laissa glisser dans ses bras.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de Rogue, pourtant la sensation était toujours aussi étrange. Il n'avait simplement pas l'habitude, il se sentait même empoté. Il s'adapta néanmoins très vite. Bientôt l'horrible sensation des mains de Pettigrow sur sa gorge fut balayée par une explosion de nouveaux sentiments. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, comme dans une bulle protectrice loin des tourments du monde extérieur. Il serra davantage ses bras autour du torse du sorcier tandis qu'il sentait des mains lui caresser maladroitement le dos.


	18. Chapter 18

Désolée pour le retard mais AVANT LECTURE, je voulais vous dire un petit quelque chose d'important. Je viens tout juste de finir cet épilogue, dans deux heures je pars pour trois mois et donc je n'aurais pas internet ( sauf sur le téléphone mais impossible de poster des chapitres avec) le chapitre n'est donc pas corrigé par ma correctrice. Donc les personnes qui préfèrent le lire une fois corrigé ( niveau orthographe, syntaxe et … ) ce chapitre sera édité en Janvier. Désolée, mais vu que je ne voulais pas faire attendre certaines personnes qui me réclamaient la suite, j'ai voulu faire plaisir. Les lecteurs qui n'aiment pas les chapitres non corrigés, je vous dis rendez-vous en Janvier !

Harry observa les longues tiges de blé se courber sous la brise tandis qu'un soleil orange vif descendait lentement sous l'horizon. Les nuages étaient devenus des tâches sombres et volumineuses dans un ciel de feu.

-Il va bientôt faire nuit, il faut que je te ramène, dit Sirius sans pour autant esquiver le moindre mouvement.

Il fixait d'un air absent les champs de blé doré par le crépuscule. Ils étaient assis conte la haie du jardin de Rogue, du cotés des champs car le maitre des Potions ne voulais pas de Sirius Black chez lui.

-J'ai passé une excellente après-midi, confia Harry après un long silence.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de son parrain.

-J'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps avec toi mais malheureusement cela ne dépend pas de moi, répondit Sirius.

Harry acquiesça. Sirius était toujours recherché par les Aurors, Lupin lui avait expliqué que leur témoignage ne suffirait pas pour innocenter son parrain. Un sorcier de premier cycle, un loup-Garou et un ancien Mangemort n'étaient pas les témoins les plus écoutés.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Sirius tout en sortant un objet de sa poche. Harry l'observa avec curiosité. C'est un miroir à double sens, continua son parrain tout en lui donnant le petit miroir, il a appartenu à ton père. J'en possède un autre exactement semblable. Lorsque tu seras à Poudlard, tu pourras me parler grâce à lui. Il suffit que tu prononces mon nom en le regardant. Tu apparaitras alors dans mon propre miroir et moi dans le tien. Avec ton père, on utilisait ce moyen pour communiquer lorsqu'on était en retenu dans des endroits différents. C'est assez pratique.

Harry caressa la surface lisse du miroir du bout des doigts. Il tenta d'imaginer son père discutant joyeusement avec Sirius Black, son visage se reflétant sur la surface argenté du miroir.

-J'ai pensé que se serait bien qu'on reste régulièrement en contact lorsque tu seras à Poudlard, déclara Sirius tout en observant nerveusement son filleul, du moins, j'aimerai beaucoup.

Harry leva enfin les yeux.

-Moi aussi ! Répondit-il vivement tout en souriant, je pourrais vous appeler le soir ? Lorsque je serais dans mon dortoir !

-Bonne idée, comme ça tu me raconteras tes journées !

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Tes parents m'ont désigné pour m'occuper de toi si un jour il leur arrivait malheur, dit-il d'une voix soudainement tendue, mais sans Pettigrow, je ne peux pas être réhabilité. Je vais donc devoir continuer à me cacher le temps qu'on le retrouve mais. . . cela ne veut pas dire que je ne m'occuperais pas de toi. Tu représentes beaucoup pour moi, Harry. . .

Harry sentit chaque parcelle de son corps se réchauffer agréablement. Il observa Sirius avec attention. Ce dernier fixait les nuances désormais pourpres du ciel, le visage pensif. Il avait complètement changé depuis leur dernière rencontre il ressemblait davantage à l'homme qui se tenait aux cotés de son père sur les photos de son album.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas ton gardien pour le Ministère, reprit-il en le regardant à nouveau, mais pour moi c'est tout comme. Je veux que tu saches que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux à n'importe quel moment.

-Je n'hésiterais pas.

-Je veillerais sur toi, je ferais attention que tu manques de rien. . . je vais prendre soin de toi, Harry.

Il se leva et Harry l'imita aussitôt tout en rangeant le petit miroir dans une de ses poches. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement sous l'émotion.

-Vous ferez ça pour moi ? (Black fronça des sourcils et Harry corrigea vite son erreur) Heu. . . je veux dire, tu feras tout ça juste pour moi ?

-J'aimerai en faire beaucoup plus, comme te proposer de vivre chez moi. . . mais sans Petigrow, je suis toujours un criminel.

Sirius posa une main sur son épaule et la serra affectueusement avant d'ajouter :

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te ramener chez Rogue, te savoir avec lui et sous sa garde ! Si jamais il ose s'en prendre à toi, préviens-moi immédiatement avec ton miroir !

-C'est curieux mais Rogue m'a presque dit la même chose à midi, sourit Harry.

Un rictus s'empara des lèvres de son parrain.

-Rogue est sympa avec moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Le ton se voulait rassurant mais Harry pouvait facilement lire l'hésitation dans les yeux de Sirius.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'inquiéter pour l'instant, j'avoue que Rogue a fait des choses pour toi, lâcha lentement Sirius après un bref silence, mais je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter très longtemps. Pour toi, je vais essayé.

Il se tourna vers la haie avant de sortir sa baguette.

-Avec Rémus, on regarde pour acheter une petite maison à Pré-au-Lard, c'est un village sorcier qui se trouve près de Poudlard. .

Avec sa baguette, il créa un passage dans les arbustes.

-Je pensais qu'on pouvait s'y rendre pendant tes vacances scolaires. . . pour que tu puisses nous voir.

-Se serai génial ! Mais ce n'est pas risqué pour toi ?

-Pas si je reste que quelques jours, évidemment je devrais resté caché dans la maison mais rien de très contraignant tant que je passe du temps avec toi.

Ils entendirent une porte claquer et, quelques secondes après, ils virent Rogue arriver à grandes enjambées, ses longues robes noires virevoltant autour de lui. Le dégout se lisait nettement sur son visage cireux, détail qui fit sourire narquoisement Sirius.

.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait repérer par les moldus, Black ? Demanda Rogue en s'arrêtant devant eux, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

-Au risque de te décevoir, non, répondit Sirius d'un ton désinvolte avant de se tourner vers Harry. Il lui adressa un sourire goguenard destiné à souligner d'avance les sous-attendus équivoques qui accompagnèrent ses derniers mots : j'espère que les petites choses que je t'ai apprise va te permettre de t'amuser un peu à Poudlard !

Harry vit un éclair de colère traverser le visage Rogue. Immédiatement, il se plaça entre les deux sorciers avant de se tourner vers l'ami de son père.

-Merci pour cet après-midi, Sirius ! Dit-il vivement dans une tentative d'éviter une confrontation.

Sirius le regarda un moment avant de laisser un véritable sourire étirer ses lèvres. Harry retrouva d'un seul coup l'homme des photos et il ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer son sourire éclatant.

-Il en aura d'autres, promit-il tout en lui passant une main dans les cheveux désordonnés de son filleul, en attendant, tu as le miroir ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Harry allait lui répondre joyeusement quelque chose lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

-Tout cela est touchant, Black, mais maintenant Potter et moi, nous allons rentrer, fit la voix sarcastiques de Rogue.

Tout en disant ses mots, le sorcier tira légèrement Harry contre lui.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourrais toujours écrire à Potter lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard. . . d'ailleurs, où a-tu prévu de te cacher lorsqu'on _nous_ _serons_ à l'école ? Ajouta-t-il en haussant cyniquement un sourcil. La raillerie dégoulinait de sa voix.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, il pouvait très bien ressentir la tension qui crépitait entre eux et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il tenta de supplier son parrain du regard mais celui-ci était trop occupé à fixer les mains de Rogue, toujours refermées sur ses épaules, d'un regard brûlant comme l'acide. Harry hésita, devait-il se dégager de l'emprise du maitre des Potions pour calmer et rassurer Sirius ? Mais dans ce cas-là, c'était Rogue qui pouvait se retrouver blessé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, _Sevillus _( Harry sentit les mains de Rogue se crisper sur ses épaules), je ne serais jamais bien loin. Harry, tu sais comment me contacter si tu as le moindre problème.

Il s'avança pour ébouriffer davantage les cheveux d'Harry sans se soucier du regard meurtrier de Rogue.

-A très bientôt, mon filleul.

-Merci Sirius. . . j'espère te revoir vite !

Sirius lui sourit mais il avait du mal à détacher les yeux des mains pâles de Rogues. Ce dernier en profita pour tirer Harry un peu plus contre lui tout en serrant affectueusement ses épaules. Harry crut que Sirius allait attaquer Rogue tellement que son regard fut hargneux mais il ne se passa rien. L'animagus lui fit un dernier sourire avant de reculer derrière la haie. Lorsque les arbustes se refermèrent sur lui, Harry sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine : Sirius Black allait lui manqué.

-On rentre, dit Rogue tout en lâchant ses épaules. Il lança un dernier regard mauvais en direction de la haie avant de tourner les talons.

.

..

.

-Vous aurez pu éviter de provoquer Sirius ! Reprocha Harry tout en entrant dans le salon pour rejoindre son tuteur.

Rogue était déjà installé sur un des canapés avec un verre de vin à la main.

-C'est Sirius maintenant ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix narquoise.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de s'installer en face de lui.

-Nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble, dit-il tout en attrapant un coussin, j'ai appris à le connaître.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'a donné un de ces maudits miroirs ?

-Vous connaissez ces miroirs ? S'étonna Harry.

-Potter et Black les utilisaient lorsqu'ils étaient en retenu. . . J'ignore ce que t'a raconté Black mais si jamais j'apprends que tu as fait une quelconque bêtise à Poudlard. . .

-Vous me punirez personnellement, termina Harry tout en levant les yeux au ciel, je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit des centaines de fois !

Rogue lui lança un regard noir par-dessus sous verre.

-Il faut toujours te répéter cents fois les choses.

Harry lâcha son coussin, planta ses coudes sur ses cuisses, et déposa son menton sur ses mains jointes. Il observa un moment le sorcier qui continuait à déguster son vin lorsqu'un détail lui revint en mémoire. Rogue fronça des sourcils.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?

-Vous n'étiez pas un élève irréprochable ! Sinon comment vous pouvez savoir que Sirius et mon père utilisaient des miroirs en retenu ?

MM

-Je vais donc me rattraper avec toi, répondit-il, je suis chargé de ton éducation après tout, peut-être arriverai-je à sauver un Potter.

Harry secoua la tête d'un petit mouvement d''indignation et d'amusement à la fois.

-Comment ça va se passer à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il après quelques petites hésitations.

-Si tu crois que je vais t'avantager. . .

-Non, je veux dire. . . comment ça va se passer en générale ? Sirius m'a dit que vous avez parlé avec Rémus cet après-midi ?

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observa un moment son verre de vin, ses longs doigts tapotant contre le pied en cristal, avant de faire tournoyer le liquide contre les parois du verre.

-Nous avons mis certaines choses au clair avec Lupin, dit-il en levant les yeux, des choses te concernant.

Harry se redressa.

-Vous voulez parler de ma. . . garde ?

-Oui.

Harry sentit une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, il lutta pour rester le plus calme possible.

-Qu'avez-vous décidé ? Demanda-t-il très lentement. Il sentait des tressaillements nerveux dans ses mains, mais il tenta de les ignorer.

-Rien de nouveau, tu restes avec moi. En revanche, Lupin a exigé que tu passes une partie des vacances avec lui.

Rogue se redressa avant de lui jeter un regard sévère.

-J'accepte que tu passes la moitié des prochaines vacances avec le loup-Garou, mais si tu es insupportable lorsque je te récupère. . . tu peux dire adieu à Lupin.

-Comme une garde partagée ? Le coupa Harry.

Les mots n'étaient pas du goût du Serpentard à en croire sa grimace contrariée, mais il ne le corrigea pas pour autant.

-J'ai guère confiance aux capacités du Loup-Garou pour élever un enfant, surtout un Potter, mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le voir.

-Et vous ? Vous voulez vraiment que je reste avec vous ?

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Cela te dérange ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait froide mais où on pouvait entendre malgré tout une certaine appréhension.

-Non ! Bien-sur que non ! Au contraire ! Mais vous, vous le voulez vraiment ? Car je ne veux pas être un. . .

Rogue semblait lire dans ses pensées et il l'interrompit aussitôt, irrité.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je prendrais une telle décision sans avoir longuement réfléchi ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

-Alors cesse de chercher des complications. Je veux juste que tu saches néanmoins que je suis ton tuteur, cela veut dire que tu es sous ma responsabilité. Je ne veux pas entendre parler des Dursley, du cabot ou des Weasley lorsqu'il s'agira de mon éducation, je suis clair ?

Les mots de Rogue raisonna un moment dans la tête d'Harry. Pour la première fois depuis cette histoire d'adoption, il commença vraiment à comprendre toutes les conséquences d'un tel choix. Lentement, il acquiesça.

-Donc tu veux vraiment rester avec ton horrible professeur de Potion ? Demanda Rogue tout en serrant un peu plus le verre entre ses doigts, ses yeux noirs fixés sur son pupille.

-Vous voulez vraiment d'un Potter ? Répondit Harry avec la même appréhension.

Les lèvres de Rogue se courbèrent légèrement.

-Evidemment, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir un Potter sous la main pour passer ses nerfs.

L'homme se leva, posa son verre sur la table basse, et se dirigea vers le couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et jeta un regard à Harry par-dessus son épaule.

-Viens avec moi, dit-il.

Harry pensait que le Maitre des Potions l'emmenait dans son bureau, sa surprise fut sincère lorsqu'il découvrit qu'ils se dirigèrent au dernier étage, celui où dormait son professeur. Il lui lança un regard pleins d'interrogations que Rogue ignora. Il ouvrit la première porte qui se présentait à eux, et Harry découvrit une chambre confortable et simple. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré vers le lit où reposait un petit coffre en bois. Rogue lui indiqua un fauteuil d'un geste de la main avant de s'emparer du coffret.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda Harry tout en jetant des petits coup-d'oeil curieux autour de lui.

-Tu voulais que je te parle de ta mère, dit simplement Rogue.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Son regard se planta automatique sur le coffret.

Rogue s'installa à ses cotés avant de lui donner son trésors. Avec des mains tremblantes, Harry s'empara de la boite, il caressa un moment le bois avant de l'ouvrir, très doucement. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette chambre, juste que pour la première fois de sa vie, grâce à Sirius et Rémus, et maintenant grâce à Rogue, l'ombre qui recouvrait ses parents s'envola.

UN GRAND MERCI POUR AVOIR SUIVI MA FICTION

A très bientôt


End file.
